Moving on
by chop4tess
Summary: While in Big Shimaron on a secret mission Yuri and his party are attacked by bandits. Wolfram stays behind in order to protect Yuri but he goes missing as a result. Everyone except Yuri believes Wolfram to be dead. But with their paths divided will Yuri and Wolfram ever meet again?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or any of its characters

Claimer: I, Chop4tess, own this story, its plot, and any and all original characters

Warning this story contains the following: male/male love; male/female love; lemons; pregnancy; mpreg; original characters; kidnapping, mild torture and mild violence. If any of this disturbs you please leave now, thank you.

Hello and welcome to all to my Kyo Kara Maoh story 'Moving On'.

While in Big Shimaron on a secret mission Yuri and his party are attacked by bandits. In order to protect Yuri, Wolfram stays behind to give Yuri, Conrad and Yosak a chance to escape. When Wolfram goes missing everyone believes him to be dead. With Wolfram gone Yuri finally realises how much Wolfram meant to him. But is it too late for second thoughts? With their paths divided, will Yuri and Wolfram find someone new to love?

This story is not connected in any way to my other KKM stories.

I would like to dedicate this story to arte0135 for thinking outside the box :)

Enjoy!

Moving on

Chapter one: The Beginning

_Man my butt hurts, _Yuri sighed to himself as he sat on his horse. His butt was sore after weeks of riding and he was looking forward to getting back to Shinmakoku even if it meant having to sit at his desk for hours signing papers. Yuri was now in his fourth year as the demon King of Shinmakoku and he felt he was finally comfortable with his role. Almost every month a new country was asking to join the Mazoku-human alliance and while most countries joined for political reasons, Yuri hoped that one day they would be able to walk side-by-side as equals.

"What are you sighing about wimp?" Wolfram's voice cut into Yuri's thoughts. Yuri glanced at the blond Mazoku who was riding beside him wearing the usual green and blue outfit he wore when in the human kingdoms. Yuri may have grown comfortable and confident as the demon King but his engagement to Wolfram was an entirely different story. Yuri was certain that he didn't want to marry a man but Wolfram's presence was starting to have strange effects on Yuri which he couldn't ignore. Yuri didn't understand it but suddenly he felt that being separated from Wolfram was a bad thing instead of a good thing. Yuri signed again. Life with Wolfram was far too complicated.

"It doesn't matter Wolf," Yuri said and Wolfram narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort when Conrad cut in.

"We should keep talking to a minimum here; there are bandits in this area." Yuri sat up a little straighter and looked around. Wolfram nodded and his hand slipped down to his sword.

"Relax they wouldn't attack a group this large." Josak grinned over his shoulder from his place at the head of their small procession. Yuri relaxed again and Wolfram glanced side ways at him before letting go of his sword. Yuri, Wolfram, Conrad and Josak were currently in Big Shimaron checking on the progress of the rebellion against King Lanzil the Second that Conrad himself had started a few months ago. Lanzil was currently in hiding and the men still loyal to him were few and far between. Lanzil's advisors had set up a government of sorts to run the country until a suitable successor could be found.

It had been Murata who suggested this little trip. He said that if a power hungry king came to the throne then Shinmakoku would be trouble once again. At first it was only Conrad and Josak who were going to infiltrate Big Shimaron and sneak about in secret but Yuri had demanded to go too, so naturally, Wolfram came along as well. Yuri had dyed his hair red and put in coloured contacts to disguise himself.

The party had been in Big Shimaron for almost two weeks and they felt they had gathered enough information. It appeared that Lanzil was not making a come back any time soon and his old advisors wanted someone who was not going to oppose Shinmakoku to sit on the throne. The people were sick of war and wanted to live in peace even if that meant allying with their old enemies, the Mazoku. Yuri was very happy to hear this news. He still hoped to form an alliance with Big Shimaron despite all that had happened to him over the years. Wolfram thought that Yuri's forgiving nature was going to get him into serious trouble one day. People would take advantage of him and the wimp wouldn't even notice it. Wolfram sighed heavily. It was because of Yuri's nature that the Mazoku-human alliance happened in the first place. Wolfram never would have dreamed that he could call a human his friend but that was what he considered Lady Flurin Gilbert of Caloria to be. Even if Yuri wouldn't stop flirting with her, the damn cheater.

Wolfram wasn't sure when his feelings for Yuri developed. He knew that at first he followed Yuri because he believed that it was his 'duty' whether he liked it or not. But now things had changed. Yuri was growing into a fine King and Wolfram respected him in ways he never thought he would. Wolfram eyed his fiancé as he rode beside him. Yuri was always so cheerful and supportive and he always thought of others first and himself second. Wolfram knew he was nothing like that but he was trying. He was trying to understand other people's feelings and be more like Yuri. Despite what people may think, Wolfram did want people to like him but he didn't know how to interact with others. Wolfram was a very insecure person who was terrified of being left alone. Yuri was always surrounded by people with a big smile on his face and Wolfram felt jealous. He wanted to share in the glow that Yuri gave off but Yuri refused to see him as anything more than a friend.

Wolfram looked away from Yuri and stared at the trail ahead. Wolfram knew he had his share of flaws but he also knew that he would make a good husband if only Yuri would give him a chance. He would always be faithful to Yuri and he would protect the wimp from any and all dangers that presented themselves. Wolfram had never lost faith in Yuri and he never would. He knew that Yuri was the one who would end the wars between the humans and Mazoku and he wanted to share that future with Yuri. Heck they had been engaged for four years and Yuri had never even kissed him! Wolfram closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe he should talk to Yuri about their engagement? Wolfram shook his head. He didn't want to ask Yuri that question because he was terrified of the answer.

"Wolf, are you ok?" Wolfram looked at Yuri who was peering closely at him with a light frown. Wolfram was about to tell Yuri that he was fine when the undergrowth exploded. All four horses reared in panic as at least twenty heavily armed men on horseback appeared from nowhere waving their swords over their heads and shouting. The noise created a whirl of confusion that left Wolfram frozen before his military training kicked in. Wolfram grabbed his sword transferring the reins to his left hand as he moved closer to Yuri to protect him.

"This way," Josak shouted and kicked his horse towards a narrow trail leading off to the right. Conrad and Yuri followed with Wolfram right behind them. Josak drew his sword and killed one of the bandits who tried to stop them. The bandit's horse reared and fled after its rider was killed making the other horses scatter giving Yuri and the others a chance to escape.

The trail was narrow and Wolfram had to keep ducking under low hanging branches which threatened to knock him off his horse. Fortunately Yuri seemed to be holding on for the moment but if the trail got any worse Wolfram wasn't sure that Yuri would be able to stay on his horse. Josak seemed to be thinking the same thing because he suddenly turned off the trail heading back to the original wider one. Conrad pulled his horse back to allow Yuri to pass him so he was behind Josak and Conrad was next to Wolfram. The bandits knew the land however and were soon right behind them.

Wolfram glanced over his shoulder and cursed at the bandits as they began to catch up to them. Their horses were tried from their long trip but the bandits' horses were fresh and willing. Wolfram knew they couldn't outrun them for long. There was a boat waiting for them just a few miles ahead and if they could reach it in time they could get away. Wolfram glanced over his shoulder again. There were still several bandits following them and they looked tough and well trained. They might even have been in the army at one point. Many soldiers had become bandits or bounty hunters in order to feed their families since they were no longer being paid to be in the army.

Josak's horse thundered around a corner and Yuri followed with Conrad and Wolfram close behind. Wolfram's heart was pounding as adrenaline coursed through him. He knew that they were too far from the ship and the bandits were getting closer. An arrow whizzed past Wolfram's ear making him yelp in surprise. Conrad glanced at his younger brother in concern just as another arrow whizzed past his shoulder. Conrad glanced over his shoulder and frowned at the cross bows that three bandits were carrying. The third raised his cross bow and fired. Conrad ducked and the arrow flashed past him and almost hit Yuri. Yuri yelped in shock and Josak almost fell off his horse as he turned in the saddle to see what happened.

Wolfram felt a searing pain in his head and realised with a thrill of fear that the human bandits had brought Houseki stones with them. If it wasn't bad enough that the human lands drained his powers now he was weakened further by the stones. Wolfram was also painfully aware that he would be the only one of their group affected by the stones, which of course, made him the weakest. Wolfram jerked sideways as a bolt of purple coloured energy flew past them and a large smoldering burn mark appeared on a tree just in front of them. Wolfram glanced over his shoulder again. The men were catching up. If they captured Yuri…Wolfram turned back to face the track, there was no way he could allow that to happen.

Wolfram closed his eyes and made a decision. If this continued then someone was going to get hurt. Yuri had to be protected at all costs. He was the only one who could stop the wars and bring peace. If Yuri was killed or wounded by Big Shimaron troops, even ones no longer in the army, the consequences would be catastrophic. Wolfram used to think that as a soldier he would one day go to war and he had accepted that, but now Wolfram shared Yuri's desire for peace. If Wolfram had to die to make Yuri's dreams of a world without fighting come true, then so be it.

For a moment all Wolfram could hear was the pounding of his heart and the rush of blood in his ears. For a moment Wolfram allowed himself to think of all the things he would miss out on. He would never see Greta grow up into the beautiful lady he knew she would become one day. He would never watch Greta fall in love and maybe even start a family of her own. Wolfram closed his eyes feeling his horse's smooth gallop beneath him. Then again, if he didn't stop these men then what would happen? What would happen to Greta, his mother, everyone in Shinmakoku if Yuri did not return? What would happen to the Mazoku-human alliance if Yuri were to die? No, Wolfram could not allow his personal wishes to get in the way of the greater good. That was what it meant to be a solider.

"Wolfram," Wolfram glanced at his older half Mazoku brother. He knew Conrad could see his decision in his eyes.

"Conrad, take of Yuri for me." Wolfram said over the sound of pounding hooves. He saw Conrad's eyes go wide but before he could be talked out of it Wolfram sat back in the saddle and jerked the reins back. Wolfram's horse snorted in surprise before digging in its front legs and tucking its back legs underneath it to execute a perfect sliding stop. Wolfram twisted in the saddle pulling the reins around and drawing his sword. The bandits jerked their reins back their horses skidding in surprise as Wolfram charged at them with a war cry his green eyes flashing and his blond hair reflecting the sunlight. He looked like an avenging angel dealing out divine justice to the wicked. The bandit leader was the first to recover from the shock and he drew his sword and met Wolfram head on.

Yuri looked over his shoulder hearing Wolfram shout and he almost fell off his horse in shock. What did Wolf think he was doing? He was charging right at the enemy! Yuri sat up to pull his own horse to a stop to go back and help Wolfram but Conrad was suddenly beside him holding the reins forcing Yuri's horse to keep running.

"Conrad we have to go back Wolf is –" Yuri shouted over the noise of the horses but Conrad cut him off.

"I know Yuri, this is Wolfram's choice." Conrad said. Josak glanced over his shoulder and saw the pain in Conrad's eyes. Josak turned his sky blue eyes back to the trail his face worried.

"But Conrad –" Yuri began but Conrad shook his head.

"You must be protected Your Majesty. Wolfram is a soldier he can take care of himself." Conrad felt his heart twist at his own words. Wolfram was a talented swordsman that was true, but to face off against twenty men who were all at least twice his size? Conrad closed his eyes for a second then opened them. Wolfram didn't stand a chance.

"No! We have to help Wolf! Conrad we have to go back!" Yuri tried in vain to stop his horse but Conrad had the reins held tight under the horse's bit preventing Yuri from stopping the animal. Conrad shook his head and continued on ignoring Yuri's protests.

**:-:**

Wolfram was doing alright considering he was outnumbered twenty to one. Well, it was more like fifteen to one now. Wolfram had already killed three men and he was trying to keep track of the others. The bandits had underestimated his power and Wolfram took advantage of that. Now though they knew his skills with a blade and they were being more careful. Wolfram was currently directly in front of the remaining bandits to prevent them getting past him to chase Conrad and the others. The leader was directly opposite him and was watching him carefully. The leader was the biggest of them all with thick bulging muscles under his brown coat. The leader's hair was brown and streaked with grey but his hazel eyes were still sharp. The others were smaller but just as mean looking. Four men still had a cross bows and Wolfram eyed the arrows loaded in them before turning his attention back to the leader. Wolfram's horse was sweating and breathing hard, its eyes rolling back in fear to show the whites.

"You have talent with a sword," the leader commented tilting his head to look Wolfram up and down. "I could use someone like you on my team seeing as you have killed three of my men."

"Never," Wolfram spat keeping a tight hold on his horse's reins making the animal skip sideways.

"Very well," the leader motioned with his hand. The bandit on the far left kicked his horse forward his sword raised. Wolfram turned his horse to meet the attack just as another bandit with the cross bow raised the bow and pointed it at Wolfram. Wolfram realised his mistake a second too late. The arrow shot out of the bow and streaked towards Wolfram. Wolfram threw himself to the left to avoid the arrow but it struck him in his right side. Wolfram cried out in pain just as the bandit who had started towards him reached him. Wolfram kicked his horse making it jump away from the bandit who swore at Wolfram. Wolfram sat up as much as he could, trying to ignore the blinding pain in his side.

"There is nowhere for you to go." The bandit sneered. Wolfram looked over his shoulder to see that two bandits had snuck behind him and where now blocking his escape. Wolfram eyed them in distaste before raising his sword high above his head.

"Who said anything about leaving?" Wolfram snapped and turned his gaze to the leader who was once again in front of him. "And make sure all the wounds are on the front, I don't want people to think I ran away."

"My dear boy," the leader laughed, "Who said anything about killing you?" Wolfram charged but his wound made him slow. Wolfram's eyes went wide as the bandit closest to him raised his hand and hit Wolfram over the head with the hilt of his sword. Wolfram crumpled at once. The bandit took the horse's reins and tied them to his saddle.

"You seven follow the others!" The leader shouted and seven men turned their horses' heads and took off in the direction Yuri and the others had taken.

"They were heading to the coast maybe they must have a ship waiting for them?" One bandit asked keeping a tight hold of Wolfram's horse's reins. The animal snorted in fear and rolled its eyes.

"Possibly," The leader walked his horse until it was standing alongside Wolfram's. He then leaned down and grabbed a fist full of Wolfram's blond locks and pulled his head up. "Even if they do escape, we've got ourselves a good catch here." The bandits laughed. "I recognise this one, he is the Maoh's fiancé, that means the red haired one was the demon King himself." The other bandits gasped in surprise.

"But I thought the demon king had black hair and eyes?" One bandit said in confusion and the leader nodded.

"He does but he uses his demonic powers to colour his hair and eyes when in the human kingdom. I've been in the army a long time and I've seen him before." The leader glanced down the track where Yuri and the others had gone then back at Wolfram. "I gather this one will fetch us a pretty penny, after he's told us everything he knows of course." The leader laughed and his men laughed with him.

**:-:**

The five sailors watching the small boat that had brought their King, his advisors and his fiancé to Big Shimaron turned as they heard the sound of approaching hooves. Their hands went to their short swords as they formed a protective ring around the boat. They were not trained fighters but they were willing to defend the only means of escape for their King. The boat was hidden from view but it was possible that someone had discovered them. When Josak galloped onto the beach the sailors relaxed. Conrad followed shortly after leading the King's horse. All three horses were sweating heavily and breathing hard.

"We are being followed, we must leave at once!" Conrad shouted as Josak jumped off his horse. The sailors saluted and hurried on board the ship to haul up the anchor and open the sails. Josak hurried on board as well to help them. Conrad jumped off his horse and reached up to help Yuri down.

"We can't leave, not until Wolfram gets here." Yuri said firmly as he landed on the ground. Conrad watched Yuri's face for a moment before sighing.

"We can't stay here any longer."

"No we wait all day if we have to, we are not leaving!" Yuri shouted and Conrad sighed and placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder.

"Yuri we have to leave if those men catch us –"

"But there are more of us now we can fight them off right?" Yuri sounded desperate as he clung to Conrad's jacket. "We can't leave Wolfram here alone!" Conrad watched Yuri's face for a moment then he sighed.

"I'm sorry Yuri," Conrad said quietly, "These sailors don't know how to fight they would all be killed. And I doubt Wolfram could have won against all those men. I don't think he's coming back." Conrad said the last part so quietly Yuri almost didn't hear him. Yuri's eyes went wide and he stumbled backwards.

"No, he can't be, no," Yuri shook his head, "Wolfram is the best fighter in Shinmakoku he could easily beat twenty men!" Yuri protested. Conrad smiled slightly at Yuri referring to Wolfram as the 'best fighter' but his smile soon faded away and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Yuri, Wolfram's powers are limited in the human countries and none of us have been sleeping much lately so he's not at the top of his game. Besides it seems they had houseki stones with them and you know how much they affect Wolfram." For the duration of their time in Big Shimaron they were constantly on alert so someone was always awake keeping watch. Yuri was the only one who didn't have to keep watch but he did so anyway. The result was that no one got enough sleep at night and they were often cranky and tired.

"But its Wolfram, he can't die!" Yuri said shaking his head. Conrad glanced at Yuri with pain filled eyes wishing that it was true.

"Everyone dies Yuri," Conrad said softly. Yuri suddenly turned and tried to get back on his horse but Conrad grabbed him and pulled him away. "Yuri what are you doing?"

"I have to help him, I can't let Wolf die!" Yuri struggled in Conrad's arms. "Let me go damn it!"

"Forgive me Your Majesty," Conrad said before lifting the struggling 17 year old into his arms and flipping him over his shoulder.

"Put me down Conrad! That is an order!" Yuri yelled beating on Conrad's back with his fists but Conrad ignored him as he climbed on to the boat.

"Set sail at once," Conrad said to the astonished sailors who nodded and ran to their posts. The boat was very small it only had three bedrooms and one main room for meals with a tiny kitchen. Yuri and Wolfram had shared one bedroom while Josak and Conrad used the second and the sailors slept together in the third room. Since they were going into Big Shimaron in secret Conrad and Josak thought it best to have the smallest ship possible to avoid detection or any unwanted attention.

Conrad now went below decks trying to make sure he didn't hit Yuri's head against the low ceiling. Yuri shouted and protested the whole way demanding that Conrad put him down. Conrad ignored his King and godson and opened the door where Yuri and Wolfram had been sleeping and dropped Yuri on the bed. The room was barely big enough for the double bed which was screwed to the floor and the chest of drawers opposite the bed attached to the wall. The room itself was painted white with a light coloured wooden floor. A porthole was situated in the middle of the wall opposite the door and let in the light. Yuri scrambled upright his face red from hanging upside down.

"How can you leave him here, Wolfram is your little brother!" Yuri shouted his eyes filling with tears. Conrad looked away from Yuri's accusing gaze. _"Conrad, take of Yuri for me." _This is what Wolfram wanted, Conrad thought as he turned to leave the tiny room. "Conrad, answer me!" Yuri shouted starting to get up off the bed.

"Wolfram did what he did so we could escape and you could get to safety." Conrad snapped his voice harsher than he intended. Yuri fell back against the blue coloured covers in shock. "He knew what he was doing and he would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you." Conrad shut the heavy wooden door and turned the key in the lock to stop Yuri from escaping.

Yuri couldn't believe that Wolfram would die for him. Sure the blond had said that he would die for him on several occasions but those had just been words right? Wolfram hadn't meant it had he? Yuri buried his face in his hands. He didn't want Wolfram to die for him. He didn't want anyone to die for him or because of him. Yuri wanted everyone to live happily and peacefully. He didn't want Wolfram to die. Yuri felt a sob rise in his throat and he couldn't stop it from escaping.

**:-:**

Conrad ran up on deck to see Josak shouting orders to set sail. Josak turned and nodded at Conrad as he walked up to him. Conrad nodded back and turned his gaze to the tree line desperate for Yuri's words to be true; desperate to see his little brother trotting out of the forest wondering what all the fuss was about.

Any other time Conrad would have believed as Yuri did that Wolfram could hold his own in any fight but this was different. Wolfram was tired from their long journey and the presence of houseki stones weakened him further. Why Wolfram had decided to attack the men when he knew the danger Conrad didn't know. No, Conrad did know why Wolfram did that. He understood it perfectly. Maybe that was why it hurt so much?

"Captain, are you alright?" Josak asked watching his friend in concern. Conrad pursed his lips but said nothing. Josak followed Conrad's gaze to the tree line. Their horses were still on the beach as there was nowhere to put them on the boat. Josak felt a momentary flash of pity for the creatures; he hoped someone would find them and take care of them. "I can go back for him you know." Josak said quietly. "All you have to do is ask me."

"Josak…" Conrad shook his head. "Why would you do that? You don't even like Wolfram." 'Little Lord Brat' was Josak's favourite nick-name for his blond brother. Conrad didn't think you called someone that if you liked them.

"Its true I like the kid more now than I used to. His Majesty has been a good influence on him but," Josak turned to look at Conrad, "I wouldn't be doing it for him." Conrad felt his heart skip in his chest at the implication behind Josak's words.

"Josak –" Conrad began only to be cut off by a sailor shouting from the top of the mast.

"Horses approaching sir!"

"Where?" Conrad ran to the prow of the boat grasping his sword.

"Off the port bows!" The sailor called back.

"How many horses can you see?" Josak called up.

"Looks like ten or more Sir!" The sailor called back. Conrad felt any tiny spark of hope he had for his little brother die. Wolfram must have fallen in battle. Conrad pushed his feelings aside and squared his shoulders. There would be time to grieve later.

"Men, get this boat out of here now!" Conrad called and the busy ship turned into a hive of chaos as the sails were unfurled. The wind was on their side, pushing them out to sea and off the shore. There was a crunching sound as the boat slipped off the sand and into the water. The helmsman turned the wheel right around and the ship began to turn to face out of the bay.

The boat was broadside to the beach when the bandits burst out of the forest and galloped down the beach shouting madly. The sailors threw insults back until the Captain shouted at them to shut up and continue working. The bandits reined in their horses at the water's edge. A few loaded bolts into their crossbows and raised their weapons.

"Hit the deck!" Conrad hollered and ducked behind the boat's side. A cross bolt flew over his head and buried itself into the main mast. Conrad heard a yell and saw one sailor go down with a bolt in his chest. The man was dead before he hit the deck. Josak shouted something that Conrad couldn't make out to the bandits shaking his fist.

By now the boat had finished her turn and was facing out to sea. The sails filled with wind and the little ship took off out to sea. A few more cross bolts followed them but they were already out of range. Conrad sighed as he eyed the dead sailor. Other sailors were already wrapping their fallen comrade up in old sheets and taking the body away.

"Looks like its bandits two and us none." Conrad muttered without humour. Josak's reply was unrepeatable.

**:-:**

Yuri jumped as he felt the boat suddenly shift and slid backwards. Yuri stood up and looked out of the porthole and saw that they were moving. The wind was on their side, filling the sails and pushing them away from the shore line. Pushing them away from Wolfram. Yuri ran to the door and rattled the handle but it was locked. Yuri banged on the door and shouted for Conrad but he was ignored. Yuri gave up after a few minutes and slumped on the bed in despair. How could Conrad just leave Wolfram like that? How could he? Just because Wolfram attacked the bandits giving them time to escape didn't mean that Wolfram wanted to be left behind. Maybe he thought he would be able to catch up later?

Yuri could hear feet pounding on the deck above him as sailors ran to and fro. He heard yelling and he couldn't help but be shocked at some of the language. Yuri felt the boat turn 90 degrees before it began to rise and fall as they left the protection of the inlet and moved into open water. If Wolfram was with them he would already be turning green from sea-sickness.

Yuri closed his eyes as his mind was plagued by images of Wolfram appearing on the beach waving his arms and shouting for them to come back. Yuri shook his head. The images changed and Yuri saw Wolfram laying on the trail his green eyes turning dull as his life blood soaked the ground below him. 'You left me Yuri I never thought you would do such a thing.' Wolfram's voice echoed in Yuri's head. Wolfram's voice wasn't strong or commanding like it usually was, instead it was soft and full of pain. 'I thought you would save me, but you didn't.' Yuri slipped off the bed onto the floor as tears slipped down his face.

"Wolfram…."

**-:-**

It took three days to sail back to Shinmakoku and Yuri refused to talk to Conrad the whole way back. Josak had watched unable to help as Yuri turned his back on his godfather not knowing that Conrad was in just as much pain as Yuri was. Josak had tried his best to comfort Conrad, he tried to tell the half Mazoku that he had done the right thing but Conrad hadn't listened to him. Josak knew that Conrad blamed himself for Wolfram's actions. He believed that he should have sacrificed himself to protect Yuri, not Wolfram.

Josak sighed as he leaned on the railing on the upper deck watching the main port of Shinmakoku come into view. Josak never thought he would miss the little Lord brat but he did. Even though Wolfram had spent most of the trip complaining and throwing up Josak still missed his presence. Yuri was the worst affected by Wolfram's disappearance. Josak had gone into Yuri's room the morning of the second day to see Yuri curled up under the covers holding Wolfram's pink nightgown in his arms his face streaked with recently dried tears.

The wind tugged on Josak's orange hair and not for the first time Josak wondered if he should have stayed in Big Shimaron while Conrad took Yuri to safety. At the time Josak believed that they would never see Wolfram again so there wasn't any point in sticking around but now he wondered if that was the right thing to do. Josak was confident he could have avoided any bandits if he was alone and maybe Conrad and Yuri wouldn't be so upset if they knew he was out there looking for Wolfram.

Gwendal was waiting for them at the port with Yuri's carriage and a collection of guards. Gwendal's face gave nothing away but Josak knew he must be hurting inside. He had sent a letter tied to a pigeon on ahead to tell Gwendal what had happened to Wolfram and Gwendal must have read it by now.

The boat docked with practised ease and the sailors threw down ropes to the dock workers who tied the boat firmly to the dock. Josak helped put the ramp down and waited for Conrad and Yuri to appear. Yuri walked out of the inside of the boat his face pale and drawn. He had already washed the red colour from his hair and taken his contact lenses out. Conrad followed him looking just as depressed. Josak felt his heart pull as he saw the look on his Captain's face. When Josak had first heard about this trip he had thought he could finally confess his love to Conrad in peace but then Yuri and Wolfram tagged along and his plan was shot down. Josak was still determined to tell the kind hearted man about his feelings but the opportunity never presented itself. This was a bad time however, so Josak pushed his feelings away and gave Conrad a small smile. Conrad smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes.

The ride back to the Castle was made in total silence. Yuri and Gwendal sat next to each other and Conrad and Josak sat opposite them in one carriage. The six guards rode beside the carriage on horseback. Josak shifted feeling uncomfortable. He didn't usually ride in the royal carriage but no one had brought along a spare horse for him to ride. Conrad glanced at Josak and smiled slightly noticing that he was uncomfortable. Josak felt a pair of eyes on him and glanced up to meet Conrad's gentle gaze. For a second they did one of their silent talks that no one else understood before Josak nodded and relaxed slightly. Josak glanced at Yuri but the kid was staring out of the carriage window and ignoring everyone. Gwendal had his arms crossed, his eyes closed and he looked grumpier than usual.

The carriage rattled into the courtyard and came to a halt. One of the guards opened the door and Yuri got out as if he were sleep walking. Cecile, Greta, Murata and Gunter were waiting for them at the castle entrance. Greta ran to Yuri as soon as Yuri got out of the carriage making Yuri blink in surprise.

"Papa Yuri what happened where's papa Wolfram?" Greta looked up at Yuri her eyes shining with unshed tears. The sight of his daughter seemed to wake Yuri up. Yuri's eyes were suddenly clear and strong again as he knelt down pulling Greta into his arms.

"We were attacked and Wolf fought off the bad men so Conrad, Josak and I could escape." Yuri said softly and Greta looked up at her adoptive father her little face creased with worry and sadness.

"Is papa Wolfram ok?"

"I don't know," Yuri answered honestly, "But I intend to find out." Greta blinked then a small hesitant smile crossed her face.

"You mean you're going to look for him?" Greta asked hope shining in her eyes.

"Yes I am," Yuri answered and Greta grinned before burying herself in Yuri's arms.

"Good," Greta said her voice muffled as Yuri smiled and hugged her back.

"Your Majesty we need to talk." Gwendal said his voice as emotionless as his face. Yuri stood up and nodded.

"Greta, go and find the maids and play for a while ok? I'll come back later and we'll talk more." Greta nodded wiping away her tears before turning and heading into the castle. Gwendal led the way to Yuri's study and Yuri, Conrad, Gunter, Josak, Murata and Cecile followed him. Once they were all inside Yuri sat down in his chair and rested his chin on his hands in deep thought.

"What happened in Big Shimaron?" Gwendal asked getting right to the point. Conrad proceeded to tell everyone what they had found out while in Big Shimaron with Josak adding bits in every now and again. Yuri listened and nodded as the two men spoke but he said nothing. Conrad saw Yuri flinch when he said how Wolfram stopped to attack the bandits to give them time to escape. Conrad had to pause to compose himself before he told everyone how he decided to set sail without Wolfram. Cecile sniffed as she pressed her hands together in worry. Conrad glanced at his mother and felt guilt fill him when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"So, Wolfie is gone?" Cecile asked her voice shaking.

"We don't know that yet," Yuri said before Conrad could say anything. "I think we should send someone to search for him."

"It seems to me that if Wolfram had been able to defeat the men he would have joined you on the boat before you left." Gwendal said his voice giving nothing away about how he felt about his youngest brother's disappearance.

"No it is entirely possible that Wolfram missed us and is stuck in Big Shimaron." Yuri said firmly refusing to believe that Wolfram was dead.

"I will go," Cecile announced making everyone look at her in surprise. "I have contacts in Big Shimaron who could help me search for Wolfram."

"Mother, with the political situation the way it is it would be far too dangerous for you –" Gwendal began but Cecile held up a hand to stop him.

"I understand Gwendal but I will be perfectly safe."

"I should go to," Yuri began but Gwendal interrupted him.

"No, it is because you demanded to go in the first place that we got into this mess." Yuri jerked back as if Gwendal had reached across the table and slapped him. The whole room went quiet in shock at Gwendal's outburst.

"I hardly think that is fair Lord Voltaire," Murata said quietly and everyone glanced at the Great Sage. "Yuri could not have possibly foreseen this development."

"No Murata, Gwendal is correct this is my fault." Yuri looked down at the table his hand balled into fists. "If I hadn't have gone then Wolfram would have stayed here too. If I had stayed then Wolfram would be safe." Yuri looked up his eyes bright with that inner fire that drove him. "But it is because it's my fault that I should be the one to fix this. I should be the one to save Wolfram because it is my fault he is gone."

"Yuri…" Cecile smiled and walked forward and placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "This is not your fault Yuri, I can understand why Wolfram did what he did and I understand you wanting to make things right. However, I can slip in and out of Big Shimaron far easier than you can."

"Cecile is right Yuri," Murata said smiling at his friend, "You should stay here." Yuri sat back down in his chair defeated. He wanted nothing more than to charge into Big Shimaron to save his lost friend but no one was going to let him. Sometimes Yuri hated being King. If he was just another boy he could do whatever he wanted.

"Don't worry Your Majesty, I promise to bring Wolfie home." Cecile smiled and turned to face Conrad. Cecile walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "Do not blame yourself my son." Cecile whispered so no one else would hear and Conrad nodded and hugged her back. Cecile nodded at Gwendal who nodded back. Cecile then swept out of the room to prepare for her trip her green eyes determined.

"Murata," Yuri stood up, "Can you take me to see Shinou?" Murata looked surprised for a moment then he nodded.

"Sure, come with me." The two double blacks walked out of Yuri's office side by side.

"Conrad," Conrad looked at Gwendal who stared intently at him. "Do you really think that Wolfram could still be alive?" Conrad paused and glanced at Josak. Josak looked away from Conrad's gaze. Conrad turned back to Gwendal his eyes troubled.

**:-:**

Yuri stood in Shinou's temple gazing intently at the Great One as he concentrated. Yuri had explained the situation to Shinou who had been surprised to learn that Wolfram was missing. After pleading with Shinou to help locate his missing friend Shinou had agreed to do what he could. Ulrike was adding her power to Shinou to help him locate Wolfram. Yuri watched as the gold light that represented Shinou's maryoku danced around Shinou's body making him glow. Shinou sighed and opened his eyes and the gold light faded away.

"I'm sorry Yuri but I can't sense his presence anywhere." Yuri felt his shoulders slump.

"I can not locate him either Your Majesty," Ulrike said her voice sad and full of regret. "Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," Yuri said his voice shaking slightly. "This is my fault."

"I am sorry for your loss Yuri," Shinou spoke gently, "but people die."

"But not Wolfram!" Yuri shouted making everyone flinch. "He wasn't supposed to…" Yuri stopped talking as he felt his throat close up. Shinou stepped up to Yuri and laid a hand on Yuri's shoulder. Yuri was still surprised that Shinou could touch things considering that he was a ghost after all.

"I understand your pain Yuri." Shinou said and Murata glanced at Shinou before looking away the candlelight reflecting off his glasses. "But you may need to accept that Wolfram is gone and move on." Yuri looked into Shinou's blue eyes.

"Never," with that said Yuri turned and left the temple. Murata let Yuri walk away so neither Ulrike or Shinou made any attempt to stop the Maoh. Once Yuri walked out of the room Murata turned to Shinou.

"Do you believe that Bielefeld is dead?" Shinou glanced at Murata then back at the door through which Yuri had just left.

"I can not sense Wolfram at all, that in it self is a bad sign." Shinou turned to Ulrike. "You couldn't sense him either could you?"

"No, I'm afraid could not," Ulrike sighed, "I would have thought sensing someone with such strong maryoku in a human kingdom would be easier."

"Is it possible that Bielefeld has been taken captive and imprisoned in a room lined with Houseki stones? Would that not make it harder for you to sense him?" Murata asked his glasses hiding his eyes from view. Shinou thought about that for a moment before nodding.

"That is possible but why would the bandits have kept Wolfram alive? He is of no use to them." Shinou shook his head sadly. "I think we might need to accept the fact that Wolfram is not coming back."

**-:-**

**(**Big Shimaron)

Wolfram shivered as he lay on the cold stone floor. He had no idea how long he had been held captive but it felt like years. The room he was currently held in was made entirely from solid rock and there were no windows of any kind. Flame torches were bolted into metal brackets set at intervals on the walls and provided the only source of light. Houseki stones had been attached to the walls and they glowed dimly as their power drained Wolfram's maryoku. Wolfram had never felt so sick and weak in his entire life and he hated the feeling. Part of him was hoping someone would rescue him but the prideful part of him didn't want anyone to see him so weak. The bandits had barely fed him which increased Wolfram's weakened state.

Metal chains were clasped to each of Wolfram's wrists and sunk into the floor preventing Wolfram from escaping. Surrounded by houseki stones and tied up as he was Wolfram couldn't hope to free himself. The bandits had taken his clothes as soon as Wolfram woke up and left him with a pair of brown coloured trousers and shirt that were made of itchy material that scratched Wolfram's skin. Wolfram shivered, the room was too big for the torches to heat up and the bandits hadn't given Wolfram a blanket of any kind so the room was freezing.

Wolfram sat with his back pressed against the wall behind him with his eyes open and staring at nothing. Several different bandits had been to see him and try to get him to talk but Wolfram refused to answer them. _They must be getting impatient by now, _Wolfram wondered as he watched the flames inside one of the torches flicker and sway in an almost hypnotic dance. _Yuri, are you alright? Did you get out ok? _Wolfram stared at the flickering flame and saw Yuri's bright smile and heard his laugh. Wolfram closed his eyes and turned his face to the side. He had always said he would do anything for Yuri and nothing had changed. He just hoped the stupid wimp hadn't come back for him. Yuri wouldn't stand a chance against these bandits. Yuri would get himself captured then all this suffering would have been for nothing.

"I wish…." Wolfram stopped when he realised he was speaking out loud and opened his eyes. What did he wish? In his mind's eye Wolfram saw Yuri smiling at him and telling him that he loved him. A tear ran down Wolfram's cheek only to be brushed away angrily. The metal chains clinked together at the movement. _Now is not the time for that, keep it together Wolfram! _Wolfram took a deep breath and tried to force images of Yuri out of his mind but the damn wimp's face wouldn't leave him.

_Why did I have to fall in love with you? Why couldn't I have loved someone who loved me back? _Wolfram rolled his head back to stare up at the ceiling. How many nights had he laid awake wishing to be loved in return? But considering his current circumstances, in a way Wolfram was glad Yuri had never returned his feelings. How much more would it hurt to be separated from someone who loved him compared to being separated from just a friend? Could he have turned his horse around and protected Yuri like he did if Yuri had loved him back?

The door opened with a loud groan and Wolfram glanced at the door. The only way in and out of the room was through a heavy wooden door set with nails. Wolfram could have blasted that door open with his fire powers but he couldn't even conjure up a spark at the moment. Wolfram raised his head and saw the leader of the bandits, whose name was Rick, walk into the room. Wolfram sat up and tried his best to look defiant although he wasn't sure if he pulled it off.

"Hello again," Rick smiled and he crouched down to Wolfram's level. The chains prevented Wolfram from standing up. "Are you in a talkative mood today?" Rick smirked at Wolfram who felt his stomach turn in response. Rick had been visiting him often and asking him questions about the Maoh and what his purpose in Big Shimaron was. Wolfram didn't know how Rick recognised Yuri but he wasn't about to tell him anything that could put Yuri in danger.

"Go to hell," Wolfram gasped out licking his dry lips. Rick smiled and nodded.

"I thought you would say that." Rick stood up and whistled. Wolfram looked at the door and felt a thrill of fear run through him. Four men walked into the room and one was holding what looked like a coiled whip in his hand. "So I decided to bring along a few friends to loosen that tongue of yours." The man holding the whip grinned evilly at Wolfram. The man was ugly with short thick dirty blond hair and tiny cruel hazel eyes. He was built like a tree trunk, all bulging muscles. Wolfram felt his whole body go cold as the man uncurled the whip and cracked it once. The sound echoed off the walls and inside Wolfram's ears. "Still don't feel like talking?" Rick asked a smirk on his lips.

Wolfram had never been so afraid in his life but he still shook his head. No matter the pain he had to endure, he would not tell these men anything. He would never betray Yuri no matter what. Wolfram raised his head and stared the man holding the whip in the eye. The man curled his lips in a twisted smile of excitement that made Wolfram's inside curl in disgust.

"Very well," Rick smiled and turned to the man holding the whip, "This is Eric I shall leave you in his capable hands." Rick walked up to Eric and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't kill him ok?"

"You got it boss," Eric laughed fingering his whip his eyes gleaming in the light. Wolfram felt bile rise in his throat but he forced it down. He would not show these men his fear. "You four, tie his hands to that hook." Eric pointed his whip at the hook hanging from the ceiling. Three men grabbed Wolfram while the fourth released Wolfram's shackles. Once the chains were off Wolfram shoved his body weight forward catching the men off guard.

"Hey!"

"What the –" The man cursed as Wolfram knocked him on his ass. Wolfram leapt forward dodging the hands trying to grab him. He might be weak but he wasn't going to sit back and let these men do whatever they wanted with him. Wolfram ran for the door his heart leaping as a rush of elation coursed through him. The door was open! Then a burning pain exploded across Wolfram's shoulder blades sending him screaming to the floor. Wolfram was dimly aware of the sound of the whip cracking but all he knew that the pain throbbing through him. It was as if someone that burned a line of acid onto his skin. Wolfram curled up his chest pressed against the cold stone floor as the pain filled him. Tears fell unchecked from his eyes and a sob rose in his throat.

"Well now that was a brave attempt, but a stupid one." Eric laughed. Wolfram made no further attempt to escape as hands dragged him to his feet. Wolfram's hands were tied together then lifted and tied to the hook hanging from the ceiling. Wolfram yelped as the action caused the whip mark across his shoulder blades to burn anew. The hook was just high enough off the floor to make Wolfram stand on his tip-toes to take his full weight off his arms. Already his legs were shaking with the effort and Wolfram knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

"I'll leave it you Eric," Rick smirked at Wolfram before turning and walking out of the room. Wolfram watched the heavy wooden door slowly close as if it was mocking him. The door shut with a bang that echoed inside Wolfram's head. He was trapped.

"Now, let's see if we can loosen that tongue of yours." Eric grinned as two of men ripped Wolfram's shirt off his back. Wolfram closed his eyes as Eric walked around behind him. _Yuri…_Wolfram whispered in his mind as Eric brought the whip down a second time. Wolfram screamed his body jerking forward as another red line appeared across his back. Time seemed to stand still as the air was filled with the sharp crack of a whip and the agonised screams of a young Mazoku.

**-:-**

(Shinmakoku)

"Wolfram!" Yuri jerked awake his hand outstretched. For a moment all he could hear was the pounding of his heart and the sound of his gasping breath. Yuri dropped his hand and pushed himself into a sitting position. He was covered in sweat and his heart was beating hard as if he had just run a marathon. Yuri closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm down. He shivered as the sweat cooled his body as the adrenaline wore off.

He had dreamt that Wolfram had been killed. It had been so vivid, so real, that Yuri had believed it was really happening. He had seen Wolfram lying on a stone floor a sword impaled through his chest. He had seen the blood that soaked the ground and the smell had filled his nose. Wolfram's skin had been so cold and pale, his body unmoving as he lay in a pool of his own blood. The worst part of the dream was the accusing looks he received from everyone. The way Conrad and turned away, Cecile had cried over the body of her dead son, Gwendal had refused to look at him and even Murata wouldn't meet his gaze. And Yuri had known at that moment that all this was his fault. If he wasn't the King, if he hadn't gone to Big Shimaron then Wolfram wouldn't be dead.

Yuri shook himself out of his thoughts. They didn't know if Wolfram was dead or alive. Cecile would be leaving tomorrow for Big Shimaron to search for him. He couldn't lose hope that Wolfram would be ok. But the dream, nightmare, had been so real. Yuri buried his face in his hands his body shaking. It had only been four days since Wolfram had gone missing but it felt like so much longer. Yuri had gotten used to sleeping with someone else so his bed suddenly seemed so empty and cold now. He thought not being kicked and punched in his sleep would be wonderful but Yuri would willingly be kicked out of bed for the next 20 years if it meant seeing Wolfram again.

Yuri paused and raised his head. What did it mean? Why did he miss Wolfram so much? True it was his fault that Wolfram was gone and if Wolfram really was dead, then he would never forgive himself. But, this feeling, this emptiness inside his heart, it felt more powerful than guilt. Yuri didn't understand what he felt or where these feelings had come from. Yuri lay back down and glanced at the empty side of his bed. He had tried to sleep on Wolfram's side of the bed but it had felt too weird so he had rolled back to his side. What would he do if Wolfram was really gone? Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and sent a silent prayer up to whoever might be listening, begging for Wolfram to be ok.

**:-:**

Yuri sat in his office staring at the piece of paper in his hands. Yuri stood up and turned to stare out of his office window. The castle was suddenly too large and empty without his hot tempered friend in it. Yuri glanced down at the letter in his hand and read through its contents one last time. The letter was addressed to none other than King Saralegui of Small Shimaron begging for his help in locating Wolfram. Yuri had already written a letter to Lady Flurin also begging for her help. While Yuri was sure Lady Flurin would help out he wasn't so sure about Saralegui. While he and the blond had a good relationship at the moment, Yuri was never sure when or if Sara would turn around and change the rules. He wanted to trust the lonely boy King but right now Yuri wasn't in the mood for Sara's games. Yuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would be putting his trust and Wolfram's life in Sara's hands. If Sara knew something he might well sit on it or feed him false information. _No! _Yuri shook his hand and tightened his empty hand into a fist opening his eyes. He had to believe that the young King would help him out. Wolfram's life depended on it. _If Wolf is even still alive, _the pessimistic voice in Yuri's head whispered to him. Yuri shivered as he remembered his nightmare last night before pushing the memory away.

Yuri closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the glass of his window. The panes were warm from the direct sunlight and Yuri could hear the sounds from the courtyard drifting towards him. The scene of that day had played over and over in Yuri's mind all the way back from Big Shimaron. Yuri found his mind plagued by what if's and maybe's. What if he had stopped Wolfram from leaving? What if he had made Josak or Conrad stay behind to look for Wolfram? Would that have made things worse or better? He just didn't know!

"Damn it!" Yuri punched the glass in frustration making the window pane rattle. He was sick of people sacrificing themselves for him. He didn't want to loose any of his friends! A tear slipped down Yuri's cheek. Yuri scrubbed it away in annoyance. Crying would not save Wolfram. Yuri turned and folded the letter in his hands before putting it into a tube so it could be carried by messenger pigeon. The letter addressed to Flurin was ready to go as well so Yuri took both of them with him as he left the office.

It didn't take long to find Josak. The orange haired spy was sitting on the roof of Blood Pledge Castle staring over the city of Shinmakoku. Yuri climbed to the top of the battlements and cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled. Josak jerked in surprise and turned to fix bright blue eyes on Yuri. Josak stood and slid down the roof tiles to land beside Yuri.

"Your Majesty what are you doing out here?" Josak asked. Yuri held out the two letters his black eyes burning with determination.

"Josak I need you to send one of these letters to King Saralegui and the other to Lady Flurin of Caloria at once." Josak took the letters in shock to see the names of recipient printed neatly on the outside of the letter.

"But Your Majesty –" Josak begun only to be cut off by Yuri.

"This is an order Josak, go at once and do not allow yourself to be diverted from your task until it is complete." Yuri stared at Josak and the spy watched him carefully for a moment before a small smile tugged at his lips.

"You're not giving up on him are you?" It wasn't a question really but Yuri nodded anyway.

"Not yet," Yuri said softly and Josak reached out and placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder. He had no idea what to say right now but Yuri seemed to understand as he nodded with a sniff. "Go now Josak."

"Yes Your Majesty," Josak bowed then turned and hurried away. Yuri watched him go his heart heavy. He knew that no one else believed that Wolfram could still possibly be alive but Yuri would never forgive himself if he just gave up without trying. Even if all he got for his trouble was a body, at least he would know for sure. He had to know.

**:-:**

Yuri stood outside of his castle as the sun began to set painting the sky orange and pink. Cecile stood before him dressed in a wine red dress that was surprisingly modest for Cecile. The wind picked up Cecile's curls and tossed them around her face. Yuri felt a pang as he gazed into Cecile's bright green eyes, so much like Wolfram's. Behind Cecile a carriage stood waiting led by two white horses. Yuri ran his eyes over the men standing behind Cecile and felt his heart squeeze in his chest. Every single one of Wolfram's men had volunteered to go with Cecile to find Wolfram. Not all of them could go as they would attract too much attention, so Cecile had picked out five men to go with her. These five men were all dressed in plain clothes so not to attract attention while in Big Shimaron. Yuri couldn't help but wonder what Wolfram would say if he could see his men now, ready and willing to march into enemy territory to search for their missing commander. He would most likely snort and say something along the lines of; 'of course they are loyal to me they are my men after all!' But inside Wolfram would be blushing and secretly proud and humbled by the display of loyalty.

The horses tossed their heads ready to be off. A ship was waiting for them once they got to the docks to take them to Big Shimaron under the pretence of a merchant ship going to Big Shimaron for trade. Yuri sent a brief prayer to whoever might be listening that everything would go ok before stepping down the steps to shake Cecile's hand.

"Good luck Cecile, I know I speak for everyone when I say that I hope you find what you are looking for." Yuri smiled and Cecile smiled back before pulling Yuri into her arms for a hug. Yuri hugged the older woman back for a moment. "Please bring him home." Yuri whispered to Cecile. Gwendal had been worried about spies and had told Yuri not to say exactly what is was Cecile was looking for.

"I will," Cecile whispered back before letting go and stepping away from Yuri. "I will return soon Your Majesty." Cecile said and turned to her sons. Conrad stepped forward and hugged his mother. "Goodbye my son."

"Goodbye mother, be safe." Conrad said and Cecile nodded. When Cecile turned to Gwendal he produced a blue knitted animal that looked like a bear.

"This is a kitten, for good luck." Gwendal said his face slightly red. _That's a kitten? _Yuri thought but kept his thoughts to himself. Cecile smiled and hugged her oldest son.

"Thank you Gwendal," Cecile took the stuffed animal. Greta ran forward and hugged her grandmother. Cecile hugged the little girl back. "Come now Greta, you need to be a big girl now." Greta nodded wiping away her tears. Cecile stood and with one last look at Yuri she walked down the steps and got into her carriage. The driver snapped the reins and the horses set off at a brisk trot. The soldiers saluted Yuri as one before turning their horses and following Cecile's carriage. Greta stepped close to Yuri and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Will they find papa Wolfram?" Greta asked her voice so soft Yuri almost didn't hear her. Yuri paused before he answered her. He wanted to comfort Greta but he also didn't want to lie to her.

"I hope so." Yuri answered honestly and Greta buried her face in Yuri's jacket.

"I hope so too, I miss papa Wolfram." Greta whispered and Yuri nodded running his fingers through Greta's hair. _So do I Greta, so do I. _

**-:-**

(Small Shimaron – three days later)

King Saralegui of Small Shimaron didn't think that anything could surprise him anymore. He thought he knew everything and was prepared for any situation that might present itself. Because he believed this he also believed that life could be so dull. But when a letter from Yuri arrived by carrier pigeon asking for help in locating Wolfram, Saralegui was speechless. Berias watched his King and nephew's face as Saralegui stared at the letter before him.

"Well, it seems Yuri can still surprise me even after all this time." Saralegui smiled leaning his head on his hand as he re-read the contents of the letter before him.

"What does the King want?" Berias asked wondering what Saralegui was looking so happy about.

"It seems that Yuri's fiancé has gone missing after Yuri and his party were attacked in Big Shimaron by bandits." Saralegui grinned. He could sense an opportunity here. If he located Wolfram then Yuri would be in his debt and Saralegui was still fascinated by the demon King. Having Yuri indebted to him would put Saralegui in an advantageous position. The Lord Bielefeld would also owe him his life and since Saralegui knew that Wolfram didn't like him, he knew this could only work in his favour.

"Why is King Yuri telling us this?" Berias asked although he thought he could guess the answer.

"Yuri wants us to try and find his missing blond," Saralegui grinned as the sunlight reflecting off his glasses, "How interesting, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sir, you are not thinking of helping are you?" Berias sighed inwardly as Saralegui snorted. He just knew that his nephew would jump at the chance to help Yuri in the hopes of getting something in return. However, Big Shimaron was a dangerous place at the moment.

"We can't leave poor Wolfram Von Bielefeld to die now can we? That is, assuming he isn't dead already." Saralegui stood up sweeping his long blond hair over his shoulder.

"Your Majesty, if Small Shimaron troops go into Big Shimaron at this unstable time it could be seen as an act of war. I advise against it My Lord." Berias warned and Saralegui paused as if thinking Berias' advice over in his mind. "Besides, if you want to take the kingdom for yourself it would be best if you were here so you could be contacted." Berias added. He knew that Saralegui wanted to take over Big Shimaron and this recent uprising provided the perfect opportunity to do so. Saralegui was already getting cosy with Big Shimaron's current political leaders who were also the ex-Kings ex-advisors. Berias knew that with the right words and promises Saralegui could well find himself on the throne of Big Shimaron. It wouldn't take much effort to then unite Small and Big Shimaron under one crown.

"I never said I was going to go to Big Shimaron Berias." Saralegui tutted as if Berias had said something foolish. "I was in fact thinking of sending you there."

"Me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, you have the best knowledge of tracking and I can trust you to not raise attention." Saralegui glanced at his uncle. "Do you have an objection?" There was something in Saralegui's voice that warned Berias not to object even if he did have objections. Berias bowed his head.

"No, Your Majesty, I do not."

"My best chance at the throne of Big Shimaron is to present myself as a Mazoku friendly King. Their people have had enough of war and the trouble it brings so if I can promise them peace, my crowing will be all but done. However, if Yuri or his meddling advisors were to get wind of this they might try to stop me." Saralegui twirled a lock of hair around his finger.

"Why would they do that?" Berias asked although he though he already knew the answer to that question.

"Because I would end up ruling over the largest country and the largest population in the whole world, the Mazoku might see me as a threat and intervene." Saralegui scowled as he released the lock of hair from his finger. "I can't have that. But if I return Yuri's precious fiancé then I can use that good deed as leverage against them interfering with my plans." Saralegui smirked.

"And if you don't locate Lord Bielefeld?" Berias asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well, you will just have to make sure you don't come home empty handed now won't you?" Saralegui hummed and Berias nodded. "Go in secret Berias and make sure no one recognises you. Do not take any insignia that could trace you back to me."

"Yes My Lord," Berias bowed again. "I shall leave at once."

**-:-**

(Caloria)

"Lady Flurin there is a letter for you," a female maid presented the blue haired ruler of Caloria with a sliver tray. On the tray was a letter addressed to Flurin in a slightly untidy handwriting that Flurin recognised at once. _It's from King Yuri, _Flurin thought thanking the maid as she took the letter. Flurin gazed at the crisp white envelope for a moment before opening it. She knew that Yuri had gone to Big Shimaron not that long ago and she had been wondering if he had been successful in his attempt to find out what exactly was going on in the country.

Yuri had stopped off at Caloria before heading to Big Shimaron wanting to know everything she knew about the current goings on in Big Shimaron. Flurin had not been able to tell them much more than what they already knew but she was glad she could help the kind hearted king in any way. Wolfram had become jealous as he always does when anyone shows Yuri any kind of affection. Flurin found this both irritating and rather cute. It was obvious that Wolfram liked Yuri but Yuri's feelings were not so clear. Last year Flurin would have said that Yuri didn't love Wolfram as a partner. But when they came to visit, something was different about the way Yuri looked at his blond fiancé. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was different. Maybe there was a chance of a royal wedding after all. Flurin giggled as she pictured Wolfram in the white dress she just knew his mother would force him into. She was glad though, she wanted Yuri and Wolfram to be happy. She had started to wonder if maybe they would be happier with someone else.

Lady Flurin sighed as she remembered asking Yuri not to go in person, fearing for his safety, but Yuri had told her everything would be fine. Of course Conrad, Josak and Wolfram had been with Yuri so Flurin had let Yuri go. She glanced down at the letter and let a smile spread across her face. If Yuri had written her a letter from Shinmakoku then everything must be alright. Flurin opened the letter using the small sliver letter opener that sat on her desk. She pulled the letter out of its envelope and read its contents.

"Oh this can't be true," Flurin whispered as she read how Wolfram had gone missing after saving Yuri from an attack from bandits. Flurin's eyes filled with tears as she read how Yuri had to leave without knowing what had happened to Wolfram. Yuri's letter pleaded with her to help him locate his missing friend. Yuri also mentioned in Flurin's letter that Cecile was on route to Big Shimaron although he didn't tell Saralegui that. Flurin stood up her green eyes flashing. _Don't worry Yuri, I will help you. _Flurin knew it would be dangerous to send her people into Big Shimaron at this time, but Yuri was her dear friend. Over time she had even come to respect and like Wolfram despite his short comings. She certainly didn't want the blond mazoku to die.

"I will help you Yuri although if what your letter says is true, I fear Lord Bielefeld may already be gone."

*End chapter*

So what do you think so far? Anonymous reviews are under moderation. I reserve the right to delete any guest review I wish to. I expect no different from any other author. *Sits back and waits for the hate mail to pour in*


	2. One more makes two

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or any of its characters, this is for fun not profit

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all Original Characters

Warnings are listed in the first chapter.

Hello and welcome to chapter two of my story 'Moving On'. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and/or put this story on their alert and/or favourite list.

This chapter introduces one of my main OC's Casper Falken. I hope you all like him as he will be playing a very important role in this story!

Please enjoy!

Chapter two: One more makes two 

(2 weeks later – Shinmakoku)

Yuri stared at the two letters before him his heart heavy. He closed his eyes and dropped his head on his office table. He had expected this to be the result but there had been a small flame of hope burning inside his chest. But now he couldn't deny it anymore. Yuri raised his head and read over the letter he had received from King Saralegui of Small Shimaron. The King told him that he had sent Berias out to Big Shimaron but after two weeks of searching his body guard had found nothing. Yuri knew that Sara could be lying. Maybe he never sent Berias out or maybe Berias found a body and Sara didn't want to report it? But the letter from Lady Flurin Gilbert of Caloria crushed those hopes. Flurin had sent two of her best trackers to search for Wolfram and she had received a report from them. They had found nothing. The bandits seemed to have vanished into thin air taking any evidence of what they did to Wolfram with them.

Flurin's letter was more detailed than Saralegui's but it also painted a more depressing picture. Apparently the locals knew of the band of bandits that had attacked Yuri's group and those bandits had created quite the name for themselves. The leader was ex-military and he had been pretty high up the military ranks. The others were ex-members of the leader's platoon. They were loyal to him above all and answered only to him. Some thought the leader's name was Rick but others thought it was Thomas. Yuri couldn't care less what the guy's name was he just wanted to know what he had done with Wolfram. Yuri turned his attention back to Flurin's letter. She said that many locals had been terrorised or killed by this group and no one was strong enough to oppose them. The leader was clever and powerful, no one knew where their hideout was or what they hoped to achieve through their actions. He covered his tracks well.

"Damn it!" Yuri cursed slamming his hand against the pile of papers on his desk sending them flying to the floor with a thump. Yuri braced his hands against the desk his breathing heavy. Papers fluttered to the ground as Yuri trembled silently. He had wanted so desperately to hear some good news. He had hoped that someone, anyone, would have found something. Even Cecile seemed to be having difficulties finding her son despite her contacts. The last letter she had sent had been four days ago. Saralegui's letter had arrived two days ago and Flurin's arrived this morning.

"Damn," Yuri slumped in his chair drained of all his energy. He didn't want to give up on Wolfram but it had been three weeks since Wolfram had gone missing and no one had heard anything. But neither Flurin's guards nor Berias had found a body either. Saralegui's letter stated that Berias had searched the whole area where Wolfram had faced the bandits but he had found nothing. No clothes, no body parts (Yuri had turned green when he read that) nothing to suggest a dead body had been there. Of course wild animals may have dragged the body away or the bandits could have kidnapped Wolfram and killed him somewhere else. Yuri dropped his head into his hands pressing his palms against his eyes.

Colours flared up and spread against the darkness of his eyelids as Yuri rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hadn't been sleeping well lately. He had been too worried about his missing friend. If anyone had told him three weeks ago that he would miss Wolfram so much he couldn't sleep at night he would have laughed. He used to think the blond fire starter was a nuisance and an annoyance. Now he would have given anything to hear Wolfram call him a 'wimp' or a 'cheater'. Nothing could take away the guilt that he felt inside. Yuri couldn't help but believe that all this was his fault. A knock on the door jolted Yuri out of his thoughts.

"Come in," Yuri called and the door opened to reveal Greta standing in the doorway. Losing one parent had been tough for Greta. She had lost her happy smile and the light in her eyes had dimmed slightly. Yuri felt his heart contract in his chest but he forced a smile onto his face. He tried to be cheerful and optimistic around Greta but the girl was old enough to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Papa Yuri, I heard you got a letter from Lady Flurin today about Papa Wolfram?" Greta shifted from one foot to the other as if she wasn't sure if she should be asking. Yuri sighed and beckoned Greta over. Greta shut the door behind her and walked over to Yuri. She gave the fallen pile of papers a surprised look before going to the other side of the desk. Yuri picked Greta up, sat her on his lap and hugged her tight. Greta knew without Yuri having to say a word what the news was. She sniffed and buried her face in Yuri's chest.

"I'm sorry Greta, no one has found anything." Yuri ran his fingers through Greta's brown locks. Greta nodded against Yuri's chest understanding his words even though those weren't the words she wanted to hear. "I wish I could give you some good news."

"I know papa Yuri," Greta's voice hitched, "I want papa Wolfram back too." Yuri rubbed Greta's back in small circles trying to comfort his adopted daughter. While Greta was not his biological daughter Yuri still cared deeply for her. It hurt him to see her so sad and lonely. He never realised before just how much she loved Wolfram or how much interaction they had together. Greta felt Wolfram's disappearance as deeply as anyone.

News that the third son of the previous Maoh had gone missing had spread all over the kingdom. Even the ten nobles had sent Yuri letters saying how sorry they were that he had lost his fiancé before they could marry. Yuri hated those damn letters. They didn't even know if Wolfram was dead but the nobles spoke as if there was no doubt. Waltorana was the only one who hadn't sent Yuri a letter so far. He had been out of his lands when news of Wolfram's disappearance spread but Yuri expected to hear from him soon. Yuri knew how much Waltorana loved his nephew and he didn't look forward to telling Waltorana what had happened.

"Papa Yuri, are you ok?" Greta pulled back from Yuri's embrace to look into his eyes. Yuri snapped out of his thoughts and forced his lips to form a smile.

"Yeah Greta I'm ok," Yuri lied.

"No you're not ok, you are sad." Greta touched Yuri's face her brown eyes shining with tears. "You miss papa Wolfram." Yuri felt a lump rise in his throat and his eyes began to itch.

"Yeah," Yuri's voice hitched and he swallowed, "I miss Wolfram."

"Me too," Greta whispered and before he could stop himself, Yuri was crying and his daughter was the one comforting him. Yuri hugged his daughter hard as he felt her tears fall on his shoulder. "He's not coming back is he?" Greta hiccupped, her hands fisting her father's jacket.

"I don't know Greta, I just don't know." And that was the problem. If Yuri knew Wolfram was dead then he could move on, he was sure of it. If he knew what had happened then at least he could morn his best friend. But he didn't know. He didn't know anything at all and it was killing him. He had dreams of Wolfram chained in some dark dungeon calling for Yuri to save him. Yuri would wake from those dreams his face wet with tears. _How could I leave him there? _Yuri asked himself for the countless time.

"Papa Yuri, are you going to marry someone else now?" Greta asked her voice thick with tears. Yuri blinked in shock and pulled back to stare at Greta in surprise.

"Marry? Who said anything about getting married?" Yuri asked.

"Some of the maids were saying that now papa Wolfram was gone you would need to find someone new to marry." Great answered wiping away her tears. Yuri sat back completely stumped. He had never even considered what would happen to his martial status now that Wolfram was gone. He and Wolfram had been engaged for so long it had just become a part of their relationship. Yuri had never entertained the notion of marrying Wolfram but he had never thought to marry anyone else either.

"I…" Yuri stopped talking. He had no idea what to say.

"I wish you and papa Wolfram had gotten married," Greta admitted in a small voice, "Then we could have been a real family."

"Oh Greta, Wolfram and I didn't need to be married to be a family." Yuri said gently. "Wolfram and I didn't love each other that way but we were still your family."

"But papa Wolfram loved you, he said so." Greta argued her face screwed up in thought.

"Um…that…" Yuri rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"In normal families the parents are married." Greta continued making Yuri flinch.

"Greta, normal families have a mummy and a daddy, not two daddies." Yuri laughed nervously but Greta shook her head.

"I didn't mind having two fathers," Greta mumbled but Yuri heard her anyway. Yuri looked away unable to answer her. Greta hugged Yuri tightly before getting off his lap and scrubbing her face with her sleeve. "I better go I have homework to do." Greta turned and walked out of Yuri's study without looking back. Yuri sat back with a heavy sigh as the door clicked shut.

_Should I have married Wolf? _Yuri wondered to himself. They had been engaged for four years. Yuri shook his head, _how could you marry someone you don't love? That wouldn't have been fair on either of us. _Wolfram deserved someone who would love him the way he deserved to be loved. Yuri knew he couldn't be that man, the one who loved Wolfram despite Wolfram being a boy. Yuri closed his eyes and saw Wolfram standing before him wearing that ridiculous pink nightgown of his and he smiled. Wolfram was special and he deserved someone special to love him. _You could have been that one to love him, _a voice whispered in Yuri's mind. _How does that saying go? You don't know what you have until you lose it? If only you could have gotten over your obsession with Wolfram's gender you could have been happy together. Well, its too late now isn't it?_ A lone tear slipped down Yuri's cheek. 

**:-:**

"So is there no hope at all?"

"I didn't say that," Murata sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "I just think that if Lord Bielefeld was able to he would have sent us a message by now." Yuri stared down at his shoes turning Murata's comments over in his mind. He was sitting next to Murata in the courtyard of Shinou's temple. The sun was shining brightly and the stone walls glowed as if alive. A light breeze lifted Yuri's hair and rippled the surface of the pond.

"What if he is still alive but injured?" Yuri protested but his voice was weak.

"Too injured to write a letter? Shibuya, Bielefeld has been gone 21 days I think if he was alive he would have been able to contact us by now." Murata put a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Murata is correct Yuri; if Wolfram could have he would have contacted us by now." Yuri glanced up to see Shinou standing before him.

"But what if he doesn't have access to pen and paper? He might not be dead, just unable to tell us where he is." Yuri sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "I'm going around in circles aren't I?"

"I understand that you don't want to give up on Wolfram," Shinou's voice was gentle but firm, "But you can't spend the rest of you life searching for someone who is already gone."

"But I don't know if that's true!" Yuri exclaimed his voice muffled by his hands. "If I had a body at least I could let this go but I don't! I don't know anything. He could be in danger or in pain and I can't help him!" Yuri sucked in a shuddering breath his shoulders shaking from the emotions running through him. "I just want to know what happened to him." Yuri said his voice softer now.

"We all do Shibuya, you think you are the only one morning his loss?" Murata stood up and walked over to the pond and stared down at his reflection. "His brothers, his mother, Greta, they all feel his loss but they seem to manage to keep going with their lives. Why are you so different?" Murata turned and the sunlight reflected off his glasses turning the lenses into pools of molten gold.

"I…" Yuri stopped and paused. Why did it matter so much to him? Why did he care so much about finding out Wolfram's fate? The answer was obvious. Yuri glanced up at Murata, "Because it's my fault." Murata said nothing.

"Your fault?" Shinou repeated and Yuri nodded.

"If I hadn't been in Big Shimaron then Wolfram would not have been there. Wolfram only went to Big Shimaron because I chose to go with Conrad and Josak. It was my selfishness that caused all of this." Yuri looked down again. There was a long period of silence that steadily became more uncomfortable until Yuri was squirming in place.

"Yuri, Bielefeld was a soldier. He was his duty to protect you whether he liked it or not. He didn't defend you because it was you he defended you because that is his duty." Murata watched Yuri flinch without moving. Shinou glanced at his Great Sage but made no comment.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked confused.

"You should stop thinking like a teenage boy and start thinking like a Maoh. Your soldiers will die for you because that is their job. If you start moping about like this every time you lose one man then you are not going to be much use, are you?" Yuri gaped in shock at his friend. The sun was still hiding Murata's eyes from view and his face was expressionless.

"Wolfram is not just 'one man'!" Yuri argued.

"So what makes him so special?" Murata challenged. "Was it because you knew him better than the other soldiers or because he was of noble blood?"

"No it's because he's Wolfram!" Yuri jumped to his feet and glared at his friend. The sunlight was still hiding Murata's eyes from view so Yuri couldn't tell what Murata was thinking. As suddenly as the anger rose up it faded away leaving Yuri feeling tried and drained. "I know everyone just expects me to accept that Wolfram is dead and move but I can't." Yuri said softly his eyes pleading with Murata to understand his feelings.

"Why is that?" Murata's voice was cold and Yuri sat down heavily and rested his arms on his knees.

"Wolfram has always been there," Yuri said slowly, "he has been a constant presence since I arrived here. I just can't accept that he's gone without some sort of proof." There was a long silence following Yuri's small speech. Yuri remembered the way Wolfram's eyes always burned so brightly reflecting the fire that lay inside him. Wolfram did everything in extremes with a passion that took Yuri's breath away. The only time Wolfram had ever cried had been when he thought that Yuri would never be able to return to Shinmakoku two years ago. Those tears had been for him and only him. How come he had never seen the meaning behind those tears before?

"It's a shame," Murata commented suddenly making Yuri start.

"What is?" Yuri asked confused.

"It's a shame that you lost your chance." Murata lowered his head and his eyes could be seen. They were full of sympathy and Murata gave Yuri a gentle smile. He stepped up to Yuri and put a hand on his shoulder.

"My chance for what?" Yuri asked but Murata just shook his head and squeezed his shoulder before walking away leaving Yuri to his thoughts.

**-:-**

(Big Shimaron)

_Well Casper you've certainly done it now haven't you? _Casper Falken thought to himself as he was dragged down underground corridors by two huge hairy men. The one of his left had short black hair and black stubble over his face and neck. The other was just as ugly with a patch of ginger hair and watery blue eyes. _Father told you not to go to Big Shimaron didn't he? He told you it was a dangerous place for Mazoku right now but did you listen, oh no. You were going to prove yourself to your father weren't you? _Casper glanced around once more at the stone walls and flicking lamp light. The sparse lighting did nothing to make the place any less frightening or intimidating._ Well Casper, you've certainly proven something alright. _Casper sighed and tried to memorize the twists and turns so he could remember the way out of this place. Casper pushed a lock of his short, thick brown hair out of his bright violet eyes only for it to fall back into place again. He was certain that in all his 60 years he had never been in as much trouble as he was in now.

Casper stumbled on the uneven dirt path and was shoved roughly by one of his captures. Casper shot the man a glare before walking onwards. Casper had no idea where these men were taking him but he had already concluded that fighting while these men had the upper hand would just be pointless. Casper had been trying to sell some of his father's horses in a human town not far away when a group of bandits attacked the town. Chaos had broken out and before he knew it, the four horses he had come to sell had broken their ropes and run off. At that moment Casper had naively thought that things couldn't get any worse. He had tried to sneak off quietly, hoping not to be spotted in the mad rush of bodies, but unfortunately one of the bandits had spotted him. Once they realised he wasn't from the town they had pounced and dragged him off. Casper hadn't even made it out of the town before he was captured. He had tried to put up a fight but his skills with a sword were somewhat lacking. After all, he was a horse breeder not a soldier.

After being captured the bandits had covered his head with a black sack so he couldn't see where they were going. Casper had to admit that that was a smart move. Even if he did manage to escape the bandits would know the landscape better than he did so it would be easier for them to catch him again. Casper knew he was a good 20 minute ride outside of the town he was in. From what he could hear through the sack the hideout was located inside a forest. Casper had seen a thick forest towards the west of the town when he arrived so he suspected he was somewhere inside there. The bandits had removed the sack after they were inside their hideout so Casper had no idea where in the forest the hideout was located. He knew he was deep underground as he could feel the oppressive weight of all that earth and stone bearing down upon him. Casper could tell that only part of this cave system was hand made. In fact most of it looked like it had been cut by an underground stream that had since dried up or been diverted. Flame torches were bolted into the wall in metal brackets at short intervals but their flickering light only made the shadows seem darker.

"In here," the man with the stubble grunted shoving Casper towards a large wooden door with large nails set into the wood.

"What have you got in there? Dragons?" Casper joked eyeing the thick door with not only a lock but a bolt as well. The same man just grunted as he pulled a large iron key from his pocket and unlocked the door. The lock turned over with a rather ominous click and the bolt slid back with a snick. It seemed the locks here were kept in good order. That would make it just a little bit harder to escape from this hell hole. At least rusty locks could be pried open much faster than picking a well used lock.

"In," the man pointed inside the gloomy looking room and Casper gave him one of his best smiles.

"That's ok I'll just stay out here if it's all the same to you." The man growled and grabbed Casper's jacket before practically throwing him into the room. Casper only just managed to stay on his feet, which was impressive in itself considering his hands were bound in front of him.

"You stay," the man pointed a threatening finger at Casper. The other man had yet to say anything at all.

"I get the impression that you are a man of few words." Casper commented lightly and the man sneered, his lips twisting up to show yellow rotted teeth.

"Just you wait till the Boss gets a hold of you. You'll be singing a different tune then." Before Casper could comment the door was slammed shut. Casper stood still and listened as both the lock and bolt were put firmly back in place. Soon the heavy footsteps of the two men faded into silence.

"What a charming couple," Casper said to himself as he took in his new surroundings. He was standing in a room that was roughly rectangular in shape with stone walls, floor and ceiling. Obviously hand cut. Two flame torches were set opposite each other, one each side of the room, but the torches were bolted into their brackets so they could not be removed. There were some evil looking manacles hanging from the ceiling and they were covered in what looked horribly like fresh blood. Casper felt his stomach turn and he pushed the sick feeling away. He didn't intend to stick around long enough to find out what those manacles were used for.

Casper turned back to the door when he heard a soft groan. Casper jumped and brought his hands up to defend himself although what he hoped to accomplish with his hands bound he didn't know. For the first time Casper noticed a pile of rags on the floor opposite the door. Casper took a step forward and almost had a heart attack with the rags moved slightly. Heart hammering and his palms sweating Casper edged towards the rags. _Please, Oh Great One, don't let it be rats. _Casper hated rats. It was their creepy little beady eyes that did it. Casper stuck his foot out and quickly kicked one of the rags to the side. His jaw dropped as he stared at the figure huddled beneath the rags.

"Holy hell," Casper muttered as he knelt down beside the horribly still person. Casper removed some more of the rags to get a better look at his unfortunate room mate. It was a boy; that much Casper was certain of. Casper gently rolled the boy onto his back but the boy began whimpering and crying at the movement so Casper hurriedly rolled him back onto his side. The boy muttered something but settled down again. Casper leaned over the boy and pulled the rag that was his shirt back and gasped at what he saw. The boy had been whipped, brutally. Some of the wounds looked a few days old but others were open and bleeding fresh.

"No wonder you don't want to lie on your back." Casper muttered before checking the boy over for any other injuries. There were too many to count. The boy had been beaten, whipped and stabbed to within an inch of his life. Casper wrinkled his nose in disgust. What kind of person could inflict such pain on another? Of course this complicated matters rather a lot. Casper couldn't just leave the poor kid here to die but escaping with him might prove to be impossible. He needed to know how many men there were and where they were posted. That meant he was going to be here a while longer than he originally planned.

The boy muttered something and Casper gently eased a lock of greasy hair from the boy's face. Under the dirt and blood, Casper could tell that this boy was beautiful. He guessed his hair would be a pale golden colour but the dirt made it hard to tell. Casper was wondering what colour the boy's eyes were when he heard footsteps approaching the room. Casper covered the boy up again and made a silent vow that he would not leave this place unless he could take the boy with him. He would not leave whoever this person was alone to die in this horrible place.

**-:-**

(Shinmakoku)

Yuri didn't know what to think anymore. Was Wolfram just his friend or was he something more? Why was he even thinking about this if Wolfram was dead? What was going to happen now? Yuri groaned and put his head in his hands and squeezed. He dimly wondered if it was possible for someone's head to explode from thinking too much. The thoughts would just pile up and up and the next thing you knew, bang.

Yuri had gone back to his room shortly after his talk with Murata earlier that day. He doubted Murata would say something like that unless he had a good reason. But Yuri just couldn't figure it out at all. What was he supposed to do? He had pleaded to his allies (well some might argue that Sara wasn't really an ally at all) for help and they had come back empty handed. Even if Sara was plotting something again Yuri didn't think for a moment he would allow Wolfram to be held captive if there was something he could do about it. Sara wasn't a bad person really he was just a lonely kid with trust issues.

Yuri sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He just didn't know what to do or think anymore. Cecile hadn't found anything either and Yuri was sure she above all others would be searching under every rock for her missing son. _Maybe I should just accept it, _Yuri thought mournfully. _Maybe I should let him go. _That thought hurt more than Yuri thought it would. Then again, Wolfram had been his trusted ally and friend almost since the day he arrived here four years ago. It wasn't hard to believe that they had developed a bond after all they had been through together.

"Sir you can't go in there!" Yuri jumped at the sound of one of his guards' voices just outside his door.

"Get out of my way! I demand to see him at once!" Another voice shouted. Yuri gulped. He knew that voice. Yuri stood up and walked over to his door. His hand shook slightly but he forced himself to turn the handle and face his fear. Outside the door two of Yuri's guards stood blocking someone from entering his room.

"Its alright, I will speak with him." Yuri said and the guards turned in surprise before bowing and stepping aside. "Good afternoon, Waltorana Von Bielefeld." Yuri gave the noble a smile but the thunderous rage in Waltorana's eyes made the smile slip away.

"Good afternoon?" Waltorana seethed. "My nephew is missing and all you can say to me is 'good afternoon'?" Waltorana's face was red and his voice rose in volume as he spoke. Yuri flinched. Waltorana had never liked him and he seriously doubted the green eyed man would soften up to him now.

"Perhaps we should talk in my office?" Yuri suggested timidly. Waltorana's nostrils flared but he nodded anyway. The walk to his office went painfully slowly for Yuri. Waltorana was glaring holes into his back the whole way there. His rage poured off him in waves threatening to drag Yuri into their turbulent depths and drown him. By the time they reached Yuri's office, Yuri was a nervous wreck.

"Where is my Wolfram?" Waltorana seethed the second Yuri shut the door behind them. Yuri jumped slightly at the anger in Waltorana's voice. His green eyes; similar but also different to Wolfram's; burned with anger. But there was another emotion hidden within those pools of fire, an emotion that struck Yuri harder than any blow. It was sorrow, a deep soul numbing sorrow that made Yuri feel more pathetic and worthless than he had ever felt before in his short life.

"As you already know, Conrad, Josak, Wolfram and I went to Big Shimaron 21 days ago. Our objective was to find out how the rebellion against King Lanzil the Second was progressing. I believe Conrad has written a report of our time there and what we found out."

"Enough! I know of this already, tell me what happened to my nephew." Waltorana cut in. Yuri paused then took a deep breath.

"We were on our way back to the boat to leave Big Shimaron and return home when a party of about twenty men attacked us. We ran and they chased us through the forest. They were armed with cross bows and many had Houseki stones in their possession. We were out-numbered and the horses were tired from the long trip. I believed it was only a matter of time before we were caught." Yuri licked his lips remembering the mad dash through the forest and trying desperately to stay in his saddle.

"So you told Wolfram to stay and fight?" Waltorana asked his voice deadly and calm. Yuri jerked in shock and stared at Waltorana in surprise and horror.

"No! I did no such thing!" Yuri protested.

"Oh yes how foolish of me." Waltorana sneered, "You _ordered_ Wolfram to stay and fight!"

"No Waltorana I can assure you I gave no such order!" Yuri shook his head. "I didn't know what Wolfram was planning and by the time I realised what was happening it was too late. I tried to go back for him but Conrad refused to let me."

"Oh so it is Conrad's fault is it?"

"I didn't say that!" Yuri exclaimed exasperated. "Conrad was trying to protect me. He was afraid that if I went back the bandits would capture or kill me."

"So you, the mighty Maoh, sacrificed my Wolfram so you could escape?" Waltorana's voice was quiet but Yuri flinched as if he had yelled at him. The way Waltorana had said it, almost made it sound true.

"I would never sacrifice anyone to protect myself." Yuri argued but Waltorana shook his head. The fight seemed to drain out of him as his shoulders slumped but his eyes were still bright with anger and sadness.

"Wolfram loved you there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for you. He waited four long years for you to marry him when he could easily have found another. He protected you and fought for you and you never gave him a second glance did you?" Waltorana gazed at Yuri his voice accusing. Yuri flinched but he couldn't deny what Waltorana said. "Did you even care about Wolfram's feelings?"

"Of course I did! Wolfram was a dear friend to me!" Yuri shouted in a sudden burst of anger. "I know I didn't love him the way he wanted me to, but…" Yuri broke off and bit his lip. "I couldn't marry someone I didn't love."

"I never realised you hated my nephew so much you would kill him just so you didn't have to marry him." Waltorana turned and marched to the door. Yuri gasped his eyes wide but Waltorana had already swept out of the room.

_Is that what people think of me? _Yuri felt his knees give out and he fell to the floor in a heap. _Do people really think I left Wolfram there so I could get out of marrying him? _The thought was so terrible and so painful it made it hard to breathe. Yuri stared at the floor without seeing it for what felt like hours but was really only about ten minutes before the door opened again.

"Your Majesty!" A concerned voice broke into Yuri's mind and he looked up to see Conrad crouched in front of him. "Your Majesty, are you alright? Did Waltorana hurt you?"

"Conrad, do people really think I abandoned Wolfram just so I didn't have to marry him?" Conrad fell silent and tears gathered in Yuri's eyes. "Do people really think I would do such a terrible thing?"

"No Your Majesty, people do not think that at all." Conrad placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "Waltorana is just upset, he was very found of Wolfram."

"I can see why though," Yuri spoke as if Conrad hadn't spoken, "I mean we were engaged for four years and I made it pretty clear I didn't want to marry him." Yuri's eyes went wide and he jerked his head up to look at Conrad. "Oh God, he didn't…" Yuri gulped, "Wolfram wasn't trying to commit suicide was he?"

"Yuri, there is no way someone like Wolfram would try to kill themselves." Conrad soothed ignoring the voice in his head that had been wondering the exact same thing. "He did what he did to protect you. He knew that the peace we enjoy would only continue with you as our King." Yuri gave a watery laugh.

"I don't feel like a King right now, I feel pathetic and worthless." Yuri sighed. Conrad frowned at Yuri's words. This was not the Yuri he knew and had come to respect.

"Snap out of it Yuri!" Conrad shook Yuri hard making the black haired boy jump. "What would Wolfram say if he could see you now? He didn't die so you could just curl up on the floor and give up caring!" Yuri stared at Conrad in shock. It was the first time he had heard Conrad say that Wolfram was dead.

Conrad glared in frustration at the boy before him. Yuri looked broken and weak and that was not the boy Wolfram sacrificed himself for. "Yuri, you should honour Wolfram and his memory by becoming the best King this world has ever known. You must continue to be strong and bring the humans and Mazoku together under one banner. That is what Wolfram would have wanted! That is what he died for." Conrad squeezed Yuri's shoulders. "You dishonour his memory by moping about feeling sorry for yourself."

"But Conrad…" Yuri's voice was barely more than a whisper. Conrad pulled the boy he had come to love as a son into his arms. Yuri sniffed and returned the hug although his body shook like that of a scared child.

"If you want to honour Wolfram's memory, honour all that he was and what he stood for, then you must release this guilt and sadness and step forward. I am not asking you to forget about him. I could never ask that of you." Conrad pulled back and gave Yuri a gentle but sad smile. "I know you will always miss him and I feel the same way. But ask yourself this: what would Wolfram want?"

That question haunted Yuri the rest of the day and well into the night. Conrad's speech and really knocked some sense into Yuri's head. All the thoughts that had been muddled and twisted were suddenly clearer. As Yuri lay in bed that night turning over everything Conrad had said, he realised the older man was right. Wolfram would be furious if he saw him like this. Yuri felt a smile curl his lips as he imagined Wolfram bursting in through the door demanding to know why everyone was being so pathetic. The smile faded though as Yuri realised something else. All those times Wolfram called him a wimp or mocked his decisions or his lack of sword skills, he was just trying to make him a better King. Wolfram's goal had always been to make Yuri stronger and more confident. He pushed Yuri to make Yuri push back. Wolfram's teasing made Yuri want to improve so he could show Wolfram that he could do it regardless of what Wolfram said. Everything Wolfram did was for him. It may not have started out like that but that was the truth of it. Wolfram was just too proud to have shown his affection any other way.

Yuri rolled onto his side and stared at the empty space in his bed that Wolfram used to occupy. Yuri had never realised before how much Wolfram did for him, how far Wolfram would go for him. That realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. Now he felt horrible for not showing Wolfram how much he cared about him. What if Wolfram had died thinking that he thought of him as a burden? _No, he's not dead! I still have a chance I…_Yuri cut himself off. It was as Murata had said to him earlier that day. He has lost his chance and he will never get it back.

"I really am an idiot and a wimp." Yuri said softly to himself with a sad smile. "I'm sorry Wolfram. I will be a better and stronger King, just for you, even though you won't be here to see it." A lone tear slipped down Yuri's cheek and seeped into the soft fabric of the pillow.

**-:-**

(Big Shimaron – Two Days Later)

"So your name is Casper Falken, only child of Raoul Falken the famous Mazoku horse breeder?" Casper scowled at the man in front of him in distaste. The leader of this petty gang of bandits, who called himself Rick, was a large man with thick bulging muscles under a tatty brown coat, with brown hair streaked with grey and sharp hazel eyes. Those eyes were focussed on him now as Rick finished writing something down on the piece of paper before him. Casper knew he was just writing in order to make him nervous so he refused to try and sneak a peek at what was written there. This was Casper's fourth visit to the leader's room to be asked question after question about who he was and why he was in the town.

"I believe you already know the answer to your question. Which begs the question of why you asked it in the first place?" Casper tilted his head as if he was thinking deeply on the subject. He had realised that stalling for time was his only option at this point. The boy in the cell was steadily getting worse and Casper feared if he didn't rescue the boy soon he would die.

Most of the boy's cuts had become infected due to sleeping on dirty rags and an appalling lack of clean water. Casper had tried to negotiate with his captures for some clean linen and water in return for information about himself. He was so far proving unsuccessful in this venture. The boy had also barely been conscience long enough to eat some food and have a drink. Casper didn't blame the boy for not wanting to eat as the food was stale and horrible. Casper seriously wondered if it might actually be making the boy worse rather than better. They were only given two cups each of water a day and Casper had used his morning ration to clean the worst of the boy's cuts. It was a small thing but Casper hoped that it was having some positive effect.

"Indeed. You said you were selling horses in the town." Casper nodded. "Have you ever sold any horses to the Maoh?" Rick leaned back in his chair which squeaked in protest at the movement. Casper glanced at the leader examining him before answering. As the leader Rick enjoyed the best of everything and anything his men had. He got first pick of the food, clothes and, Casper suspected, the women too. Although Rick was lean Casper could tell he was well fed. Rick had a mouth full of teeth for starters which many of his men were lacking. His hair was brushed and clean and tied back with a ribbon. He didn't stink the place out which indicated he bathed far more frequently then his men, who smelt like they hadn't seen soap in years. Rick's furnishings also spoke of his privileged place among his men. There was a carpet on the floor. A faded and rather dirty carpet but a carpet all the same. Before him was a huge wooden table made out of a dark coloured wood. An inkwell filled with black ink sat on the desk and a feather quill rested beside a stack of paper. One such piece of paper was the one Rick was using to write on. Casper also got the feeling that Rick was the only one who could read and write.

"Answer him!" The same brute who had dragged Casper down here and thrown him in the cell smacked Casper over the head. Casper hissed in pain and glared at the man as his head throbbed.

"I have never been to Shinmakoku nor have I ever met any of the royal persons. Although many a horse carrying the Falken brand has been sold to the royal stables." Casper said coolly.

"How old are you?" Rick suddenly asked completely changing the topic. Casper kept his face carefully blank as he tried to figure out Rick's game. Once he knew the game he could then start to play it. Casper had never been so grateful that his tutor taught him the ways of politics and mind games. Raoul had never had much time for Casper; he was too wrapped up in his beloved horses. There was only one person who could drag Raoul's love and affection away from the beasts but sadly she was no longer around.

"I am 60 years old." Casper replied before the oaf could hit him again.

"60 years eh," Rick chuckled, "And yet you look no older than 18 to my eyes."

"The eyes can easily deceive you." Casper commented and Rick roared with laughter.

"Indeed they can." Rick made another note on his piece of paper and Casper had to hold himself back from ripping the damn thing in half. "So tell me Casper, what elemental powers to you possess hmm?" Casper frowned gazing at Rick's hungry eyes in confusion.

"Why does it matter to you? I can not use my gifts while surrounded by your damned stones can I?" Casper licked his lips. He knew he was different to other Mazoku in that he couldn't control an element like fire or water but he could use his Maryoku to negate the draining effect that Houseki stones inflicted on other Mazoku. This was Casper's only advantage here and he wasn't about to let Rick know about it. Casper scowled at Rick who smirked.

"Ah it seems you are now asking questions to which you know the answer." Casper said nothing so Rick leaned forward again. "I hear from my men that you have been asking for clean water and linen. What do you want it for?"

"Why is that important?" Casper asked trying to stall for time. If he told them he was helping the other boy they might try to use the boy against him. Casper was now certain the boy was a Mazoku but he still had no idea who he was or what his name was. Raoul had never taken Casper out of their isolated farm except on the odd business trip to the human lands. Casper knew very few Mazoku outside of his father's employment. The horses that were sold within the Mazoku lands were taken to market by the stable hands and Casper had never been allowed to go with them. Raoul would say that a market was no place for his son despite all of Casper's pleadings.

"You seem to be an observant boy," Rick grinned and Casper tried not to let his annoyance at being called 'boy' show in his face. "I would guess that by now you have noticed you are not alone in your cell?" Rick smirked and Casper gave a stiff nod. "I would guess that you have also noticed his wounds correct?"

"It seems my room mate has been through a hard time." Casper commented lightly. His blood boiled to think of these thugs beating up that poor boy. He looked so frail and delicate, why would anyone want to hurt him?

"I wonder does your wish for clean water and linen come from a wish to help your little friend?" Casper really didn't like where this was going. "If that is the case I can only imagine the grief it would cause you if I ordered the boy to be hurt further." Rick leaned back looking very pleased with himself. Casper had to hold himself back from leaping across the table and punching that smug look right off his face. _Be patient Casper, _Casper told himself, _you will have your moment. _

"I do not enjoy watching the suffering of others." Casper said coolly. _Although I wouldn't mind watching you suffer. _"I think the boy has had enough don't you? He can barely stay awake for more than two minutes at a time."

"How unfortunate," Rick sighed in mock sympathy. Casper clenched his jaw to hold in the torrent of abuse he wanted to shout at the man. "You see I need information from that boy but he has been most…stubborn." Rick licked his lips.

"And you want me to get you the information you want." Casper filled in. Dread filled his stomach like a lead weight.

"Correct, you get me the information I ask for and I will see to it you get all the clean water and linen you need. Deal?" Rick held out his hand with a smirk.

"What makes you think he will tell me anything? I've never even met him before." Casper eyed Rick's hand wishing he could cut it off and beat the man to death with it.

"Take him back to his cell." Rick grinned again before standing. Casper frowned in confusion; it seemed the conversation was over. The ugly oaf with the black stubble grabbed Casper's arm and shoved him towards the door. Casper gave the man a glare but inside his head was spinning. Apparently the boy had something to do with the royal family otherwise Rick wouldn't have been asking if his family sold horses to them. Casper hadn't been lying when he said he had never been to Shinmakoku or met any of the royal family. Casper knew their names of course but not their faces. He hadn't even met any of the ten nobles even though his family had connections to both the Gyllenhaal and Kabernikov nobles through marriage.

Casper allowed himself to be manhandled back to his cell and thrown in. He was starting to get an idea of the layout of the bandits hide-out now. He was pretty sure he knew were the nearest exit was and the best time to sneak away would be after a raid when the men would be too busy enjoying their spoils to notice anyone sneaking past. Casper had listened to as much gossip as he could while being dragged here and there. It seemed there was a raid tomorrow and the men were in high hopes. If all went according to plan, they would be out of this dreadful place by tomorrow night.

It was then Casper realised that he had never shaken Rick's hand to seal the deal Rick had offered. Casper shrugged to himself as he went to check on his room mate. There was no way he was getting information out of the boy anyway. The boy wouldn't even tell him what his name was. Besides, Casper looked down with a sigh; he couldn't bring himself to betray the boy like that even if he was talking. Casper knelt down and gently pulled the filthy shirt off the boy's back to check on his wounds. The whip lashes were the worst infected out of all the injuries. The most recent cuts were swollen and an angry red colour. Casper held his hand over the cuts and he could feel the heat coming from them. Casper sighed and let the shirt fall back into place before sitting back on his heels.

He didn't know why he felt compelled to rescue this boy. He knew nothing about him. He could be a murdering rapist for all Casper knew. In fact, trying to save him might well prove to be the downfall for both of them. Casper didn't want to even think about what Rick would do to the pair of them if they were caught trying to escape. Yet, Casper knew he couldn't leave him here to his fate. Not when he looked like this. The boy's body was broken but Casper got the feeling that his mind was still intact. He had to get them both out of here and soon. Otherwise there just might not be anything left to save. The boy muttered in his sleep and opened emerald green eyes for a moment. Casper lowered his face until it was at the boy's eye level and he gave him what he hoped was a comforting smile.

"Don't worry I'm going to get us out of here. Just hang in a bit longer ok?" The boy's eyes slid shut and Casper just wished he could believe his own words.

**:-:**

(Next Day)

Casper had a feeling the raid had gone very well. No one had come to bother him all day and he could hear the sound of drunken singing through the thick door. Casper pressed his ear to the door and worried his bottom lip. He guessed it would be late evening about now and he wasn't sure if he should make his escape now or wait till later. Right now the men sounded drunk and happy but that could all change if just one of them recognised him. If Casper waited they would be asleep but it may well be getting light by that time and Casper needed the dark of night to cover their escape.

The escape was already all planned out in Casper's mind. They would steal two horses and make their way to the port. The port couldn't be far away, it was only a day's easy ride from the town Casper had been captured in. They would ride hard and fast until abandoning the horses just outside the port town. From there it was easy enough to sneak onto a ship heading for the Mazoku kingdoms. Casper doubted the ship that had brought him and his father's horses would still be waiting at the dock for him. He and Captain Horace had never gotten on together in fact Horace was most likely delighted to hear of Casper's misfortune. Once they were safe in the Mazoku Kingdom Casper would charter a carriage to take them to his father's farm. Since he had no idea who the boy was it would just be easier to take him home with him. There were doctors on the farm who could tend to the boy's wounds easily enough.

The whole trip should only take seven days at most. The night to travel to the coast, get on a ship that same day and four days to cross the sea and another three to get to his father's farm if the horses were fast. Casper glanced over his shoulder at the boy. He was tossing and turning in his sleep and whispering feverish mutterings. Casper walked back over to him and pressed a hand to his forehead. The boy's forehead was hot to the touch. _If I wait any longer then the boy will die for certain. _Casper straightened up his mind made up and strode back to the door. After listening for a moment Casper pulled the lock picking wires out of his hiding place in the lining of his clothes and got to work.

**-:-**

(Shinmakoku)

"Do you have any idea what it is they want?" Yuri asked.

"I think they want to discuss Wolfram's disappearance with you." Conrad sighed and Yuri took a deep breath and nodded. It was only two days ago that he had made himself a promise that he would be a better King. He was doing his best to keep his promise but whenever someone mentioned Wolfram's name he felt that dark despair reaching up to grab him again.

The ten nobles had called for a meeting with Yuri but they had not told him what it was they wanted to discuss. Yuri knew Gunter and Gwendal were in on it but they had been avoiding him for sometime now. This greatly concerned Yuri. He hadn't noticed their actions while drowning in his own sorrows but now he wondered what they were up to. Gunter usually couldn't leave him alone for five seconds let alone days.

Conrad stopped and Yuri realised that they were standing outside the door leading into the chamber where Yuri received important guests such as the nobles. Yuri took another deep breath to steady his nerves. He glanced at Conrad who gave him a watery smile. Yuri admired Conrad ability to stay strong in the face of his little brother's disappearance (Yuri refused to think of it as anything else). Yuri walked forward and pushed open the doors. Seated around the table were the ten, or nine in this case, nobles. There were people who Yuri knew well; Gunter, Gwendal, Waltorana, Stoffel, and Julia's younger brother Lord Von Wincott. There were also the others Yuri didn't know as well; Lady Von Rochefort who remained the only woman present; Lord Von Gyllenhaal with his long pale blond hair; Lord Von Radford who peered at Yuri over the top of his glasses; and lastly Lord Densham Von Karbelnikoff who was of course Anissina's older brother.

"Welcome Your Majesty." Stoffel greeted but his usual smile was gone. Yuri nodded his greetings to everyone and everyone except Waltorana nodded back. Yuri took his place at head of the table and gazed around the watching faces. No one was wearing a smile. In fact everyone looked as if someone had died. Suddenly Yuri was feeling very nervous.

"I am afraid our meeting will not be a pleasant one Your Majesty." Lord Von Wincott said sadly.

"But it must be done." Gwendal rumbled on Yuri's left. Yuri glanced at Gwendal but the man's face gave nothing away.

"What is going on?" Yuri asked sounding a lot calmer than he felt. His heart was beating so hard and fast Yuri feared it would jump right out of his chest. His palms were sweating and it was suddenly hard to breathe.

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld has now been missing for 24 days with no word from him." Stoffel said his voice still sombre. "We are in agreement that Wolfram is now to be considered killed in action." Yuri couldn't stop the gasp from forcing its way out of his throat.

"As a result your engagement to Wolfram is hereby void." Lord Von Gyllenhaal said softly but Yuri flinched as if struck. There was a heavy silence while Yuri processed everything that had been thrown at him.

"So there is no hope after all." Yuri spoke softly. He blinked tiredly surprised he had said that thought aloud.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Gunter wailed, "How tragic to lose one's fiancé so young!" Yuri glanced at Gunter then looked at Gwendal. Gwendal had his eyes shut and his face betrayed none of his feelings on the matter.

"Are you ok with this Gwendal?" Yuri asked and Gwendal opened his eyes and glanced at Yuri. Yuri saw a great pain hidden deep in Gwendal's dark blue eyes and he felt a surge of pity for the man he feared more often than not.

"If Wolfram was alive he would have contacted us by now." Gwendal said gruffly. "There is no point you being engaged to a phantom."

"I thought you would be pleased," Waltorana spoke his voice bitter. "Now you can choose who you wish to marry rather than having it forced upon you."

"Waltorana, how dare you speak to His Majesty in that tone?" Gunter scowled but Yuri shook his head.

"It is alright Gunter." Yuri said quietly.

"But Your –" Gunter was cut off by a tired glare from Yuri. Gunter closed his mouth and looked away.

"We understand that this maybe hard for you," Lord Von Wincott spoke breaking the tense silence, "Please take as much time as you require finding another bride."

"Another bride?" Yuri echoed with a frown. Suddenly everyone looked uncomfortable glancing at each other as if looking for someone to speak. "You want me to find someone else to marry? So soon?"

"Your Majesty, please do not think we are asking you to ride out today and propose to the first girl you meet." Lord Wincott spoke hastily. "But sooner or later you will require an heir. Under Shinmakoku laws a child born outside of wedlock can not inherit their father's wealth, position or possessions of any kind."

"Don't worry Your Majesty I'm sure we can help you find some suitable women who would make fine wives and mothers." Stoffel said with a large grin that always spelled trouble. Yuri sighed. It seemed Greta's worries about Yuri having to find someone new to marry were not as silly as he first thought. Yuri stood up and all eyes turned to him.

"Very well, if you are all certain that Wolfram will not return –" Yuri's voice caught slightly, "Then I accept what you have said here today. If that is all you wish to say then I will take my leave." Yuri walked around the table towards the doors. No one stopped him or called him back. Yuri opened the doors and shut them behind him. Conrad stepped forward and seeing the almost blank look on Yuri's face, became worried.

"Yuri, are you alright? What did they want?"

"They wanted Wolfram to be officially listed as killed in action. They also said my engagement to him is now void." Yuri said dully. Conrad blinked in shock his heart contracting painfully in his chest. He understood why the nobles would say such a thing but it still hurt. If it had been anyone else then Conrad would have supported the move himself. But it wasn't just anyone. It was Wolfram. "They want me to find someone new to marry." Yuri spoke getting Conrad's attention. "Isn't it a little soon to be thinking that?" Yuri almost whispered as if he wasn't sure.

"Yuri, you are still young. Don't feel pressured by the nobles to find a lover so soon after loosing Wolfram." Conrad soothed and Yuri nodded. In his shock Yuri didn't even notice that Conrad had spoken as if Wolfram had been his lover.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye."

**-:-**

(Big Shimaron)

Casper couldn't believe his luck. He had just started to pick the lock when a very drunk bandit had unlocked and unbolted the door for him. Casper had backed away as the man swayed in the doorway. He wasn't much taller than Casper although he was thinner due to a bad diet. Casper had been some what shocked when the bandit had stepped forward then fallen over in dead faint. For a moment Casper had been too shocked to move then a light went on in his brain. Casper had shaken himself out of his thoughts then dragged the bandit into the cell. Casper closed the door so no one would notice it was open unless they looked closely. Casper then stripped the bandit and threw on his clothes. After taking the bandit's keys Casper heaved the unconscious boy over his shoulder and walked out of the cell. Casper locked and bolted the door behind him and set off down the corridor.

Many years ago an old horse master had once told Casper that if you had the right attitude and clothing then you could go anywhere without being questioned. So far that advice was proving to be true. Casper had passed no less then five bandits but not a single one had even given him a second glance. Casper didn't know the layout of the bandits' hideout but he figured water went downhill so he should follow the man made tunnels until he found one going upwards. After a few minutes of aimless wandering Casper felt the tunnels start to rise under his feet and the sound of drunken merry making began to recede. Now Casper could feel a fresh breeze on his face and he felt like skipping. _We are going to make it!_ Suddenly a huge shadow fell across Casper and he jumped back quickly. A bandit, easily twice as tall and wide as Casper, stood before him baring his way.

"Where are you going?" The man slurred peering at Casper's face. Casper seriously hoped the man was too drunk to recognise him.

"This one had a bit too much," Casper made his voice gruff as he slapped the boy's ass. "I'm taking him outside to cool off." Casper laughed and hoped it didn't sound as nervous as he felt. The boy chose that moment to groan loudly. Casper got such a shock he almost dropped him.

"Ha, not the only one I'm sure." The bandit snorted. "Go on then but don't go far. The Boss doesn't want anyone going out while the townsfolk are out looking for us."

"You got it," Casper saluted and the bandit frowned at him. Gulping Casper hurried outside. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he stepped into the cool night air. Casper glanced up and soon found the moon. It was full and heavy in the sky casting a sliver glow. Casper guessed it was around midnight. Casper took in his surroundings to get his bearings.

They were surrounded by thick forest and on the far left was a low wooden building that looked like a stable block. Casper glanced behind him and blinked in surprise. There was what looked like a featureless stone wall behind him, most likely the base of a cliff. Casper stepped left and he eyes went wide. The entrance was so well hidden you wouldn't know it was there unless you already knew about it. The natural ripples in the stone created an optical illusion making it seem like the wall just continued on into the forest. One of the bandits, most likely Rick, must have known about this place before the rebellion started. The natural clearing had been widened to make room for the stable block where horses were quietly munching hay. Casper hurried towards it and several horses looked at him in surprise. Casper set the boy gently on the ground on his side before hunting for some tack.

After selecting two horses that didn't look dead on their feet Casper tacked them up and tied them up outside the stable block. Casper had been riding since he was crawling so he knew his way around horses. He soon figured that the pale grey was the gentler of the two so he picked up the boy and laid him across the saddle on his stomach. The poor kid would have bruises all over his stomach but there was nothing Casper could do about that. They would move faster with two horses and there was no way the boy could sit up on his own in his condition. Casper tied the boy's hands and feet to the stirrups as gently as he could. The boy's wrists were already rubbed raw and bleeding so Casper used strips of cloth to bind his wrists instead of rope.

Casper hurried to the bay who snorted at him and laid his ears back. Casper slowed down and spoke softly to the animal waiting until his ears came forward before heaving himself into the saddle. Casper untied his horse and grabbed the grey's reins. It was then Casper was struck with a sudden thought. Glancing around Casper saw that there was no one in sight. He nudged the bay forward with his legs and unlatched the gate holding the horses in. The gate swung open slowly with a loud creak making the horses prick their ears. Casper smirked and turned the bay's head around and gave him a small kick. The bay set off in a happy trot the grey following behind. Casper knew there had to be a way out of this clearing somewhere. It was difficult to see anything in the monochrome sliver light of the moon. In fact it was the bay that showed Casper where the trail was. The gelding had been ridden out many times and he knew the way. Casper spotted the narrow trail leading out of the clearing and into the forest just as the bay turned automatically to follow it. Casper patted the horse's neck with a smile.

Casper ducked under low hanging branches and let the bay pick his own way along the narrow track. It was pitch black under the trees and Casper hoped the horses knew the trail well enough not to trip and break a leg. It was barely wide enough for two horses and the grey kept pulling back on her reins wanting to walk behind the bay but her reins were too short.

There was a loud shout behind him and Casper turned to see the other horses come flying towards them. They had figured out that the open gate meant freedom but a bandit had spotted the bolder ones making a break for it and tried to stop them. Casper kicked the bay hard making him squeal. The bay took off into a canter forcing the grey to follow. Both horses stumbled over tree roots but made it out onto a proper track without falling. Casper glanced back; the narrow track leading to the bandit's hideout was almost completely invisible just like the cave entrance. If Casper hadn't just cantered down it the track he wouldn't even know it was there.

Turning his attention back to the wider track before them Casper asked for a gallop and the horses obeyed. This track was lit up by the moon so following it was much easier. The grey was faster than the bay and soon she was running alongside. Casper glanced at the boy and was relieved to see that he was still on the saddle and not bouncing around too much. Casper knew that these moments were crucial. Soon the bandits would be after them and they needed to put as much distance as possible between them.

Casper turned the bay's head and breathed a sigh of relief when he came onto a track he recognised from his journey here. Now he had his bearings. Casper tightened his grip on the reins and urged the horses on. Now all they had to do was get to the coast and they would be home free!

**:-:**

Rick stared at the unconscious man before him in disgust and anger. His two prisoners had escaped! It was only because one of the man's friends mentioned that his friend had gone to see the prisoners that Rick had even bothered to check on them. One of his second in commands had come to him to say the horses had escaped earlier. Rick had thought some stupid drunk fool was responsible when another bandit had mentioned his friend. Now Rick knew that the horse breeder's son and the Maoh's fiancé had somehow escaped. Rick snarled, the blond one could hardly stay awake how could he have escaped? Maybe the brown haired one was a spy of some kind? Yes that must have been it. He had been sent to rescue the blond prince.

Rick snarled in anger. They had all been played like fools! The kid had made him believe he was just some kid with a rich father and lots of horses when he was really here for the prince. Why else would a Mazoku have been in that town while rumours of his ruthlessness swept the kingdom? Rick curled a hand into a fist. He should have seen this coming! He should have put the second kid in a different cell. Rick cursed loudly making the bandit next to him start in surprise.

"Um Boss…?" The bandit asked timidly and Rick turned and strode out of the cell.

"Leave that man here I will deal with him later! Now find me a horse! We have some hunting to do!"

*End chapter*

Don't forget to leave a review! Anonymous reviews are accepted but if you use this function to flame me I will disable them.


	3. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Hello again, yes I know it's been awhile for some of you and I apologise for that. I'm afraid quite a few problems appeared during the writing of this story.

Firstly, I ended up re-writing the whole start of the chapter which meant I had to shift a few things around on my story plan which caused some brain storming. Then I wrote one scene in this, then thought about re-writing it, decided not to, went back to it weeks later, eventually re-wrote it, thought about it some more, finally deciding to go with the re-write.

Secondly, I have been suffering from the big 'B'. Boredom. You would think that being bored would help stimulate writing as if you've got nothing else to do you would write? Right? Wrong. I practically been in a flipping coma for months and its killed, yes killed, my creativity. As a result I haven't started chapter four yet. But I wanted to post this anyway.

Massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on their favourite list or are following it.

This chapter sees the introduction of another OC called Abby Caz (Sorry about the lame surname but it was a last minute thing and I couldn't think of anything else.)

Enjoy!

Chapter three: The Great Escape

(Big Shimaron)

Casper Falken had never considered himself much of a hero. Sure he had stayed up all night with a broodmare or six to help them bring their foals into the world or cleaned up after them when the foals didn't make it, but these things didn't really make him a hero. He had no idea what to do with a sword and had limited experience with a bow. In fact, Casper had never been in a serious fight in all of his 60 years of life. So to be fleeing in the dead of night from evil bandits with an unconscious boy of unknown origins was quite a change of pace for Casper.

Trees flashed past in a dark blur as the two horses he had stolen from the bandits' hideout galloped along the wide track before them. The moon was high in the sky and shone down with a bright sliver light. The trees in the surrounding forest were black and menacing but the track was like a pure sliver river cutting a path to safety through the uncertain darkness of the forest. The horses were fit and sure footed somehow managing to avoid tripping over tree roots that would surely break a leg at this speed. Casper wouldn't usually ask a horse to run so fast over uncertain ground. Even with the sliver light of the moon showing the way, it was still possible for the horses to stumble. But these were exceptional circumstances. Speed was the only advantage they had right now.

Casper glanced to his left to check on the boy he had tied to the saddle of the grey mare he had stolen. Since the boy was unable to stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time, due to the horrific injuries he had sustained while held captive by the aforementioned bandits, Casper had had no choice but tie him across the saddle like a sack of grain. He had bound the boy's hands with cloth to the stirrup on one side of the saddle and his ankles to the stirrup on the other side. Fortunately the boy didn't seem to be bouncing around too much but Casper knew that flopping about on a hard saddle couldn't be doing the boy's injuries any good at all. _He would be far worse off if the bandits still had a hold of him, _Casper reminded himself.

Casper redirected his gaze to the track before them. A cold wind had sprung up during their daredevil gallop through the forest and it cut through Casper's stolen attire like a knife and made his eyes water. Casper had planned a daring and cunning escape from the hell hole he had been held in only for a very drunk, and remarkably stupid, bandit to stumble into the cell and make their escape that much easier. Said bandit had fallen over in a drunken stupor just after unlocking and unbolting the door that held Casper and the other boy prisoner. Never one to miss up on a good opportunity, Casper had stripped the bandit and pulled his clothes on in the hope of fooling any bandits that they met that he was in fact on of them. The plan had worked wonderfully. Apparently the bandits had never given internal security that much consideration. True, the hidden cave and trail were good at keeping people _out _but they weren't very good at keeping people _in_.

The trail started to curve around to the South and Casper breathed a sigh of relief. To the South lay a port town where he hoped to sneak aboard the first ship leaving for anywhere in the Mazoku Kingdom. Due to the new Demon Maoh's 'lets be friends with everyone' policy, trade was booming so there should be plenty of Mazoku ships docked at the port just waiting for Casper to sneak onto with his unconscious cargo. That's if the bandits didn't catch them first. And that was a pretty big 'if'. Casper knew that their leader, Rick, would assume that the port would be their first point of call and even though he had released all the horses from the stable block before escaping it would only slow them down so much. Casper set his teeth against the cold wind and urged the horses on.

**:-:**

Rick had never been so angry in his life. Well that wasn't entirely true as Rick was prone to getting very angry very often over a lot of different things. This time though, he was really _really _angry for a damn good reason. He thought he had struck gold when he spotted the Demon King in his human disguise wandering through his territory with such a small company of soldiers. Then the damn brat had slipped through his hands as his blond fiancée took them by surprise by attacking them instead of running. The blond had been a good fighter but he was heavily outnumbered and Rick could see the draining effect the Houseki stones were having on the demon.

Capturing the blond had made Rick's day seem just a bit brighter. He planned to torture all the useful information he could out of the snobby brat then use what was left to get a heap of money as a ransom from the demon King. The fact that the King, or the Maoh as his subjects called him, would only get back a lifeless husk was of no concern to Rick. He had found the cave system quite by accident many years ago when he was a boy and it had served his people well since they turned to a life of crime. If the locals who had lived in this forest for 40 years couldn't find the cave, then how could some pathetic boy King? Even the dogs that Rick assumed were sent to sniff out his captive's trail had been unable to find them. Rick had heard that there were strangers looking for the blond and he thought it best to let them live to hand in their reports rather than kill them. Killing them would draw too much unwanted attention, besides the rumour was that the men came from Caloria and Small Shimaron and Rick had no fight with them.

The only snag in his plan was his prisoner's refusal to talk. Rick hadn't gotten any useful information out of Wolfram at all. The damn blond kept his mouth firmly shut. Well, when he wasn't screaming in pain that is. Rick was pretty sure the demon was on his death bed when his men brought in the new arrival. A demon kid who claimed he was selling horses in the nearby town when he was captured. Rick had spied an opportunity; maybe the blond would talk to this demon? They were of the same disgusting breed after all. All Rick needed to do was convince the brown haired demon that getting information out of the blond was in his best interest.

Now all those plans had fallen apart because of that worthless son of a horse breeder. True the Falken name was a well-known one for producing some of the finest horses in both the human and Mazoku kingdoms but the boy had little to offer Rick. A ransom could have been offered but first Rick had to know what the boy was worth. Now Rick wondered if Casper, if that was even his real name, was actually some sort of spy sent to snatch the Maoh's fiancée from his grasp. It was too much of a coincidence that the brown haired demon would show up just before Rick sent out the ransom note only to ride off into the night with said ransom. This was now a matter of pride. Casper had dealt Rick's ego a blow and Rick intended to make the little weasel pay dearly for it.

"Your horse Sir," a bandit stepped up holding the reins of a black stallion who snorted in anger about being roused at this time of night. Many of the horses had made a break for it upon seeing the open gate but most of them hadn't gotten far. The narrow trail out of the natural corral prevented the horses from escaping into the forest allowing them to be swiftly captured.

"Mount up!" Rick hollered making the stallion prance nervously. Rick gripped the reins in an experienced hand and leapt lightly into the saddle. It was a damn nuisance that most of his men were too drunk to stand let alone ride a horse in the dark. But Rick had always believed that allowing the men to celebrate a good day's raid with wine, beer and women was good for moral. Rick glared at the ten men who were sober enough for the job. They were good men with whom Rick had worked with before but he wished he had more men for this hunt. That damn demon could be half way to the coast by now if he was sharp, which Rick had to assume he was.

"Ride out!" Rick hollered turning his horse's head towards the nearly invisible gap in the trees. The men formed a neat line behind him and trotted under the thick branches. It was almost pitch black there and the horses snorted uneasily. Rick nudged the stallion's side with his tough leather boots and the stallion stepped out smartly. Those boots were made of weather hardened leather and could pack a mean kick.

Once they were out on the main trail the bandits spread out to look for clues to which way the demons went. Rick would have headed for the port if he was in their position but the demons may well have ended up lost in the dark. Rick was just considering ordering the men to split up when one of the bandits sat up and waved a hand.

"Hoof prints heading South Sir! Two horses by the looks of it."

"Excellent," Rick felt his lips curl upwards in a cruel smile. "How about we go fetch our little run-away's back?"

**:-:**

Casper had finally given in and pulled the horses back from a wild gallop and into a steady trot. Both horses were puffing and blowing hard and were covered in sweat. They couldn't stop though. Casper knew Rick wasn't stupid and he knew the bastard would be right on his tail as soon as he got enough men and horses together. He just hoped the drunken state of the men worked in his favour. Hopefully the men would be so drunk they would fall off their horses. His father, Raoul, despised all forms of drinking and while he let the stable hands have their fun on their days off, they were forbidden from going near the horses if they had consumed more then three glasses of beer or wine. Casper liked the odd glass of fine wine with a meal but beer was too heavy for him. Casper smiled at the memory of sitting in the empty old barn the stable hands used as a party venue soaking up the warm and friendly atmosphere. The smell of hay made more pungent by the flame torches and the mass of warm bodies reeking of horses, leather and cheap beer.

An owl hooting in the dark jolted Casper from his thoughts. The horses had slowed to a walk without him noticing. Casper was about to kick his bay in to a trot when he noticed the sweat patches covering the horse's neck and sides. Taking pity on the animals Casper simply nudged them into a faster walk. The cold wind was still blowing and Casper hoped the animals wouldn't catch a chill before reminding himself that he had bigger problems.

Casper glanced at the boy slumped over the saddle of the grey mare. He hadn't so much as stirred during the whole ride. _Dear Great One he isn't dead is he? _Casper tugged the tired mare closer and leaned down to press two fingers against the boy's neck. At first he felt nothing, causing his own heart rate to accelerate rapidly, before feeling a weak but steady pulse under his fingers. Casper sighed in relief. He couldn't see the boy's face but he doubted he would be waking up any time soon regardless. The wind blew again making Casper shiver. It suddenly occurred to him that the boy was wearing even less than he was, and he was sick. _If I don't get us somewhere warm this boy is going to die of hypothermia. _Casper bit his lip and glanced over his shoulder. He really couldn't stop, not knowing that Rick and his merry gang of thugs could be hard on their heels right now. Casper turned back to the track and noticed for the first time that the trees were thinning out.

Casper nudged the bay with his legs and with a weary snort the bay stepped out into a sluggish trot. Soon the trail widened and the sliver light of the moon began to brighten until everything was picked out in stunning shades of sliver. Casper would have stopped to admire the beauty around him if not for the blood-thirsty hordes that were surely following them and the rapidly becoming hypothermic boy tied to the saddle that Casper had taken responsibility for.

The forest opened up before Casper with a great flourish to reveal rolling hills of sliver moorland spread before him. The hills looked rather like a huge sliver ocean that had been frozen in place by some unseen deity. Casper half expected the hills to suddenly turn into giant waves and roll across the land. _Get it together Casper, bigger issues at hand remember? _Casper shook himself as he pulled the bay and grey to a gentle halt. He had made it further than he previously thought. The sliver light of the moon made everything look the same as if he were moving through an endless sliver lit forest without actually getting any closer to his destination. It was hard to judge distances and time moved at the speed of a constipated slug.

The moorlands presented both problems and opportunities. The problem was that anyone within ten miles would be able to see them as clear as day out in the open like this. The opportunity was that without life threatening tree roots for the horses to trip over or low hanging branches to decapitate the unwary, they could move a lot faster. The horses were slowly recovering their second wind and Casper was certain he could ask for another short gallop soon. The question was; would it be soon enough?

**:-:**

Rick and his gang had made good time through the forest. Only one horse had stumbled over a tree root and one man knocked from his horse by a thick branch. Both man and horse recovered from their trauma and set forth with renewed passion. Rick had made it clear that anyone not keeping up would be killed in a rather violent manner. There was nothing that gets the blood of bandits up like the threat of death. They all knew that Rick would do it too.

The journey was made in silence beside the sound of the horses as they galloped through the forest. Even these sounds, usually so loud, seemed muffled by the silently watching forest. There had always been stories of ghosts and monsters living in this old forest but the men had never paid them much mind till now. The forest seemed to be watching their every move and the whisper of the wind through the trees became the whisper of vengeful spirits. Heck, these men had killed enough people in often violent manners to be right to be wary of spirits seeking well deserved vengeance.

Time passed in a strange fashion under the trees so it seemed like forever and no time at all before the group emerged from under the trees and onto the wide rolling moors. Rick pulled his horse of a halt, ignoring the sliver lit beauty around him, his keen eyes looking for one target only. There, cantering up the next hill from them where two horses. Rick couldn't make out who was riding them from this distance but he figured only two people would be out at this time of night.

"There they are! Remember I want them both alive." Rick snarled before kicking his horse back into a gallop. The men cheered as the thrill of the chase coursed through them knocking all thoughts of vengeful spirits from their minds. They flowed down the sliver hills like a particularly ugly black stain down a sliver tablecloth. Already they were loosening their swords in their sheaths looking forward to the moment when they cornered their prey.

Had the men not been so fixated on their prize they may have noticed that the whispers they heard in the forest had followed them out onto the moorlands even though there were no trees in sight. If even one of them had taken a moment to look around them, he might of seen the ghostly wisps of light following them from the under the trees before melting into the light of the moon.

**:-:**

As a rule Casper did not swear or use foul language. He was once kicked by a foal in a very private place and had cursed like a drunken sailor that day, but on the whole, Casper was a gentleman. When Casper saw the horde of bandits tear themselves away from the shadows of the trees and start galloping towards him however, he muttered a few choice words which would have earned him a smack had his father been around to hear them. It seemed the bandits had rounded up their horses and gone after them far quicker than Casper had given them credit for. Casper asked for a canter but the horses were going up hill at this point and were starting to tire again. Casper figured he was maybe twenty minutes ahead of the bandits. If only there was just some way he could only widen that gap.

He had spotted the far off glow of the port town while riding over the top of the last hill and suspected he would be there by dawn. If he could keep the bandits off his ass for another few hours he could lose them within the port town; if the bandits would even enter the town that is. This was no longer the bandits' domain and they did not hold the same power here that they did in the forest. If only Casper could out run them for just a little longer. Casper sent up a silent prayer to Gods he'd never really believed existed but damn well hoped that he had been wrong in that belief. He could use some divine intervention right now.

Casper's prayers were answered in the form of a rather weak looking bridge over a fast flowing river. Casper cantered over the top of the hill and down the side into a miniature valley. The river running through the middle of these two hills wasn't wide but it was deep and fast flowing. The horses snorted and sidestepped nervously eyeing the freezing cold water as it crashed against rocks sending a fine spray of water into the air. Casper reined to a halt and eyed the bridge with deep misgivings. It didn't look strong enough to hold one horse let alone two at once. Casper bit his lip and cast a worried glance over his shoulder. They needed to hurry or face being captured by Rick and his gang. Casper had a feeling that drowning would be a far quicker and less painful death than whatever Rick had in mind.

Convincing himself to cross the bridge was easy compared to convincing the horses. The bay took one look at the bridge and said, quite plainly; no freaking way pal! Casper gritted his teeth and gave the bay a sharp jab with his heels. The bay jumped forward only to brace his legs snorting in fear. Any other day Casper would have dismounted and led the bay across whispering calming words and reassurance, but they didn't have time for that. The grey wasn't helping matters by yanking back on her reins when Casper least expected it almost ripping them out of his hand. Only having one hand to steer a very nervous bay over a rather sad looking bridge, while dragging an equally nervous grey by the reins, was not a good position to be in.

Casper didn't see them; he didn't feel their presence nor hear their whispers. The souls of all those who had been killed and maimed by Rick's gang and remained strong enough to walk this world gathered to watch the boy demon struggle with the horses. These spirits knew damn well what would happen if these boys were caught and they had no wish to inflict harm upon any but their attackers. Two spirits moved closer and breathed words into the ears of the frightened horses making them jump. The spirits then reached out and touched the animals with unseen hands pressing upon them the urgency of their quest. It was more than the animals could take. Casper was nearly thrown off as the bay and grey surged forwards in a sudden rush of movement and nearly jumped the entire length of the bridge in fright.

"Bloody hell," Casper gasped as he pulled the horses back from their desperate dash across the bridge. The bridge had held but it had creaked rather alarmingly. Deciding to worry about what had caused that sudden dash at a later date; Casper turned the animals' heads and started to climb the hill before them.

The spirits watched the demons go with a feeling that would have been satisfaction had they been corporal. Instead of celebrating this minor victory the spirits got to work on the bridge.

**:-:**

Rick and his gang of bandits reached the bridge twenty five minutes after Casper crossed it. By pushing their horses too hard the animals were almost dead on their feet. The uphill inclines were slowing them to a crawl not matter how hard they were kicked. The spirits hissed in excitement and drifted away to hide in the moonlight, watching events unfold before them.

Rick bullied his stallion into standing before the rotten bridge. He knew that Casper had passed this way because of the churned up ground on both sides of the river bank. It seemed his horses had given him some trouble before assenting to cross the bridge. Rick smirked, hoping this had slowed them done enough for him to catch up to them before they were in sight of the town.

"We cross here!" Rick called to his men. The bandits were mean and cruel but they were not entirely stupid. One look at the bridge only confirmed the widely held belief that the bridge would collapse the second they stepped on it plunging them into icy cold rapids. Rick growled when he saw the hesitation of his men.

"What are you lot, cowards? If that demon scum can cross here than so can we!" Rick turned back to the bridge. It was made of a dark wood that had clearly started to rot in places and was about ten horse strides in length. Rick looked back at his men to see them staring at the bridge in mingled fear and disbelief. It would take far too long to find another bridge to cross the river. There was a stronger bridge on the main track, made of stone, but that was three miles away downstream and they needed to catch up to their escaped prisoners now.

"Anyone who does not cross this bridge with me will be considered a traitor and given over to Eric for a week!" The men hurriedly kicked their horses towards the bridge. Eric was the one who had tortured Wolfram to within an inch of his life. Every man knew what Eric was capable of and they knew there was no escape from him or Rick. Their fear of their leader and of Eric far outweighed their fear of the bridge.

The bridge was easily wide enough for two horses to walk side by side. Rick went first closely followed by two of his men side-by-side. Another two bullied their horses onto the bridge behind their comrades. Rick was almost at the end of the bridge when it happened.

With the weight of five horses jumping and dancing on its tired old boards, weakened further by the spirits, the bridge gave way with an ear splitting crash. All five horses and their riders vanished amidst squeals and yells of terror. The five remaining men barely controlled their panicked horses long enough to see Rick's stallion haul itself out of the rapids, rider-less. The other four horses and their riders vanished beneath the swirling blue waters.

The spirits, their job done, faded away into the night.

**:-:**

Casper heard the crash of the bridge falling down but he didn't know what it meant. Glancing over his shoulder Casper stared wide eyed back along the route he had travelled. The horses sensed his fear and sidestepped nervously. Turning his attention back to the horses Casper kicked them on into a weary canter.

The moon was starting its decent now and within two hours the sun would start to rise over the horizon. Casper pressed the horses onwards not knowing of Rick's fate by the ghostly hands of the ones he so cruelly murdered. It was almost ironic that Rick would be done in by the ones he had previously killed.

The wind was still blowing and out here in the open it was stronger than ever. Casper was now sure the blond boy was shivering although it was hard to tell considering the way he was bouncing around on the saddle. Casper gritted his teeth and urged the horses onwards. He just hoped and prayed they would find a boat soon.

**:-:**

Captain Horace was not well known for his patience. He was well known for having a loud voice and a foul temper but also for being a fair Captain. He never flogged or hanged a man on his ship unless they really deserved it. Captain Horace was a huge bear of a man with a beard bushy enough to hide a small child, great hairy arms and a barrel chest. He always wore his thick blue coat, now slightly tatty looking, his grey trousers and great big black sea boots. He also wore his Captain's hat with the pride and dignity of one who had to fight to earn the right to wear it. It was therefore not in the Captain's nature to be stuck in port for days waiting for someone to turn up when said person was most likely dead in a ditch.

Captain Horace liked Raoul Falken as he was a no-nonsense and level headed man that Horace had great respect for. His son however, was an entirely different story. Horace was a Mazoku with a long standing hatred for people born into wealth. Raoul had built his empire with his own sweat and blood and Horace admired that. Casper however, was born into the lap of luxury and strutted about the place as if he already owned it. Horace had to fight for everything he owned and fight even harder to keep it yet this little upstart of a child had everything just handed to him on a sliver plate.

Captain Horace muttered curses as he walked back to his ship just as the sun was rising over the horizon. He had been cajoled into bringing that naïve little upstart here to sell horses only for the brat to go missing during a raid. He had been gone four days now and Horace was pretty sure he was either dead of some lucky bandit's 'woman' by now. Casper was, for all his faults, a very attractive young man. He looked just like his mother in many ways. Horace figured that was the reason the boy's father had so little to do with his only child, Casper must bring up some painful memories of his late wife. Horace had met Raoul's wife Adal before she died and found her to be a polite and caring woman with a wicked sense of humour and a sharp tongue. Everyone loved her and everyone had been knocked sideways by her unfortunate death.

Horace grumbled some more as an old injury flared into life. A sailor had once stabbed him in the knee during a fight and although it had been healed through Maryoku healing powers, it had never been the same since. Horace had just collected the early mail and had been annoyed to see a letter from Raoul himself to say that he was not to leave the port until Casper was found, dead or alive. Horace muttered a few colourful phrases as he marched onto the docks. The chances of finding the boy were close to zero meaning his ship was stuck for Great One knows how long and having to pay large port taxes because of it.

Horace was so wrapped up in complaining he almost didn't notice the two weary horses stumbling towards him. Horace glanced up just in time to avoid being run over and glared at the filthy rider on the bay horse. "Oi, watch were you are going you great clumsy twit!" Horace roared making the tired bay jump. The rider jerked as if he had dosed off looking around in shock. "Bloody drunken riders, the whole lot should be hanged…." Horace muttered to himself stepping around the startled horses.

"Captain Horace is that you?" A tired, rough and travel weary voice reached Horace's ears over his own mutterings. Horace looked up and blinked at the young face staring at him. "By the Great One, it is you!" Horace looked a little closer and felt his eyes go wide.

"Is that you Casper?" Horace boomed making the horses snort.

"In the flesh or what's left of it anyway." Casper tried to grin but it looked more like a grimace. The constant tugging on his arm by the grey and resulted in a painful throbbing in his shoulder and his hand was covered in rope burns and popped blisters that oozed clear fluids. His legs ached from being in a cheap uncomfortable saddle for so long and Casper was certain he would sleep for a week.

"What the devil happened to you, boy?" Horace boomed his hands on his hips as he ran an eye over the filthy exhausted boy before him.

"I'll explain everything in time I promise. But look there are nasty people after us and we need to get the heck out of here fast." Casper sat up slightly and gazed around trying to get his bearings.

"'Us' what do you mean by 'us'?" Horace asked his voice almost echoing around the empty town.

"I don't have time to explain Horace. All you need to know is that I was captured by bandits, found a boy half dead and escaped with him. But the bandits are still following us so can we please get off the street and on to your ship?" Casper had never felt so drained but the flight was not over yet. _Come on body; just give me a little more time before you conk out. _

"Good grief boy you know how to get yourself into trouble don't you?" Horace shook his head as he peered at the shape slung over the second horse's saddle which he now recognised as a body. "Who is he?"

"Not a clue," Casper admitted. Horace had a million questions but he decided that these where better left for private quarters.

"He's coming with us then is he?"

"Oh yes," Casper managed a smile this time. "He's defiantly coming with us."

**:-:**

Casper woke to the sound of the ship creaking softy around him. Captain Horace would have said the creaking was the sound of the ship's soul. You could tell the mood of the ship by the sound she made as she soared through the ocean. By the steady rise and fall of the ship Casper guessed they must be well out to sea by now. He was lying in a narrow bed wearing a loose fitting white shirt and trousers. He sat up slowly, still feeling groggy from the night's events, and stumbled out of narrow bed to the port hole. Light streamed in through the small glass circle giving the small cabin a friendly warm golden glow. The cabin was mostly bare, only the bed and a chest of drawers decorated the room. The walls, ceiling and floor were made from the same light coloured wood.

Casper peered out of the port hole but couldn't see the sun. He guessed it must be late afternoon by now. Casper yawned as he shuffled back to his bed and sat down. He rolled the past events of the night and early morning around his head as he felt the ship rise and fall below his feet.

Captain Horace had acted quickly after their brief conversation on the dock yard. Taking the horses' reins he led the two animals to where his large ship was docked. Casper remembered sighing with relief to see the familiar shape of the horse transport vessel that Horace captained. The ship itself belonged to his father but Horace was in charge of everything that went on aboard the ship. Horace had called for some hands to come down and carry the unconscious boy on board while Casper was half carried on board himself. Horace gave the two horses to a startled looking dock worker and told him they now belonged to him.

Casper was ushered into the room he was currently residing in while the ship's doctor fussed over him. Casper had tried to tell the old man that the other boy was far worse off but the doctor was having none of it. "I will see to your friend in good time young man," he had said. The doctor was an old man, even for a Mazoku, with a shock of white hair and a wise wrinkled old face. A pair of half moon glasses sat on the end of his nose and a pair of bright blue eyes regarded him calmly through the thin lenses. Casper had been too tired to argue further so he caved in. Within a few minutes the doctor had announced him well and had given him a foul tasting potion to drink. In fact that was the last thing Casper could remember.

Casper yawned again and stood up. It was time to find out what was going on. Casper changed into a clean pair of clothes that had been set out for him on the chest of drawers. He opened the door and walked out into the main corridor of the ship. From here he could see the doors leading to the kitchen, infirmary and further down at the end of the ship the Captain's office. Casper turned and made his way to the Captain's office walking unevenly as the ship pitched and rolled under him.

Casper knocked loudly on the door and heard a voice bellow at him to come in. Casper pushed open the heavy wooden door. Directly in front of him was a large table bolted to the floor covered in charts and maps. Captain Horace sat in an equally large chair behind the desk which was also bolted to the floor. Windows covered the entire wall behind the Captain to let in the light making the whole room glow gold. Smaller tables and dressers were pushed against the two walls adjacent to the door and were covered in all sorts of nautical items.

"I see you're finally up and about then Casper?" Horace boomed looking up to see his unwanted guest. "Shut the door then lad!" Casper shut the door and decided not to have a strong word with Horace for being too familiar. After all, the man did just save his life.

"Where are we Captain?" Casper asked standing in front of the desk. There was nowhere of him to sit so he remained standing.

"We are here," Horace pointed to a position on the chart laid out before them. "We should be at the Mazoku coast within three days if this wind keeps up." Casper nodded as he studied the chart upside down. He knew nothing of navigating the seas but he trusted Horace's opinion.

"Did we encounter any problems leaving port?"

"No just the damn port authorities were sad to see us go. We'd been lining their pockets just sitting there in port for days on end." Horace grumbled as he made a mark on the chart.

"That brings me to another question." Casper waited until Horace looked up at him. "How come you were waiting in port for so long? I thought you would have been long gone. Not that I am not grateful you stuck around."

"Your father ordered me to stay until you were found." Horace grunted as he leaned back in his chair. "I was about to organise a patrol to look for your sorry behind when you appeared on the docks like some phantom." Casper would have gotten angry at the Captain's informal tone but he was too stunned to speak.

Casper had always believed that any love his father felt for him died along with his mother. Casper had been only 17 when Adal died but he could still remember her clearly; her light brown hair, soft violet eyes and her gentle loving smile. Casper missed her dearly but the one worst affected was his father. Raoul had locked himself away with his horses shunting the outside world even more than usual. Casper had given up trying to reach out to his father years ago.

_My father wouldn't let Horace leave without me? _Casper shook his head feeling a sad smile tug his lips. _Who knew that all I had to do to earn his love was get kidnapped and almost killed by bandits. _It was so absurd it made Casper want to laugh.

"Oh the doc wants to speak to you about that boy you brought with you." Horace's voice smashed Casper's daydreams bringing him back to the present with a jolt. "He said it was important."

"Ok, where is the doc?"

"In the infirmary the last I saw of him. Now get lost I have work to do. This ship doesn't plot a course herself you know!" Horace grunted as he picked up his compass. Casper smiled and turned to leave to office. He didn't like Horace's tone, but he had more important things to worry about right now.

Casper hurried down the hallway toward the infirmary. He could hear men shouting to one and another as they swarmed over the deck like ants. The ship creaked and groaned as she rose over a wave and glided down the side. Casper pushed open the infirmary door and looked around. The infirmary had a mix of beds and hammocks hanging from the ceiling. The infirmary was located in the middle of the ship so the only light came from the lanterns hanging from the ceiling. The orange light gave everything a soft and calm glow. The doctor was sitting at a desk at the end of the infirmary writing something down with a feather quill.

"Doctor, I heard you asked for me?" Casper walked up to the doctor's desk glancing left and right for any sign of the boy he had rescued. All sorts of painful looking instruments were lined up along the walls or on top of tables. Cabinets lined the walls filled with bottles of something or other and neatly wrapped bandages.

"Ah young master it is good to see you up and about." The doctor smiled and stood up. "How are you feeling? I imagine you must be hungry."

"I am starving actually," Casper admitted feeling his stomach growl.

"Well let's get some food inside you then boy."

"Wait, I have to know, the boy I came with…" Casper trailed off as the doctor sighed.

"He's alive," Casper grinned, "but barely." The grin vanished. "I cleaned him up best I could and treated the worst of his wounds but he has a fever. I don't have the medicine I need to treat him with me."

"So he will die?" Casper asked slowly feeling his heart clench painfully in his chest.

"If we can get him to a proper hospital then he will make it I'm sure. I just don't have the correct medicines here." The doctor swept his hand to indicate the whole infirmary.

"What about the hospital at my father's farm? Would they be able to treat him there?"

"Yes they should, but won't the boy want to go home?" The doctor frowned and Casper sighed.

"I have no idea who he is. I don't even know his name." Casper admitted, "I thought it best to have him treated at my father's farm until he was well enough to let us know who he is."

"I see," the doctor nodded and for some reason Casper wanted to blush.

"Can…can I see him?" Casper shifted from one foot to another under the doctor's heavy stare. There was a long silence before the doctor nodded.

"I don't see why not." The doctor turned and walked towards a section of the infirmary that had been closed off by a curtain. He pulled the curtain back and Casper stepped forward slowly. Lying on a bed, looking as pale as death itself, was the boy he had rescued.

The first thing Casper noticed was that the boy was indeed a blond and he was even more beautiful without all the dirt. The torn dirty clothes were gone and replaced by a similar outfit to the one Casper had been wearing when he woke up. The boy was lying on his left side fast asleep. Bandages covered his wrists and Casper knew if he looked he would see bandages covering the boy's back as well. There were several painful looking bruises on the boy's face.

Casper shook his head as his heart squeezed painfully in his chest. _What did those men put him through? _Casper knelt down beside the bed and reached out to touch the boy's face. The boy shifted under his touch but didn't wake. His skin was burning hot to the touch. Casper didn't know why but he felt a strong attachment to this boy. He never wanted to see him harmed ever again, whether that harm was physical or mental. Casper had never felt this way about anyone before and he had no idea what it meant.

"If you don't know the boy, why did you save him?" The doctor asked kindly watching Casper gently run his fingers through the limp blond locks. Casper paused feeling a rather large lump on the boy's head just behind his ear. _That must have hurt,_ Casper frowned. It could well explain the boy's lack of response if his brain had been damaged by the blow.

"I couldn't just leave him at the mercy of those brutes that did this to him." Casper scowled as he answered the doctor's question. "I don't know who he is but no one deserves to be tortured and beaten like that." The doctor smiled at the passion in Casper's voice.

"Oh I agree, what they did to this boy is terrible."

"They didn't…they didn't abuse him did they?" Casper swallowed a rise of bile in his throat. "I mean…sexually?"

"No, there is no sign they used him in that manner." Casper felt his shoulders slump in relief. He couldn't imagine how awful an experience that would have been. "But you haven't really answered my question Casper." Casper glanced up at the doctor who regarded him kindly. "You could have left him in a human hospital but you chose to not only take him with us back to the Mazoku Kingdoms but also to your father's farm for treatment."

"I know he will be treated well with us." Casper protested. "I think this boy has been through enough to have earned that at least." Casper reached out and brushed a lock of hair from the boy's face. "Don't worry, you are safe now." Casper whispered to the boy. He got no response from the boy not that he had expected one. Casper sat back on his heels. What he had said to the doctor was true, he wanted this boy to receive the very best medical care there was but that was only half the story. Casper wanted to make sure this boy was safe. And nothing would convince him that this was the case unless he could see it with his own eyes. Casper noticed the boy was shivering despite the warmth of the infirmary. "He's shivering," Casper said softly.

"I'll get some more blankets," the doctor turned and walked away. Casper may fool himself but he didn't fool the doctor's eyes for a second. He knew that Casper had somehow fallen completely in love with this blond stranger. The doctor just hoped the blond didn't already have someone back home.

**-:-**

(Shinmakoku – three weeks later)

Yuri wondered for the hundredth time what the hell he was doing here. He stared at the crowd of dancers and nobles without really seeing them. He was sitting in the Grand Hall on his throne as pretty young women and handsome men floated across the dance floor before him. The Hall was lit up with thousands of candles giving everything an almost fairy tale glow. Musicians played ballads and sonnets on a raised platform placed halfway down the hall in front of the large windows over looking the garden. The music flowed through the air like a river of sound wrapping around the dancers like a velvet cloak. It was beautiful and hopelessly romantic. And Yuri hated every second of it.

He could no longer remember the reason for the ball or who had suggested it be held in Shinmakoku. He had a suspicion that Stoffel had something to do with it but he couldn't be sure. Yuri propped an elbow on the arm of his throne and leaned his chin against his hand. He really didn't want to be here, everything just seemed so false to him. The music, the lights and even the people appeared to be mere figments of his imagination. If he were to blink they would all vanish in an instant and the Hall would become cold and empty once more. Yuri lifted his glass to his lips and scowled as he realised it was empty. Beckoning a maid he shoved his glass towards her and grunted. The maid blushed as she quickly filled his glass with wine before hurrying away.

Yuri wasn't sure how much he had drunk but if the way the room was bending had anything to do with it, it was most likely far too much. Yuri sighed as he raised the glass and took a gulp. He couldn't even taste the wine anymore which in itself was a relief as the stuff tasted awful. Yuri hadn't planned to drink himself stupid tonight but after two hours of watching people laughing and smiling he couldn't take it anymore. He was either going to start screaming or crying so he grabbed a glass of wine instead. The first sip had made his throat burn and after the third glass his head started to spin. Now, an hour and several glasses later, he just felt numb. Numb was good.

Yuri didn't want to think too much about the way he was acting. He didn't want to self analyze his behaviour tonight because it brought the painful truth to the front of his mind. Yuri would much rather keep drinking and try to forget why he was so damn depressed. Yuri glanced down at the ruby red liquid in his glass. Almost two months had dragged by and still no word from Wolfram. Yuri knew that Greta had given up hoping her other father would return. Her eyes were suddenly duller and her face more serious. In fact she looked much like she did when she first arrived at Shinmakoku claiming to be Yuri's illegitimate child. Then she tried to murder him. Yuri snorted as he took another drink. He had to be the only King in the history of this world and his who adopted the child who wanted to kill him. Not that he regretted adopting Greta. Her story had been so heartbreaking, how could he have done any different?

Yuri sighed again as he stared at the dancing figures through his glass. The delicate carvings of flowers on the glass made the figures bend and twist into unnatural shapes. Yuri lowered his glass slowly his eyes sweeping the Hall searching for his daughter. Greta was nowhere to be seen. Yuri suspected she had sneaked off back to her room by now. Yuri didn't blame her; in fact he wished he could do the same. Yuri burped quietly before giggling in a drunken manner. At the rate he was going he would need to be carried to his room. Yuri giggled some more before stopping abruptly. It would not do for the dignified masses to see their Maoh in a drunken stupor giggling like a child.

_But I am a child, especially in demon years. _Yuri pondered running a finger over the rim of his glass. The high pitched humming the fine cut crystal emitted was drowned by the sound of the party. Yuri glanced down at the glass in wonder. One voice; completely buried under the sound of so many other voices, unheard and unseen by everyone around it. _Wolfram…_Yuri shook himself angrily. _Don't think about him. _Yuri took another gulp and some wine escaped his mouth to trickle down his chin. Yuri wiped his face with his sleeve. His mother would have disapproved of such behaviour but Yuri didn't have a tissue handy. Besides, no one was paying him the slightest attention.

Yuri sighed as a face came to the front of his mind. Two weeks ago Stoffel had brought a young lady to the Palace claiming she was his cousin's youngest child and only daughter. Abby Caz was a beautiful dark blond with intelligent blue eyes and a curvy figure. She seemed cowed when she first met Yuri but after a little coxing she began to relax, even challenge him on his views on the world. Yuri found himself smiling for the first time since before Wolfram had been taken.

They spent long hours walking around the gardens or going out riding. Abby was happy to just walk or trot while they talked whereas Wolfram would have moaned they were going too slow and demand a gallop. Abby was happy to talk about anyone or anything without once calling him a 'cheater' or a 'wimp'. Yuri told her many stories from his first few years as demon king and she told her about her life with her three older brothers.

Abby told him that her father never wanted a daughter and with three sons she had no place in the family. Her mother was more interested in the newest fashions and the local gossip than raising her daughter. Yuri had been horrified to learn that her father sometimes got drunk and hit her. Yuri had spent several minutes ranting about irresponsible parenting until Abby calmed him down. She said that her second cousin, although she called him uncle, Stoffel was the only one who seemed to care about her. Yuri had felt great sympathy for her and he wanted nothing more then to help her prove her worth to the world. He just had no idea how to do that.

Greta had taken a strong dislike to Abby but as far as Yuri could tell there was no real reason for this anger. Everyone spoke highly of Abby but Yuri had noticed a slightly guarded expression on people's faces when they spoke of her to his face, as if they were choosing their words. Yuri was mystified by this behaviour as Abby seemed like the perfect Lady to him. Yuri had asked Greta why she didn't like Abby and her answer had shocked him.

"She's trying to replace Wolfram!" Greta had snapped her eyes filling with tears. That conversation had happened yesterday and Yuri had been unable to look Abby in the eyes since. Was that Abby's plan? Was she trying to gain the favour of the Maoh in the hopes of being his next wife? For some reason the thought of marrying Abby made him feel….awkward. Abby was certainly a beautiful woman and she would make a fine queen. Unlike Wolfram, she would give him a child if they were to marry. Besides, wasn't she everything he'd ever wanted in a wife; smart, funny and not afraid to speak her mind? So why did the thought of sharing his life with her, make him feel so strange?

"Evening Yuri," Abby appeared next to Yuri making him start in surprise. He hadn't even noticed her approach him. Yuri looked up at her and managed to force out a smile. Now he felt really awkward as he had just been thinking about her. Abby's dark blond locks were pilled up on her head in elegant swirls and she was wearing a flowing blue silk dress that matched her eyes. The bodice of the dress was tight decorated with elegant flowers picked out in sliver thread and the skirts reached her ankles. She was wearing a simple sliver necklace with a green emerald and matching earrings. In other words, she looked amazingly beautiful.

"Oh Abby, good evening," Yuri hiccupped and blushed as Abby raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you liked wine," Abby sat down on a spare seat next to Yuri with a rustle of skirts.

"I don't, well I mean, I don't usually drink, but um, I am now, because…" Yuri cut himself off before he babbled anything else. Abby gave Yuri a gentle smile. There was something off about her expression though. She looked, worried, no, maybe sad was a better way to describe it. Yuri frowned and leaned forward trying to figure her out. Abby was very good at hiding her emotions if the need arouse.

"Is there something on my face Yuri?" Abby gave Yuri a half smile as she caught him staring. The wine made Yuri slightly bolder than he usually would be.

"What is wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" Abby broke eye contact to smooth down her skirts.

"You tell me." Yuri answered watching Abby carefully. Abby paused and looked up at Yuri. For a moment they just stared at each other. Abby sighed and looked back out over the dance floor. Yuri wondered, somewhat belatedly, if he should have asked her to dance. He hadn't thought about it because he could never dance with Wolfram and Wolfram would have killed him if he tried to dance with anyone else.

That was another difference between Wolfram and Abby. Yuri could hold Abby's hand in public or dance with her and not feel like a freak. He could kiss her now in front of all these people and not worry that they would think him strange. He could be normal with Abby. Strange how with Wolfram gone, normal seemed overrated.

"I've heard what people are saying about me." Abby spoke knocking Yuri out of his daydreams. Abby was still avoiding Yuri's gaze. "I guess you have heard what they've said too."

"What do you mean? Who said what?" Yuri was confused. He felt like he should know what Abby was talking about but he had no idea.

"People think I am only interested in you because you are the Maoh." Abby turned to fix her blue eyes on Yuri. "They say I am shallow because you have just lost your fiancée and already I am taking advantage of your grief to take you for myself." Abby said bitterly her voice heavy. Yuri stared at Abby his mouth hanging open. He had never heard anyone speak like that and it shocked him as much as what she said.

"P-people aren't saying things like that surely?" Yuri stammered. Then again, he never paid much attention to gossip. Nothing good ever came of talking behind people's backs. Most of the time the gossipers had the story all wrong and seriously hurt other people's feelings.

"Please don't try to protect my feelings Yuri. I know this to be true. That is why you have been avoiding me of late isn't it?" Abby sighed and shook her head. "Maybe I should go."

"No!" Yuri grabbed her arm to prevent Abby from getting up. Abby turned to look at Yuri in shock. Yuri blushed and released her arm. "I mean, please stay, just for a moment and let me explain." Abby paused but after a moment she sat back down watching Yuri carefully. "I spoke to my daughter Greta yesterday and she said something that surprised me. I have been thinking about it which is why I have been avoiding you. Greta said you were trying to replace Wolfram."

"I see," Abby said softly. "That is why she doesn't like me?"

"Yes, but I don't feel that way about you at all." Yuri gave Abby a smile. "You and Wolfram are two completely different people. In fact you couldn't be more different if you tried. I didn't love Wolfram as a fiancée and I know that hurt him. I regret it but there is nothing I can do about that now." Yuri sighed and his gaze flicked to the dance floor. For a moment he could almost see Wolfram standing in a corner his arms crossed glaring at Yuri for daring to even speak to a girl without him around. Yuri felt his lips quirk up in a sad smile. "Wolfram was very special to me though. You can not replace him." Yuri glanced back at Abby who was staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "But, that doesn't mean I don't care about you. What those people are saying is mean and horrible. Don't listen to them Abby because you are a very special person too. You deserve someone to love and treasure you." Yuri smiled and reached out to take Abby's hand in his. Abby blushed as Yuri kissed it. "The man you choose to love would be a very lucky man indeed."

"Yuri…" Abby breathed in wonder. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss Yuri's cheek. Yuri blushed at the feel of her soft warm lips against his skin. He breathed in the scent of her perfume. The perfume was dainty and feminine like a flower. It made his stomach flip and his heart pound. "Thank you," Abby pulled back to smile at Yuri. Yuri laughed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're, err, welcome," Yuri hiccupped again and they both laughed.

**:-:**

Yuri was wrong in thinking no one was paying him any attention. Conrad for instance had been watching Yuri closely for the past two hours. During the first hour of the party Yuri seemed to be himself, smiling and greeting everyone. Conrad began to notice the smile wearing thin by the second hour and he wasn't really surprised when Yuri suddenly snatched a glass of wine and started to drink. What did surprise him however; was Yuri continuing to drink. He had been knocking back glass after glass at a rather alarming rate for the past hour. Conrad was sure that if someone didn't intervene soon Yuri was going to make himself very sick indeed. Or he was going to do something very stupid. Conrad had seen the effects of binge drinking before and it was never pretty.

"You know I'm surprised our Maoh hasn't collapsed on the floor in a heap yet." A voice cut into Conrad's thoughts making him jump slightly. Conrad turned to see Josak watching Yuri with an admiring smile. "The kid must have more of a stomach for liquor than I gave him credit for."

"This isn't funny Josak," Conrad muttered hoping no one else had noticed the Maoh's state. "He could do himself serious damage getting drunk like that."

"I'm not laughing Captain." Josak glanced at Conrad from the corner of his eye.

"I guess I should go talk to him." Conrad sighed glancing up at Yuri again worriedly.

"And say what exactly? We all know why he's acting like this." Josak tore his gaze from Conrad to glace up at Yuri once more. Yuri had been depressed ever since the Ten Nobles decided to announce that Wolfram was dead. Killed in action they said. Yuri had sent letters to Lady Flurin and King Saralegui to call off their attempts to find Wolfram. Josak knew they had sent letters back to Yuri but he didn't know what they said. No one did. Yuri had stopped talking about Wolfram altogether.

"I can't just let him drink himself to death over Wolfram!" Conrad hissed making sure to keep his voice down. Yuri did have a reputation to uphold even if he didn't care about those things personally. "I know he misses him, we all do, but this is not the answer."

"You're preaching to the converted here," Josak sighed turning to face Conrad. "Maybe it is just harder for Yuri to accept than for the rest of us."

"What exactly are you trying to say? Wolfram was my little brother I would have done anything for him." Conrad glared at Josak feeling stung at the implication that he could just forget his brother so easily. Josak shook his head before reaching out and placing a gentle hand on Conrad's shoulder.

"Maybe Yuri never confessed but that doesn't mean he never felt anything for Wolfram. Loosing someone you love is not an easy thing to deal with. I should know, after all, I almost lost you once." Josak gently touched the scar over Conrad's eye with a sad smile. Conrad stared at Josak in shock before feeling a rush of heat to his cheeks.

"You – Josak do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Yeah," Josak dropped his hand and shook his head with a laugh. "As confessions go that was pretty lame huh? I've been waiting to tell you for ages now but there never seemed to be a good time." Josak raked his fingers through his hair. "Then Wolfram goes missing and Yuri goes from driven to depression within a few weeks…" Josak paused, "I guess this could be called the worst timing ever right?"

"I don't know what to say." Conrad finally spoke. "You really have those feelings for me?"

"Yes I do." Josak saw no point in lying about this. He shifted under Conrad's gaze uncomfortably. He had wanted to tell Conrad he loved him for so long, why did he have to blurt it out now of all times? Josak felt a humourless smile curl his lips. Conrad had just looked so lost while he was staring at Yuri Josak had just wanted to take away that confusion. He was so used to seeing Conrad calm and in control it was almost frightening seeing him look so insecure.

"Josak I…" Conrad looked down biting his lip.

"Its ok you don't have to say anything." Josak gave himself a mental pat on the back when his voice came out even. What he really wanted to do was throw himself at Conrad's feet and beg for his love. "I shouldn't have said anything to you, please just forget it." Josak turned to leave but Conrad grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Conrad said glancing at the crowds of eager gossip hounds surrounding them. For a moment Conrad forgot all about Yuri and his drinking as he led Josak away from the dancers and out of the Hall. Soldiers saluted sharply when they passed and Conrad nodded back. A few glanced at Conrad's hand still clamped around Josak's wrist but none of them commented. Once the sounds of the party had faded to a faint murmur Conrad stopped walking and turned to face Josak.

As Conrad stared into those blue eyes he knew so well he thought about all the years he and Josak had spent together. Two half bloods fighting against the prejudice all their kind faced. They stood shoulder to shoulder knowing the other would never betray them. Even when Conrad joined Big Shimaron's army he knew that Josak never lost faith in him. Conrad remembered all the times he never had to say a word to Josak, all he had to do was look at the man and Josak understood him. But more importantly Conrad remembered the warm glow that spread through his veins whenever Josak was close. He remembered how his heart jumps when Josak flashes him one of his teasing smiles. He remembered how often he worried about Josak even when he knew Josak could take care of himself. Conrad felt himself smile as he realised that there was one person in this whole world whom he could count on no matter what.

"Yuri isn't the only one who has had feelings for someone but has never confessed." Conrad said quietly. He kept his gaze fixed on Josak's watching those blue eyes go wide in surprise.

"I thought…"

"I was shocked to hear you confess," Conrad admitted, "I have never thought of you that way before. But now I think about it, I've always loved you I've just never realised it before." Conrad reached out to touch Josak's face, a face he knew as well as his own. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

Josak didn't know what to say. Conrad's confession seemed to have robbed him of speech. Josak had always been a man of action so instead of words he replied to Conrad's statement by kissing him. Conrad made a surprised sound in his throat before reaching out and wrapping his arms around Josak's neck. Josak moaned softly before wrapping his arms around Conrad's waist and holding him tightly. For a long time the two men just gently kissed each other. There was no urgency or panic in their kiss. It was gentle and for the most part chaste. Josak pulled back for air and smiled at Conrad's slightly dazed expression and swollen lips.

Josak didn't know how long he had waited for this moment. To hold Conrad in his arms and kiss him seemed like some wild dream. For Conrad to give him that gentle loving smile, the one that made his blood run hot. An unwanted question pushed itself to the front of Josak's mind demanding attention. Josak ignored it in favour of resting his forehead against Conrad's. He really didn't want to ruin the mood with his questions. Unfortunately Conrad could read him and easily as he could Conrad.

"What is it?"

"What is what?" Josak asked stalling for time.

"You want to ask me something, so ask me." Conrad gave him that smile that made Josak's knees weak. Josak caved at once.

"It's just…you loved Julia and Yuri has Julia's soul, so I thought –"

"You thought I was in love with Yuri?" Conrad arched an eyebrow and Josak nodded. "I thought I was at first," Conrad admitted, "but once I saw that Wolfram loved him I felt bad about my feelings and tried to stop them. It was after that I realised that Wolfram and I saw Yuri in a different light. The love I felt for Yuri was just as strong as Wolfram's love but it was a different kind of love." Conrad groaned. "I'm not making any sense am I?"

"It's ok I think I understand what you mean." Josak smiled gently kissing Conrad again. It was such a relief to know that Conrad didn't love Yuri that way. Josak hadn't really believed it himself but there were times and signs that maybe Conrad's feelings ran deeper than he thought.

"Look at it this way; Wolfram has a sexual attraction to Yuri while my feelings for Yuri are platonic." Conrad grinned. His face turned sad suddenly making Josak frown. "I mean, Wolfram used to have an attraction to Yuri."

"I am sorry he's gone you know." Josak said softly. "I may not have liked Wolfram much but I never wanted him dead."

"I know that Josak." Conrad sighed and hugged Josak close. Josak felt a little guilty for the flare of lust that spiked through him at the contact. "I just miss him is all." Any thoughts of lust vanished at the sadness in Conrad's voice. Josak hugged his now lover closer and tried to tell him without words that no matter what, he would always be there for him.

**:-:**

It was very late but the party was still going one downstairs. Some of the guests had left to go to bed but most stayed. These parties were the endurance test for the wealthy. Who could be the most pleasant and sociable for the longest time? Who could keep dancing even after a few glasses of wine? The longer you went on for the more respect you received. Yuri was unaware of this, not that he would have cared much if he had known. He had drunk far too much and was succumbing to the effects of the wine. His head was swimming and he couldn't see straight. He was now heading back to his room before he embarrassed himself further. Fortunately he wasn't making the journey alone.

"How much have you drunk?" Abby teased as she supported Yuri as he wobbled down the corridor.

"Lost count," Yuri replied with a yawn. Abby giggled and smiled at him. "If Wolf could see me now he would be mad." Yuri grumbled. "He'd probably call me a wimp." Yuri hiccupped and scowled.

"I'm sure he meant it in an affectionate manner." Abby replied wrapping her arm more securely around Yuri's waist. Yuri muttered something inaudible before sighing heavily. Abby glanced at Yuri, she took in his flushed cheeks and slightly dazed expression fondly.

Once they reached his room, Yuri pushed open the door and Abby helped him to his bed. The room was pitch-black apart from a chink on moonlight spilling through the curtains. Abby lit a candle and placed it on the bedside table before shutting and locking Yuri's bedroom door. Yuri flopped back against the covers and didn't even notice the lock turning over. Abby walked over to a pitcher of water sitting on a table against the far wall. She poured a glass of cold water and gave it to Yuri.

"Drink this, you will feel better." Yuri sat up slowly peering at the glass. His hair was a mess and his clothes where rumpled. Abby thought he looked adorable.

"Oh, thanks," Yuri mumbled as he took a long drink. Abby paused watching him. For a moment she hesitated, wondering if she should really do this. But didn't Stoffel say that Yuri loved her? Didn't Yuri enjoy their private moments together? Why would Yuri give her gifts, like those flowers, if he didn't have feeling for her? And there was what he said before; about her being special. No one had ever called her special before and it destroyed the doubts she been having while Yuri avoided her. He did have feelings for her and it was time he stopped moping for that long dead fiancée of his and started living again.

"Feeling better?" Abby asked as Yuri finished the glass. Yuri nodded with that goofy smile Abby liked so much. Yuri was so different to her brothers and father it was like he was a different species. Her brothers found her annoying and her father made it clear that he never wanted her to be born. To know you were not wanted was a terrible thing and Abby had often considered suicide in her younger years. It was the determination to prove her worth that kept Abby alive through those painful years.

The older she got the clearer it was that she would be pretty. Abby used this to her advantage, getting what she wanted by batting her eyes at men. Her brothers cursed her, called her a slut even though she had never taken any of those men into her bed. Realising that nothing she did would impress her family Abby nearly lost the will to go on. But then her uncle Stoffel came into the picture. He was her mother's cousin and he gave Abby an education in the arts and reading. Abby had never read a book before and soon she developed a hunger for knowledge. Now at her father's parties she exchanged knowledge with other learned men. They grew to respect her and that made Abby feel so proud. It wasn't enough for her family though. Her father yelled at her for showing him up at his own parties while her mother told her she was filling her head with nonsense.

That was before she met Yuri though. He treated her as if she were important, as if she was somebody that mattered in the world. He didn't think she was stupid and he often encouraged her to engage in debates on various matters. He listened when she spoke and treated her gently. That feeling of mattering to someone was intoxicating and Abby was sure that now she knew what it was like to feel like that, she was sure she couldn't live without it. She couldn't go back to her horrible father and nasty brothers. She just wanted Yuri to always look at her and continue to treat her like she was the most important person in his life.

"Good," Abby whispered taking the glass from Yuri and putting it on the table. She leaned forward and kissed Yuri on the lips. Yuri made a surprised noise in his throat as their lips touched. Abby deepened the kiss and she felt Yuri respond. She could tell by the way he kissed that he had never done this before. Somehow the knowledge that Yuri was a virgin as well was exciting. That meant that Wolfram had never taken Yuri to his bed. Or perhaps, Yuri had never wanted to be in bed with Wolfram?

"Abby, what are you doing?" Yuri blinked trying to get his alcohol fuddled brain to understand what was going on.

"I am kissing you, Your Majesty." Abby whispered against Yuri's lips and he shivered.

"O-oh…" Yuri licked his lips as Abby took off his sash and coat. "S-should you b-be d-doing that?" Yuri stammered as Abby gently ran her hands up Yuri's chest. Yuri gulped and squirmed as his body reacted the same way any boy's body would while being touched by a beautiful girl. Yuri blushed bright red as he started to breath heavily.

"Don't worry Yuri I will be gentle with you." Abby whispered against Yuri's ear feeling him tremble. The power she had over Yuri shocked her. She, who had never held any sway over anyone, had reduced the great Maoh to nothing. It felt amazing.

"Um, I'm not sure…" Yuri trailed off with a squeak as Abby gently pinched one of his nipples under his shirt. Abby smiled and stood up. Yuri blinked, his face red and breathing heavy, as she reached around behind her to unclasp her dress. It was difficult without a maid but Abby had chosen this dress because it was easy to take off. She knew several of the girls her age had noticed the dress' design and sniggered about it. But now look at her, she was about to make the Maoh hers and there was nothing they could do about it.

**:-:**

Conrad returned to the Hall slightly dazed with swollen lips and messed up hair. Josak was grinning broadly as he followed Conrad into the Hall. Cecile spotted her second son straight away and knew at once what the look on his face meant. She made a quick excuse to the young man she had been chatting with and hurried towards Conrad.

"So what have you been getting up to then?" Cecile cooed as she sorted out Conrad's wild hair. Conrad blushed while Josak's grin got even wider.

"Now mother don't fuss." Conrad sighed pushing his mother's hands away. Cecile giggled and hugged her son.

"Now don't be angry Conrad. I'm just glad you have finally found your man." Cecile winked at Josak who actually looked slightly embarrassed. "Maybe we will have a wedding in the family after all. Oh," Cecile put a hand over her mouth realising what she said. The smile vanished from her face and her eyes became sad.

"Mother," Conrad said softly as he took her hands in his and kissed them.

"I'm sorry Conrad, it just slipped out." Cecile sighed as stepped back from her son. "I just wanted my baby to be happy."

"We all wanted that mother." Conrad assured her softly. Cecile nodded looking on the verge of tears. Conrad glanced up at the throne expecting to see Yuri. Only Yuri wasn't there. Conrad quickly scanned the Hall using his height to his advantage. He couldn't see Yuri anywhere. Conrad frowned in concern. He hadn't seen Yuri in the hallway and he and Josak hadn't bee gone all that long.

"Who are you looking for?" Josak asked noticing Conrad's behaviour. Cecile looked up to see her son's worried expression.

"Where is Yuri?"

**:-:**

Yuri wondered if he was still in the Hall and had passed out in a drunken stupor. He watched with wide eyes as Abby shed her dress leaving her in only her underskirts and corset. Abby turned around and sat down between Yuri's legs making him squeak again.

"Would you untie my corset for me Yuri?" Abby purred. Yuri hiccupped slightly before reaching out with shaking fingers. He didn't know what was happening or what he should do. Should he go along with this or run away? Should he say no? Did he want to say no? Before Yuri could think too hard on the subject, Abby's corset was unpicked and Abby pulled it off. Now she was just in her underskirts which looked rather like a nightgown. Yuri had the bizarre mental picture of Wolfram wearing something similar before that train of thought was derailed by Abby's lips on his.

"W-wait I'm not sure about, err, this." Yuri pushed Abby back gently. Abby smiled at him in a way that made his heart beat so hard in his chest he feared it would jump right out. Abby reached up and pulled out her hair pins letting her shoulder-length blond curls fall around her face. It made her look ten years younger. Yuri couldn't remember how old she was but he knew it was somewhere in the 40s.

"Don't think My King, just feel." Abby whispered as she kissed him. Yuri couldn't fight back as she gently pushed him back against the bed. Yuri allowed himself to be moved into the middle of the bed with Abby straddling his hips. Abby took control of the situation as Yuri's motor functions were somewhat hampered by his intoxicated state. "You have been sad for so long. Let me make you feel good." Abby ran her fingers through Yuri's black locks and the last of his resistance crumbled. Yuri had never been in this situation before but his body seemed to know what it was doing as Abby stripped him before pulling her remaining clothes off. Yuri couldn't see much in the dim light so he ran his hands all over Abby's body, feeling the soft velvet of her skin under his fingers. Yuri sat up suddenly his arms pulling Abby in close. Abby shivered and moaned her back arching as Yuri nibbled her shoulder.

Abby's blond hair spilled over her shoulders in silken waves and Yuri could see the light from the single candle reflected in her blue eyes. Yuri traced the contours of her body smiling as she shivered again under his touch. A part of Yuri was screaming at him to stop this. He had to stop right now before this situation got out of control, before he did something he would regret. Yuri however, had been feeling lonely and depressed for weeks. Abby was right here and now, offering him her body and damn it all he wanted to take what she offered. So when Abby smiled and leaned down Yuri did nothing to stop her.

**-:-**

(Falken stud farm)

Wolfram woke to the sounds of bird signing cheerfully. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced around the room. He was lying on his side facing a wall on a narrow bed. The wall he was staring at was made of a dark coloured wood. Wolfram could see a beige carpet covering the wooden floor. For a second Wolfram didn't move. He stared at the wall his eyes wide before he sat up suddenly. Pain exploded across his shoulders and stomach. Wolfram gasped in pain and tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to hunch over his stomach but that caused fresh agony to tear across his back.

"Whoa, where do you think you are going?" A voice spoke up suddenly and Wolfram found himself being gently pushed back against the bed. "Now lie still you silly thing before you hurt yourself." The voice was gentle and soothing and Wolfram found himself relaxing. The hands on his shoulders were gentle but firm. Wolfram glanced up and was met by a pair of violet eyes. The boy smiled showing Wolfram white teeth. "Hey there sleeping beauty."

"Who are you?" Wolfram flinched. His voice was rough and painful. "Where am I?"

"Just a second, let me get you something to drink." The boy gave Wolfram a gentle smile before turning around. Wolfram glanced around the room taking everything in. The room was large, the bed situated in the middle of the room with a large wardrobe directly opposite. A large chest of drawers sat next to the bed with a large pitcher of water on top. A wooden chair sat next to the bed with an open book placed on the seat. An open window was set above the drawers through which sounds of birdsong filtered in as did soft warm sunlight. All the furniture was made out of the same coloured wood as the walls and was decorated with elegant swirls and carvings.

"Here, drink this, you will feel better." The boy turned back to Wolfram holding a glass of water. Wolfram sat up slowly flinching as new pains and aches made themselves known. He took the glass and drank eyeing this stranger before him. The boy was very handsome with thick, slightly curly light brown hair and a wide friendly smile. Wolfram grimaced as he drank, his throat felt raw.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Wolfram repeated his earlier questions once his throat felt a little better.

"My name is Casper Falken and you are at my father's stud farm." The boy, Casper, smiled and lifted the book off the chair and placed it on top of the drawers. He then sat down on the chair. "I'm really glad you are awake, you've been out of it for three weeks!"

"Three weeks?" Wolfram repeated slowly looking around the room.

"Yeah, I was really worried about you but our doctor said you were getting better. She is a great doctor, really knows her stuff, so I trust her but I was still worried you know?" Casper laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So do you have any family we can contact? They must be worried sick about you by now."

"Family…." Wolfram trailed off as he began to tremble.

"Hey, are you ok?" Casper frowned, his face concerned as he gently placed a hand on Wolfram's shoulder. Wolfram turned his head to meet Casper's gaze his eyes wide in terror.

"I...I don't remember." Wolfram shook his head as he realised the reality of his situation. "I don't remember anything!"

"Ok, ok, don't panic on me now. Take a deep breath." Casper rubbed Wolfram's back in slow circles and Wolfram was surprised as how quickly the panic faded. "The doctor was worried this might happen. You took a very nasty blow to the head it may well have caused some memory loss."

"But I don't remember anything at all!" Wolfram reached up and felt a large lump on his head just behind his ear. It was still tender to the touch.

"Hopefully it is only temporary," Casper gave Wolfram's shoulder a squeeze, "Try not to concern yourself too much ok? I need to fetch the doctor to take a look at you. I will be right back." Wolfram nodded biting his lip. "Hey, I know you said you don't remember anything and all…but do you have any idea what your name is? Maybe we can start there?"

Wolfram frowned in concentration. _What is my name? _He knew that somewhere in his mind he knew the answer to Casper's question. Wolfram twisted the bed sheets in his hands in frustration. _Why can't I remember anything?! _It was frustrating and it made him angry to be so helpless.

"Hey now if you don't know the answer it doesn't matter." Casper gently untangled his fingers from their death grip on the bed sheets. "Don't punish yourself ok?" Wolfram looked up and for reason his heart skipped when he saw the gentle concern in Casper's eyes.

"Wolf," Wolfram breathed softy. Casper blinked in evident confusion.

"Sorry?"

"My name, I think it's Wolf, or something similar." Wolfram made a frustrated noise. "Why can't I remember?"

"You've been to hell and back Wolf; you are allowed some down time after that." Casper grinned. It was then Wolfram realised that Casper had yet to let go of his hands.

"What happened to me? Now that I mention it, why am I in so much pain?" Wolfram flinched as he leaned forward causing fresh pain to jump across his back.

"I will tell you everything I know I promise but first please just lie back and let the doctor look over you ok?" Casper released Wolfram's hand to gently push him to lie down again. Wolfram relented and allowed himself to be pushed back.

Casper gave him a grin before turning and walking out of the room. Wolfram watched him disappear out of the door before sitting up again. Wolfram sucked in a breath as his body protested violently at the movement. Wolfram finally managed to sit up but he was shaking all over and sweating. His body wanted to obey Casper's orders but his brain wanted to know what the hell was going on. _I must be stubborn, _Wolfram smiled as he swung his legs out of bed and onto the floor. The soft carpet tickled his feet and Wolfram wriggled his toes into the soft material for a moment before attempting to stand. Attempt was the apt word for this situation. As soon as Wolfram tried to shift his weight onto his legs pain exploded in his back and legs. Wolfram sat back with a barely stifled whimper of pain. Pain coursed around his system telling his stubborn streak that standing was a really bad idea right now.

Wolfram groaned in frustration but made no further attempt to stand. Someone had beaten the hell out of him and it seemed even three weeks, if Casper had been telling the truth, of sleep wasn't going to cure him. Wolfram lifted his legs back onto the bed and lay back against the pillows. For all he knew that Casper person was the one responsible for causing all this pain. Wolfram frowned as he pictured Casper's gentle smile in his mind's eye. There was no way anyone who smiled like that could be anything other than a decent person. Wolfram couldn't imagine him hurting anyone. But then again, never judge a book by its cover right? Wolfram heard the sounds of voices and footsteps coming closer. Wolfram braced himself for whoever may be coming.

**:-:**

"It would seem to me that your memory loss is the result of a conscience effort on your part to suppress all your memories of your past life." Wolfram stared at the doctor before him in shock. For the past half hour she had been examining all his various injuries while Casper recounted the events over the past few weeks from him finding Wolfram till their daring escape.

Wolfram found himself listening to the tale in astonished silence hardly noticing the doctor poking and prodding his wounds. The fact that Casper would risk his life to save his when they didn't even know each other made Wolfram feel rather strange. For some reason, the display of courage this boy had shown sparked something deep down in his soul that felt a lot like admiration. Wolfram wished he could remember his past life now more than ever.

"You mean he forgot everything on purpose?" Casper asked in surprise voicing the question in Wolfram's mind.

"Considering where you where being held, and the nature of your injuries, it is highly likely that you where being tortured for information. You may well have suppressed your memories in an attempt to protect the information that the bandits were trying to extract." The doctor tucked a lock of light brown hair behind her ear, her hazel eyes serious as they examined Wolfram from behind her glasses.

"But he's not being tortured anymore," Casper pointed out rather unhelpfully. "Why can't he remember anything now?"

"It is possible his mind retreated so far into itself and buried the information so deep it will take more than just 'wanting' the memories to surface for them to appear. You may never remember anything from your past," The doctor said gently.

"What?" Wolfram stared at the doctor in horror. The thought of never knowing who he was, never remembering anything about himself, was terrifying.

"It is possible a trigger of some kind could bring the memories back." The doctor said thoughtfully a light frown creasing her young features. "Unfortunately, without knowing anything about you it is impossible to know what sort of trigger would bring the memories back." There was a long silence as everyone digested that bit of information. "That blow to your head won't be helping matters but it seems to be healing nicely. In fact, all your injuries are healing quickly but I must insist that you remain in bed for another few weeks at least."

"I'll make sure he takes it easy." Casper smiled at Wolfram. Wolfram managed a watery smile in return but his mind was in turmoil. He was tortured for information so he buried the information his captors sort deep in his mind. So deep that even he couldn't remember it. He found it slightly difficult to believe that was even possible but what other explanation was there? He doubted people just forgot their whole lives.

Of course this presented a more pressing question. What was it the bandits wanted to know? What knowledge did he have that was so important people would go to any lengths to obtain it? A part of Wolfram didn't want to remember who he was. Maybe it would be better not to be burdened with such knowledge?

"Are you ok?" Wolfram was jolted out of his thoughts to see Casper sit down on the bed next to him. Wolfram noticed in surprise that the doctor had left the room at some point during his inner musings.

"Yeah I just, I wonder whether I should try to remember who I was or if it would be better to forget." Wolfram glanced down at his hands folded on his lap.

"Why would you think that?" Wolfram didn't raise his gaze but he heard the surprise in Casper's voice.

"Whatever I knew, it was information that drove people to do terrible things in order to get it. I don't know if I want that kind of knowledge." Wolfram admitted quietly still staring at his hands. There was a long pause before Casper spoke again.

"I don't know what those bandits wanted from you, and maybe you're right, maybe its better not to remember." Casper gently placed his fingers under Wolfram's chin and tilted his head up. Bright green met soft violet. "But I do know that a person's memories and experiences shape them, for good or bad, and those memories are precious. I don't believe for a moment that you don't want to know who you are."

"But what if I don't like what I find?" Wolfram whispered feeling oddly vulnerable. With no idea who he was or who he used to be, he was at the complete mercy of this young man. It wasn't a feeling he was comfortable with.

"You are who you are and no memory loss or denial will change that. I think it is better to know who you are and if you don't like the way you are, then you change." Casper smiled as he dropped his hand. "For the record, I very much doubt that you are a bad person."

"Why would you say that?" Wolfram was regaining some of his composure now. He sat upright and regarded Casper in a manner that could almost be called regal.

"Just a feeling," Casper answered cryptically. "Now you must be hungry." Casper bounced to his feet with a beaming smile. "Don't go anywhere I'll be right back with the most delicious food our resident chef can come up with." Casper turned and left the room leaving the room feeling suddenly emptier.

Wolfram sat back against the pillows and let the past events wash over him in quick succession. As he did so he came to two conclusions. Firstly, he could trust Casper. He didn't know why he felt that way but he did. There was something about Casper that made him feel comforted, safe even. He knew this could all be an elaborate set-up but there was something about the honesty in Casper's expression that discredited that idea. Secondly, he had to try to remember who he was. Casper was right; he wanted to know who he was. The more he thought about it the more he knew that just pretending his past didn't matter was foolish. What if he had a family? What if they had given him up for dead?

Wolfram closed his eyes and let a heavy sigh pass his lips. There was something he hadn't told Casper. Ever since he had woken up here he'd had a nagging feeling that he was forgetting something, or someone, important. For some reason this someone made conflicting feelings of fierce protectiveness and deep pain resonate inside him. _Who are you? Why are you so important to me? _Wolfram squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in his hands but the image of the person's face refused to come to him. Assuming it was a person. All Wolfram knew that this person, whoever they were, used to be important to him and he had to remember them. He had to.

*End Chapter*

*Cough* Right a show of hands, how many of you want to kill Yuri right now? Yeah I thought so….that night is very important for the rest of the story though so it had to happen. I imagine Abby isn't likely to be a popular character.

Please review but due to some trolls rolling around I am now moderating guest reviews. So if you review (if you are a guest) won't show up unless I approve it first. I'm sorry but I don't want to have nasty spiteful homophobic comments on my stories by people not even brave enough to allow me to respond to them.

Next time: Wolfram regains his memories and returns to Shinmakoku. Yuri receives a shock and makes a proposal. Miscommunication and pain rip apart old loves and unite new ones.


	4. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter four of my story 'Moving On'. Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I really appreciate them! Its great to see that this story has many new followers as well. Thank you so much.

By now I think most of you have guessed who is going to be paired up with who and I have a feeling this will upset some of you. I can only say that that was the whole point of me writing this story in the first place and I hope you will see this story through to the end before reaching a conclusion. We are only half way through and many things have yet to happen.

I have a feeling this story is going to be longer than intended as I can't seem to stay within the chapter borders I set out for myself. At the rate I'm going this story will be ten chapters long instead of eight. That or I write 50 page chapters at a time.

I hope the length makes up for the time it takes me to update, but what usually happens with me is nothing comes to me for months then I write the whole chapter in two nights, as I did with this one. I have checked and re-checked for spelling and grammar errors but I am human and I make mistakes.

Please enjoy!

Chapter four: Reunion 

(Shinmakoku – 1 month later)

Yuri wondered if this was some elaborate joke. Maybe the others had found out what happened last month and had come up with this scheme to punish him? Maybe this was to teach him a lesson in being more responsible and careful? Yuri stared at his closest friends and advisors waiting for someone, anyone, to exclaim: fooled you! Then everyone would start laughing at his expense. Yuri would be willing to be laughed at for weeks, if not months, if it meant this wasn't really happening.

Yuri looked from one face to another. Conrad, Gunter, Murata and Gwendal stood before him all wearing expressions of mixed anger and disappointment. Except for Murata, his face was unreadable. Seeing that look of disappointment on Conrad's face aimed at him made Yuri feel about 5 inches tall. He wanted to shrink into his chair and disappear.

"Have you nothing to say?" Gwendal rumbled his forehead wrinkled. Yuri could tell he was holding his anger in check.

"I…" Yuri squeaked then swallowed. His heart was beating so fast it was making him feel dizzy. _This cannot be happening! _

"Your Majesty how could you do this to me?!" Gunter wailed before throwing himself dramatically over Yuri's desk making the double black jump. "How could you?"

"Gunter," Gwendal snapped making the temperature in the room, already cold, plummet into the minus numbers. "This is serious, please try to compose yourself." Gunter sniffed and produced a ridiculously frilly handkerchief from his sleeve and blew his nose loudly. Yuri would have laughed had he not been so nervous.

"This…this is some sort of joke right?" Yuri asked nervously his eyes flicking from one man to the other. "You're just teaching me a lesson right?"

"I'm afraid the time to teach this lesson has long since passed us by." Conrad answered his voice sombre. Yuri shuddered and sunk down in his chair wishing the ground would open and swallow him whole. _This cannot be happening!_

"You must take action," Gwendal spoke next glaring at Yuri with more force then Yuri thought was strictly needed. But then again, if what they said was true then maybe he deserved all he was going to get? Yuri bit his lip and tried to remember to breathe.

"Your Majesty?" Gunter coughed as he composed himself. "As much as it hurts me to say this you must make a decision soon. If the people found out about this…" Gunter gasped and then swooned. He fell on the floor with a dramatic thud amid a whoosh of cloth. Gwendal's eye brow twitched dangerously. Yuri's gaze flicked to the prone figure of his chief advisor. _This cannot be happening! _

"Yuri, I assume the young Lady's claims are correct? It is possible it is yours?" Conrad looked at Yuri with such hopeful eyes, a sign he was willing to give Yuri the benefit of the doubt. Unlike the other three he seemly hadn't disowned Yuri just yet. He was giving Yuri a chance to fight his corner, give his side of the story. Unfortunately, Yuri had no argument against this. And to kill the hope in Conrad's eyes, to kill Conrad's belief that he wouldn't do such a thing, hurt Yuri far more than he thought anything ever could.

"Abby and I slept together last month, the night of the ball, just like she said." Yuri said quietly, as if hoping no one would hear him. "If she's," Yuri hiccupped, he couldn't say it, "that way then its possible that it is –" Yuri stopped again. It was just too much to take in. _This cannot be happening! _It seemed repeating that phrase over and over in his head wasn't making the problem any less real. _Maybe I'll wake up any moment to find this has all been a horrible dream? _Yuri pinched his leg, hard. It hurt like hell.

"How could you be so foolish?!" Gwendal barked making Yuri squeak. Yuri had never felt less like a King and more like a naughty teenager in the past four years.

"It was only once!" Yuri protested but that argument sounded weak even to his own ears.

"It only takes once!" Gwendal barked again. Yuri flinched and glanced at Conrad. The disappointment in Conrad's eyes struck Yuri with more force than any words Gwendal could have said. He had let Conrad down, he had let everyone down. Yuri ducked his head in shame. In truth he had been feeling guilty about that night since the morning he woke up to find a very naked Abby sleeping peacefully in his arms. It was only the mother of all headaches that stopped Yuri from shouting in surprise. His only conciliation since then had been that no one other than himself and Abby were aware of what exactly happened that night. There were rumours of course, and some came dangerously close to the truth, but rumours could be controlled, could be denied. This, this was real and right out in the open. Yuri couldn't laugh it off and pretend it wasn't happening.

Unable to look at Abby without blushing or act in any way normal around her, Abby had taken this to mean her presence was no longer wanted. She had left to return home within a week of their night together. Yuri had been surprised at his own relief that she was gone. He tried to erase the night they were together from his mind but it had burrowed under his skin like a tick. It would pop into his head at the most inappropriate times making him blush and stammer like a fool. Greta had made no secret of the fact that she was glad Abby was gone. After his scandalous relationship with Abby, Yuri had found himself uncomfortable in his daughter's presence.

Murata had yet to say a word. He just stood slightly behind the others watching everything going on. The sunlight from the large window behind Yuri turned his glasses into molten pools of light making it impossible to know what he was thinking. Somehow his presence was made all the more apparent by his silence.

"Oh for one so young to be so burdened!" Gunter, apparently having recovered, swept to his feet tears leaking out of his eyes. "Oh, Your Majesty!"

"He brought this on himself!" Gwendal snapped grumpily.

"How can you be so heartless at this difficult time?" Gunter sobbed loudly making Gwendal's eyebrow twitch again. "It is clear His Majesty was taken advantage of that night and –"

"Shibuya," Murata spoke causing everyone else to fall silent. All eyes turned to the Great Sage but he didn't seem to notice. His gaze bore into Yuri's soul pinning him like a bug to his chair. "The situation has only two possible conclusions. Abby Caz claims that she is pregnant by you so you must either marry her or dishonour her."

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked trying desperately to maintain some grasp on reality. _Marry her? Dishonour her?_

"Gisela has already confirmed that Abby is indeed pregnant," Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can deny ever having laid with Abby and any blood connection to the child. Such an action will dishonour Abby's name."

"She will most likely be disowned by her family." Murata chipped in his voice flat and emotionless. "No one will marry her as she carries the child of a man without being married to him. If she survives childbirth she will be forced to live in poverty. The child will be treated as a second class citizen and will never escape the discrimination of being born to an unmarried woman."

"Oh," Yuri stared at Murata in speechless shock. "Wait, what do you mean by 'if she survives childbirth'?"

"She will have no money to pay for a decent midwife." Murata shrugged causally as if discussing the weather. "Odds are that either she or the baby would die, maybe even both of them." Yuri opened and closed his mouth but no words came out. It was too horrible to think about. He hadn't thought that far ahead yet. He was too busy freaking out that he may have gotten Abby pregnant.

"Or you could marry her." Conrad added crossing his arms over his chest. The gentle light that was usually present in his eyes when talking to Yuri had vanished. "As your wife Abby would be given access to the best midwives there are. It is unlikely her life or the life of the child would be in danger this way."

"Also her family could hardly expect their daughter to marry better than the Maoh." Murata added sounding vaguely sarcastic. "So I doubt they will contest the marriage. Most people will look the other way if she is pregnant before the wedding."

"There is also the fact that children born outside of matrimony cannot inherit their father's wealth or position." Gunter straightened himself out as he went into tutor mode. "Even if the pair married after the child was born he or she wouldn't be entitled to inherit from their father."

"In other words, if you wish to marry her you must do so within the next few months." Murata added. Yuri shook his head as he dropped his head in his hands. _This cannot…be…happening! _Yuri wanted to scream. One moment of weakness, just one, and his whole life was being turned upside down.

"There is a possibility the child is not yours." Gwendal rumbled. "In which case, neither her life nor the life of the baby, are of our concern."

"But if I refuse her then she and the baby could die?" Yuri asked his voice muffled by his hands.

"If you chose to dishonour her by denying her claim you might as well have her stabbed now and be over with it." Murata's voice was harsh making Yuri jerk his head up. "It would be the kinder thing to do." Gwendal grunted and nodded while Gunter squirmed and Conrad looked away but said nothing. Yuri realised with a sinking feeling that Murata wasn't kidding.

Yuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. From what he knew about Abby the idea of her finding some random guy to knock her up so she could claim it was his seemed ridiculous. She couldn't have known before that night that they would even sleep together. Yuri didn't believe for a moment that she had planned all this from the beginning, Abby wasn't that malicious. He let the air in his lungs rush out in a heavy sigh. He couldn't 'dishonour' Abby like that. That child could well be his and Yuri couldn't live with himself if he was responsible for killing his own child or his child's mother. Gisela had said from what she could tell Abby was a month along. That same amount of time had passed since their night together. Yuri raised his head to meet the gaze of his advisors.

"I'll marry her."

There was a long drawn out silence that met Yuri's decision. Yuri could hear the birds chirping merrily outside his window and somewhere the cry the 'bad omen' bird filtered through the glass. Gunter was the first to break the silence.

"Oh my," Gunter sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I shall start making the preparations right away Your Majesty." Gunter looked at Yuri for a long moment before wailing and throwing his arms around Yuri's shoulders. Yuri sighed but did nothing to remove Gunter from his person. Gunter sniffed wetly before releasing Yuri and rushing out of the room like a lilac whirlwind. There was a pause as the room itself seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"If that is your decision I must take my leave." Gwendal turned and without a backwards glance marched off. Yuri watched with a sinking heart as the man left the room letting the door slam behind him.

"I consider this to be the wisest choice. I also bid you goodbye," Murata spoke without looking at Yuri. He turned to Conrad who hadn't even moved after Yuri's decision. Murata nodded at Conrad who gave a small nod back. Yuri looked between the two trying to figure out what unspoken words had passed between them. Murata also left the study without glancing at Yuri.

"Conrad I…I never intended this to happen." Yuri said hating how pathetic he sounded even to his own ears. He couldn't even meet his godfather's eyes.

"People rarely do Yuri." Conrad answered in monotone. "I do however think it is best for all if you marry Abby."

"Yes, I think so but…" Yuri paused again and bit his lip.

"What is it?"

"I don't love her." Yuri blurted out before he could stop himself. There it was; his most dirty secret out in the open. He had slept with someone he didn't love. He knew kids his age were doing it all the time but Yuri had always thought himself better than that. He always thought he would fall in love, marry and maybe sometime in the distant future he would become a dad. Now he was being rushed into a marriage at only 17 years because he would be a father within eight months. _Because you were a stupid idiot, _Yuri reminded himself.

"Well," Conrad spoke gaining Yuri's attention, "You'd better start falling in love with her hadn't you? Considering you will be together for many years to come." Conrad turned and marched towards the door. Yuri leapt to his feet unable to just watch Conrad walk away from him like this.

"I'm sorry! Why can't anyone understand that?" Conrad froze with his hand on the door knob. He slowly turned to face Yuri. Yuri stood with his hands planted on the desk in front of him. "What do I have to do to gain your forgiveness?"

"I don't know if I can forgive you Yuri." Conrad admitted quietly. Yuri reeled backwards as if struck. "You said you didn't want another but within weeks of the Nobles annulling your engagement to Wolfram you take a woman to your bed. A woman you admit you don't even love." Conrad stared at Yuri his gaze sad and painful. "Wolfram loved you in the purest sense of the word. You betrayed his memory and I thought you were better than that, I truly did."

Yuri said nothing as Conrad left his study closing the heavy wooden door behind him. For a long time he just stared at the space that his godfather used to occupy. Silence rang in his ears filling his head with white noise. After what seemed like an age Yuri slowly sat down in his chair and stared unseeing at the table in front of him. Just one thought circled in his mind, going around and around like a song on repeat: _Wolfram loved me and I betrayed him. _

**-:-**

(Falken Stud Farm)

Wolfram stood before the mirror staring at his reflection. He was naked with a mirror in front of him and another mirror behind him set at an angle. This way he could see his back by looking at the reflection in the mirror before him. Wolfram felt his stomach clench in rage as he examined the scars that criss-crossed over his back. Some had already turned white but the most recent ones were still an angry red. The doctor who worked at the stud farm was highly gifted in the art of healing but even she couldn't prevent the worst wounds from scarring. More marks crossed over the back of his thighs. Most of the wounds were long and thin, the marks of a whip, but some were shorter and thicker, the result of his skin being cut with a knife.

Most of the knife wounds were on his stomach and a few on his chest but since the bandits' goal had been to extract information rather than to kill him, these wounds weren't so bad and had already healed. Casper had told him everything he could about the bandits' hideout but it hadn't triggered any memories to resurface. Looking at the aftermath of what they did to him, Wolfram wasn't sure he wanted to remember. Wolfram closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He knew that he couldn't pick and chose which memories he wanted back, it was all or nothing. His fear of remembering what those men did to him could well be holding back his memories of his past.

Wolfram opened his eyes again and took the time to look over his body. Despite the good food Casper had been giving him the past four weeks he was horribly thin and his skin was in terrible condition. Several hot baths had washed the grease from his hair but it was still limp and Wolfram knew he had a long way to go before he was healthy again. He couldn't remember what he used to look like but the sight of his weak body disgusted him. He could almost count all his ribs. Almost two months of no physical exercise had caused his muscles to waste away leaving him almost too weak to stand. For the past two weeks he had been sitting up, standing and taking short walks to try and get his strength back. At first the movement caused great pain, forcing tears from his eyes, but it was getting easier. Casper had been there the whole time encouraging him and supporting him through it all.

Wolfram shivered and he knew it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. The sun was shining brightly outside, it was the height of summer according to Casper, and a warm breeze flowed into the room through the open window bringing the smell of horses and flowers. Wolfram didn't understand his feelings for Casper. There were times when he felt a strong connection to Casper, something that went beyond friendship, but at other times he felt this wave of guilt that was so strong it made him feel ill. He couldn't understand it at all. It was as if there was a part of him that forbids him from falling in love with Casper.

Wolfram jerked backwards in shock making pain flash up his spine. Wolfram groaned and stumbled back a few steps. Any sharp or sudden movement aggravated his wounds making pain flare across his skin. It was as if someone was pushing white hot needles into the already sensitive scar tissue. Wolfram closed his eyes and stood still, taking deep breaths until the pain passed. Once the pain clouding his mind faded into the background Wolfram was able to think again. He couldn't be falling in love with Casper could he? Sure, Casper was a handsome young man with great potential for a husband but they had only known each other for a few weeks. While he had been here almost two months, for three of those weeks he had been unconscious. He had hardly been up to any meaningful conversation. But Casper had been there from the start, from the day he woke up in this strange place till now. He was Wolfram's only link to the past he couldn't remember as he was the one who saved his life in the bandits' hideout. Casper had held him when he woke screaming from nightmares he couldn't remember afterwards. Casper had seen him at his weakest and most vulnerable and still seemed to respect him.

Wolfram grasped his head in his hands and slowly shook his head. This could not happen. He didn't know why but something deep inside told him that he couldn't love Casper and he should face that before he fell further. He needed to leave. The realisation hit him like a brick to his head. He had to leave Casper and this farm. Where he would go he had no idea. The doctor had told him he was a pure blood Mazoku so maybe he should go to a major Mazoku town? Maybe someone would recognise him? This farm was very isolated and Wolfram had only met three of the farm hands so far as most of them were kept busy looking after this seasons foals and preparing last years foals for market. Casper had mentioned that he would get to meet his father, Raoul, but so far the man seemed too busy.

The thought of leaving caused so many conflicting emotions Wolfram wanted to scream in frustration. A part of him wanted to leave, to get as far away from here and his feelings for Casper as possible. Another part of him wanted to stay. Wolfram wasn't entirely sure which part of him felt the strongest but he felt like he was being pulled in half. Wolfram stumbled to the bed and sank down onto the covers. Why did this have to happen to him? What did he do to deserve this? Was he some terrible person who was being punished by an unseen deity for some crime? Wolfram snorted, even without his memories of his past he knew he didn't believe that for a second. But he had to leave. He had stayed here long enough.

Wolfram dressed slowly in clothes Casper had given him. He had nothing of his own, not even his own clothes, and for some reason that made him resentful. Casper had been nothing but kind to him but now Wolfram wanted to be away from his kindness and his gentle smiles. He felt a twinge of guilt which for once wasn't associated with his feeling for Casper. It felt rude to throw all of Casper's kindness back in his face and just waltz off but Wolfram knew he had to. He would find none of the answers he sought out here in the middle of nowhere. He wanted desperately to gain just a little independence after relying so heavily on others while he was injured. It had felt so good just to walk without help. He might not have made it far but it was a start and he was getting stronger every day.

Wolfram left his bedroom and slowly walked towards the flight of stairs leading down to the ground floor. Once he started getting up and walking around the doctor suggested moving him to a room on the ground floor but Wolfram liked being able to see out over the grounds. In the end Wolfram was left where he was with the promise that he wouldn't walk down the stairs without help in case he fell. Right now Wolfram intended to break that promise. Wolfram took several deep breaths before beginning a slow decent. It was painful to rest all his weight on one foot even for a moment but it was bearable.

He was about half way down when Casper suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He must have come looking for him. Wolfram had told Casper that he wanted to be alone for a little while and Casper had just smiled and left without asking any questions. Casper looked surprised to see him walking down the stairs, fully dressed, by himself. Instead of scowling and marching up the stairs to confront him as Wolfram expected him to, Casper simply smiled and waited quietly for Wolfram to reach him. There was a strange quality to Casper that drew Wolfram to him like a moth to a flame. He was always so quiet and unruffled. Even when the pain and frustration had been too much and Wolfram had taken it out on Casper, he had taken it all in his stride. Nothing seemed to faze him for long. Also, Casper appeared to genuinely care about him though Wolfram didn't know what he had done to deserve this. Maybe he was just this way around all people?

"You must be feeling better, that is good." Casper grinned broadly at Wolfram. "Would you like to go for a longer walk today? We could go to the stables and see the horses." The broodmare stables were not far from the house and Wolfram had wanted to see the beautiful animals he had seen from his bedroom window up close. When he asked Casper about them the young Mazoku had proudly told him that his father bred some of the finest horses in the whole land. Even the royal horses of the Ten Nobles were of the Falken stock. For some reason that had stirred a memory inside Wolfram but it had left him before he could make sense of it.

"I would like that," Wolfram answered with a smile. Casper nodded and offered his arm for Wolfram to lean on. Wolfram ignored the offered arm and set off for the front door in a determined air. He faintly heard Casper chuckle before the other boy fell into step beside him. As they passed several portraits of animals, mostly horses, Wolfram paused beside one of a beautiful young woman. Light brown hair tumbled down her shoulders and bright violet eyes smiled gently at the artist. She was sitting in a fancy wooden chair wearing a simple but beautiful green dress. Wolfram could tell the woman was rich but it was an understated wealth, as if it mattered not to her how wealthy she was.

"That was my mother," Casper spoke softly noticing Wolfram's gaze. "That was painted just after she married my father, before I was born. Her name was Adal. We had a family portrait as well, done when I was sixteen, but my father took that one down." Casper smiled at the picture of his mother. "I think mother would have been sad to see it taken down but she died only seven months after it was completed."

"She was very pretty," Wolfram said. "You look just like her."

"Thank you. My mother was also great with the horses." Casper said as he started walking again. Wolfram hadn't even realised they had stopped. "She had this way with them, like she understood them. She taught me so much about them. 'Gentle hands and gentle eyes' is what she would always tell me. You can't take a yearling and break his spirit and expect him to be a good horse. You need to form a partnership of trust and understanding with them. I could never seem to connect with the horses the same way."

"I think you are more like her than you give yourself credit." Wolfram answered making Casper smile. "What happened to her?" Casper's smile vanished and his face became tight with pain. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that please ignore my question." Wolfram looked away as his cheeks burned.

"No, it is ok Wolf I should talk about her more." Casper sighed, "My mother became very sick when I was only seventeen. We had a different doctor then and he didn't know how to save her. My father sent for more doctors but they arrived too late to help her. She died within two months of becoming ill. Her death hit my father hard; she was the only one he truly loved. He became obsessed with his horses and stopped talking about mother, as if she never existed. He avoided me because I reminded him too much of her." Casper ran a hand through his thick brown locks. "I know he misses her, as do I."

"I'm sorry you couldn't save her. She sounds like she was a wonderful person." Wolfram said softly reaching out to take Casper's hand in his. Casper jumped at the contact and looked at Wolfram in surprise. Wolfram smiled and tried to ignore the way the skin of his fingers tingled at the contact. Casper smiled and gently squeezed Wolfram's hand with his own.

"Thank you," he said softly. Wolfram nodded and gently eased his hand from Casper's grip. _You are going to leave him remember? Don't get anymore involved with him than you are already. _Even though Wolfram knew that his inner voice was right, he couldn't stop his heart from skipping at the grateful light in Casper's beautiful violet eyes.

**:-:**

The stables were cool and dark after the bright sunlight of the summer sunshine. Wolfram had to blink several times before his eyes adjusted. The stables were built in the typical form with stables on both sides of a central aisle and an attic above where the hay was stored. Almost every stable had a horse who peered over the gate to see the new visitors. He breathed in deep and was assaulted by the various smells of horse and hay. The smell brought a smile to his lips and he felt his shoulders relax. He forgot all about his mixed feelings towards Casper and lost himself in the familiar sounds and smells of his favourite animals. When Wolfram opened his eyes he was no longer in the stables of the Falken Stud farm but in another stable. This one was much smaller but the stables themselves were bigger and everything 'felt' expensive. A horse put their head over the door and whickered a greeting. Wolfram felt a rush of affection for the cream coloured horse and stepped forward hand raised to pat the animal…and found himself back in the Falken stable.

Wolfram blinked and looked around wildly, thrown by the sudden change. He was certain what he saw was a memory of his past life. Apparently he had had a horse of his own, or maybe he looked after the horse for some Noble? No, that horse had been his, there was no denying the pride and love he felt for the beast. Wolfram frowned and rubbed his forehead. Usually flashbacks to his past were accompanied by powerful headaches but this time he felt fine. Maybe it was a sign his memory was coming back?

"Wolf, are you alright?" Casper was staring at him with a worried frown. Wolfram had the idea that he had been standing there staring off at nothing for a long time. Wolfram gave himself a mental shake.

"Yes I am fine I –"

"I know that Simms but I have no use for a lame foal!" A loud voice cut Wolfram off. Wolfram turned to see a middle aged man march into the stables followed by a younger man. The older man had dark brown hair that was turning sliver and intelligent blue eyes that seemed to dart everywhere, taking everything in. "Who will buy the little filly if she can barely walk?" The man continued glancing at his companion.

"But her pedigree speaks for itself Raoul!" The second man, a dark blond with hazel eyes argued back. "Even if she can't be sold we should keep her for the foals she could give us."

"Would she even be able to carry a foal in her condition?" Raoul shook his head his arms crossed over his chest. "I know you've become attached to the filly Simms but the cost of looking after her and the special care she'll need outweigh any possible money we could make out of her foals, assuming she could have any."

"Is this about the bay and white filly?" Casper suddenly asked stepping towards the two men. As the man called Raoul turned to look at Casper Wolfram suddenly realised he was looking at Casper's father. He didn't know how old he was but he had a feeling Raoul's face was older than his years. Raoul was tall, taller than Casper and broader too. He looked fit and his skin was tanned and weathered from hours spent outside. He wore rough working clothes although Wolfram knew he could afford better from the expensive items in his house. Wolfram doubted fancy clothes were good for working with horses though.

"Yes, the filly born to Blackjack." Raoul nodded.

"It would be a great shame to put her down," Casper said sadly, "She is such a pretty thing."

"But her looks will not give her a home if she cannot walk." Raoul said firmly his eyes fixed on his son. "This is a business not a charity and I can't keep horses that don't earn their keep."

"Then why are Holly, Upstart and Bolt still around?" Casper challenged. From the way Simms grimaced Wolfram had a feeling that only Casper would dare speak to his father like that. Raoul was a man who behaved like someone who was used to being obeyed.

"Those three have severed me well for many years." Raoul growled making Wolfram shrink back although his anger was not directed at him. "Their years of loyalty should end when Mother Nature decides, not by a knife."

"So you would 'waste' money on them but not on Blackjack's foal? Simms is correct, the filly has good pedigree. I think you should give her a chance, maybe her leg will grow stronger in time?" Casper had his arms crossed over his chest in almost a mirror image of his father. It was the first time Wolfram had seen him get into anything close to an argument. The way Casper's eyes sparked in anger and his shoulders stiffened fascinated Wolfram. He already knew that Casper was no coward; after all he saved him from the bandits when he could have left him to rot, but he had never seen anything but gentle kindness from Casper before.

"I don't need to explain my reasons to you," Raoul snapped and that seemed to be an end to the conversation. Raoul glanced sideways, and spotted Wolfram lurking in the shadows. Wolfram straightened his spine and met Raoul's piercing gaze head on. Something told him not to show any weakness in front of this man. "Who is this?" Raoul asked abruptly but not unkindly.

"This is Wolf; I told you about him remember?" Casper sighed in clear annoyance. "You would know about him if you bothered to meet him in the seven weeks he's been here."

"Oh yes the boy you so nobly saved from the bandits who kidnapped you." Something about the way Raoul said that made Wolfram's hackles go up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Casper snapped his eyes once again alight with anger. Wolfram got the distinct impression that most of the conversations between father and son turned into arguments.

"You know nothing about this boy, he could be a mass murder for all you know yet you risk your life to save him and then bring him to our home! How do you know he won't murder us all in our beds? Or he might rob us blind, steal our horses! You were foolish." Raoul rounded on his son blue eyes snapping.

"I happen to think Casper was incredibly brave and selfless to rescue me from my tormentors and give me safe harbour in your home!" Wolfram burst out before he could stop himself. "I think you should be proud of your son for showing such compassion to someone he does not know! And I take great offense to you insinuating that I would steal from you."

"Forgive me for not caring if I offend you or not. I must put the safety of my livestock and family first. I know nothing about you and from what I've been told you seem to have lost your memories, a tad convenient wouldn't you say? And you tell me I should be proud of my son? He could have gotten himself killed for attempting to rescue you, then what would I have to be proud of?" Raoul glared at Wolfram who felt his cheeks heat up. It felt rather good to be having a good row with someone. Wolfram hadn't felt this alive since he could remember.

"'Attempting to rescue Wolf'? The last time I checked I succeeded!" Casper pointed out. Wolfram was rather enjoying seeing this side of Casper.

"By sheer dumb luck I would guess!" Raoul sniffed, "What good would you be to anyone dead in a ditch?" In a sudden flash of insight Wolfram realised that Raoul had simply been afraid for his son and didn't know how to express that fear so it came out as anger.

"Raoul Falken, I am indebted to your son for saving my life. I assure you I mean no harm to you, your son or anyone else. I know your son took a great risk in saving my life and I know I cannot repay him for this risk. I can only express my never ending gratitude for his kindness." Wolfram sighed heavily. "You need not fret over my staying here though as I plan to leave as soon as possible." Total silence met Wolfram's statement. Even the horses had gone quiet. Simms, who had been watching the whole thing looking slightly worried, was staring at Wolfram as if he had proposed flying to the moon.

"What, but go where?" Casper squeaked before clearing his throat. "I mean, you don't remember anything do you?"

"No I don't but I am not going to find any answers here Casper." Wolfram smiled at the boy who had become so close to him over the past weeks. "I am grateful for all you have done but I can't be your problem forever. I refuse to rely on someone for everything."

"Well I must say I am surprised." Raoul spoke as Casper seemed robbed of speech. "I assumed you were using my son to sponge off his wealth." Raoul held up a hand to stop Wolfram's protests. "I now see I was wrong about you. I apologise Wolf."

"Yes well, perhaps you should not judge people you don't know so harshly." Wolfram sniffed. A corner of Raoul's mouth twitched upwards in what Wolfram suspected was his version of a smile.

"But Wolf, where will you go?" Casper seemed forlorn and the sadness in his eyes made Wolfram feel guilty.

"I will go to the nearest Mazoku town. Maybe someone will know my face or perhaps it will help me to remember who I am. Do not worry about me Casper, I shall be fine." Wolfram smiled although he wasn't so sure of that. Casper certainly didn't look convinced.

"I don't know about you boys but I need a drink, come inside and let's discuss the best route to town for you Wolf. I have a friend who can put you up for a couple of days in the town before you move on or find someone you know." Raoul turned and walked into the sunshine with a bemused Simms following him.

"Oh so when you are getting rid of him you suddenly take an interest." Casper muttered as he followed his father. He paused just before stepping into the sunlight and looked back at Wolfram. "You really don't have to leave you know. You are still injured after all. You are welcome here despite what my father says."

"Thank you Casper but I really do need to leave." _Before my conflicting feelings for you drive me insane. _Wolfram kept that bit to himself. Casper nodded but he didn't look at all happy. He stepped outside and Wolfram followed him. The sudden brightness made Wolfram squint and the warm wind ruffled his blond hair making it float around his face like a golden halo. As Wolfram's eyes adjusted he noticed Raoul staring at him as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Father?" Casper frowned at his father looking between him and Wolfram.

"I didn't recognise him, the stable was too dark" Raoul said in amazement still staring at Wolfram.

"Wait, you know me?" Wolfram asked eagerly stepping forward.

"Of course I know you! You are Wolfram Von Bielefeld one of the Ten Nobles and the Maoh's fiancé!" Wolfram froze his eyes wide as everything screeched to a halt.

"What?" Casper squeaked again. Wolfram said nothing. It was suddenly hard to breathe the air had turned to treacle in his lungs. He started to feel dizzy and sick the world spinning around him. Someone was saying his name but Wolfram couldn't hear the words, they seemed to be coming from so far away.

Suddenly a flood of images hit him with full force. It was like being punched in the gut. Wolfram doubled up and fell to his knees as the images assaulted his brain. He heard Casper's frantic voice but he couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, past the images flashing through his mind. If Wolfram had ever seen a DVD he would have said that the images in his mind where like watching a DVD in fast forward. The images moved too quickly to make any real sense. By saying his name Raoul appeared to have opened the door to Wolfram's memories and he couldn't have stopped them even if he wanted to.

He saw everything from his earliest memory in a great rush that took mere seconds to complete. Then he saw himself in a forest with three other people; Josak, Conrad and Yuri. They were on a secret mission in Big Shimeron but the mission was complete and they were returning home. He saw the bandits attack, he saw his group run and he relived the moment where he decided to stay behind and fight. That was how he was captured. Then they tortured him. The pain, so terrible, but they wanted to know about Yuri and he had to protect the wimp. Pain, never ending torment but he had to stay strong. He buried everything to prevent himself from caving under the pain. Dear Great One how long had he been gone? What had Conrad done? What had Yuri done? Yuri, the man he loved who didn't love him back. What had Yuri told his family, his mother? Did they think him dead? Had they looked for him?

It was too much for Wolfram to take in all at once. As he passed out the last thing he saw where Casper's wide violet eyes staring into his own.

**:-:**

Casper didn't know what to think. It turned out the dirty scruffy boy he had rescued all those weeks ago from the bandits was in fact one of the Ten Nobles, the ruling family of the Mazoku lands. His family owed its loyalty to one of those families as it was their land they occupied. His mother had had connections to the Gyllenhaal nobles through marriage and his father was a distant relative of the Kabernikov family although he had never met any of them. But to have one of Noble blood at their home and to not have known was a hell of a shock. Casper had known that Wolf, or Wolfram as was his real name, was special but he never guessed for a moment how special.

_And he is the Maoh's fiancé as well. _That put Wolfram well out of his reach. Why would he choose the son of a horse breeder over a King? The Maoh was a far better match for one of noble blood. Wolfram wasn't just any noble, he would be the head of the family once his Uncle died. Casper doubted the other nobles would allow a marriage between them even if Wolfram was mad enough to choose him. Casper swallowed as he wondered what the punishment for falling in love with the Maoh's betrothed was. Hopefully he would never have to find out. He hadn't said anything to Wolfram about his feelings and for that he was grateful. How would Wolfram feel knowing he had the unwanted affections of another when he was already promised to someone?

Casper sighed as he paced in his room. It was late but he couldn't sleep. Wolfram had blacked out for an hour after learning his name. After he woke he told Casper that somehow his name was the trigger for his memories. He remembered everything. Casper guessed he also remembered his love for his fiancé. Casper bit his lip and tried to force the jealousy away, it would do him no good.

Wolfram had recounted how he ended up a prisoner of the bandits and Casper felt shocked that the Maoh hadn't gone back for Wolfram. He kept his concerns to himself not wanting to appear to be insulting his King in front of his future husband. Casper couldn't help but think that if he had been the Maoh he would never have left Wolfram alone to face those bandits. Surely a King was gifted in fighting? Casper had heard stories of their new Maoh and his great powers were almost legendary. But he had also heard that the new Maoh was but a boy. There were also rumours that he was half human although Casper didn't know if that was true. Casper had no problem with those who were half human and half Mazoku. Several of the farm hands were half and half and Casper enjoyed their company. He did find it hard to believe though that the chosen Maoh wouldn't be pure Mazoku. The Ten Nobles were proud of their blood lines and he couldn't see them bowing before someone of less 'pure' blood.

Regardless of the Maoh's bloodline the important thing was that he was the Maoh and Wolfram wanted to go back to him. In fact he had demanded he should leave at first light. Raoul offered to send word ahead of Wolfram's return but Wolfram didn't know how long he had been away from his family and wasn't sure if they would believe a letter. He wanted to see them with his own eyes. Raoul had already made the arrangements for his carriage to take Wolfram back to Shinmakoku tomorrow. Wolfram would leave and Casper wasn't sure if he would see him again. He had never been further than the nearest town, apart from his adventure in the human kingdom where he met Wolfram, and so he had never been to Shinmakoku before. He would not be of any use on the journey. But he wanted to go. If only to spend just a little more time with Wolfram before he was lost to him for good. If they pushed the horses hard they could be in Shinmakoku within six days. Four days if they travelled at night as well. Wolfram seemed to be in a hurry to get back home. They could change horses easily enough on the way.

Casper stopped pacing and pressed his forehead to his window. Getting worked up was pointless. It was like what the old horse master used to teach him, when breaking in a wild horse you can not expect it to happen overnight. Getting angry will only get in the way of the final objective. In this case, being hurt that Wolfram seemed ready to dump him to run off back to his fiancé at the drop of a hat was pointless. The Maoh was Wolfram's fiancé and you don't ask someone to marry you unless you truly love them, right? Casper pushed himself away from the window and marched downstairs. He was too restless to sleep. He was still fully dressed but there had been many a time when Casper had been running around the farm in his nightwear to attend to a sick horse or newborn foal. No one would look twice at him walking around the farm at night. He hoped the smell of the horses and the sound of them sleeping peacefully would help sooth him.

What Casper didn't expect to see was Wolfram sitting, fully dressed, under the brilliant moonlight. Casper paused in the shadow of the house watching Wolfram. The noble was sitting on the stone bench inside the garden staring out over the fence. Casper wondered what it was he was seeing. He seemed so peaceful Casper didn't want to disturb him. Then Wolfram looked over his shoulder and smiled at him and Casper knew he had been found out. Feeling like a naughty child caught stealing biscuits from the jar, Casper walked over the moonlit gardens towards Wolfram. It was a full moon tonight and the sky was clear. The stars shone brightly as if some giant had scattered diamonds across the sky.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Wolfram asked quietly as Casper reached him. He looked different, Casper wasn't sure what it was but he no longer looked like 'Wolf'. He looked like a completely different person. Which Casper supposed he was, in a way. Wolf had been no one, just a pretty young boy with no memories. Wolfram was a powerful young man with responsibilities, a family and a fiancé. Casper wished he could stop thinking about fiancés for five seconds.

"No, there are too many thoughts going around my head, My Lord." Casper added hesitantly. Wolfram groaned and shook his head.

"Please call me Wolfram, Casper. And sit down I don't bite you know." Wolfram managed a weak smile. Casper smiled back and sat down making sure to put some distance between him and Wolfram. If it had been Wolf he was talking to he wouldn't have bothered with the distance, in fact he would have gotten as close as politely possible. There seemed to be a huge void between them now and Casper had no idea how to span the distance. It saddened him but he didn't know what to do. Wolfram was a noble and although he had family connections to the Ten Nobles he was anything but noble. His father was rich but not as rich as a Maoh.

For a long time Casper and Wolfram sat and looked out over the grounds together. The silence was comfortable and broken only by the night time insects. The moon turned everything silver and Casper thought back to the daring midnight rush through the forest as he fled the bandits' hideout with Wolfram, tied unconscious to a saddle. The moon had been full back then too lightning the way to their freedom. Casper didn't know what had become of Rob and his gang and he really didn't care. They escaped and that was all that mattered.

"Would you like a reward?" Wolfram spoke jolting Casper out of his memories. Casper looked at Wolfram in surprise.

"Reward for what?"

"For rescuing me of course. You took great risk in saving me and I feel that you should be properly rewarded for your efforts." Wolfram was still staring out over the farm and wouldn't meet Casper's eyes.

"I didn't rescue you expecting a reward." Casper said firmly, "I want nothing from you. It is enough of a reward for me to see you reunited with your family and loved ones." _And your fiancé, _Casper kicked himself. "Besides, who am I to put a price on the life of another?" Wolfram turned his head to look at him and Casper saw how red his eyes were. Wolfram smiled faintly and nodded.

"You are a good man Casper Falken."

"Are you alright Wolfram?" Casper frowned peering at Wolfram's face. It was difficult to make out his features in the moon's sliver light but he saw the shudder that ran through Wolfram's body.

"I remember everything." Wolfram said simply and Casper understood what he meant. He slid closer hoping his presence could bring some comfort. He found that just talking to distressed mares helped calm them and Wolfram had responded well to his presence in the past.

"Can you talk about it?" Casper asked softly. He wasn't sure he wanted to know in detail what the bandits did to Wolfram but if it helped him to talk about it then Casper was willing to listen. Wolfram shook his head. "It might help chase the nightmares away." Casper whispered as he slid closer. He knew now what had prevented Wolfram from sleeping that night.

"Just…sit with me awhile. Would you do that for me Casper?" Wolfram whispered glancing up at Casper with large pleading eyes. Casper couldn't have said no to those eyes even if he had wanted to.

"Of course," Casper whispered back. Wolfram leaned against him, his head on his shoulder, and Casper felt his heart summersault in his chest. "Do you have to leave tomorrow?" Casper spoke before he even realised he was speaking aloud.

"I must go back home. My family must be frantic with worry. And Yuri…" Wolfram trailed off but didn't try to move away from Casper. If anything he moved closer.

"I will miss you." Casper whispered hoarsely and he wondered if Wolfram understood the full meaning of those words.

"And I you," Wolfram answered just as softly. Casper felt his heart squeeze in his chest.

"If you must leave tomorrow, may I accompany you? I know I am not of much use with a sword but I am talented with a bow –" Casper stopped talking as Wolfram placed a finger on his lips without moving from his position against Casper's shoulder.

"I would like that very much." Wolfram answered with a small smile.

"Ok," Casper breathed. _Oh Great One, _Casper thought to himself, _I'm in way over my head here. _He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad sign that he didn't care.

**-:-**

(Shinmakoku – next day)

Yuri watched as Abby knelt down to sniff at a bright blue and red flower. She looked so beautiful and innocent in her dark blue dress with pale blue butterflies embroidered over the bodice. The sun was out and it shone down on her dark blond hair making it glow. Abby's pink lips turned up at the pleasant smell of the flower. Many men could only dream of having such a woman for his wife. If Yuri had met her under any other circumstances he would have dreamed of what relationship they could have had if Wolfram hadn't been around. Funny how now that Wolfram was gone, he was all Yuri wanted. Yuri's eyes travelled to Abby's stomach. It was perfectly flat although Yuri knew it wouldn't always be that way. By the time she was five months along her pregnancy would be showing. By wearing loser fashions she might be able to hide it for another month but at some point the baby would be too big to conceal.

Abby sat back to turn her gaze to another flower, this one green and white. Since she arrived yesterday to claim she was pregnant by Yuri, she had been spending her time walking around the extensive gardens. Yuri hadn't spoken to her yet even though she must know he had been informed of her arrival and her claim. She would be waiting for his answer. Yuri wondered if she had already guessed his intentions since he hadn't thrown her out of his castle yet. She must know that her entire future, and the future of her child, rested on his decision. Many women who became pregnant outside of marriage had the child in secret then abandoned the baby. Some women didn't survive childbirth and many babies were still born or died within hours of birth. Abby must have known this. She must have weighed her options and decided that pleading her case to him was worth the risk of being dishonoured.

But today was the day that Yuri would ask Abby to marry him. He should have done it yesterday but he had chickened out. He had been told in no uncertain terms by his advisors that he must ask her today. A royal proclamation of their marriage had to be sent out and the ceremony itself prepared for. To marry so soon after proposing was unusual and would attract unwanted attention but it couldn't be avoided. The sooner Yuri actually asked Abby to marry him the better. Yuri took a deep breath of air heavy with the scent of flowers. Right now he wished he had some of Conrad's wisdom or Wolfram's courage. Yuri squeezed his eyes shut before opening them, squaring his shoulders, and setting off across the gardens before he lost his nerve.

"Abby," Yuri called his voice hitching. Abby looked up startled before she got to her feet and dropped into an elegant curtsy.

"Your Majesty, forgive me I did not hear you approach." Abby straightened up and raised her head to meet Yuri's eyes. Yuri looked into those blue eyes and wished they still didn't posses the power to captivate him.

"Abby, I guess you know why I am here." Yuri surprised himself when his voice came out even and strong. Inside he was shaking and his heart was going so fast he wondered if it would explode. Right now he wished his alter ego, the 'Maoh', would just take over and save him from having to say this.

"Yes," Abby looked nervous for a moment before she schooled her features into a blank mask. "I await your decision My Lord."

"I think you already know my decision Abby." Yuri said quietly. He gazed sadly at Abby and wondered how it had come to this. Yuri raised his hand and slapped Abby across the left cheek. The slap had none of the forceful rage that the slap he had given Wolfram all those years ago had contained, but it was still enough to force Abby's face to the side. Yuri paused as he studied Abby's wide eyes and her red cheek. He couldn't help but wonder if the slap had really been a marriage proposal or revenge against Abby for getting him into this situation. But that wasn't fair. If he hadn't drunk himself stupid or just said 'no' that night then they wouldn't be here. He was as much to blame as Abby. She seduced him but he let it happen.

"Your Majesty," Abby breathed in wonder turning to face Yuri her eyes lit up and a wide smile spreading over her face. "You wish for me to become your wife?"

"I don't really have much choice in the matter do I?" Yuri sighed, the words came out sounding bitterer than Yuri intended but he didn't take them back. Abby's face fell slightly at his words. She stepped closer and laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"This is not how I wanted our relationship to progress either Your Majesty. This is as much a shock to me as it is to you. But this is our baby," Abby took Yuri's hand and placed it over her stomach. "He or she was created by our love and will flourish from our love." Abby smiled her eyes bright and earnest. "I know I will be a good wife to you. I will give you as many children as you wish and I shall endeavour to rule this land beside you as your consul and confident."

"I have no doubt that you would be a good ruler Abby," Yuri said although he wasn't entirely sure of that, "But I question if this child was really created by love. Love takes time to form Abby and even longer to realise. We did not have that long together." _I should know better than anyone that love is hard to see until it is gone forever. _Yuri looked away his face pinched in pain as Wolfram's face flashed through his mind.

"Love can start out as a tiny spark and grow into a raging wildfire of passion Your Majesty." Abby squeezed Yuri's hand between her two. "If we were not meant to be then this child would not be growing within me now. Of that I am certain. We are destined to be together my love." Abby kissed Yuri's hand her voice soft but confident. Yuri, on the other hand, felt like he was going to be sick. Abby was quite obviously madly in love with him. Any other time Yuri would have been giddy with happiness to find a girl who loved him, but right now he just felt shocked.

By asking Abby to marry him he was effectively confirming for her that he was her true love. But since he had no feelings for her then he was basically lying to her. He was pretending to love her in order to protect her. Their love, their marriage, all of it would be a lie. How could they raise a child in that kind of atmosphere? It was all made worse by Abby's strong feelings for him. How could he possibly do this?

"Abby I don't –"

"I know you still miss your previous fiancé My Lord, but you need to let him go now. He is dead and he will not return no matter what you do. Are you going to live your life alone with no children because of a phantom?" Abby sounded scornful and her eyes had become hard. "If he was here what do you think he would say? Would he want you to never know the touch of a wife because he claimed you first?"

"I know what Wolfram would say," Yuri muttered darkly. He was also sure Wolfram wouldn't have the time of day for Abby. He would have started screaming about cheating as soon as Abby put a foot in the door. Yuri was shamed by the knowledge that this time Wolfram wouldn't have been wrong.

"Your Majesty…you were not engaged to Lord Wolfram when you took me to your bed. You have done nothing wrong. You were free to engage in any relationship you wanted once your engagement was annulled." Abby's voice was soft again and her eyes understanding. Yuri wanted to believe her, he really did, but he couldn't help but feel that Conrad was right about him betraying Wolfram's memory. He should have waited longer, much longer, before becoming engaged again. He most certainly shouldn't have gotten Abby pregnant. But what was done was done and Yuri couldn't do a damn thing to change it.

"Abby I have made my decision. Do I understand it that you accept my proposal?" Yuri was tired and just wanted it all to be over. A part of him realised that demanding an answer was hardly romantic but he didn't care. Abby paused, uncertain, before smiling and nodding.

"I accept Your Majesty. I would be honoured to be your wife." Abby leaned in and kissed Yuri on the lips. Yuri did not return her kiss but he didn't push her away either. He was going to have to get used to this. Mazoku, even half Mazoku, had long lives and now he was going to share his with Abby. Their child would be here in eight months and they had a wedding to prepare before that.

"I must go there are many things to be done." Yuri whispered as he pulled back from Abby's kiss. Abby stepped back and smiled.

"I understand Your Majesty."

"I feel it would be more appropriate for you to call me Yuri from now on." Yuri tried to smile but his muscles refused to obey.

"You are correct of course Yuri. I must contact my family and let them know of this development." Abby curtsied again before turning and walking back to the castle. Her step was light and carefree and Yuri knew if he could see her face, he would see her smiling. He just wished he could feel the same.

**-:-**

(Four days later – outside Shinmakoku)

Wolfram stared out of the carriage window his heart beating fast in anticipation. He could see Blood Pledge Castle rising out of the ground before him like a stone ship on an ocean of fields. Bad omen birds called to each other as they circled over the carriage. Wolfram had never been superstitious but he really hoped those birds were not a sign. He had no idea how long he had been gone or what sort of reception he would receive once he arrived. He was still weak and some of his wounds not yet fully healed.

They had travelled almost non-stop from the Falken Stud farm to Shinmakoku over the past four days and nights. They had changed horses every morning at the nearest town to keep up as fast a pace as possible without harming the horses. Since the farm could only spare one farm hand to drive the carriage, he and Casper had taken turns to guide the horses to allow the other to rest. During that time Wolfram had used as much opportunity as he could to exercise and try to re-claim some of his former glory but he knew it was a hopeless case. He would be returning home a mere shadow of his former self. Wolfram buried his face in his hands and wondered if they should just turn around and leave before anyone knew they were there.

"Wolfram, are you alright?" Wolfram didn't raise his head as he heard Casper's voice. Casper had been slightly distant since they started their journey to Shinmakoku. Not rude or anything, just less willing to talk than he was before. The silences between them often became awkward or uncomfortable. Wolfram was too wrapped up in his own worries to notice it much though. Even now Casper's voice sounded hesitant, as if he wasn't sure if he should be asking. He had never had a problem voicing his opinions before.

"I can't help but wonder if they will want to see me." Wolfram spoke, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Why wouldn't they?" Casper sounded shocked.

"I used to be a great soldier and a credit to my family name. Now I am nothing, broken, what will they think of me? What will Yuri think?" Wolfram wanted to scream and jump up and down but his limbs felt too heavy. Casper was silent for a long time. Wolfram tightened his fingers in his hair as he waited for Casper to speak.

"I do not know the man you used to be," Casper said at last. "But I do know you as you are now. There is nothing wrong with being injured in battle. If you were to turn and run from your responsibilities or give up on your life, then you will have failed. By facing your injuries and by overcoming them you will become even stronger than the man you used to be. As for your family and fiancé, I'm sure they will be delighted and relieved to see you alive. They love you for the person you are inside, not for what you look like on the outside." Casper's voice was hard and firm as if talking to a stubborn child. It made Wolfram smile.

"I don't know of I can overcome this." Wolfram muttered reluctantly. He had to admit his weakness to someone otherwise he felt he might just break down and cry.

"You've already come this far haven't you?" Casper sounded amused this time. "Why quit now when the end is already in sight?"

"But this isn't the end is it?" Wolfram removed his hands to look at Casper who sat opposite him in the carriage. Casper smiled and his violet eyes twinkled.

"Every journey's end is the beginning of another." Wolfram snorted and Casper's lips twitched upwards. Soon they were both laughing although neither really knew what the joke was.

"We are approaching the city Sirs!" The stable hand, Robert, called down from the driving seat. "Where should I go?"

"Go straight to the Castle, I will speak to the guards to let us in." Wolfram answered confidently his eyes fixed on Casper's.

"Right then, the Castle it is." Robert called back over the sound of the horses' shod hooves and the carriage wheels over the well worn grassy track.

"That was the correct decision."

"We shall see," Wolfram answered before turning his gaze out of the window. He had no idea what kind of reception he would receive but Casper was right, again. He couldn't just turn back now.

The next two hours felt like a lifetime to Wolfram. They passed through the city gates without incident but the carriage was designed for covering long distances so it was larger than the city carriages making navigation through Shinmakoku's busy streets difficult. Finally they were almost alone as they climbed the steep road to the Castle. The guards blocked the way as they approached and the horses drew to a panting halt. The day was hot and they had been travelling since dawn.

"Who wishes to be granted entrance to His Majesty's Castle?" The guard called out. Wolfram took several deep breaths and leaned forward to stick his head out of the window.

"I do, Wolfram Von Bielefeld." Wolfram announced with all the authority he could manage in his current condition. Unlike the stable hands at Casper's farm the guards recognised Wolfram at once.

"Lord Bielefeld! We thought you were dead!" The guard cried out in shock. He had gone very pale. His reaction seemed a bit dramatic but when Wolfram glanced at the second guard he saw that he had also gone very white.

"Well obviously you were wrong!" Wolfram snapped some of his old attitude coming back to him. "Now let me in at once! And send word to my brothers and the Maoh of my return!"

"Y-yes, My Lord!" The guard stammered standing out of the way beckoning another guard to fetch Wolfram's brothers. Robert flicked the reins and the tired horses plodded into the courtyard. Stable boys ran forward and took the reins as Robert leapt to the ground to open the door for Wolfram. Wolfram stepped out of the carriage and took a moment to look around him. Everything was just as he remembered it, with the grey stone walls and battlements and the banners snapping in the wind.

"Wolfram?" Casper stood at Wolfram's elbow watching him in concern. Wolfram breathed deep and let it out in a rush. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I am fine Casper, better than fine, I am home." Wolfram answered glancing sideways at his friend. Casper smiled and nodded.

"Papa Wolfram!" A young female voice cried out in delighted surprise. Wolfram spun around to see Greta rushing towards him her arms outstretched. Seeing her made Wolfram's heart soar. He knelt to the ground and opened his arms as Greta rushed into his embrace with the speed of a charging horse.

"Steady there Greta," Wolfram laughed holding his daughter tight.

"I knew you were alive I knew it!" Greta cried out tears pouring down her face. "I never believed you were dead!" Greta hiccupped, her hands balled into fists against his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long Greta." Wolfram said solemnly. "I was very badly hurt and a prisoner of some very bad people. But Casper rescued me and healed me. And now I am back with you." Wolfram held Greta tight. Up till now he had feared this was all a dream but Greta's warm body in his arms banished such thoughts. She had to be real so everything else was real too. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Wolfram." Greta whispered back. For a long moment they just held each other before Greta stepped back to look at him. "You look different," she said taking in his weakened body.

"I have been very ill for a long time Greta. But I am better now." Wolfram answered with a smile. "Is everyone here? I want to see everyone with my own eyes and I want them to see me." Wolfram chuckled. "In hindsight I probably should have sent word that I was coming but I just wanted to get home right away."

"Grandma Cecile won't be home till tomorrow but everyone else is here." Greta wiped her eyes dry and Wolfram felt guilty for the torment he must have put her through. At least it was all over now. "I'm so glad you have come back papa Wolfram, now papa Yuri won't have to get married!"

"Married? Honey what are you talking about?" Wolfram asked in confusion. Before Greta could answer him there was a loud shout that rang across the courtyard. Wolfram looked up and smiled to see Conrad and Gwendal standing at the top of the steps. Wolfram stood up as Conrad rushed towards him his face one huge smile.

"Wolfram, you are alive!" Conrad cried out before grabbing his little brother in his arms and holding him tight.

"Everyone keeps saying it so it must be true." Wolfram answered with a laugh. He hugged his brother back just glad to be home at last. "How long have I been gone?"

"Too long little brother, far too long." Conrad said gravely and suddenly Wolfram had a very bad feeling.

"Wolfram," Gwendal rumbled, "it is good to see you." He had followed Conrad at a slower pace but now he took Wolfram in his arms and hugged him tight. Wolfram gasped out loud at the unexpected show of affection from his oldest brother. Gwendal released Wolfram and took his hands in his own. On Wolfram's wrists were several thin white and red scars. "You are injured."

"Yes brother, I was held captive by the bandits who attacked us on Big Shimeron. They tried to get information from me." Wolfram glanced briefly at Greta. "I would have died there but Casper Falken rescued me and took me to his homestead where his doctor healed me." Wolfram turned to smile at Casper who was looking rather overawed and nervous. Casper blushed when he realised everyone was looking at him and made a clumsy bow.

"It was the only decent thing to do My Lords." Casper stammered slightly looking flustered.

"You saved my brother from certain death," Conrad said as he placed a hand on Casper's shoulder, "I will forever be in your debt."

"As will I." Gwendal added. "Ask anything you wish and I shall grant it to you." Casper blushed even darker and nodded, seemingly robbed of speech.

"Brother, how much time has passed since my capture? I assume everyone got out of Big Shimeron alright? Is Yuri ok?" Wolfram glanced around the courtyard but there was no sign of Yuri. Where was the wimp? Should he not be the first to welcome his fiancé home?

"You were missing for ten weeks Wolfram." Gwendal said gruffly. Wolfram's eyes went wide in surprise. "Everyone returned safely from Big Shimeron but mother went back to search for you. As we found no body she could find no closure. She will be back tomorrow. It took a lot to convince her to give up her search and come home." Gwendal sighed heavily and Wolfram felt a fresh wave of guilt at the pain he caused his family.

"Perhaps we could get word to her of my return? I do not want to distress her further." Wolfram said quietly. Gwendal nodded in agreement.

"Wolfram, are you alright? Do you still feel pain?" Conrad asked worriedly.

"It will take awhile until I am strong again but the pain is almost gone." Wolfram answered. "But there are some scars that I will always bear." Conrad's eyes darkened in anger but he too glanced at Greta, who was holding Wolfram's hand tight as if afraid he would disappear if she let go, and decided to question his brother further on his injuries when she wasn't able to overhear. She was too young to know of such horrors.

"I am sorry I was unable to rescue you Wolfram." Conrad said quietly. "Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive brother," Wolfram said just as quietly. "I am alive and I am home now. Let us not dwell on what cannot be changed." Conrad looked stunned before he smiled broadly.

"It seems Casper has been a good influence on you Wolfram." Conrad chuckled. Both Wolfram and Casper blushed this time.

"Where is Yuri?" Wolfram asked to steer the topic away from himself and Casper. He didn't want to have to explain his feeling's for Casper to his brothers. In fact if he got his way then no one would ever know about his feelings, not even Casper.

"I'm sure he is coming, he will be shaken to hear of your return and may need a moment to prepare himself." Conrad and Gwendal exchanged glances and suddenly Wolfram realised that something major had happened while he had been held captive.

"What's going on?" Wolfram demanded lifting his head and squaring his shoulders ready for bad news.

"Yuri blamed himself for your disappearance; he even sent letters to Lady Flurin and King Saralegui asking them to search for you as it was too dangerous for us to look for you ourselves." Conrad paused clearly uncomfortable. Wolfram frowned in incomprehension. That Yuri would ask their allies (maybe not ally so much in Sara's case) to search for him warmed his heart. He had half expected the wimp to give up straight away. "When they turned up nothing we feared you dead. Yuri became quite depressed on hearing this news." Conrad paused again still looking nervous.

"It was horrible!" Greta shook her head violently. She squeezed Wolfram's hand and he squeezed back but his attention was still on Conrad.

"Is Yuri alright?" Wolfram demanded thinking of all the stupid but noble things his fiancé might have done to find him.

"Wolfram, Yuri is –" Conrad never finished his sentence as at that moment Wolfram saw a figure appear at the top of the steps. Wolfram released Greta's hand and stepped past Conrad with a smile on his lips. It was Yuri. There was no mistaking his jet black hair and black eyes. He looked very pale and almost terrified but otherwise unharmed.

"Yuri!" Wolfram called. As Yuri slowly descended the steps still staring at Wolfram as if he were a ghost, Wolfram noticed that Greta, Conrad and Gwendal had all gone still. Wolfram glanced back at them then back at Yuri. Something had happened that made everyone uncomfortable around him and Yuri. Wolfram was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Wolf….how…I thought you were dead." Yuri whispered still staring at Wolfram wide eyed. Wolfram rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

"Do I look dead to you? And what took you so long to come and see me? I would have thought your fiancé returning from the dead would hasten you to me." Yuri twitched as if struck at the word 'fiancé' and suddenly Wolfram felt cold all over.

"Wolf I…" Yuri's voice cracked and he stopped talking. His cheeks were now bright red and he looked ashamed. Wolfram was feeling panicked now.

"What is going on?" Wolfram asked again. "If someone doesn't answer me I'll run the nearest person through with a sword!" The fact that he didn't currently have sword mattered not to Wolfram. He was also far too weak to fight anyone. His injuries prevented his Maryoku from working but that would come back in time.

"The Ten Nobles annulled our engagement Wolfram." Yuri said hurriedly as if concerned Wolfram really would run someone through.

"How dare they do that?!" Wolfram exploded although he was glad that was the only problem.

"Wolfram, everyone believed you to be dead. You had been gone twenty four days and we had heard nothing of you or from you. Yuri could not continue being engaged to a ghost, or so the nobles thought." Conrad pointed out. Wolfram blew out his cheeks in annoyance although the argument made sense really.

"Well if that is all then we'll just have to re-instate our engagement." Wolfram nodded but Yuri flinched and went pale again. There was total silence behind Wolfram. He turned to see his brothers looking uncomfortable. "What?" Wolfram asked feeling nervous again.

"Wolf, we can't get engaged again because…"

"Because the Maoh is going to marry me." A female voice Wolfram didn't recognise entered their conversation. Wolfram turned to see a pretty young woman with dark blond hair and blue eyes march towards him. She wore a green silk dress with a sliver pattern of stars on the bodice and across the hem. Her words took some time to filter into Wolfram's head.

"What?" Wolfram asked stupidly.

"The Maoh proposed to me four days ago Lord Bielefeld," The woman said her voice almost rude in its intensity. "I accepted him. We are to be married within three months."

"No, that is not possible." Wolfram shook his head as the words sank in. Yuri was getting married, in three months, to this girl? "I was only gone ten weeks." Wolfram said softly. He couldn't believe this had happened. If he had been gone ten months he might have understood, but ten weeks?

"Your engagement to Yuri was annulled by the Ten Nobles. He was free to take another if he wished." Abby said shortly as she stood beside Yuri. Wolfram realised with a jolt of shock that she was calling Yuri by his name. "I am glad you are alive but you are no longer Yuri's fiancé, I am." The world swam and for a moment Wolfram wondered if he was going to faint. Yuri had left him and become engaged to another, within ten weeks?

"Wolfram," Casper was suddenly there with a hand on Wolfram's arm. His touch anchored Wolfram to the present. He took several shaky breaths and his mind started to clear. At least the world had stopped spinning.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked, rather rudely in Wolfram's opinion.

"My name is Casper Falken Your Majesty." Was it just Wolfram's imagination or did Casper sound angry?

"He is the one who saved me from my imprisonment at the bandits' hideout in Big Shimeron." Wolfram spoke his voice angry. "He is the one who risked his life to save me even though he had no idea who I was! He is the one who brought me to his home and had his own doctors heal me! He is the one who stood beside me while I was too injured to even sit up!" Wolfram finished his rant his chest heaving. He glared at Yuri with all the hate he could muster. How could Yuri do this to him? He felt betrayed in the most painful way possible.

"Then I owe you a great debt Casper Falken." Yuri said rather frostily as he stared at Casper. Casper stared right back without flinching.

"Let me assure you, Your Highness, I want nothing from you." Casper sounded rather frosty too. In fact the two seemed to be having a staring contest. Wolfram noticed that Casper still had a hand on his arm. There was a long silence where Casper and Yuri continued to size each other up.

"If you all would excuse us for a moment, I wish to speak with Yuri alone for a moment." Wolfram praised himself on how level his voice was. Inside he felt ready to explode. Casper looked uncertain and Abby was sending death glares in his direction but Wolfram ignored them. His gaze was fixed on Yuri's face.

"Very well, I assume Casper will be staying with us for the moment?" Conrad asked arching an eyebrow at Casper. Casper paused and glanced questionably at Wolfram unsure how to answer.

"Yes Conrad, please see to it that Casper is given a room in the castle and that his stable hand and horses are cared for as well." Wolfram answered without taking his eyes off Yuri. The Maoh was looking increasingly nervous as if he knew what was coming. Considering all the time they had spent together, Wolfram would have been insulted if Yuri hadn't guessed.

"As you wish Wolfram." Conrad smiled and turned to the stable boys and Robert. "Show this young man," Conrad indicated Robert with a sweep of his hand, "Where to stable the horses and get a room ready for him. Casper if you would come with me I shall show you around the Castle while the maids prepare a room for you. Greta, come with me you can speak more to Wolfram after he has had time to rest." Conrad smiled gently at the little girl and she very reluctantly released Wolfram's hand.

"You are not going to leave again are you papa Wolfram?" Greta asked quietly. Wolfram broke his gaze with Yuri to give the girl a hug.

"No Greta, I am not going to leave." Wolfram promised. Greta hugged Wolfram back hard before stepping away and following Conrad. Casper hung back a moment and looked Wolfram in the eye.

"Will you be alright?" He asked a crease of concern between his eyebrows. Wolfram smiled at him and nodded. Casper seemed uncertain but he turned to follow Conrad shooting Yuri and Abby a cold look as he marched past. Abby remained beside Yuri, her body language was hostile and possessive. Gwendal cleared his throat his eyes fixed on Abby. She glanced at Gwendal her face pink before glancing back at Wolfram in clear distrust.

"Abby, please leave us alone for a few minutes." Yuri spoke still looking at Wolfram as if he couldn't believe he was really there. Abby looked shocked for a moment before she huffed and turned to march back into the Castle. Gwendal shook his head and muttered something about women before following her. Finally Yuri and Wolfram were alone.

"Let's walk," Wolfram said and turned towards the inner gardens were they would be able to speak more privately. Yuri said nothing as he followed Wolfram to the garden. All the flowers were out in full force turning the gardens into a riot of colour. Wolfram closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of flowers, a smell that was so familiar to him but seemed so distant.

"Wolfram I am so sorry!" Yuri burst out after a moment of silence. Wolfram stopped walking and stood with his back to Yuri. "I wanted to go back after you but Conrad wouldn't let me! I know it was dangerous but leaving you there…that was a terrible thing to do. Please forgive me." Yuri's voice trembled and Wolfram felt his resolve start to weaken. Yuri always did this to him. He made him want to do whatever Yuri wanted just to make him happy. His own happiness would be pushed aside just so Yuri could smile. Wolfram hated it.

"I understand why you did not return for me. It was the outcome I expected and accepted when I chose to fight the bandits." Wolfram answered in monotone. "I risked my life to save you and it would all have been for nothing had Conrad not taken you to safety. That was, is, my duty as a soldier."

"Wolf…" Yuri shifted nervously behind Wolfram. Wolfram took a deep breath and continued staring out straight in front of him. If he looked at Yuri's face he would crumble.

"What I did not expect was to return. And I certainly didn't expect to find that you had already courted another to replace me!" Wolfram's voice rose into a shout making the birds in the nearby trees take flight. "Did you really hate me that much Yuri? Did you despise me so much you would run to the arms of another as soon as you could?" Now Wolfram's voice had dropped to a low murmur. He wondered if Yuri had even heard him.

"I only met her seven weeks ago and I proposed to her because I had no choice in the matter!" Yuri burst out. "Wolfram, please understand that I didn't want any of this. I wanted to find you, I tried to find you but you were gone. What would you have had me do?"

"Seven weeks!" Wolfram spun around to glare at Yuri. Through sheer will power he forced the tears back. "You are getting married after only knowing her for seven weeks? We were engaged for four years and you never wanted to marry _me_! What makes her so special to you?" The hurt and the pain formed a whirlwind of confusion and doubt inside Wolfram's heart sucking any happiness he felt at finally returning home out of him, leaving only cold lonely blackness in its wake.

"Wolfram I have no choice but to marry her, you wouldn't understand." Yuri looked torn between hurt and anger. Wolfram felt rage boil inside him and threaten to overwhelm him. Yuri had no right to be hurt or angry, no right all.

"I was held captive in the bandits' hideout for over three weeks. They tortured me for information about you! I never said anything because I remained loyal to you Yuri!" Now the tears had come Wolfram couldn't stop them. "The only thing that kept me alive was the desire to see you again. By knowing you were safe. If I had known you were off courting the first woman you clapped your eyes on…." Wolfram didn't finish his sentence but he didn't need to. Yuri knew damn well what he was insinuating.

"Wolf, God I'm so sorry. I'm sorry they hurt you and I wish I could turn back time and do this all again. I didn't mean to hurt you." Yuri was shaking his head. He had turned rather pale when Wolfram mentioned the torture and for a moment Wolfram considered showing Yuri his scars. Scars he would bear for the rest of his life for his loyalty to his King. He wondered now if it had been worth it.

"Well guess what Yuri, you did hurt me!" Wolfram snapped, brushing the tears away angrily. He did not want Yuri to see him so weak, not now. "Why are you marrying her?" Wolfram gasped out. He could see that Abby was beautiful but then many girls were beautiful. Some had even called him beautiful on many occasions. Why wasn't he good enough for Yuri? Why was his love any less worthy than anyone else's love?

"I have to," Yuri muttered. His eyes were downcast and his shoulders hunched.

"You keep saying that!" Wolfram yelled in anger. "What does it mean? Why do you have to marry her? Are you being blackmailed or something? Is she a foreign Princess who you are marrying to forge an alliance? Tell me!" Yuri just shook his head his black hair whipping back and forth across his face. "Then am I just to assume that I wasn't good enough for you? That you would take anyone as your partner but me?" Wolfram's voice cracked and he wondered if he would start crying again. Everything seemed to have gone spectacularly wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"That is not true! I have feelings for you, just…not the feelings you wanted me to have. Are you saying that if you can't have me then no one should?" Yuri's head snapped up and he looked angry now. "Are you really so selfish you want me all to yourself?"

"Don't you dare take the moral high ground here!" Wolfram snarled. "You betrayed me not the other way around."

"Our engagement was annulled Wolfram! I was no longer your fiancé."

"You think that that is all this is about? We were engaged for four years Yuri! Four years of me waiting for you to marry me! Or at least acknowledge me as your fiancé. Yet you would marry her within months of asking her? After I stood beside you for four years? That is the greatest betrayal I can think of!" Wolfram turned away from Yuri's angry gaze and stared pacing. His anger was so great he needed a way to burn it off before he struck Yuri. Yuri might be a prat but he was still his King.

"It was Gunter who said we should be married within three months. It was the soonest we could arrange a Royal Wedding." That was the wrong choice of words. Wolfram rounded on Yuri his green eyes flashing.

"The soonest? So you would be marrying her faster but you can't?" Wolfram shook his head. "I can't believe I am hearing this."

"I keep telling you I have to marry her!" Yuri snapped. "I don't love her and I don't want to marry her!"

"Then why are you?" Wolfram yelled so loud his voice cracked.

"Because she's pregnant!" Yuri yelled back. Wolfram froze his green eyes wide in shock. Yuri looked stunned for a moment then looked away guiltily. Wolfram realised with a thrill of horror that Yuri wasn't going to tell him about Abby's condition.

"Pregnant? You got her pregnant?" Wolfram couldn't believe it. It just seemed too unreal to be true. Yuri was the shyest person he knew in regards to sex. Wolfram found it hard to believe he had just taken Abby to his bed and gotten her pregnant on a whim. "How?" Wolfram squeaked.

"The same way all women get pregnant." Yuri snapped.

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" Wolfram jumped forward and stabbed Yuri in the chest. "How could you do such a thing? You are the Maoh!"

"I'm only human! Can't I have a moment of weakness without everyone passing judgement on me?" Yuri glared back at Wolfram who felt like slapping his forehead.

"No! A Maoh is always strong and he is the one who sets an example to his people! You know this!" Wolfram walked away from Yuri and started pacing again. "I guess the baby is yours?"

"I don't know for sure but I am pretty certain." Yuri said sulkily.

"You are a fool." Wolfram stated bluntly.

"So everyone keeps telling me." Yuri refused to look Wolfram in the eye. For a long moment neither spoke. Wolfram clenched and unclenched his hands trying to process what he had just been told. If Abby was pregnant with Yuri's child, then that would explain why they were in such a rush to marry. It would be a huge scandal if the Maoh had a child born out of wedlock. He guessed Abby had most likely flashed her pretty blue eyes at Yuri and pleaded her case to be his wife. Yuri would have fallen for it hook, line and sinker. She may even have told him how unmarried mothers could die in childbirth or that the baby could die. Such words would sway the kind-hearted fool that Yuri was over to her side at once.

"I should never have remembered." Wolfram said sourly.

"Remembered what?" Yuri asked glancing up at Wolfram with a frown.

"When I woke up after my capture I couldn't remember anything about my past. Casper's doctor said it was partly due to a head wound and partly an unconscious effort on my part to prevent myself from giving anything away during my torture." Wolfram shook his head with a humourless laugh. "If I never remembered then I never would have returned or have to know any of this."

"Who is this Casper person anyway?" Yuri asked his voice cold once again.

"He was also captured by the bandits who took me. He saw me and chose to rescue me even though I was unconscious at the time. He was extremely brave and selfless." Wolfram smiled at the memory of Casper recounting their daring dash through the forest at midnight.

"Oh very brave," Yuri muttered darkly. Wolfram glanced up and frowned. Yuri looked almost, jealous?

"Would you rather he had left me there to die? Would that make everything easier for you Yuri? Much easier to marry your new bride when your ex-fiancé is dead isn't it?" Wolfram said scathingly.

"That is not what I meant Wolf! Stop twisting my words." Yuri tugged at his hair in frustration. "I am glad he saved you."

"Really?" Wolfram drawled crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't look too happy about it."

"I wanted to be the one to save you!" Yuri burst out suddenly making Wolfram jump. "I wanted to be the one who brought you home to your family and Greta. I wanted everyone to thank me for being the one who rescued you!"

"So you are jealous? If you weren't the hero of the hour then I should have never come back at all?"

"No, no, no I don't mean that!" Yuri protested. "I wanted you to come home so badly Wolf. Everyone missed you so much and the Castle was so empty without you. God, even our bed was cold without you." Yuri looked like he was about to cry. Wolfram licked his lips and forced himself not to feel pity or sympathy for Yuri. He didn't deserve his forgiveness just yet.

"You took every opportunity to let me know that my presence was unwanted. In your bed and out of it!" Wolfram felt his heart contract painfully in his chest. He knew the words he spoke were true and remembering it only made the pain of rejection come back.

"I know Wolfram and I can only ask for your forgiveness on that matter. I was wrong to treat you in such a way. I didn't know how I felt until you were gone. But I can't abandon Abby now." Yuri looked truly sorry and it dampened Wolfram's anger somewhat. There was a moment of silence before Yuri spoke again. "What is your relationship with Casper?" The question completely threw Wolfram off.

"What?"

"I saw the way he looked at you." Yuri said that strange jealous look passing over his face again.

"What has that got to do with you?" Wolfram snapped. They were heading into dangerous waters here. He now knew that the guilty feeling he got whenever he thought about Casper was because of his engagement to Yuri, even though he didn't remember at the time.

"Are you two together?" Yuri suddenly asked point blank.

"No we are not!" Wolfram protested his cheeks turning red. "What business is it of yours anyway? As you are so eager to point out, we are no longer engaged."

"So you like him?"

"He is my friend if that's what you mean." Wolfram really didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Does he like you?" Yuri pressed.

"How the hell should I know?" Wolfram snapped defensively. "Why do you care about him so much anyway?" Wolfram asked in exasperation. Yuri said nothing but by the twitching muscle in his jaw Wolfram knew that it bothered him. "I'm going inside now there is nothing left to talk about." Wolfram turned away from Yuri and marched back to the Castle.

"We are not finished yet Wolfram!" Yuri called after him as he grabbed Wolfram's arm.

"Yes we are Yuri, you saw to that." Wolfram said quietly and evenly. Yuri jerked back like he had been slapped. "Our relationship is over and its time we went our separate ways. If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty." Wolfram looked down at the hand clamped onto his wrist. Yuri let him go. Wolfram turned and walked away without looking back

*End Chapter*

Please don't walk away from this story based on the pairings alone. I do understand that you may well want to read stories with only your favourite pairings as I am a victim of that myself. I can only ask that you continue with this story till the end.

Don't forget to review. Anonymous reviews are accepted but are under moderation. Flames will be ignored and deleted.

Replies to ALL guest review can be found here myforums/chop4tess/1281102/


	5. Three's a Crowd

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot, and any and all original characters

"In many societies, people born out of wedlock did not have the same rights of inheritance as those within it, and in some societies, even the same civil rights. In the United Kingdom and the United States, as late as the 1960s and in certain social strata even up to today, extramarital birth has carried a social stigma. In previous centuries unwed mothers were forced by social pressure to give their children up for adoption. Fathers of illegitimate children often did not incur comparable censure or legal responsibility, due to social attitudes about sex, the nature of sexual reproduction, and the difficulty of determining paternity with certainty." (Wikipedia)

Yes I know Wikipedia isn't exactly the cornerstone of educational literature but I thought the above statement might help prove that discrimination towards bastard children does exist and I didn't just make it up. I honestly don't know if this social stigma exists in the world of KKM but this is fan fiction, a little creative adjustment/liberty is normal.

Welcome to chapter five! Ugh, I've lost count of the number of times I've rewritten this chapter. It just would not cooperate with me, which is my excuse as to why it's taken me so long to update! We are about half way through the story now and a massive thank you to everyone who is following, has added to favourites, or reviewed this story. I hope you'll stick with me till the end.

Chapter Five: Three's a Crowd

Abby Caz stormed through the castle like a malicious thunderstorm. The servants hurriedly stepped out of her way as she approached, striding along as fast as her heavy skirts would allow. _That damn brat! How dare he?_ Abby seethed as she marched to her rooms. Wolfram was supposed to be dead! The dead did not come back to life to reclaim their ex-fiancé and ruin everything. Abby ground her teeth as she remembered how rudely she had been dismissed from Yuri's presence. Who knew what poison that brat was pouring into _her _fiancé's ear at this very moment?

Abby considered it no coincidence that Wolfram had miraculously appeared after his supposed death mere days after Yuri proposed to her. There was no explanation other than he had returned to steal Yuri from her. Yuri may not be aware of his feelings towards the blond Lord but Abby was painfully aware of them. While she may command Yuri's loyalty because of the child in her belly, Wolfram still had a hold over Yuri's heart. He might even force Yuri into dissolving his engagement to her. The thought made Abby's blood run cold and her heart pound in her chest. Her family didn't know she carried a bastard child, but if they did Abby knew they would turn her out without a second's hesitation. Proper well born ladies did not get pregnant outside of marriage.

Abby flung open the door to her rooms dramatically and flounced into the room in a swirl of silk. She had been offered a life she had never even dreamed of and now it was all going to be taken from her! Abby leaned against a wall and pressed a hand to her belly. She'd been so excited when she learned of the secret within her but now she was afraid of it. The dishonour of being thrown aside by the Maoh would be bad enough, but to be pregnant with his child would just be too much to bear.

"What's wrong, My Lady?" Abby jumped slightly and turned to see her handmaiden standing behind her. Abby had forgotten she would be here, turning down the bed and clearing out the ashes. As usual Sophia looked impeccable in her pale grey dress with her steel grey hair tied back in a strict bun. And if she was a little on the plump side then no one would dare say so; at least not to her face.

"Oh Sophia, it's terrible just terrible!" Abby wailed and collapsed onto her bed burying her face into her hands. Sophia sighed and walked over to her mistress. In her many long years of service she had witnessed many a tantrum by her Lady.

"What is so terrible child?" Sophia soothed as if talking to a wild animal that may bolt at any moment. Abby whimpered and shook her head. Sophia pulled a cotton handkerchief from her sleeve and wiped away Abby's tears. "Now child, this is no way for a Lady to behave. Pull yourself together and stop your snivelling."

"I'm going to lose the Maoh Sophia! He's going to renounce his engagement to me and throw me away! I shall be forced to live on the streets like some common beggar with a child on my lap!" Abby wailed clutching the handkerchief so tightly it almost ripped.

"Don't be so dramatic child. Start from the beginning and tell me what's going on." Sophia frowned. She had been the first person Abby had told of her condition and she had been the one to talk Abby into telling the Maoh. The Maoh was but a boy and Sophia knew he would be easily swayed by Abby's plight. It was the Maoh's advisors who would prove to be the most difficult to convince. They would want proof the child was the Maoh's blood and could well talk the Maoh into abandoning Abby to her fate. Fortunately the Maoh's kind heart worked to their favour and the Maoh proposed. There was no doubt in Sophia's heart that the baby was the Maoh's as Abby told her everything, and the Maoh was the only man Abby had taken to her bed.

"The Maoh's ex-fiancé, that Wolfram Von Bielefeld, returned to the castle this morning!" Abby's gaze become heated and angry. "He had me dismissed like some common servant while he and Yuri went off to talk in private." Abby dashed away her tears and blew her nose. "Oh Sophia, what can I do? The Maoh still loves Wolfram and I fear his heart will be pulled away from me."

"What do you do? You make damn sure the Maoh doesn't turn his heart away from you, that's what you do!" Sophia exclaimed.

"But how?" Abby asked gazing imploringly at her handmaiden. "Please tell me Sophia, I'll do anything to keep my love."

"Now listen to me young Lady and listen well. The Maoh is not going to leave you for Lord Bielefeld and this is how you'll make sure of it."

**:-:**

"Such a terrible thing," Conrad said quietly. Casper nodded his face grim. He had just finished recounting the story of how he'd found and rescued Wolfram from the bandits all those weeks ago. To Casper it felt like a lifetime had passed since he found that filthy beaten boy in the bandits' hideout.

Right now he was standing in a small study with two of the most powerful men in the whole Mazoku Kingdoms. The birds were signing and sunlight was falling in through the half open window filling the room with a warm golden light. Dust motes drifted lazily through the air and danced in the sunbeams. It all seemed out-of-place for such a serious conversation.

"You had no idea that the boy you met was Wolfram?" Gwendal asked his face tight. Both brothers had listened without interrupting as Casper recounted his story but Casper had watched their faces darken as he described Wolfram's many injuries. He felt very relieved that the brothers weren't angry with him as he had a feeling they would be dangerous enemies.

"No Sir, I had never met Wolfram or any of the royal court before. My father kept me on the farm most of the time and I had never travelled outside of the nearest town before I left for Big Shimeron."

"You were extremely brave Casper Falken. We owe you our younger brother's life." Conrad smiled at Casper.

"I could not have left Wolfram in the hands of those monsters. My heart wouldn't have let me." Casper smiled, slightly embarrassed by Conrad's gratitude. "I don't really consider what I did to have been brave."

"There are plenty of men in the world who would have left Wolfram to fend for himself and tried to escape on their own." Gwendal grunted, "Especially if they did not know of Wolfram's title at the time."

"Then those people are not real men," Casper said firmly making Conrad smile and even Gwendal's lips twitched upwards.

"It seems fate has dealt Wolfram a cruel hand to rescue him from that place and take away his memories of home only to return them when it was too late." Conrad sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. He looked tired, as if he had been up all night worrying. Casper felt a rush of sympathy for him but another issue forced itself to the front of his mind.

"I assume you are referring to the Maoh's new fiancée?" Casper ventured carefully. These were the Maoh's advisors after all and if Casper were to let his true anger towards the Maoh show, they might not appreciate it.

"Yes," Conrad answered giving Casper a soul-piercing look. Casper felt his face flush slightly under that intense gaze. He had a horrible feeling Conrad knew exactly how he felt about Wolfram and the conflicting feelings of anger and jealousy he felt towards the Maoh. Casper forced his feelings down. He was not Wolfram's lover and he had no right to be jealous of the one who so firmly held Wolfram's heart. He had no right to be angry that the same person had so thoroughly crushed that precious heart.

"Who is the girl?" Casper asked, curious in spite of himself. Conrad sighed heavily as if the question carried some great burden.

"I'll leave it to you Weller," Gwendal grunted, "I have things I must see to." With that said Gwendal swept away without a second glance. Casper was thrown momentarily by the Lord's sudden departure so missed Conrad saying something.

"I'm sorry Lord Weller, could you repeat that?"

"Please Casper, call me Conrad. There is no need to stand on ceremony." Conrad smiled gently at Casper. Casper smiled back relaxing in this man's company. He had heard that Conrad was a highly skilled warrior and the sword he carried was not for decoration. Under Conrad's calm and friendly exterior Casper could sense the great warrior that he was. "In answer to your question, the young Lady is called Abby Caz. She is the youngest child and only daughter of a wealthy merchant and her mother is my mother's cousin."

"I see…" Casper said thoughtfully. This Abby was well connected then, to have links to the previous Maoh.

"Abby and my uncle Stoffel have always been close as Abby's parents don't care much for their daughter. I believe she's lived a life where no one has given her a second glance or a moment's thought." Conrad sighed again. Casper looked away as he turned this new information over in his mind. He felt a brief spark of sympathy for the girl but there was still the way she had looked at Wolfram when they'd first met. In her eyes had been hostility and anger. The way Abby had stood beside Yuri spoke of a possessiveness that could easily become dangerous. Wolfram's life had just been turned upside down; couldn't she have shown a little compassion?

"I know this may well be none of my business and, if I'm speaking out of turn please say so, but, how did the Maoh and Miss Caz meet? Their engagement seems to be happening rather fast." Casper returned his gaze to Conrad's intelligent hazel eyes. Conrad gazed at him for a long moment before he replied.

"It was six weeks ago when they first met. Stoffel brought Abby to the castle with him and introduced her to Yuri. They seemed to hit it off right away and often went riding together or would just sit and hold long conversations together. I was happy at first, after all Yuri had been very depressed after Wolfram went missing. We couldn't risk allowing him to return to Big Shimeron and I don't think he ever forgave himself for leaving Wolfram there." A pained look crossed Conrad's face and Casper got the feeling that Yuri wasn't the only one burdened with guilt over leaving Wolfram behind. "Abby seemed to, I don't know, wake him up. He was smiling again at least although I know he was still suffering from nightmares.

"Then one night Stoffel threw a party which he insisted was hosted here by Yuri. I knew something was wrong with Yuri that night but I didn't do anything. He was drinking too much and had apathy towards everything. I think he was thinking about Wolfram." Conrad sighed again. "Abby sat with Yuri and they started talking. By now people were talking and rumours were flying about them but I took comfort in the fact that they were all false. I left the hall for only a moment but when I returned Yuri and Abby were gone. I had my suspicions as to what happened that night but it wasn't until a few days ago it was confirmed."

"She's pregnant isn't she?" Casper guessed with a heavy heart.

"I'm afraid so…" Conrad paused, "This is not common knowledge so I would appreciate it if you kept this information to yourself."

"You have my word Lord – Conrad." Casper quickly corrected himself making Conrad smile in amusement. "So the Maoh is marrying Miss Caz out of a sense of responsibility?"

"Yes and no. For noble or high born families children born outside of marriage cannot inherit their parents' wealth or position in society."

"Really? Why is that?" Casper asked in confusion. Conrad leaned back and paused to gather his thoughts.

"Many years ago, when Shinou still ruled, a noble born man had two sons born nine months apart. His first born was born to his mistress and his second to his wife. Forty or so years later the father died very suddenly in a horse riding accident. The second son claimed he was his father's true heir and moved to take over his father's wealth and lands. The first son argued that _he _was the true heir as he was the older son and inheritance falls to the oldest. The second argued back that his mother was their father's legal wife whereas the first son's mother was just some woman their father liked to enjoy.

"The battle as to who was the rightful heir pretty soon expanded to include other wealthy families. The father was a wool merchant and he controlled many miles of very fertile land where he kept his sheep. The land was highly valuable and his wool was considered the softest and best quality in the Kingdom. There were many people who wanted to get their hands on that land and were willing to put their weight behind whichever son who would help them achieve that goal. Before long assassins were being sent after one son or the other, even after their friends and family, in an attempt to gain the upper hand. But still neither son backed down nor renounced his claim.

"In the end, Shinou was forced to step in before the land erupted into a civil war. He made it law that illegitimate children could not inherit. It was the only way he could foresee to stop the conflict and prevent it from happening again with another family."

"I see, so unless The Maoh married Miss Caz his son or daughter won't be able to inherit his wealth." Casper nodded as he absorbed this new information.

"It's more complicated than that." Conrad continued. "Because of the law it quickly became dishonourable for a noble to have a bastard child. If the child could not inherit then the child was 'worthless' in a sense. The children themselves were viewed with disdain as no matter how high their birth, they would never own anything from their parents. They couldn't even take their parents' names when they reached sixteen. It reflected badly on the family if their son or daughter had an illegitimate child as noble born children were expected to curb their urges. The stricter families would disown their daughters, and sometimes their sons, if they became pregnant or fathered a child outside of marriage. Some women died in childbirth and sometimes the new born died."

"Harsh," Casper shuddered. His own parents had been married for several years before he was born.

"Not many families view illegitimate children quiet so harshly these days but the prejudice is still there and of course the law applies. If Yuri's child is born before Yuri and Abby marry then the child will be entitled to nothing."

"Couldn't the Maoh look after Miss Caz, even if he doesn't marry her?" Casper asked in confusion. "The child could still be raised here in the castle right? Maybe adopted by the Maoh to entitle the child to his name?"

"Yes," Conrad answered simply. "But it would be very embarrassing for Yuri to have a bastard child and not marry their mother. He is the Maoh after all; he should be setting an example to his people."

"Won't the people guess that Miss Caz was with child before she married the Maoh? They're not marrying for another three months yet." Casper didn't know why he was poking holes in Conrad's reasoning. He personally felt that children should be born to a married couple and be raised by that couple. But marrying someone simply because they carried your child seemed somewhat…false.

"The people will know, certainly, but hopefully the general view will be that Yuri did the honest thing by marrying Abby. As for Yuri adopting the baby; Abby would still suffer the consequences of being pregnant outside of marriage and the child would still be labelled a bastard." Conrad shook his head sadly, "people can be very cruel."

Casper nodded in agreement but said nothing. He wondered what life the baby was going to lead. Maybe the Maoh already loved Miss Caz deeply and by extension loved the baby inside her. But what if he didn't love her? Would he still love her child? No child should be unwanted.

What about Wolfram? Where did all this leave him? If the Maoh had to marry Miss Caz then there was no hope of him getting back together with Wolfram. Casper knew that Wolfram loved the Maoh but would he try to get between the Maoh and Miss Caz in an attempt to reclaim his now ex-fiancé? Casper quickly dismissed the idea as nonsense. Wolfram was a prideful person and Casper doubted that he would fall to such underhanded tactics. But losing his love would hurt no matter how noble his lover's reasons for leaving him may be. They had been torn apart and it seemed what was broken could not be mended.

"Wolfram needs to be told about this." Casper said softly. "I know I gave you my word I would not tell anyone, and I intend to keep it, but may I make an exception in Wolfram's case?"

"Of course, I planned to tell him myself if Yuri didn't." Conrad paused and glanced out of the window as if he had momentarily forgotten that Wolfram and Yuri were holding a private conversation.

"I better go and make sure Wolfram's ok." Casper glanced at the door. He didn't know if the two had finished talking yet, but he guessed Wolfram could do with a shoulder to lean on right now.

"Casper…" Conrad paused, his face thoughtful. Casper waited and tried not to fidget under the intense gaze. For some reason he was feeling suddenly nervous. "Thank you for being there for Wolfram. He needs someone like you to be there for him."

"Oh," Casper felt his face flush and he ducked his head. "It's no problem at all."

"Wolfram has a hard time letting people in and an even harder time opening his heart." Conrad continued as if Casper hadn't spoken. "But I know you'll be good to him." Casper felt the flush spread to his neck as he tried to think of a way to respond to that.

"I'm not sure what you mean My Lord," Casper said slowly. In his fluster he forgot Conrad had asked him to call him by his first name.

"If Wolfram is to get over Yuri and move on he's going to need something, or someone, to help him. I think you may be that person, Casper." Conrad smiled and before Casper had time to draw breath, he stepped forward and hugged him. Casper froze in surprise at the sudden action, but the hug was brief and Conrad was stepping back before Casper could think of a response.

"Um…" Casper stuttered trying to think of something to say. Conrad just grinned and patted Casper on the shoulder before walking past him and out the door. Casper stood for a few moments gathering his scattered thoughts. Casper didn't know if he and Wolfram could have a future together but it seemed one brother at least, wanted him to try.

**:-:**

Abby stood outside Yuri's bedroom door and collected her thoughts. She and Sophia had had a long talk and now Abby felt marginally confident that she could convince Yuri to stay with her. All she had to do was pull off what Sophia had told her and everything would go fine. Sophia was a wise old woman who knew how men thought. If she said this would work on Yuri then she couldn't be wrong.

Abby took a deep breath, smoothed down the bodice of her green dress and patted her hair to make sure it was still in place. Satisfied that she looked as good as she could, Abby raised her hand and knocked loudly. She waited, counting each breath in and out of her body to keep her breathing calm and even. Nothing was more unattractive than a woman gasping for breath like a beached fish. Abby frowned as no response was forthcoming. The maids had told her that the Maoh was in his rooms and they would know. Abby knocked again, harder this time. There was still no response so Abby tried the door. It opened under her touch and Abby peered around the door.

The curtains were open and sunlight poured into the room like molten gold. A quick glance showed Abby that the room was empty and she was about to go find the maids and tell them off for sending her on a wild goose chase, when she heard the bed creak. Abby glanced back at the four poster bed and noticed that the covers were all pilled in the middle of the bed. There was a lump inside the covers that looked vaguely person-shaped. Abby stared for a moment before sighing heavily and walking into the room, shutting the door behind her. The lump wriggled but didn't say anything as Abby crossed the room and sat down on the bed.

"Yuri, Yuri is that you in there?" Abby asked gently. There was a vague noise from within the depths of the blankets that Abby took to be an affirmative. "What are you doing under there, my love?" There was no response so Abby reached out and gently pulled back the blankets to reveal her fiancé and Maoh. Yuri was lying on his side staring blankly ahead. "Yuri…?" Abby questioned softly. Yuri sighed heavily and pushed himself up onto his knees, his movements sluggish as if a great weight rested on his shoulders.

"What have I done?" Yuri whispered hoarsely.

"I'm not sure what you are referring to my love." Abby lied as she reached out and ran her fingers through Yuri's jet black locks. Yuri pulled his head away from her touch and Abby felt a sharp stab of rejection.

"Don't call me 'my love' it makes me uncomfortable." Yuri grumbled but there was no real bite to his words.

"But you are my love. I love you, Yuri." Abby said softly and reached out to take Yuri's hand. This time Yuri did not pull away.

"Well, you're the only person who does!" Yuri exclaimed bitterly. "And I only have myself to blame for it."

"Yuri, listen to me." Abby commanded gently but firmly. Yuri stared at the mattress and refused to meet her eyes so Abby placed a hand under his chin and turned his face towards hers. "Listen to me; you have done nothing wrong."

"I betrayed him Abby," Yuri gasped out trying to turn his face away.

"No you did not," Abby tightened her grip forcing Yuri to meet her eyes. "Your engagement to Lord Bielefeld was annulled. You no longer had any ties to him."

"I left him there, how could I leave him there?" Yuri whispered ignoring Abby's words. "He suffered, so terribly, for me, and I left him there!" Yuri ripped his face from Abby's grip and buried his face in his hands. Abby paused to consider her next words as Yuri shuddered and gasped.

"I have no doubt in my heart that if you had known Lord Bielefeld was alive you would have done whatever you could to save him. But it was the opinion of your advisors, of Lord Bielefeld's own brothers, that he was dead. Against such knowledge and wisdom you can't be blamed for believing their words." Abby ran her fingers through Yuri's hair again. "If there was even the smallest chance Lord Bielefeld was alive, do you not think his own family would have been the first to take that chance?"

"But Wolf _was_ alive," Yuri spoke from behind his hands. "He was alive and I didn't save him! After everything he's done for me I couldn't protect him! He was being tortured and hurt all because of me." Yuri shook his head fiercely. "What kind of King am I? If I can't even protect those I care about then how can I protect anyone else?" Yuri's voice was thick with self-loathing.

"Bullshit," Abby said making Yuri jump. Yuri glanced up at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Who was the one chosen by the first King himself to be the next Maoh?" Abby asked her gaze bright and determined.

"Well, me, but –"

"Who was it who collected the four boxes?"

"Me but –"

"Who was it that defeated Soushu who was trapped inside those boxes and set the spirit of the first King free?" Abby demanded. Yuri shook his head.

"It wasn't all me –"

"Who has been bringing human and Mazoku together under the banner of friendship and equality for the first time in our history?"

"If you would let me talk –"

"Who is it who has been a staunch defender of peace no matter what? Who is it who has been constantly defending the people of this country against evil? Who is it who has been selflessly putting himself in harm's way if it means protecting others from personal pain? Whose power is it that keeps us safe?" Yuri said nothing. Abby took a breath and leaned forward squeezing Yuri's hand between her two. "You, my love, it has always been you. The same man who I am going to marry and whose child now grows inside me." Abby took Yuri's hand and placed it against her belly. Yuri's gaze fell to her stomach.

"I don't think I'm ready to be a father, let alone a husband." Yuri said haltingly. His gaze was still fixed on Abby's belly and he made no move to remove his hand.

"I don't think anyone ever is," Abby smiled. "But our baby is going to be born whether we're ready for him or not."

"Him…?" Yuri echoed, finally raising his gaze to Abby's face.

"Well, I don't know for sure if the baby is a boy or girl. We won't know until they arrive I'm afraid. But I think it would be nice to have a little boy." Abby grinned but Yuri did not smile back. He retrieved his hand and Abby mourned the loss.

"It doesn't change the fact that I left Wolfram in the hands of those…men…and it doesn't change the fact that he suffered terribly because of it. I shall _never _forgive myself for that." Yuri spoke with such passion that Abby felt jealousy rise in her breast. She pushed it away through sheer force of will and took several deep breaths. Yuri never spoke of her so passionately.

"Lord Bielefeld may have been your fiancé but first and foremost he was a soldier, sworn to serve and protect you. Would you feel this way about any soldier who put themselves in harm's way to protect you?"

"No but that's not the point. Wolfram wasn't just a soldier, he was my friend. I should never have given up on him so easily. He wouldn't have if it had been me." Yuri grimaced as if his own words opened wounds on his heart that no one else could see. Abby swallowed her frustration.

"And what will hating yourself for the rest of eternity do about it? Will it heal Lord Bielefeld's scars or change the past?"

"….no, but it's what I deserve." Yuri said quietly.

"Is it? Lord Bielefeld was performing his duty to you as an elite soldier of your army should. Your safety was more important than his life. You are a King; protecting you is a soldier's duty no matter their rank or birth. You are our leader and our ruler, you cannot be replaced." Abby glared at Yuri daring him to dispute her argument. Yuri gazed at her for several moments without saying anything.

"Wolfram is irreplaceable," Yuri said tightly, "all of my soldiers are irreplaceable to me. I am not going to start thinking of my people as objects that can be replaced when broken."

"Of course not, I was just saying that in the grand scheme of things we need you alive and in one piece." Abby said hurriedly, smoothing Yuri's ruffled feathers. "Lord Bielefeld's sacrifice was very noble and brave." Yuri grunted and looked away. Abby breathed a soft sigh of relief. There was a long silence that quickly became awkward.

"Do you want to marry me?" Yuri asked suddenly breaking the silence. Abby gave a start of surprise and glanced at Yuri in shock.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you want to marry me?" Yuri repeated meeting Abby's shocked gaze with one that was remarkably clear and focussed.

"Of course I want to marry you, I love you." Abby replied in surprise. "I thought you knew that."

"If you were not pregnant I wouldn't be marrying you so soon," Yuri said bluntly. Abby flinched. "I am marrying you because otherwise your child would live a life of discrimination and prejudice. I couldn't force that life onto a child if I had any way of preventing it."

"Our child Yuri, this is our child, your son or daughter." Abby pressed her hand to her stomach and stared into Yuri's black eyes. "You put this child inside me and I want him or her to grow up knowing your love. I want you to be there the day they come into this world and I want you to be the first to hold them in your arms. I want them to grow up to be just like you."

"No, not like me," Yuri shook his head his mouth a tight line. "I don't want them to be like me."

"You are one of the kindest, most thoughtful and most gentle people I know. Our child would be lucky indeed to be like you."

"Oh yes, very kind and thoughtful, so much so I left my best friend to be tortured and beaten while I was fucking you." Yuri snapped. Abby recoiled in shock and horror at Yuri's words. Her eyes filled with tears and she quickly turned away so Yuri would not see them. "God…I'm sorry Abby." Yuri's voice was choked with emotion. "I'm sorry, that was completely uncalled for. I just can't seem to get anything right today."

"No need to apologise Yuri," Abby licked her lips as her voice trembled. "I think, I think I should leave you now." Abby stood up to leave. Her hands shook so she clenched them into fists. "Please excuse me."

"Wait Abby please wait." Yuri jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around Abby's middle. His chest was pressed to her back and she could feel his heart thumping. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just upset about Wolfram. I had convinced myself I would never see him again, that he died for me, and that I didn't need to feel guilty for not saving him. But then I find out that he was in desperate need of saving and because I wasn't there for him, some other guy had to save him instead. I failed him, Abby, I failed him completely. You have no idea how much that _hurts_."

Abby said nothing, what could she say to that? How Yuri could not see that he loved Lord Bielefeld was beyond her. But Sophia had told her to make sure the Maoh remained ignorant of his heart's desire. Yuri may still marry her, but his heart would never be hers if Yuri gave it completely to Wolfram. Abby didn't just want Yuri's loyalty; she wanted his love as well. What was the point in being married to someone if they did not love you? What was the point of holding them at night when they dreamed of another?

"I know I am going to marry you Abby." Yuri said softly. His breath tickled Abby's ear and ghosted over her cheek. "I know I'm not ready but you were right earlier. The baby will come regardless and he or she should be born into a family. All I can promise you is that I will try to be a good husband and father."

"Do _you _love _me_?" Abby breathed. Sophia had told her not to ask such a question. She shouldn't force an answer from Yuri in case the response was something she didn't want to hear. If Yuri thought too hard about the question, he might well decide he didn't love her and call off their engagement. But Abby had to know, had to know if there was any love in Yuri's heart for her.

Yuri sucked in a breath but didn't answer. His silence told Abby everything she needed to know. Forcing a smile Abby turned in Yuri's embrace and faced him. Yuri's eyes were haunted and he seemed to have aged about ten years. Abby gently framed his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. The contact sent thrills of desire down Abby's spine, turning her knees to water while setting her blood on fire. Yuri returned the kiss but there was hesitation, uncertainty and reluctance in the contact. Abby pretended she hadn't noticed and pulled back from Yuri's lips.

"I must take my leave now Yuri. No, don't speak," Abby cut in as Yuri opened his mouth. She placed a finger against his lips and Yuri closed his mouth slowly his eyes gazing into her own. "I understand your feelings but I truly think you are being too hard on yourself. You couldn't have known about Lord Bielefeld and finding comfort in the arms of another is no crime. Why Lord Bielefeld's own mother took no less than three husbands." Abby smiled and pecked Yuri's lips gently. "Your baby will be born in less than eight months from now. Focus on that, my love, for we can write our future but we can't erase our past."

Abby released Yuri and walked away. The black haired king did not stop her or call her back as she left his room, shutting the door behind her. Abby leaned back against the wooden door for a moment as jealously raged like a wild fire inside her. This was that brat's plan! He must have grown bored of waiting for Yuri to make an advance so he faked his own death to leave him free to pursue another without bringing dishonour to his name. But he just couldn't leave Yuri alone could he? He couldn't allow Yuri to be happy with another so he comes charging back to steal Yuri's heart for himself.

Abby gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists. Oh yes, Wolfram had it all figured out didn't he? Come crawling back with some cock-and-bull story about being kidnapped and tortured to lay on the guilt, and by doing so ensure that kind hearted Yuri would be eating out of the palm of his hand. What about that other boy Wolfram had returned with? He was a good looking boy and he'd seemed close to Wolfram. Abby nearly laughed out loud. Had Wolfram really returned to Yuri's side and brought his little lover along with him? Perhaps, maybe this could be used to her advantage. If Yuri had feelings for Wolfram then she could exploit the jealousy Yuri must be feeling towards that violet eyed boy-toy of Wolfram's. Abby grinned as she straightened up and smoothed down her skirts. She would use that boy to drive a wedge of mistrust and jealousy between Yuri and Wolfram. A little meddling here and there would drive Wolfram and his piece of ass away from the castle and back to the brothel they came from!

Yuri was hers, _hers_, and no one was going to take him away from her! Abby would have to break Yuri's heart in order to mend it. She would have to sever the ties that still pulled Yuri and Wolfram together. Abby knew it would hurt Yuri, but it was for his own good. Yuri was going to be a father and he didn't need his ex-fiancé hanging around like a bad smell distracting him. With Wolfram gone Abby could take her rightful place as the only one in Yuri's heart. He would feel for her what she felt for him and one day he would thank her for getting rid of Wolfram. Abby's face fell slightly as she recalled that Yuri never referred to the child inside her as 'his' or 'theirs'. But that would change once she became visibly pregnant. Once Yuri was able to lay his head upon her swollen belly and listen to their baby's heartbeat, his attitude would change.

Until then, Abby had some troublesome vermin to chase off.

**:-:**

Wolfram lay in the dark staring up at the ceiling. Casper had been round three times but Wolfram had refused to even let him into his room. He knew he was being unfair but right now he just wanted to be alone. He wasn't sure what time it was, the sky outside was dark and it had started raining. The last time Casper came round he'd brought Conrad with him as 'back-up' to try and get Wolfram to eat some dinner. But he wasn't hungry so he had ignored them until they went away.

He hadn't cried. Not a single tear had escaped from his eyes the whole time he had been shut up in his room. Wolfram felt too tired and drained to cry anymore. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts while he processed all that had happened to him. There was a terrible pain in his chest, as if he was holding his breath, but if Wolfram didn't think about it, the pain became bearable.

Wolfram rolled onto his side and slowly pushed himself up. He walked barefoot to the window and gazed out into the night. The thick rain clouds covered any sign of the moon or stars and the wind had started to pick up, moaning around the window like a particularly depressed ghost. It all suited Wolfram's mood perfectly.

Wolfram closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cold glass. His breath fogged against the glass as he breathed. This was his old room, the one he slept in before Yuri came along and turned his whole life upside down. Never before had anyone shaken his beliefs to the very core while laying waste to his defences with so little effort. All those things Wolfram had taken for granted in the past suddenly became so important to him. But the most important thing in Wolfram's life soon became gaining Yuri's respect. Oh yes, he wanted Yuri's love, but he craved his respect above all else. He would have walked through the depths of hell and done battle with the devil himself if it meant Yuri would respect him.

Wolfram opened his eyes and gazed out into the rain soaked night. Their first few years together had been fraught and tense at the best of times but something had been changing between them. Yuri didn't send him away as often and he seemed to accept his presence more readily. Wolfram had even dared to start hoping that Yuri's heart was opening to him. But…it was almost as if a wall still separated them. Something was holding them both back and Wolfram didn't know what it was. Of course, it hardly mattered now did it?

Wolfram sighed and stepped back from the window. Yuri was getting married. He was going to be a father. Wolfram didn't want to deny Yuri love nor children, but he couldn't help but wonder why _his _love and the children _he _could give Yuri were somehow not good enough. He vaguely recognised the girl Yuri was to marry but he couldn't put a name to the face. The one thing he knew about her was that she didn't like him. She'd made that clear when they met. What scared Wolfram slightly was that he'd seen an echo of his own possessive nature towards Yuri in her.

A knock at the door brought Wolfram out of his musings. He glanced at the door in mild surprise but made no move to answer it.

"Wolfram, are you still awake?" Casper's voice was muffled but Wolfram could still hear his concern. "I know you may not want to talk right now, but…I just want to know you're ok." Casper sounded really worried. Wolfram felt a short stab of guilt for making him worry by ignoring him for so long. Decision made, Wolfram strode across the room to unlock and open his door before he could talk himself out of it. Casper stood outside holding a candlestick with two burning candles. The flickering light threw dancing shadows across his face making it hard to read his expression.

"Hey," Wolfram said softly.

"Hi," Casper replied equally softly.

"Want to come in?" Wolfram asked stepping back. Casper nodded and stepped into the room.

"It's kinda dark in here," Casper mentioned lightly but his shoulders were tight.

"It helps me to think." Wolfram said simply. He took the burning candles from Casper and used them to light the clusters of candles dotted around his room. It seemed the maids had been keeping his room clean and ready to use despite his 'death'. Casper watched him silently as Wolfram walked around his room. Wolfram could feel his gaze boring into his back as if Casper was trying to see inside his soul. Wolfram shivered slightly making the candle flames gutter.

"Your brother, Conrad, filled me in on what's going on." Casper said gently. Wolfram froze his heart thumping.

"He told you that Yu – His Majesty is going to be a father?" Wolfram praised himself when his voice came out even and slightly disinterested.

"Yes," Casper said simply. "He also mentioned that Miss Abby Caz, the Maoh's fiancée, is related to your mother." _Caz? _Wolfram thought for a moment then remembered that his mother's cousin was married to a merchant called Caz. Wolfram never really concerned himself with people outside of his immediate family.

"Oh, I didn't know her name." Wolfram lit the last candle and put the candle stick he had taken from Casper down on the table. He walked to the large picture window and reached out to pull the curtains shut. The rain was still falling and the wind still moaning.

"I'm sorry," Casper said carefully as if he wasn't sure what reception his words would receive.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Wolfram asked, slightly sharper than he intended.

"I'm sorry you lost him." Suddenly Casper was standing right behind him. Wolfram jumped when he noticed, dropping the curtain. "I know you loved him and to lose the one you love is a terrible thing." Wolfram pressed his lips together to stop them from shaking.

"His Majesty's engagement to me was annulled. He was free to sleep with, marry or impregnate whoever he wished." Wolfram said sharply but a faint tremor gave away his inner turmoil. Wolfram cursed himself when he saw Casper's eyes narrow in concern. Casper was a very intuitive person so it was no wonder he could see through his mask of indifference.

"Just because he could, didn't mean he should have." Casper said firmly. "He might not have done anything legally wrong, but it was still morally wrong."

"He thought I was dead, and for all intents and purposes I was dead. If your fiancé is dead then there's no moral qualm about sharing your bed with another." Wolfram turned away from Casper's violet gaze. Casper had seen him beaten and bloody but this emotional pain was far more humiliating. If he allowed himself to believe Casper's words, if he believed that Yuri had done wrong, then he didn't think he could hold it together anymore. That pain in his chest was expanding, squeezing his chest in its icy grip and choking the air from his lungs.

"He could have waited," Casper said firmly. "I'm not suggesting he remained celibate forever but to sleep with someone else so soon after your 'death' seems….inappropriate."

"Inappropriate?" Wolfram laughed bitterly. "He's the Maoh he can do what he wants!"

"You know as well as I do that that's nonsense. If anything he has to be more careful about what he says or does than the rest of us. His actions reflect on the country and its people as a whole." Casper frowned, his brows pulling tight as he looked closely at Wolfram. "You can be upset about this you know. There's no shame in being hurt."

"What do I have to be hurt about? Why should I be hurt that Yuri never once in our four years together showed any interest in me yet he's leaping into bed with some girl he's known for two weeks? Should I be angry that no matter what I do I'll never be good enough for him?" Wolfram snarled at Casper, who had listened to all this while his face retained its carefully neutral expression

"There is no point yelling at me Wolfram, I haven't done anything." Casper's voice was soft and there was no anger in his expression but Wolfram still flinched. "And yes, you should be angry and hurt about this."

"You can't be serious," Wolfram said incredulously.

"I am completely serious. If you keep all that emotion bottled up inside you then you're only going to do yourself emotional damage. You're going to have to face up to what's happened and the sooner you do that the sooner you can recover from it."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Wolfram hissed his face flushing.

"I am simply giving you the benefit of my own experience and advice." Casper said simply.

"I can assure you Casper I have no need for your advice. You promised to deliver me safely to my home, which you have done. You are now free to leave." Wolfram swept his arm towards the door. "I hope you have a safe return journey." Casper didn't budge. His violet eyes narrowed, he crossed his arms over his chest and held Wolfram's gaze without flinching.

"Do you seriously expect me to just bugger off back home after your life has fallen down around your ears? Right now you're in worse shape than you were when I found you in the bandits' cave. I didn't leave you then and I'm sure as hell not leaving you now! I'm staying right here until I'm confident you're not going to have an emotional breakdown, so suck it up and get used to it!" Wolfram stared at Casper in shock. For some reason Casper's heated words melted the tight ball of pain inside Wolfram's chest. He didn't even know he was crying until Casper gathered him up in his arms and hugged him tight.

Wolfram knew it was pathetic for him to lean on Casper this way. It was hardly the behaviour expected of a member of the Ten Nobles and a military commander to break down into tears and desperately seek the comfort of a boy they barely knew. At that moment however, Wolfram found himself, for the first time in his long life, not giving a damn what other people thought. It was a liberating feeling that lifted a weight off of his shoulders that Wolfram hadn't even known was there.

Wolfram buried his face into the firm chest and closed his eyes. For a long time neither boy spoke. There were no words that needed to be said at this moment. Wolfram continued to cry silently, his face in Casper's chest and his arms dangling by his sides, while Casper simply held him. The embrace offered nothing but comfort with no strings or expectations for anything in return. Soon Wolfram's tears dried and he took several deep breathes. The pain in his chest was still there but it had eased remarkably. Wolfram no longer felt like he was suffocating in his own emotional turmoil.

"Ok Casper, you can let go now." Wolfram said and was surprised at how _normal _his voice sounded. Casper obviously thought so too, as he released him and stepped away with his smile back in place.

"Feel better?"

"Yes," Wolfram answered surprising himself. "I don't really know why but I do."

"You accepted what had happened to you instead of trying to deny it." Casper said gently and kindly. "Now you can start healing."

"When did you become so knowledgeable?" Wolfram muttered with some of his old fire. Casper smiled sadly.

"You are not the only one to have lost a person they loved to another."

"What happened?" Wolfram asked but Casper shook his head.

"That's a story for another time."

"Tease," Wolfram smiled and Casper laughed.

"I have to maintain some mystery about my life, otherwise I become deathly dull." Casper answered. Wolfram snorted and shook his head. He paused as his thoughts drifted back to Yuri once again. Sadness welled up inside him like an overflowing river but it no longer threatened to drown him in its frozen depths.

"What happens now?" Wolfram asked quietly. Casper's smiled faded and he reached out and placed a hand on Wolfram's shoulder. At that moment Wolfram looked small and uncertain making Casper want to lie to him to make everything easier. But he knew that lies wouldn't help, he had learned that lesson the hard way many years ago.

"That's for you to decide. You're not going to just bounce back from this overnight. It will take time. You may find it easier to put some distance between yourself and the Maoh for the time being."

"What about Greta? I promised her I wouldn't leave again." Wolfram's face took on a pained expression, "And what about my family? I've only just gotten back to them."

"As I said it's your decision. Your family may well help you to heal if you stay with them but I worry that seeing the Maoh and Miss Caz together will be too painful for you right now." Wolfram heard the echoes of Casper's past in that sentence and he gave his friend a sad smile.

"Maybe," Wolfram agreed. In truth the idea of seeing Yuri with Abby made his stomach twist in pain and jealousy. He didn't want to watch the happy couple getting ready for their wedding while he floated around like a lost ghost. He didn't want to keep putting on a cheerful face and pretending that nothing was wrong. He had done that for four years and it had brought him nothing but pain.

"If you want to leave, we could always go back to my father's stud." Casper offered. "I'm sure my father wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay. We could bring Greta with us if you want some time with her." Wolfram glanced at Casper in surprise. He hadn't expected Casper to offer to take Greta with them, not many young men wanted a little girl tagging along. Wolfram smiled in genuine affection for this boy who was tough enough to stand up to him and speak his mind, but also had such an open and loving heart.

"I need to think about it. But, thank you, Casper. I appreciate the offer." Wolfram smiled. Sensing this was an appropriate end to their late night conversation, Casper nodded with a smile.

"Very well, then I shall see you in the morning?" Casper arched an eyebrow in question.

"Yes you will," Wolfram answered with a smile.

"Goodnight then Wolfram," Casper hesitated then stepped back. Wolfram frowned, wondering what Casper had been about to do or say but the brunet's face gave nothing away.

"Goodnight Casper," Wolfram replied. Casper grabbed his candle stick and with a quick grin, left the room. Wolfram's bedroom seemed suddenly empty and cold without another body in it. Wolfram shook such thoughts away and walked over to his closest. There were several spare uniforms and nightgowns hanging inside and Wolfram selected a white nightgown with lace frills around the neck and cuffs. He left the pink one hanging up, it would remind him too much of Yuri.

It wasn't until Wolfram was drifting off to sleep that he noticed that it had stopped raining.

**:-:**

Wolfram sighed heavily as he was squashed against his mother's ample bosom for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. He had just finished recounting a slightly edited version of what he remembered of his adventures in Big Shimeron, with Casper filling in the blanks. He hadn't wanted to upset his mother more than he had to, so a slightly watered down version of events was best. He couldn't really complain though, his mother's delight at seeing him alive and well was soothing the hurts of the previous day. Casper was watching all this with a grin and making no move to rescue Wolfram from his mother's exuberant embrace.

"Oh my Wolfram, my darling boy, it's so good to see you safe!" Cecile cried out as she covered her youngest son's face with kisses.

"Thank you mother," Wolfram smiled, unable to be grumpy in the face of his mother's teary delight. "Conrad told me you went searching for me in Big Shimeron; you really shouldn't have taken such a risk mother."

"Risk? What mother wouldn't risk everything for her children?!" Cecile exclaimed. "I am just sorry that I couldn't protect you." Cecile's voice dropped and her face became sad as she cupped her son's face. "Oh my Wolfram, what did they do to you?"

"I'll be ok mother," Wolfram said gently reaching up to take his mother's hands in his own. "Casper took good care of me."

"Oh yes!" Cecile spun around to face Casper. "I had almost forgotten about you young man!" Before Casper could draw breath, Cecile leaped across the room and folded him into a hug. Wolfram sniggered as Casper blushed furiously but didn't dare try to extract himself from the hug for fear of causing offence. "You saved my darling boy and for that I shall be forever grateful." Cecile released Casper and planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving a red smear from her lipstick behind.

"It was the only decent thing to do My Lady." Casper answered, visibly trying to resist the urge to wipe the lipstick off his cheek. "I am just glad that Wolfram was reunited with his family at last."

"Oh you are such a wonderful young man!" Cecile cried out and hugged Casper again, much to Casper's horror. "What a kind and handsome man my son has for a friend!" Cecile released Casper and spun to face Wolfram. "Now you treat him well my son, men like this are one in a million!"

"My Lady, there is no need to say such things, I'm not really all that wonderful." Casper's face was a delightful shade of red. While watching Casper squirm was hilarious, Wolfram felt sorry for him and decided to rescue him from his overbearing mother.

"Mother, you are embarrassing our guest."

"Oh I'm sorry Casper," Cecile smiled warmly. "I just thought I'd never see my little boy again and here he is before me. You saved my son from a terrible fate and I shall be eternally grateful. Name anything you desire and I shall grant it to you."

"My Lady I require nothing but the knowledge that Wolfram is with the people he loves." Casper was still blushing but he didn't look like he was about to pass out from sheer mortification anymore.

"That I can guarantee," Cecile gave Casper a knowing smile that had Casper fidgeting. Deciding to try to decode his mother's words at a later date, Wolfram took a moment to really look at her. She was thinner than he remembered and was it just his imagination or did she look older? Wolfram was certain those lines around her eyes hadn't been there before.

"Grandma, you're back!" Wolfram turned to see Greta run into the room and throw herself at Cecile for a hug. Cecile laughed and bent down to hug the little girl.

"Indeed I am sweetheart," Cecile kissed Greta's head. "The whole family has returned home and I couldn't be happier." Wolfram smiled at Greta but his mother's words sent a sharp jab of pain through his heart. How could he be thinking of leaving after everyone had just got him back? What would it do to his mother to lose him again so soon?

"Are you ok?" Wolfram turned his head to smile at Casper who had moved closer to him while Greta and Cecile chatted away.

"I was just thinking how hard it's going to be for everyone if I up and leave after being gone for so long. Could I really put them through that?" Wolfram glanced back at his mother who was now chatting with Conrad.

"But if do you leave at least everyone is going to know that you are safe this time." Casper pointed out with a smile. "You'll be able to keep in contact so it won't be like before when they had no idea where you were."

"I know, but, I still wonder." Wolfram sighed. "I don't think I can stay here though." Casper drew breath to answer when the door opened and Yuri walked into the room. Wolfram froze as his heart skipped a beat. Hard on Yuri's heels was his fiancée Abby, wearing a pale blue dress this time. Her blue eyes met Wolfram's green ones and they narrowed in contempt. Wolfram glared right back at her and didn't fail to notice the hand Abby had laid on Yuri's arm.

"Cecile, the guards told me you had returned. How are you?" Yuri smiled at Cecile, seemingly ignoring or not noticing Wolfram's presence.

"I am well thank you, Yuri" Cecile smiled, but Wolfram noticed she didn't throw herself at Yuri for a hug like she used to. Yuri must have noticed it too as he blushed and looked very awkward. "This must be the lovely Abby," Cecile swept forward and grasped Abby's hands in her own, "my you look just like your mother my dear."

"Thank you Lady Cecile." Abby curtsied elegantly.

"I can see what drew the Maoh's eye to you despite the pain of his loss." Cecile continued with a sharp gleam in her green eyes.

"What loss?" Abby asked in confusion.

"Why, the pain of Wolfram's death of course! Naturally my Wolfram wasn't dead but none of us knew that at the time. You must have been talented indeed to draw Yuri out of his perfectly natural mourning for his lost love and into your arms." Cecile smiled sweetly. Abby blushed furiously while Yuri looked mortified.

"Lady Cecile if you are suggesting –"

"I'm not suggesting anything my dear." Cecile interrupted smoothly. Wolfram watched this interaction in shocked amazement. He sometimes forgot that behind his mother's floosy outwards appearance there was a skilled diplomat and cunning leader. Besides, Yuri's obvious discomfort gave Wolfram a sense of great satisfaction. "This whole situation is most unpleasant but these things tend to work out for the best in the end." There was a weight behind Cecile's words that made Wolfram pause. He had a feeling his mother was plotting something but what it could be he didn't know. If she was trying to get him and Yuri back together then she was fighting a lost cause.

"I'm sure everything that has happened was meant to happen." Abby said tightly with a forced smile. "I shall do my best to live up to the expectations of me."

"Oh I have no doubt about that my dear." Cecile smiled in a way that made Wolfram think of a wolf smiling at a cornered rabbit. That his mother appeared to be angry about Yuri's new engagement on his behalf was endearing. Wolfram guessed that one of his brothers must have been keeping their mother up to date with all the latest developments. "Well, I don't know about anyone else but after all this excitement I worked up quite the appetite." Cecile beamed.

"Lunch will be ready soon, mother. Shall we retire to the dining room for some refreshment?" Conrad stepped forward with a smile. Yuri jumped and glanced at Conrad in surprise as if he hadn't noticed him standing in the corner.

"Why don't you go on ahead Conrad, I would like a moment alone with Wolfram." Cecile pecked her second born son on the cheek.

"Of course mother," Conrad smiled. He caught Wolfram's eye and winked making Wolfram's lips twitch upwards. "Come on Greta; let's see if there are any appetizers going spare before lunch." Greta nodded and grabbed Conrad's outstretched hand. The two left the room chatting about their favourite food toppings. Yuri hesitated before leaving; his eyes were drawn to Wolfram as if by an invisible force. Wolfram met his gaze head on giving Yuri a haughty look. Yuri grimaced and turned and left the room with his shoulders hunched as if Wolfram were throwing projectiles at him. Abby turned and swept out of the room after Yuri without giving anyone else a second glance.

"Will you be alright with that lot?" Wolfram asked Casper as he started to leave. Casper glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

"Me? I've taken on a whole horde of bandits single-handed; I think I can manage them." Casper winked and Wolfram laughed. Wolfram watched fondly as Casper left the room shutting the door behind him. A brief silence fell before Cecile walked up to her youngest son and pulled him into her arms once more. This time she didn't squash her son against her bosom and when she pulled back she pressed a gentle motherly kiss to his brow.

"My son, it seems fate as set you on a path I never thought I would see you go down."

"What do you mean, mother?" Wolfram asked with a frown.

"You've always been so dedicated to Yuri. I always hoped he would show that same dedication back and give you the love you deserve." Cecile sighed sadly. Wolfram felt his face grow hot in a mixture of embarrassment and pain.

"Yuri has chosen another. I need to let him go." Wolfram swallowed hard around the lump in his throat.

"Yes, yes you do. But don't for a moment think that it means you have to live your life alone." Cecile grasped her son's hands in her own and squeezed gently. "You are a wonderful person Wolfram and you deserve love just like everyone else."

"He was the only one," Wolfram smiled bitterly, "figures that the only one I wanted was the same one who didn't want me."

"Is Yuri really the only person you love?" Cecile asked staring deep into her son's eyes.

"What do you mean? I've loved him for four years."

"But isn't there someone new in your life?" Cecile pressed. Wolfram's thoughts went straight to Casper and he blushed. Cecile smiled as if that was all the confirmation she needed. "Don't live a life of misery Wolfram. You deserve better than that."

"I can't just forget about Yuri because he's found someone else." Wolfram looked away from his mother's kind eyes. "I can't have a relationship with anyone just yet. I need….I need time."

"Of course you do," Cecile released Wolfram's hands and stepped back. "I just want you to be happy Wolfram, and I can't help but wonder if Yuri ever would have made you happy."

**:-:**

"How come that boy is still here?" Abby asked as she walked down the corridor next to Yuri. Yuri didn't reply; his gaze was distant and unfocused as if he were seeing something only he could see. Abby frowned and wrapped her arm around Yuri's. "Yuri, I asked you a question."

"Huh?" Yuri blinked and looked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked if you knew why that boy was still here."

"Which boy?"

"The boy who arrived with Lord Bielefeld yesterday," Abby explained patiently. "What was his name?"

"Casper, his name is Casper Falken." Yuri muttered darkly. "And in answer to your question I have no idea why he's still here." Yuri retrieved his arm from Abby's embrace and glowered at the floor as he strode towards the dining room. Abby sneaked a glance over her shoulder to see Conrad, Greta and Casper walking together just behind them. She guessed they were far enough away that she and Yuri could talk without being overheard.

"Don't you think it's strange that Casper hasn't left yet?" Abby deliberately used Casper's first name as a sign of disrespect. If Yuri noticed this he didn't comment on it.

"He can stay or he can go, I really don't care all that much." Yuri replied stiffly. Abby hummed but said nothing. Yuri glanced at her with a frown. "What?"

"Well, it's just, if he came here to make sure Lord Bielefeld was returned safely to his family then why is he still here? Lord Bielefeld is perfectly safe here so Casper's duties are complete, wouldn't you say?" Abby twirled a lock of dark blond hair around her finger.

"Maybe he's resting the horses I don't know." Yuri shrugged but the movement was jerky.

"I just wonder what's really going on between those two." Abby said thoughtfully. "I mean, we don't know for sure what happened between them. Don't you think it strange that they returned together rather than Lord Bielefeld returning on his own? And why didn't Lord Bielefeld send a message before now?"

"Wolf said that he lost his memory," Yuri replied but he was frowning. "After he woke up he didn't remember his past."

"So Lord Bielefeld's memory just vanished then returned," Abby snapped her fingers, "like that?"

"He didn't say how his memory returned to him." Yuri admitted.

"How…coincidental," Abby said slyly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuri asked sharply. "Wolfram wouldn't have lied to me."

"Of course not, it's just a bit much to believe that he lost his memory then it returned to him mere days after you asked me to marry you, that's all." Abby smiled sweetly at Yuri. "But I'm sure you're correct and it's all just a case of amazing timing." Yuri said nothing but Abby could almost see the wheels in his mind turning. She guessed he had been so busy blaming himself for Wolfram's 'imprisonment' that he hadn't picked apart Wolfram's story.

"I don't know what happened, but I don't believe Wolfram lied to me. If he says he couldn't remember anything then that is the reason he didn't return or send word to us." Yuri's words left no room to doubt his conviction. Abby scowled but quickly forced it away. Yuri's belief in Wolfram was getting tedious.

"If Lord Bielefeld didn't remember anything about his past, it makes me wonder what his relationship with Casper was?" Abby changed track. Yuri looked at her in surprise.

"Their relationship?"

"If Lord Bielefeld had truly forgotten who he was he wouldn't have remembered that he was engaged to you would he? It would explain why Casper has escorted Lord Bielefeld all the way here himself and is remaining in the Castle." Abby smiled, "naturally any relationship he might have pursued with Casper would have been perfectly acceptable, given that your engagement was annulled."

"Wolf said that they are just friends," Yuri sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that. Abby smirked and moved closer to Yuri lowering her voice.

"Is that what you truly believe?" Yuri's jaw tightened but he didn't reply. "They look very close to me." Yuri twitched as if someone had pinched him.

"It doesn't matter if Wolfram and Casper were…" Yuri grimaced, "_together_, as you just said, Wolfram and I were no longer engaged."

"True, although Lord Bielefeld wouldn't have known that at the time." Abby smirked as Yuri glanced at her in surprise. He turned his face away and said nothing. Abby walked along in silence knowing that any more from her would only damage her cause. Yuri's imagination would do the rest of the work for her and all she needed to do was stoke the flames of jealousy.

**:-:**

"I have a feeling I'm being talked about." Casper said lightly as Abby glanced over her shoulder at them before leaning closer to the Maoh to whisper to him. That Abby was trying to cause problems for him didn't really bother Casper. What concerned him was what damage Abby could inflict on Wolfram. He knew exactly what jealousy did to people and he strongly suspected that Abby was jealous of Wolfram. What she had to be jealous about he wasn't sure, since she was the one who carried the Maoh's child and would be his wife in three short months.

"Abby does possess a remarkable talent for manipulation and cunning." Conrad answered, just as lightly.

"I don't like her." Greta spoke glaring at Abby's back. Casper smiled at the young girl's straightforward announcement.

"Really? Why is that Greta?" Casper glanced back at Abby and was grateful to note that she and the Maoh were out of hearing range. He had a feeling this was a conversation they didn't need to overhear.

"She stole Yuri away from Wolfram," Grate stated simply. "Now Yuri's going to marry her even though he doesn't want to." Greta pulled a face, "seems silly to marry someone you don't want to marry."

"Yes it does rather," Casper agreed. Apparently Greta didn't know that Abby was expecting. A quick glance at Conrad confirmed this to be true as Conrad gave a small shake of his head. From what Casper understood of the situation, Yuri had adopted Greta a few years ago and Wolfram considered her to be his daughter as well by default even though he never married Yuri.

"Why don't Yuri and Wolfram get back together now Wolfram's home?" Greta suddenly asked. Casper and Conrad exchanged glances.

"Yuri has asked Abby to marry him, Greta. It would be very rude of Yuri to go back on his promise to her and re-instate his engagement to Wolfram." Conrad said gently. Casper got the distinct feeling that no one wanted Greta to know about Abby's condition. He figured it was because Greta was Yuri's daughter and still a young girl. She didn't need to know about babies or how they were made just yet. Still, Casper thought it might help Greta understand why her father was marrying Abby if she was told the truth. Greta seemed mature enough for her age to understand.

"But Yuri was engaged to Wolfram first!" Greta scowled.

"Greta, we have talked about this. The Ten Nobles annulled Yuri's engagement to Wolfram because they believed Wolfram was dead. The fact that they were wrong does not overturn their decision. Yuri's engagement to Abby still stands." Conrad placed a hand on Greta's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I know you don't like Abby, but could you at least try to get along with her for Yuri's sake is nothing else?"

"I thought if Yuri and Wolfram were to marry we could be a real family." Greta said quietly. Her big brown eyes filled with tears and Casper thought this little girl couldn't possibly pull more heart strings. Casper stopped walking and knelt down so he was at Greta's eye level. Greta and Conrad stopped as well and Greta turned her big eyes to meet Casper's.

"Even if Wolfram and the Maoh don't marry it doesn't mean you're not a family. They can both love you even if they don't love each other. A family to me means a group of people who care deeply for each other, whether they're related by blood or not." Casper gently wiped the tears from Greta's eyes. "Come now little one, no more tears. What would Wolfram say if he saw you crying?"

"But Yuri doesn't want to marry Abby!" Greta protested.

"If that were true he wouldn't have asked her to marry him." Casper fudged.

"But Yuri doesn't smile anymore," Greta said sadly. "He's always unhappy. Wolfram used to make Yuri laugh."

"Maybe the Maoh is unhappy because he knows you are unhappy?" Casper suggested. "No parent can be joyful when their child is sad." Greta chewed her thumb as she considered this new angle. "Maybe if you smiled more you could make the Maoh smile too?"

"I don't want Yuri to be sad. I don't want Wolfram to be sad either." Greta gazed beseechingly at Casper. "Do you think they'll be happy ever again?"

"I'm certain of it, no one stays sad forever." Casper thought of his father, who had never even looked at another woman after his wife died. Raoul had been sad for a very long time but Casper had been too tied up in his own grief to help him. But there had come a day when Raoul seemed to shake off the worst of his emotional pain and come to accept that his beloved wife was gone but never forgotten. If Raoul was still a little cold towards him, well Casper could live with that.

"Then I'll make them smile again!" Greta proclaimed, curling her hands into fists with a determined look on her face.

"Good," Casper reached out and ruffled Greta's short brown curls, "I'm sure they'll both be happier for it." Greta beamed happily and looked over Casper's shoulder.

"Oh, there's Wolfram and grandma now!" Greta rushed off, all smiles, to greet them as if she hadn't seen the pair in months instead of minutes. Casper pushed himself up and smiled as Wolfram greeted his daughter. There was still sadness in Wolfram's eyes but Casper was pleased to see a genuine smile of love and affection curve Wolfram's lips.

"You handled that very well." Conrad commented.

"Some of my father's farm hands are married with young kids. My father lets the families live on the farm as long as the little ones don't spoke the horses. I've always liked kids and they seem to like me." Casper shrugged self-consciously.

"You will make an excellent father one day." Conrad commented making Casper blush.

"That day is far in the future I think," Casper couldn't stop himself from glancing at Wolfram who was walking towards him holding Greta's hand. "Besides, I haven't met anyone daft enough to marry me yet."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Conrad teased. Before Casper could reply Conrad moved away to greet his mother and younger brother. Casper caught Wolfram's eye and blushed madly.

"What's wrong with you?" Wolfram asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Casper grinned a little wildly. "Everything is totally fine, nothing to worry about." Wolfram arched an eyebrow and gave Casper a look that suggested he thought Casper was an idiot.

**:-:**

Wolfram rested his arms on the wall at the top of the battlements and stared out over the town. The wind played with his blond hair and brushed against his face like invisible fingers. The moon was out and the stars winked down at him as if sharing some great secret. Wolfram sighed and rested his chin on his arms as he took in the vista before him.

"_I can't help but wonder if Yuri ever would have made you happy."_

Wolfram grunted as his mother's words came back to him. Those words had been bouncing around his head all day making him feel dizzy. All he had wanted was Yuri's love; for Yuri to acknowledge him as someone special. That would have made him happy, Wolfram was sure of it. But would that day have ever come? Yuri had certainly never given him any real reason to believe it would. Wolfram sighed again and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He was still tired from the long trip from Casper's stud and being around Yuri right now was exhausting.

Lunch had been an excruciating experience. Cecile had chatted away to keep the conversation going but even being in the same room as Yuri had made Wolfram feel awkward. He had covered his unease with his characteristic arrogance by ignoring the tension but the worried looks Conrad kept giving him told him at least one person didn't buy his act.

In a way, lunch had confirmed something Wolfram: he couldn't stay here. If just being in the same room as Yuri and Abby made everyone feel so uncomfortable then it would be best if he just left. Wolfram wasn't heartless, he knew how twitchy everyone was because of Yuri's new engagement, and he didn't want to cause friction. On the other hand, turning and running away was cowardly. He was going to have to face the reality sooner or later that he had lost Yuri for good.

"Here you are I've been looking for you." Wolfram glanced up to see Conrad walking towards him with a friendly smile.

"Well you've found me," Wolfram answered pushing himself upright.

"Lunch was a slightly awkward affair." Conrad said lightly making Wolfram snort.

"And that's what they call an understatement."

"Are you alright, Wolfram?" Conrad stepped closer to his younger brother his forehead creased in concern. Wolfram considered lying and saying everything was fine, but dismissed the idea when he saw the look in Conrad's eyes.

"I was wondering whether I should stay or go." Wolfram admitted. "I don't want to be here right now but running away won't solve anything." Conrad didn't answer straight away. He moved so he was standing next to Wolfram and gazed out over the town.

"If you did leave, where would you go?"

"To uncle Waltorana's house I imagine." Wolfram answered. "I could also start re-training while I was there. I think my sword skills have become a little rusty." Wolfram attempted a joke but Conrad didn't smile.

"I know he would like to see you after everything that happened to you. Gwendal has sent letters to all the Ten Nobles telling them of your return so he should know soon that you are well." Conrad glanced sideways at Wolfram. "But this is your home Wolfram, you shouldn't feel forced leave."

"I hate seeing him with her," Wolfram said so quietly that Conrad has to strain his ears to hear him. "It's a constant reminder that I was never good enough for him, that he never loved me." Wolfram gripped the wall tight, the stone digging into his hands. "It _hurts_."

"I know," Conrad said softly and reached out to clasp his brother's shoulder. For a moment the brothers didn't say a word. Conrad gazed out over the town while Wolfram stared at the stonework beneath his hands and tried to force the tears back. Once he was certain he wouldn't start balling like a baby, Wolfram raised his head and took a deep steadying breath.

"Does Yuri love her?" Conrad didn't answer but his hand on Wolfram's shoulder tightened slightly. "I see…but she loves him right?"

"I believe so," Conrad answered, his jaw tight. There was a long pause before Conrad took a deep breath as if about to plunge into icy cold water. "Wolfram, maybe you should let Yuri go?" Wolfram glanced at his brother but didn't answer. Conrad hesitated then ploughed on. "I'm not sure if Yuri could have ever given you what you wanted from him and it wasn't fair to you to make you wait around for him. Maybe…well…maybe you could see this as an opportunity?"

"For what?"

"To move on and find someone who will love you the way you deserve." Conrad smiled sadly at his brother.

"You sound like mother," Wolfram scoffed turning his face away. He heard Conrad chuckle. "I can't just shrug and go off to fall in love with someone else, you know." Wolfram said tightly. "I can't just stop loving him. If I could I would have long ago."

"I understand, Wolfram, I really do. But before there was always the chance that Yuri could have come to love you back. But now that option has been taken from you both," Conrad's voice was gentle but there was an edge to it. Wolfram kept his gaze averted from his brother's as he bit his lip. The sharp pain helped to focus his mind.

"You make it sound so easy." Wolfram said at last.

"I know the reality is far from easy Wolfram but it is the only way you'll be happy." Conrad smiled sadly, "and I want to see you happy." Wolfram ducked his head and swallowed hard, unable to say a word. Conrad smiled and let a companionable silence fall over them. "Casper is a nice young man." Conrad broke the silence, his lips curved into a calculating smirk. Wolfram started in surprise and glanced at his brother.

"What….oh, yes, yes he is." Wolfram felt his face grow hot. Annoyed at himself, Wolfram turned his gaze back to the town hoping the cold wind would take the heat out of his cheeks.

"If you leave would he go with you?" Conrad asked watching his brother closely.

"Most likely," Wolfram shrugged, "He has an annoying habit of following me around worried that I might fall apart at any moment."

"So he cares about you?" Conrad grinned as Wolfram's face went redder.

"I suppose," Wolfram muttered.

"Do you care about him?" Conrad pressed. Wolfram opened his mouth to deny it then stopped. His engagement to Yuri was annulled after all; he no longer had any ties to Yuri beyond that of a loyal subject to his King, so why couldn't he admit to having feelings for someone? He had been holding himself in check for so long because he believed his heart and loyalty were promised to someone else.

"I…I think I might feel…something for Casper." Wolfram said slowly. "I started to care for him shortly after I woke up at his father's farm but I always used to feel guilty about those feelings."

"Because of your engagement to Yuri," Conrad guessed his voice kind. "But you don't have that standing between you and Casper anymore."

"No," Wolfram agreed. "But even though I have feelings for Casper I still have feelings for Yuri. It wouldn't be fair to Casper to try and have a relationship with him when I was still thinking of someone else."

"Well what do you know; my little brother is all grown up." Conrad said softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wolfram demanded but his bright red face somewhat hampered his attempt to portray outraged dignity.

"No harm intended," Conrad laughed giving his brother a proud smile. Wolfram humped and gave Conrad a black look. The two stood in silence for a moment with Wolfram leaning on the battlement wall and Conrad watching his brother. Wolfram found his eyes once again drawn to the town of Shinmakoku. Candle light flickered and glowed in the darkness as if the stars had fallen from the sky and been scattered across a sea of darkness.

"Do you know what you want, Wolfram?" Conrad asked gently. There was so much left unspoken in that short sentence. Wolfram took a deep breath and tilted his head back. He felt remarkably calm all of a sudden. His head was clear for the first time since he woke up at the Falken stud. He knew what he wanted to do.

"Do you think Greta would like a trip to the Bielefeld lands?"

*End chapter*

Please review. Guest reviews are under moderation and I reserve the right to delete any guest review I want to. I would expect no different from any other author.

Thank you again to those who have reviewed. Replies to guest reviews can be found here myforums/chop4tess/1281102/ . There is a poll on my profile asking 'how did you find my story' and I would appreciate it if you took a few seconds to answer.

Bye for now and I hope to see you again in chapter six where Yuri gets ready to say his vows and Wolfram receives an intriguing proposal of his own.

BTW does anyone know if it's Shimeron or Shimaron? I've tried to find out which one is correct but I've only ended up finding even more different versions of the word.


	6. Blood is thicker than water

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

MERRY CHRISTMAS 2013!

As it is that time of year I come bearing gifts! Firstly is a chapter update and secondly some character art from the lovely Serena-Neko from deviantART! She has drawn both Abby Caz and Casper Falken for me and they both look fantastic! To see the pictures head over to my Tumblr blog (the link is on my profile or type in my username: chop4tess).

Ok, originally this was going to be the wedding chapter but my characters decided otherwise! I swear they have minds of their own. So the wedding is in chapter seven now. At least I hope so; the way this story writes itself it may well end up being chapter ten!

Enjoy!

Chapter six: Blood is thicker than water

(Bielefeld lands – 9 weeks and three days later)

The air echoed with the sound of steel striking steel. Wolfram jumped backwards as a sword cut the air before him with a piercing whistle. Sweat dripped from his brow and into his eyes but Wolfram didn't dare take a second to wipe it away. A single second of distraction would be enough for his opponent to land the killing blow. His muscles were starting to cramp and his chest rose and fell heavily as he gasped for breath. He didn't know how long this deadly ballet had been going on for but it felt like a lifetime.

His opponent started to circle him and Wolfram turned on the spot to keep him in view. He took the brief respite to suck in great lungful's of air and try to calm his racing heart. He could feel his pulse hammering in his neck and temples. Wolfram licked his lips and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, still turning on the spot and keeping the man before him in his direct line of sight. His opponent today was one of his Uncle Waltorana's guards and he wasn't going easy on Wolfram. He attacked with the swiftness of a striking snake and the force of a wild bear. Had Wolfram been in peak condition he could have run rings around the guard, but in his current condition the guard was more than a match for him.

The guard leaped forward with no warning, swinging his sword at Wolfram's head. Wolfram brought his own sword up to block the attack. The force behind the swing almost caused his arm to buckle. Wolfram gritted his teeth and locked his elbow in place, refusing to give an inch. The guard, Wolfram couldn't remember his name, smirked and curled his free arm into a fist. Wolfram had only a second to leap backwards as the guard's left hand shot forwards to punch him in the stomach. He felt he guard's fist graze his stomach as he stumbled backwards. Wolfram whipped his sword down in a vicious cut trying to take advantage of the guard's exposed shoulder. But his sword simply crashed against the guard's own blade. Wolfram stepped quickly backwards to give himself some room and the guard let him retreat.

As Wolfram moved around he spotted Casper watching them. Casper's face was white and his jaw tight with tension. Wolfram could tell by the set of his shoulders that he wasn't happy. But then again, Casper was never happy about the way Wolfram was handling his training. Casper felt that he was pushing himself too hard and that he would only make his injures worse and therefore extend the time it would take for him to heal. But Casper didn't understand. He wasn't a soldier, no one relied on Casper to lead them into and out of a war and there were no expectations on his shoulders. Casper didn't know how humiliating it felt to be reduced to a shadow of his former glory. He used to be someone his men could look up to and respect. Now they looked at him with pity and asked him if he needed help. It drove Wolfram crazy.

The guard attacked again but Wolfram was ready for it this time. He blocked and parried as he waited for an opening. Half the skill of fencing was being patient and bidding your time. Strike when your opponent didn't expect it and strike hard. But the guard was skilled and he used his extra height and weight to his advantage, pushing Wolfram back towards the edge of the white circle drawn in chalk on the ground. If Wolfram stepped over the circle then he would lose by default. Wolfram drew on reserves he didn't know he possessed and jerked to the side before the guard could push him back too far. He spun around behind the guard and lashed out at his unprotected back. The guard twisted around to bring up his sword but the action caused him to overbalance. Wolfram leapt forward and forced the guard back with a hail of continuous attacks, not giving the guard a moment to regain his footing. The guard stumbled and stepped over the line.

"Out!" The referee, another of Waltorana's guards, shouted. Wolfram stepped back breathing heavily. The world was spinning and for a moment Wolfram wondered if he would pass out.

"Well played My Lord." The guard bowed respectfully at Wolfram who nodded slowly. He didn't trust himself to speak just yet. The world wasn't spinning anymore but everything was still a little blurry around the edges. He breathed in deep through his mouth and out through his nose. His heart was hammering so hard he feared it would jump straight out of his chest.

"Are you done running yourself into the ground for the day?" Wolfram glanced at Casper who looked as angry as he sounded. His brows were drawn together in a tight frown and his mouth was set in a thin angry line.

"I'm fine," Wolfram protested even as he swayed uncertainly on his feet. A muscle in Casper's jaw twitched.

"Of course you are," Casper replied sarcastically. "Being unable to stand up straight is solid proof of your good health."

"I don't need you to fuss over me." Wolfram replied hotly. He turned and walked back towards his Uncle's mansion ignoring the way he stumbled slightly. Casper followed him and Wolfram closed his eyes tightly in exasperation before opening them again. He didn't want to fight with Casper but Casper was a stubborn ass who wouldn't listen to reason.

"So you're just going to keep pushing yourself until you collapse is that it?" Casper snapped. His violet eyes sparked fire and Wolfram tried to ignore the way those eyes made his blood run hot.

"I am merely in training to regain muscle strength." Wolfram struggled to control his temper.

"There are better ways to do that! If you keep this up you're going to burn out and then you'll be even worse off." Casper sighed in exasperation. "Why can't you just take it slow?"

"We've been over this Casper," Wolfram growled, hoping that Casper would take the hint and drop the subject. Naturally, Casper ignored the implied warning.

"Yes we have, and I shall keep bringing it up until you realise that by putting yourself through this you're doing more harm than good!"

"I have to do this." Wolfram replied stubbornly.

"You have to kill yourself in some misguided attempt to improve your fitness?" Casper replied with an arched eyebrow.

"I have to be better than this!" Wolfram whipped around to glare at Casper. The world spun for a few seconds after Wolfram stopped, throwing him momentarily. "You don't understand Casper."

"Then make me understand." Casper replied coldly.

"I am a military commander Casper!" Wolfram stepped close and snarled in Casper's face. "My men depend on me to lead them into and out of battle. I am supposed to set an example for them to follow!"

"I didn't realise we were at war. I must have missed that notice." Casper's voice was ice. He didn't back down in the face of Wolfram's fiery temper.

"That's not the point!" Wolfram almost yelled. "I have to be the best, the fastest, the strongest otherwise I'm nothing!"

"You're not nothing, Wolfram. You could never be nothing." Casper's voice softened slightly but his eyes still held their conviction.

"Look at me Casper! I could barely hold my own against my Uncle's guard! How are my men supposed to look to me in admiration when I can't even best some guard in a straight fight?" Wolfram's voice cracked slightly and he hated himself for it. Casper stared at him for several minutes without saying anything.

"Wolfram, the only person who expects you to be the best is you. You're drowning yourself under the weight of your own expectations. Give yourself time."

"I don't have the luxury of time." Wolfram snapped. Casper's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? Do you have some tournaments lined up that you didn't tell me about?"

"Don't be stupid," Wolfram snapped.

"Then don't make stupid remarks," Casper countered easily. "You have all the time in the world to heal and regain your strength so why do you insist on making it happen so fast?" Wolfram clenched his jaw and said nothing. Realisation dawned in Casper's eyes. "It's because of the wedding isn't it?" Wolfram looked away but his silence was all the confirmation that Casper required.

Last week Wolfram had received his official invitation to Yuri and Abby's wedding. The invitation had been very pretty, printed on thick expensive paper with elegant curling script, Yuri's official seal pressed into red wax and done up with a red ribbon. After a few seconds wondering whether to laugh or cry, Wolfram had torn the invitation up into little pieces before putting the bits in a bowl and setting fire to them. Casper had found Wolfram's savage delight in the destruction slightly alarming but had wisely not interfered.

"Wolfram –"

"I don't want to hear it." Wolfram turned on his heel and marched off. He didn't want to talk about Yuri's wedding or his feelings about the whole thing. He knew deep down that Casper was only trying to help but the wounds on Wolfram's heart were just too raw right now. Wolfram cursed silently as Casper fell into step beside him instead of backing off and leaving him alone.

"You don't have anything to prove to him." Casper persisted. Wolfram didn't have to ask who 'him' was.

"Drop it Casper I'm not in the mood." Wolfram said darkly.

"I will not 'drop it' if he is the reason why you're pushing yourself to exhaustion. Damn it all Wolfram, four months ago you were unconscious!" Casper's frustration bled out into his voice.

"You don't get it so stop talking about things you don't understand."

"I know you want him to think that his marriage to Miss Caz isn't affecting you at all. I know you want him to think that you don't care. I know you want everyone to look at you and see the cold arrogant son of a bitch they all remember because then you're safe from having to deal with how you really feel."

"How dare –" Wolfram turned to Casper his face colouring. Casper met his anger head on, his icy calm dowsing the fire of Wolfram's anger.

"Oh I dare Wolfram Von Bielefeld because I know that this anger is just your defence tactic. You don't want to talk about how you feel so you lash out with your anger to get people to back off lest they think you weak." Casper moved closer so he and Wolfram were nose to nose. "Well tough luck Wolfram, I'm not going to back off and I'm not intimidated by your anger." Wolfram spluttered angrily but nothing came out. "You can wear a mask in front of everyone else but you can't pretend to me. I know you too well."

"I…you…" Wolfram stopped talking. Casper did know him. In fact his insight into Wolfram's inner secrets and fears scared the hell out of Wolfram at times. He had no idea how Casper had figured him out so fast. "I know what I'm doing." Wolfram said defensively.

"Do you?" Casper looked into Wolfram's eyes and into his soul. Wolfram flinched back.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Wolfram muttered. Arguments between them were rare but always passionate. Both of them were stubborn so once they had taken up opposite sides of an argument it was near impossible to make either of them shift.

"No you don't," Casper agreed, "but what you seem to be conveniently forgetting is that I've seen you at your lowest moment, and I never thought you weak or worthless." Wolfram's breath caught in his throat. "It would be a shame if I risked my life to save you from the bandits only for you to kill yourself from over-exertion."

"That's a low blow." Wolfram muttered.

"I'll resort to any dirty tactic if makes you listen to me." Casper's lips twitched upwards and Wolfram felt the fight drain out of him. Casper reached out and placed a hand on Wolfram's upper arm and squeezed gently. "You don't have to prove anything to anyone. Just by being alive and holding your head high you are proving how strong you are. Don't hurt yourself over him. He's not worth it."

"I just don't want to think," Wolfram admitted quietly. "If I train all the time I don't have time to think about anything. If I push myself then the pain in my body eclipses the pain in my chest. If I'm so tired I can't stand up straight then I don't dream at night." Wolfram wouldn't look at Casper. He kept his eyes down on the ground but he felt Casper's hand tighten on his arm. "I don't want to fight with you Casper." Wolfram heard Casper sigh softly.

"I fight with you about this because I'm worried about you. I care about you Wolfram and I can't watch you hurt yourself this way. You are the strongest person I know. And I know you'll get through this. It won't happen tomorrow or the day after but you are going to be ok." Casper gently touched his forehead to Wolfram's. Wolfram closed his eyes and tried not to think about how close Casper's lips were or how easy it would be to tilt his head just so and close the gap between them.

"Wolfram!" Wolfram and Casper leapt apart like scandalous lovers caught in the act. Wolfram looked around and smiled as he saw Greta running towards him in the new pale yellow dress he'd brought for her. He'd had no reason to buy Greta a new dress and she didn't need one, he just brought it because he could. After all, it wasn't that long ago when Wolfram truly believed he would never see Greta ever again.

"Hi Greta, what have you been getting up to today?" Wolfram smiled and hoped that Greta hadn't noticed how close he and Casper had been standing. Greta beamed at him with a smile as bright and sunny as her dress.

"I've been learning how to dance the waltz with Ms Adriane!" Greta grinned in excitement. "She said I was a natural."

"I'm sure you were beautiful." Wolfram smiled, reaching out to ruffle Greta's curls. He ignored the twisting in his stomach at the thought of why Greta was being taught the waltz. Greta had been named the flower girl for Yuri and Abby's wedding which Wolfram knew was a great honour. Greta's job would be to walk up the aisle ahead of Yuri and Abby spreading flower petals as symbols of love, commitment and purity. Wolfram privately thought that the ship had long since sailed on the latter and the former was dubious at best, but he kept his thoughts to himself. Such talk was unsuitable for his daughter's young ears.

Being the flower girl also meant that Greta was to have a new dress made. She should have returned to Shinmakoku last week for her fittings but she had refused to leave so soon. Wolfram knew he shouldn't use Greta's love for him against Yuri but he couldn't help but feel a thrill of satisfaction knowing that Greta would rather be with him and Casper than Yuri and Abby. A pleading letter from Yuri had convinced Greta that if she didn't return soon to have her dress fitted then Gunter would suffer a complete emotional breakdown. Having to organise a Maoh's wedding within three months was stressful enough without the added pressure of having dresses that didn't fit correctly. The end result was Greta leaving first thing tomorrow for Shinmakoku with an escort of ten hand-picked men from Wolfram and Waltorana's personal guard to accompany her. Wolfram couldn't face the idea of going back to Blood Pledge Castle just yet. In fact he wasn't entirely sure if he was even going to go to the wedding.

"Who was your dancing partner?" Casper asked bringing Wolfram out of his thoughts. Greta turned her brilliant smile to him. Casper and Greta got along like a house on fire. The two were always sharing secrets or telling jokes.

"Ms Adriane's son, Amell, he's pretty good too." Greta added almost as an after-thought. Casper laughed and Wolfram smiled.

"I'm sure you made a very elegant couple." Wolfram retrieved his hand.

"What have you been doing, Wolfram?"

"Having the seven bells knocked out of him," Casper interrupted before Wolfram could answer. Wolfram dug an elbow into Casper's ribs while Casper dodged to one side laughing. Greta smiled but her eyes clouded with concern.

"Are you alright, papa Wolfram?" Greta looked Wolfram over as if searching for injuries. Wolfram knew that Greta only called him 'papa' when she was worried about something.

"Of course I am Greta." Wolfram soothed. "There's no need to worry about me."

"Well, don't push yourself too hard!" Greta pointed a threatening finger at Wolfram, her features screwed up in a scowl. "You'll make yourself ill."

"How long have you been brainwashing my daughter for, Casper?" Wolfram asked in monotone. Casper gave him an innocent look that Wolfram didn't buy for a second.

"I haven't done anything. Greta is a very smart Lady and came to the same conclusions as myself regarding your health, or lack of it, without any prompt from me."

"Sure she did," Wolfram drawled in disbelief. Casper just smiled sweetly at him. Wolfram couldn't fail to notice the exact same smile on Greta's face. "The pair of you are plotting against me, I can tell."

"Someone has to take care of you." Greta answered. Casper sniggered and Wolfram vowed to deal with him later.

"Thank you for your concern Greta, but I am fine I can assure you." Wolfram shot Casper a black look that was cheerfully ignored. Greta giggled and Wolfram noticed the not-so-sneaky wink that Casper gave her. "Greta, from now on treat anything this guy has to say with the deepest suspicion." Wolfram warned giving Casper a dark look. "And you, stop turning my daughter against me."

"I'm not," Casper protested.

"He isn't," Greta said at the same time. Wolfram placed his hands on his hips and pursed his lips as he regarded the two grinning devils before him.

"Your daughter and I are simply combining forces to present a united front." Casper added.

"So you are plotting against me?" Wolfram exclaimed in mock horror.

"Nope," Casper grinned, "we are simply defeating the infinite forces of ignorance and bull-headedness. Aren't we Greta?" Casper turned to Greta who nodded fiercely.

"Yep," Greta agreed.

"I knew it was a bad idea to introduce you two." Wolfram sighed. "You both had a taste for causing mischief."

"I most certainly do not!" Casper protested in mock hurt. "I am the very example of decorum and civilised behaviour."

"Oh yes?" Wolfram said in disbelief as he turned to face Casper directly. "Remind me who it was who pushed me into the lake four days ago while we were out on a picnic, because he looked a lot like you."

"Ah, that was my evil twin. He likes to pop up in quiet moments and cause havoc and mayhem." Casper said, completely serious. Greta giggled while Wolfram raised his eyebrows. "But I seem to remember you getting your own back, even if you took your revenge out on the wrong person." Casper grinned and Wolfram blushed slightly. After being pushed into the lake, fully clothed, Wolfram had pretended he couldn't swim prompting Casper to rush to his aid. Once Casper was within reach Wolfram had grabbed him and dunked him under the water. A water fight had immediately followed with Greta cheering them on from the side lines.

"That was fun!" Greta laughed.

"We had to ride back completely soaked." Wolfram snorted. He could distinctly remember the way Casper's soaked clothes had clung to every curve and contour of his muscled body. Even now the memory made Wolfram feel hot all over.

"The maid had a fit when she saw us trying to sneak in the back." Casper snorted with laughter. "She said we were ruining the rug."

"Then Wolfram told her the rug was ugly and needed replacing anyway!" Greta chimed in.

"And the poor maid didn't dare argue against Wolfram so she turned red trying to hold in her protests!" Casper sniggered.

"Wolfram was right though, the rug is ugly!" Greta made a face. Casper laughed and Wolfram smiled trying to force thoughts of a soaking wet Casper from his mind.

"Well, I need to head off for a bath so I will leave two alone." Wolfram paused and gave Casper a narrowed eyed glare. "No more brainwashing my daughter." Casper held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Wolfram gave Casper a suspicious look but he really did need to take a bath before dinner.

"It's ok Wolfram; Casper said he would read to me before dinner." Greta piped up with a smile.

"Oh did he?" Wolfram grinned as Casper blushed self-consciously. "Which book is he reading from?"

"The book of fairy tales Yuri brought me for my birthday from his homeland." Greta beamed. "Casper does the voices and everything!"

"You big softy," Wolfram scoffed although he was secretly pleased. Both seemed happy and relaxed in the other's company and that in turn helped Wolfram to relax. He knew that Greta was perfectly safe in Casper's care.

"I can't help it if I'm helpless before Greta's big brown eyes." Casper defended himself with a grin. "I bet you can't resist their powers of persuasion any more than I can." Casper was right, but Wolfram wasn't going to admit it.

"I shall see you both at dinner tonight." Wolfram kissed Greta's head and turned to walk away.

"I'll come by your room and pick you up shall I?" Casper called after Wolfram.

"Sure thing," Wolfram waved over his shoulder. He was already looking forward to sinking waist deep in the hot water and washing the grime and sweat from his body. He glanced over his shoulder to see Greta and Casper chatting away and he smiled fondly. Why it was so important to him that Greta and Casper liked each other he wasn't sure. He was just happy to accept that they did.

**:-:**

Wolfram stood before the full length mirror later that evening after his bath, gazing at his body with a critical eye. He was still skinny but he had put on weight in the past two months. His skin was in much better condition now at least. With the colour back in his cheeks he no longer looked like a corpse brought back to life. Wolfram reached up and gently ran a finger down a thick white scar that marked his lower stomach just above his left hip. Most of his wounds had healed without scars but there were a few he would always carry as physical reminders of his captivity. Wolfram clenched his hands. _Don't think about it, _he told himself. He'd tried to find out what had happened to the bandits and from he had heard several of them had been captured. There were even rumours that their leader was dead. But it was the job of Big Shimaron's army to mop up the rest of them. It wasn't his problem anymore.

Wolfram turned around and looked over his shoulder to see his back in the mirror. The thin ugly white scars that marred his body stood out even against his naturally pale skin. They seemed to blaze with a light of their own drawing the eye. Wolfram squeezed his eyes shut as the memories rose unbidden in his mind. _Pain, red hot and blazing white, it burns like fire, humiliation, shame, oh please just kill me now and let it be done. _Wolfram buried his face in his hands as he started to tremble. He sucked in deep shaky breaths and bit down hard on his lip. The sharp pain and bitter tang of blood brought him back to the present and out of his head. Wolfram reached out with shaking hands to grab his clothes and throw them on not looking at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't want to see how ugly he had become. He didn't want to remember.

A knock on the door made Wolfram raise his head. He shook off the bad memories and forced his face into a blank mask as he strode towards the door and opened it. His Uncle stood opposite him taking Wolfram by surprise. He had been expecting Casper. "Uncle, what can I do for you?"

"May we speak for a moment?" Waltorana asked. Wolfram stepped back and gestured for Waltorana to enter recognising the question as rhetorical in nature. Waltorana strode into the room looking around as if he were expecting to see someone else in the room. Wolfram frowned in confusion as he pushed the door shut. As his attention was on his Uncle he didn't notice the door catch on the latch and swing partly open.

"Is something wrong, Uncle?" Wolfram asked fixing his uniform jacket. Waltorana sighed before turning to face Wolfram.

"How is your training progressing?" Waltorana asked throwing Wolfram completely.

"Um, fine Uncle, I am putting on muscle once again and my stamina is improving." Wolfram eyed his Uncle. "Forgive me Uncle, but I don't believe you came here tonight to ask me about my training. You could have asked that at dinner tonight." Waltorana grimaced and nodded.

"You are correct Wolfram; I came here to ask you about the Falken boy."

"Casper? What about him?"

"What is he still doing here?" Waltorana asked bluntly. Wolfram opened his mouth but the words didn't come so he shut it again. "I realise you wanted to show your appreciation to him for his efforts in your rescue but don't you think this has gone on for long enough?" For several minutes Wolfram was speechless with shock.

"Uncle, Casper saved my life. If it wasn't for 'his efforts' I would still be a captive of the bandits." Wolfram couldn't stop the shudder than ran through him, "Either that or dead in a ditch somewhere."

"I am aware of that." Waltorana answered crisply.

"Are you? Because you haven't been very pleasant to him since he arrived here. In fact you've been treating him like a servant!"

"Wolfram, your emotions are clouding your judgement." Waltorana frowned. "The boy does not belong here and it's time for him to leave. If it is a reward he wants I'm sure I can gift him with a token of my gratitude."

"Reward? Casper doesn't want a reward!" Wolfram exclaimed in shock and horror. "How can you think so little of him? He risked his life to save me and at the time he had no idea who I was!"

"How can you be so sure he didn't recognise you?" Waltorana asked calmly. "You said you lost your memory until the boy's father reminded you by speaking your name. Maybe that was his plan all along?"

"What? You're not making any sense Uncle." Wolfram was starting to get a headache.

"Why didn't the boy's father come to see you sooner? How come the boy didn't know you? Maybe he wanted to keep you ignorant so to earn your gratitude and thus gain himself a nice social promotion once they 'reminded' you of who you were."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Wolfram said quietly shaking his head.

"It makes sense Wolfram." Waltorana sounded so sure. It made Wolfram want to punch him.

"It makes no sense at all! Why would Casper do something like that?"

"Come now Wolfram, no one wants to be stuck on a farm for all their life. He saw an opportunity to escape his hard life and to gain the favour of the Ten Nobles while he did so."

"That's ridiculous! Casper lived a very comfortable life on his father's farm and he loves horses. Casper is a good man Uncle, why are you trying to make him out to be some scheming low-life whose only interest is what he can get for himself?" Wolfram started to pace. Anger rolled around his gut forcing him to move to burn off the excess energy.

"I am just trying to prepare you for the possibility." Waltorana frowned as he watched his nephew pace. "Why are you so upset over this? The boy is the son of a horse breeder."

"'The boy' has a name," Wolfram pointed out icily. "And I am upset because you are being rude about my friend for no reason other than your unfounded suspicions. Casper hasn't asked me for anything, in fact he's made it clear on several occasions that he doesn't want anything from us."

"Perhaps the object of his desires is more difficult to obtain." Waltorana crossed his arms. Wolfram blushed at the implication in his Uncle's voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wolfram strode over to his bedroom window and stared out. He could see his reflection staring back at him with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"Several of my men have told me that he has been watching you."

"He is allowed to look at me Uncle; you're looking at me right now." Wolfram replied in a snarky tone. He hoped his Uncle couldn't hear his heart thumping in his chest or notice the hitch in his breathing. Wolfram had noticed Casper watching him. Sometimes over the past couple of weeks he had glanced Casper's way to see those violet eyes burning with a fire that stole all the air from his lungs and made his legs go weak at the knees. The heat in Casper's eyes had had Wolfram thinking of things he hadn't thought of in many years. But Casper would notice Wolfram looking and, just like the mist on a hot summer morning, the heat would vanish and Casper would give him one of his goofy smiles making Wolfram wonder if he had imagined the whole thing. Apparently he wasn't the only one to have noticed.

"I think you know exactly what I am talking about." Waltorana replied stiffly. Wolfram flinched and berated himself for it. "Wolfram, you are a Bielefeld and at one point you were to become the Maoh! I cannot allow that boy to put his hands on you." Waltorana said it so matter-of-fact the implications behind his statement were almost lost.

"Casper wouldn't do such a thing!" Wolfram snapped even as his cheeks burned hot. The mental image of himself and Casper like _that _was making his head spin. Suddenly it was too hot in the room and all the oxygen had been burned away. Wolfram threw open the window and took deep gulps of the cold air that rushed into the room. The wind had been picking up steadily through the day and as the sun slipped over the horizon painting the sky in shades of pink, red and orange, Wolfram could see clouds building on the horizon. "As for being chosen to be the next Maoh, Yuri returned making that point void. I don't see how that can impact my friendship with Casper." Wolfram spoke once he had regained his breath.

"Wolfram if you refuse to see the truth then I shall have to take matters into my own hands." Waltorana threatened obviously loosing what little patience he had. Wolfram spun around to face his Uncle, suddenly he was freezing cold.

"What do you mean by that?"

"As your Uncle it is my job to protect you from those who mean to do you harm." Waltorana walked forward and placed a hand on Wolfram's shoulder. "I am doing this for your own good."

"I can think for myself Uncle!" Wolfram exploded making Waltorana take a step back in surprise. "I am not a little boy anymore. I can make my own decisions and I can decide for myself who I wish to be friends with!"

"Wolfram you are not thinking clearly –"

"I am thinking perfectly clearly!" Wolfram snapped. "Casper is my friend and he has done nothing to warrant any suspicion about his intentions towards me. If he finds me attractive then considering my current condition I will take that to be a compliment!" Wolfram narrowed his eyes at his Uncle and crossed his arms over his chest. "I believe that your attempt to paint Casper as some sleazy sex fiend is simply because you think he's not good enough as he isn't some noble high born."

"As true as that statement is I am still suspicious of his intentions towards you. You are vulnerable right now and not only because of your weakened state. I know the annulment of your engagement with the Maoh has been hard on you and that boy is clearly trying to take advantage of the situation." Waltorana matched Wolfram's scowl.

"I am insulted that you would think I could be so easily taken advantage of!" Wolfram snapped. "I can take care of myself."

"Seeing how easily this boy has made his way into our family home I seriously doubt your thoughts on the subject are brought about with a clear head." Waltorana scoffed. Wolfram drew himself up to his full height and felt his recently returned maryoku stir into life inside him. If the door hadn't swung open and the subject of his and his Uncle's discussion walked into the room, Wolfram wasn't sure what he would have done.

"Forgive me for interrupting Lord Bielefeld but perhaps it would be prudent to approach me with your concerns so I might ally them?" Casper bowed gracefully before straightening up. He wouldn't look at Wolfram.

"So I can add eavesdropping to the list of your undesirable traits?" Waltorana recovered quickly from the unexpected interruption. Wolfram wondered how much Casper had heard and felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"I make a point of putting people right when they speak ill of my character." Casper replied smoothly. "I did not mean to listen in but the door was open and I heard my name mentioned."

"Why should I believe anything you have to say?" Waltorana asked.

"Because I speak the truth, my Lord. If you still feel that you cannot permit me to reside in your home after hearing me speak in my defence then I shall leave as per your wishes." Wolfram gasped aloud. The thought of Casper leaving physically hurt. It was as if someone was squeezing his heart in a giant hand. Neither Waltorana nor Casper looked in his direction although Wolfram saw Casper's hand twitch.

"Very well," Waltorana inclined his head.

"First of all, until I met Wolfram in the most unfortunate circumstances I had never met any of the royal persons before. While I do have connections to the Gyllenhaal and Kabernikov families on my mother's side I had never travelled outside of the nearest town before."

"You have connections to the Ten Noble families?" Wolfram interrupted. "You didn't tell me that."

"I didn't think it important." Casper glanced sideways at Wolfram. "My grandmother's aunt married into the Kabernikov family and a second cousin or something of my great-grandfather on my mother's side married into the Gyllenhaal family."

"So no blood relation then," Waltorana said flatly.

"No, hence why I didn't think it important." Casper shrugged. "But my family tree isn't what we are discussing here. What is important is that I rescued Wolfram because I couldn't have left a living breathing person of any rank or privilege to rot in that cell. I didn't know Wolfram was a member of the Ten Nobles but if I had known my actions would have been no different. I would still be seeking no reward for my actions. I don't believe I deserve a reward for being a decent person."

"I find that hard to believe." Waltorana snorted.

"Then permit me to ask you what you would have done in my position?" Casper tilted his head to the side. "If you found a boy, filthy and beaten wearing threadbare rags, huddled on the floor in a dark filthy cave, would you have saved him or left him for dead?" Waltorana's jaw clenched and his shoulders went stiff. Wolfram smiled and looked at Casper with renewed respect. Not many people could stand their ground before his Uncle.

"I believe I would have done as you did." Waltorana finally spoke after a long silence. His words were sharp and short however, and it was clear it had cost him some of his pride to admit that much. Casper inclined his head and didn't push the subject.

"You also mentioned concerns regarding my intentions towards your nephew. I can only apologise unreservedly if I have given the impression that my intentions are in any way not honourable. I have the greatest respect for Wolfram and I would never attempt to take advantage of him. Besides, I have serious doubts that any attempt to take advantage of Wolfram would be successful in the slightest." Wolfram sniggered slightly and Casper's lips twitched before he smoothed his face back into a serious look. "I am aware of the recent dissolution of his engagement to the Maoh and as such my only desire is to provide emotional support for Wolfram at this difficult time. I have endured heartbreak myself in the past and I was in sore need of a friend to help me back onto my feet."

Wolfram stared at Casper as he spoke. His voice was soft but confident and he held Waltorana's suspicious gaze with ease. He had mentioned that he had loved and lost before but had refused to speak further on the subject. Wolfram wondered if the memories still hurt and that was why Casper didn't want to talk about it. Casper wasn't that old, so his romance couldn't have occurred all that long ago. He was curious to know who it was that had captured Casper's eye but there was also a tight feeling in his chest when he thought of another man holding Casper. Wolfram had experienced enough jealousy over the past four years to recognise the emotion. He just wasn't sure why he was getting jealous over a guy he had never met.

"I see," Waltorana said. His face gave nothing away. Wolfram flicked his gaze between his Uncle and friend his heart beating fast. Would Waltorana send Casper away? He would protest but he doubted it would do much good. This was still Waltorana's house and Wolfram, nephew or not, was still a guest. There was a long silence that grew heavier by the second. Wolfram shifted from one foot to the other feeling like he was about to explode from the tension. "Very well, you may remain in my home until such a time you chose to leave." Waltorana said at last and Wolfram exhaled in relief. "But Falken, if I find out that you are playing some angle or making advances on my nephew I will make you regret it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my Lord." Casper bowed.

"Good," Waltorana turned his back on Casper in clear dismissal. "Dinner is in an hour Wolfram so please make sure you are dressed correctly by that time." Waltorana gave Wolfram's shirt a pointed look. Wolfram looked down and realised to his embarrassment that he had out his shirt on inside out.

"Yes Uncle, of course." Wolfram blushed nodding furiously. Waltorana sniffed and swept out of the room without giving Casper a second glance. He left the door wide open behind him so Casper walked over to the door to shut it with a gentle click leaving him and Wolfram alone. Wolfram puffed out a breath and walked over to his bed and sat down with a thump. "Dear Great One I don't need this kind of stress."

"I'm surprised he didn't ask you about me sooner actually. Or corner me in private somewhere." Casper turned to smile at Wolfram.

"How much of that did you hear?" Wolfram gave Casper an apologetic look. Casper walked over to the small desk and pulled out the chair so he could sit facing Wolfram.

"I arrived as you were saying that your Uncle treated me like a servant." Casper grinned showing his teeth. "That isn't true by the way, he treats me more like a piece of ugly furniture that someone very rich had given him as a gift so he can't throw it out without causing offence." Wolfram grimaced as Casper chuckled.

"I apologise, he had no right to say such things or treat you that way. You are _my _guest and my friend." Wolfram rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't need him cross examining everyone I bring here on suspicion of trying to take advantage of me in some way."

"No need to apologise Wolfram, your Uncle was only looking out for you. There are people out there who would try to take advantage of you in the ways he described." Casper smiled as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

"But you are not one of those people." Wolfram stated.

"Well, I certainly hope not. But he didn't know that." Casper shrugged with a smile. "I can only hope I've convinced him that he was wrong about me and that will be the last we'll hear of it."

"Are you going to leave?" Wolfram asked suddenly.

"Do you want me to leave?" Casper replied without missing a beat. "If I'm making your life complicated or if I'm causing waves I will understand. I don't want to be the cause of rumours spreading about our relationship."

"Stuff the bloody rumours," Wolfram said with feeling. Casper chuckled. "No matter what I do or who I am with there will always be rumours and gossip. If people want to talk then let them talk, I don't care." Wolfram glanced at Casper then shifted his gaze out of the window. "If you're happy here, if my Uncle doesn't make life impossible for you or anything, well, I would rather like it if you stayed. Not that you have to of course but if you wanted to. I've become rather used to having you around over the past couple of months." Wolfram realised with a thrill of horror that he was starting to babble. He was Wolfram Von Bielefeld, a member of one of the oldest Mazoku families and a fencing expert, he did not babble.

"I would be delighted to remain here with you." Casper spoke with that gentle smile of his that made Wolfram's heart thump in his chest. "As long as you want me around it will take more than your Uncle to scare me off." Wolfram had a feeling that they weren't talking about Casper remaining in Waltorana's house anymore. He blushed and directed his gaze from the window to the carpet. "Besides, if I left who would you take to the wedding?"

"What do you mean?" Wolfram asked a little sharper then intended.

"Surly you don't want to go to your ex-fiancé's wedding alone? It would have much more impact if you turned up on the arm of some dashingly handsome fellow." Casper pretended to fix his collar making Wolfram laugh.

"A dashingly handsome fellow eh? I don't suppose you know where I could find one of those?" Wolfram arched an eyebrow while Casper pretended to look hurt. "That's very kind of you Casper but I'm not sure if I want to go." Wolfram admitted quietly. All traces of humour left Casper's face and he looked closely at Wolfram.

"I thought your whole 'train till you drop' regime was so you could look good for the Maoh's wedding?"

"Let's not start that fight again." Wolfram sighed.

"Seriously though, going to the wedding would be good for you." Casper said. Wolfram stared at him with a look that said; are you crazy? "You need closure Wolfram we all do when relationships don't work out. I know it will hurt but seeing the Maoh marry Miss Caz will help you forget him and move on."

"Or maybe watching Yuri marry her will just remind me how he never wanted me." Wolfram said quietly.

"And maybe that's exactly what you need." Casper added just as quietly. "As long as you believe there's even the slightest possibility that he may change his mind and chose you, then you'll never be able to move on from him. You'll never love again. Don't do that to yourself Wolfram. Don't pin all your hopes on a man who is promised to another."

"Do I detect words spoken from experience, Casper Falken?" Wolfram raised his head and met Casper's eyes. Casper smiled without humour but said nothing. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to watch him marry her. I've had enough of hurting." Wolfram racked a hand through his hair.

"So come to the wedding with me and stop hurting." Casper stood up and walked over to sit beside Wolfram. "Walk in there with your head held high and show that you're doing just fine without him and you don't need him. Then walk out of there, burst into tears and get over him." Wolfram snorted and gave Casper a weak smile.

"You make it sound so easy."

"You can always bawl your eyes out on my shoulder. I've been told that my shoulders are very comfortable for leaning on." Casper grinned. "Besides, think how uncomfortable the Maoh will feel with you there. You might want to attend his wedding out of pure spite." Wolfram blinked in surprise at the cat-like grin on Casper's face. Then he started laughing.

"It would be good to see the look on his face." Wolfram chuckled.

"Exactly," Casper nodded.

"Thank you Casper," Wolfram smiled.

"For what?"

"Everything," Wolfram answered simply. Casper looked slightly confused but he smiled regardless. A comfortable silence feel between them as they sat side by side on the King sized bed with a respectable distance between them. Wolfram was just about to suggest they head down to dinner when Casper sniggered. "What is it?"

"'Sleazy sex fiend'….?" Casper asked with a raised eyebrow. Wolfram blushed and Casper snorted. Before either of them really knew what was happening, they were roaring with laughter with tears running down their cheeks.

**:-:**

(The next morning)

Heavy grey clouds hung low in the sky threating rain. Wolfram raised his face and could have sworn he felt a few drops of moisture on his cheeks. He frowned and turned his attention back to Greta who was getting ready to depart for Shinmakoku. All of her clothes had been packed and three of Wolfram's men were currently fighting with the suitcase to get it secured to the carriage roof.

"Make sure that case is secure, I don't want it falling off and injuring anyone." Wolfram barked out. The men turned and gave their commander strained smiles. They knew by 'anyone' Wolfram actually meant 'Greta' but they knew better that to say anything.

"Yes Sir," the more senior of the guards answered. They redoubled their efforts to tie down the ropes while holding the case in place. Wolfram heard someone chuckle and turned to see Casper trying, and failing, to hide his smile. Wolfram narrowed his eyes at him and Casper grinned back.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok Wolfram?" Greta asked. Wolfram turned his gaze to his daughter and smiled at her.

"I shall be fine Greta." Wolfram knelt down and opened his arms. Greta launched herself into his arms and held him tight. Wolfram held her back just as tightly and buried his face in her brown curls. She smelt of soap and the faint floral perfume that Wolfram had brought for her for her last birthday. The smell made Wolfram smile.

"Wolfram…." Greta paused and Wolfram felt her draw in a shaky breath. He gently pulled back and looked into Greta's worried brown eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"Will…will you still be my papa even though Yuri is marrying Abby?" Greta asked quietly, braced as if she expected her question to be met with disdain.

"Oh Greta," Wolfram sighed reaching out to stroke Greta's curls, "of course I will be."

"Really?" Greta asked in a whisper. She turned her hopeful eyes to Wolfram and he couldn't have said no even if he wanted to. Wolfram smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Really," Wolfram whispered back. "You'll always be my daughter Greta. No matter how old you get or who marries who, I will always love you as my daughter."

Greta buried her face in Wolfram's chest. Wolfram hugged her back and caught Casper's eye. Casper was smiling down at them sharing in their tender moment. "And I will always love you as my papa." Greta promised as she drew away. Her face became sad. "I wish you and Yuri were getting married. Then we could be a family."

"I'm sorry too Greta," Wolfram said feeling his heart break at the sadness in Greta's eyes. "But we are a family even if Yuri and I aren't together. Sometimes people get along better when they're apart. Who knows; maybe this way Yuri and I will be able to be in the same room for more than five minutes without fighting?" Wolfram tried to joke but Greta didn't smile.

"You didn't always fight." Greta wouldn't meet Wolfram's gaze.

"No," Wolfram tried to smile but it felt wrong on his face, "no we didn't always fight. But Greta, Yuri and I….there is never going to be an 'us' in our relationship. But that doesn't change anything about how we feel for you. I know Yuri loves you and so do I."

"What if Abby doesn't like me? What if she sends me away?" Greta asked. Wolfram almost wanted to cry. How long had Greta been worrying about this? How long has she been keeping all this bottled up inside? Wolfram hated the thought that Greta had been with him for nearly three months and yet all this was only coming out now. He should have paid better attention to her. Of course she would be worried about the way everything was changing around her.

"There is no way Abby couldn't like you. And if she wants to send you away you just come here and I'll take care of you." Wolfram promised. "But don't think for a moment that Yuri will allow that to happen. He loves you too much to send you away."

"He sent you away." Greta's words hit Wolfram like a hammer.

"I left on my own accord Greta. Yuri didn't send me away." Wolfram's voice caught slightly. "I wanted some peace to clear my head and start training. That is why I left." Wolfram ignored the flash of guilt he felt for lying to Greta. It was partly true; he was just not telling her everything. "Besides, Yuri doesn't love me like he loves you."

"But Yuri does love you," Greta protested hotly. "He just doesn't know it!"

"Greta, enough," Wolfram warned. Hearing someone, anyone, tell him that Yuri loved him was like having sharp pieces of glass thrust into his heart. If Wolfram told himself that Yuri didn't love him then being cast aside didn't hurt quite so much. If Yuri loved him then the betrayal hurt all the more painfully. Greta bit her lip as if she could sense Wolfram's inner pain. Wolfram sighed and reached out to place a hand on Greta's shoulder. "I'm sorry Greta. You need to accept that Yuri and I are done, no matter what either party thinks or feels about it."

"Do you still love him?" Greta asked the question that Wolfram had been asking himself for the past nine weeks. He still didn't know the answer.

"It doesn't matter what I feel."

"If he said he was sorry would you –"

"Greta," Wolfram snapped with more force than he intended. Greta shut her mouth with a click. Wolfram mentally kicked himself. "Greta please, let's not talk about this ok? Yuri is going to marry Abby and you are going to be the most beautiful flower girl in all Mazoku history."

"I don't understand why they are getting married anyway." Greta persisted with a stubborn tilt to her chin. "They've only know each other a couple of months."

"Yuri is going to explain everything once you return." Wolfram neatly dropped Yuri in it with a smile. If Yuri was stupid enough to get Abby pregnant in the first place then he could be the one to explain it all to their teenage daughter. He wasn't getting out of it by ignoring the issue.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because Yuri is the one getting married so he should be the one to explain why." Wolfram noticed that the suitcase was finally tied down to the carriage. The horses were tossing their heads and snorting, ready to go. "Looks like it's time for you to go, Greta."

"I'll miss you papa Wolfram." Greta hugged Wolfram tight one last time.

"I'll miss you too," Wolfram replied. "I will see you in a few days ok?"

"Are you coming to the wedding?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Wolfram winked and Greta giggled. "Come on, let's get you settled down." Wolfram stood up and held out his hand to Greta. Greta however, turned away and threw herself at Casper for a hug.

"Bye Casper, thank you for being so nice." Greta said her voice slightly muffed as her face was buried in Casper's middle.

"You are welcome little firefly." Casper replied softly hugging Greta back. Greta giggled at the nickname. Casper had started calling her that a few weeks ago and Greta had taken to it. She beckoned and Casper leaned down so she could whisper in his ear. Casper grinned and nodded as Greta stepped back. "I promise," Casper placed a hand over his heart. Greta nodded looking pleased.

Wolfram tilted his head wondering what Greta had said to Casper. Greta turned back to Wolfram and took his hand. They walked to the carriage and one of guards opened the door for them. Wolfram nodded his thanks as he helped Greta up into the carriage. Once Wolfram was certain Greta was comfortable and had everything she would need for the two day journey to Shinmakoku, he kissed her forehead gently. "Send me a letter when you arrive in Shinmakoku."

"Yes Wolfram," Greta kissed Wolfram's cheek. "I will see you soon."

"Bye," Wolfram stepped out of the carriage and watched as the guard shut the door. "You look after her as if she were your own, you understand me?" Wolfram narrowed his eyes. The guard bowed low.

"Yes Sir, the Princess will be safe with us." Wolfram grunted but didn't comment. The guards mounted their horses and the driver picked up the reins. Wolfram stepped back and waved to Greta who was looking out of the window. Greta waved back and smiled although her eyes were sad. The driver snapped the reins and the carriage jolted forward. The horses' hooves rang out against the cobblestones as the carriage and its escort of ten guards moved away. Wolfram watched until the carriage was out of sight.

The wind picked up making Wolfram shiver. It was unseasonably cold for this time of year and there was the smell of rain in the air. Wolfram hoped Greta would be alright. She had a long journey ahead of her and the driving rain would make things more difficult. The horses could slip in the wet mud and cause an accident. Wolfram was about to ride out and demand Greta return when a warm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Greta will be fine. Your soldiers won't allow any harm to come to her. Trust them." Casper said softly. Wolfram nodded and sucked in a deep breath. As he exhaled he pictured his stress and worry leaving him too. His shoulders relaxed and the tension eased from his spine. "Come on, it's freezing out here." Casper turned back towards the mansion and Wolfram followed him.

"Hey, what did Greta whisper to you before she left?" Wolfram asked curiously.

"Secret," Casper drew the word out and tapped his nose. Wolfram pouted.

"She's my daughter; we don't have secrets between us."

"On the contrary Wolfram a child has many secrets from their parents." Casper grinned playfully. "As Greta's friend it is my job to keep her secrets from you." Casper winked so Wolfram knew it was nothing serious. He rolled his eyes anyway and nudged Casper in the ribs.

"As my friend you should be spilling the beans."

"Oh no, it doesn't work that way." Casper teased. Wolfram shrugged as he pushed open the heavy front door of his Uncle's mansion.

"I'll find out when we next see Greta. She can't keep a secret that girl." Casper laughed but Wolfram could detect an undercurrent of _something _in his voice. He looked more closely at Casper and saw some nervous tension in his shoulders and jaw. "Hey, are you alright? You look a little tense."

"I'm just hoping we don't bump into your Uncle and have him decide to throw me out after all. I hate the rain." Casper replied easily. Wolfram didn't believe it. There was something bothering Casper but he didn't know what. For someone who could read others so easily, Casper was a hard person to figure out at times.

"Hmm," Wolfram hummed to show he didn't buy Casper's story. Casper kept his eyes forward and didn't look in Wolfram's direction. For a moment Wolfram wondered if it was what Greta had said that was bothering him, but he dismissed it. If Greta was worried about something or if she was in trouble, then he was certain Casper would tell him, secret or not. "You know, the whole time I've known you you've been a shoulder for me to cry on and someone I can talk to. I hope you know that the same applies to you. If _you _need to talk then I'm here for you."

"Thank you Wolfram," Casper smiled softly, "that means a lot but I'm ok, really." Wolfram didn't believe it but he let it go. Casper never pushed him when he didn't want to talk so he thought he should extend the same courtesy. Casper would talk when or if he wanted to. Pushing wouldn't help. Wolfram took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders.

"Do you think we could convince the cook to start cooking a second breakfast? I'm starving."

**-:-**

(Shinmakoku)

Abby stood before the full length mirror and stared at her reflection in wonder. Her wedding dress was almost complete and this was her second to last fitting. A tight ivory bodice clung to her upper body following the natural curves of her breasts and hips. Semi-precious stones and cut glass had been carefully sown into the bodice making it glitter and shine in the sunlight pouring like molten gold through the windows. Soft ivory silk was stitched onto the top of the dress and wrapped around her upper arms giving the bodice a natural finish.

The top skirt was made of ivory silk and Abby couldn't get enough of the feeling of the silk running through her fingers. The material was cool against her skin and perfectly soft. The skirt was split down the front to form the train which stretched out behind her. Underneath was a ruffled skirt of pure white cotton, the hem of which brushed the floor.

"You look beautiful My Lady." Sophia commented as she watched her mistress stare into the full length mirror before her. Abby glanced at Sophia with the biggest smile Sophia had ever seen on her face.

"I can hardly believe that it's me I see in the mirror before me." Abby gasped before looking back into the mirror. "Is this really happening Sophia?" Abby sighed in contentment as she gazed in the mirror before her. "I almost believed it wouldn't happen, that something would get in the way and ruin everything. But I'm going to marry him."

"Yes you are my Lady. And you'll be the most beautiful woman in all the land while you do it." Sophia smiled as she helped the seamstress pin up Abby's skirt. The dress was almost complete and only needed minor adjustments before the big day. Abby was to marry the Maoh after all, her dress had to be perfect.

Abby looked down at her handmaiden and smiled before looking back at her reflection. Everything was finally going her way. Even that brat Wolfram had left of his own accord. Abby had been expecting a fight for Yuri's heart, but the little snake had slithered off back to his hole within days of arriving. The fact that he took his lover with him hadn't escaped Abby's notice. Obviously he had seen how close she and Yuri were and realised how slim his chances at breaking them apart truly were. She was angry though that Wolfram had had the nerve to steal Yuri's daughter away when he left. He had no claim over the girl and Abby was certain he did it to spite Yuri. Abby had been hoping to have some time to get to know the girl, maybe bond a bit more. Greta hadn't taken to her very well but Abby was sure that could change with time. She wanted Greta to like her. She wanted the girl to see her as a mother figure, if not as a mother.

Abby placed a hand on her belly and rubbed gently. She would be a real mother soon, in twenty two weeks in fact. Abby couldn't wait for their child to be born. She wanted Yuri to see his child, to be able to hold them in his arms and gaze upon them. Yuri would love his child once he saw them, Abby was sure of it. How could he not love his own flesh and blood? But doubt made her heart race. Her parents didn't exactly love her after all, what evidence did she have that Yuri would love his child simply because he or she was his blood? Abby shook her head. Yuri was not her parents. His heart was kind and his manner soft and gentle. Her pregnancy was unexpected but not unwanted. Her child wasn't like her.

"I can't believe that it's come to this." A cold female voice spoke from the doorway making Abby jump. She turned to see her mother stride into the room. As always Karolina Caz was the very definition of perfection. Her red and gold dress with its long sleeves and a skirt that brushed the floor fitted her like a glove. Karolina's pale blonde hair was twisted up into a knot at the back of her head and pulled so tight it looked painful. Her blue eyes, the same colour as Abby's, were filled with disdain as she regarded her youngest child and only daughter.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Abby asked in surprise. She hadn't expected any of her family to arrive before the day of the wedding. Karolina snorted and strode around the room as if she owned it.

"Out," Karolina snapped her fingers at the maids and palace seamstress. Not used to such behaviour the seamstress puffed her ample bosom out and stood up as tall as her four foot two would allow. A quick shake of the head from Sophia warned her not to argue.

"Let's take a short break," the seamstress said with great dignity to the palace maids before sweeping out of the room. The maids followed as did Sophia who gave her mistress an encouraging smile before closing the door behind her. There was a long silence as Karolina stared out of the window with her back to Abby. Abby shifted in place not sure if she should speak or not.

"Um, I wasn't expecting you so early." Abby said hesitantly. Her relationship with her mother was strained at best so she didn't know what to make of this sudden appearance.

"I can't believe I gave birth to such an embarrassment." Karolina sneered as if Abby hadn't spoken. Abby jerked backwards in shock.

"W-what?"

"Don't think I don't know the reason why our Maoh has agreed to marry you." Karolina turned on her daughter with eyes that blazed blue fire. Her eyes locked on Abby's stomach where Abby's child slept before raising her gaze to her daughter's. "You stupid girl, what were you thinking? Taking a man to your bed before you married?" Karolina curled her lip in disgust.

"He asked me mother, how could I refuse him?" Abby ducked her head. Years of being under her mother's thumb made her shrink back in fear. Karolina was an intimidating woman with her piercing eyes and tall slim build. Where Abby had curves Karolina was all sharp edges and hard lines. She stood a head taller than her daughter and took great pleasure in towering over Abby to enforce her superiority.

"You shouldn't have gotten yourself into the situation where he could ask you!" Karolina thundered. Abby flinched. Her mother had never raised her hand against her but she didn't need to. Her voice and her presence were enough to make Abby fear her. "Do you have any idea of the shame you bring down on our family?"

"The Maoh has agreed to marry me! Our child will not be born a bastard." Abby defended herself desperately. She curled a hand over her belly as if to protect her child from her mother's harsh words and anger.

"You silly girl, the people will know you carry his child before you said your vows. People in our position have certain expectations to live up to." Karolina pulled a lace and wooden fan out of her sleeve and tapped the wooden baton on her open palm. "Some peasant girl can be forgiven for such scandalous acts but we have connections to royalty!" Karolina's voice rose towards the end of her sentence making Abby shrink further back. "I swear, if I had not birthed you myself I would question if you were really my blood." Karolina shook her head in disappointment.

"If making love is such a _scandalous_ act then how did you become pregnant with me and my brothers?" Abby muttered rebelliously.

"Don't you take that tone with me," Karolina snarled. "I'll have you know I was married for ten years before your oldest brother was born!" Karolina sighed and visibly collected herself. "If only I had only birthed sons then we wouldn't be in this situation."

"You would like that wouldn't you? Sons to make you proud and take over father's farm," Abby said bitterly. That her own mother wished she had never been born stung. Tears gathered in Abby's eyes but she blinked them away. She would not show such weakness in front of her mother. "What possible reason could there be for you or father to want a daughter?"

"None it would seem," Karolina answered. Abby bit her lip. "And you wear that dress like a stuffed doll! No elegance or style at all! Stand up straight girl!" Abby lifted her head and straightened her spine automatically but her eyes stayed on the floor. "Hopeless," Karolina sighed heavily as if she had been dealt some terrible slight. Abby tightened her hands into fists until her nails cut into the skin of her palms. The pain helped sharpen her mind.

"You may never have wanted me mother, you and father both may never love me but Yuri does." Abby used Yuri's name deliberately. She saw her mother stiffen out of the corner of her eye. "He is marrying me because he loves me. His love is all I need! He thinks I'm special and beautiful and that I'm not some worthless thing no one wants!" Abby clenched her jaw.

"Oh please daughter, do not be so naïve. We both know that the Maoh is marrying you because of that bastard you carry. How could he love you? Look at you, child. What could you offer him other than a warm willing body in his bed?" Abby flinched as if struck. "Don't fool yourself, if you didn't carry his blood he wouldn't have the time of day for you. Remember how quickly after the act he sent you away? His only concern is to save face before it becomes common knowledge of your condition." Karolina's tone became condescending. Abby hated it when her mother talked down to her like that. Karolina made her feel two inches tall with only her words. Abby could never win a fight against her; she could never summon the courage to even try.

"That's not true," Abby whispered.

"Did the Maoh not have a fiancé before you came along? A _male _fiancé at that?" Karolina tapped her fan to her lips as she pretended to think deeply on the subject.

"Lord Bielefeld was declared dead by the Ten Nobles and his engagement to Yuri annulled! Yuri was free to take another and he chose me!" Abby's voice cracked. "I was the one he wanted, no one else but me!"

"Oh stop your snivelling before you destroy what little remains of your dignity." Karolina circled her daughter and Abby found herself standing above her mother for the first time. Abby was still standing on top of the small wooden table which allowed the seamstress to pin her dress hem. Karolina stopped in front of her daughter and Abby raised her head defiantly. "Did it not occur to you that the Maoh missed the presence of his fiancé in his bed and merely took a replacement?" Karolina's voice was almost soothing and gentle. Horror washed through Abby in cold sickening waves. For a moment she thought she might throw up.

"Lies," Abby hissed. "You should not speak so lowly of your Maoh!"

"He is a man and men have urges they cannot control." Karolina shrugged. "It is a woman's job to protect her dignity before a man's advances. Is that thing in your belly even the Maoh's?"

"Yuri is the only man to have ever touched me! This is his child!" Abby cried her voice cracking. "How can you refer to your grandchild as a _thing_?"

"That is no grandchild of mine." Karolina tapped Abby's belly with her fan. Abby stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself. "And you are no daughter of mine."

"So that's it? You're going to disown me regardless of my marriage?" Abby's shoulders slumped. She should have foreseen this. She had hoped her parents would see her differently now she was to marry the Maoh. She had hoped they would respect her, maybe even love her. Her mother's rejection was like a slap to the face.

"Not officially of course," Karolina opened her fan and examined the printed pictures of flowers. "We wouldn't want to create gossip and rumours now would we?"

"Perish the thought," Abby muttered sarcastically.

"I knew the minute you were born that you'd be no good. I tried you know. Great One knows I tried to teach you to be a Lady and to act in the manner expected of someone in your position. And now look at what you've done, the shame you've brought down on my family." Karolina sighed shaking her head. "Really, I didn't expect much from you but I expected more than _this_."

"You never taught me anything!" Abby yelled surprising herself. "You were too busy having tea parties to even know I was alive!"

"Don't raise your voice like that, it is most unseemly." Karolina fanned herself delicately.

"Nothing I do will ever be good enough for you will it?" Abby whispered staring at the floor as tears gathered in her eyes once again. This time there was no holding them back. "No matter what I do you'll always think me stupid, useless and unworthy."

"Tell me daughter, do I have a reason not to?" Karolina arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"All my life I've been told that I wasn't good enough for you. My brothers, father, you; all of you telling me to shut up and go away. Telling me I was too stupid to understand the conversation or that it's wasn't something a 'Lady' needed to know. Well, I'm sick of listening to you!" Abby glared at her mother and Karolina actually took a step back in surprise. "I'm sick of you telling me that I'm not good enough for your precious family and I'm sick of all the vile poison you spew from your mouth!"

"Don't you speak to me that way –" Karolina started but Abby hitched up her skirts and stepped down off the table.

"I don't care what you think of me, mother. I don't care what your snobbish friends think and I don't care what my brothers think either! Those three are so stupid they couldn't figure out that one plus one equals two!"

"How dare you –" Karolina started but Abby cut her off again.

"Oh yes, rush to the defence of your precious sons! Don't let anyone say a bad word against them! Your stupid ugly daughter however, people can say whatever they want about her! The daughter you are so ashamed of! Well guess what mother, that same stupid ugly girl is going to marry the Maoh! I am going to be the Queen and I shall birth a new generation of Princes and Princesses. I will be _your _ruler and forever free of the hatred you spout!" Tears poured down Abby's face but she paid them no heed. "Watch me mother, watch me become the most powerful woman in this world and know that I hold no love or loyalty to you."

"If you think that by just carrying a child of the Maoh that makes you some powerful monarch then you are mistaken." Karolina reached out and gently ran her hand down Abby's cheek. "You are worthless my dear, no matter who you marry or who you give birth to."

"Get out!" Abby pointed at the door. "I want you to leave!"

"You don't give me orders." Karolina examined her perfect nails and didn't move.

"Out!" Abby screamed. "Get out!"

"Still screaming and stamping her feet like a child," Karolina shook her head. "And you think you'll be a Queen?"

"What's going on in here?" A male voice that Abby recognised spoke from the door. Abby's heart just about stopped in her chest and her breath caught in her throat. She turned her head to see Yuri standing inside the door staring at the scene before him in shock. "Abby, what's going on?" Abby was horrified. For her future husband to see her like this; her hair in a mess, tears running down her face and her mother standing before her. Abby was ashamed.

"Your Majesty!" Karolina recovered first and turned to curtsy to the Maoh. Even in her advanced years she could still perform a perfect curtsy. "It is an honour indeed to be graced by your presence." Yuri gave Karolina a strange look before turning his dark eyes back to Abby.

"Abby, what's wrong? Why are you crying? I heard shouting." Yuri's eyes darted around the room before settling back on Abby and her mother as if to confirm the room was empty besides them. His brows were drawn together in a concerned frown.

"Everything is fine Your Majesty. I am Abby's mother Karolina Caz." Karolina swept towards Yuri in a swirl of fabric holding out her hand. When Yuri took her hand and shook it instead of kissing it, Karolina was temporarily thrown. "My daughter and I were just having a brief reunion before the big day." Karolina flushed as she tried to cover up her embarrassment.

"I see," Yuri said slowly. He gave Karolina another long look before waking into the room and up to Abby. While her mother talked to her fiancé Abby had snatched a spare piece of cloth to wipe away her tears. Her nose had started to run making her sniff. Abby's shoulders stiffened as Yuri approached her. For him to see her like this, Abby didn't know how this day could get any worse. "Abby…are you alright?" Yuri's voice was gentle, concerned. It made Abby's heart skip a beat in her chest.

"Of course she is alright!" Karolina breezed, having fully recovered from her earlier mishap. "You know how women in her condition are." Karolina laughed but it sounded false even to Abby's ears.

"I think your daughter can speak for herself Mrs Caz." Yuri replied with an edge of steel to his voice. Karolina flushed an ugly blotchy red.

"Of c-course she can. But please Your Majesty, call me Karolina." Karolina fanned herself with her fan to take the colour out of her cheeks. "Perhaps we should leave the girl to calm down and speak with her later? I would so love to hear some stories of your grand adventures as our esteemed Maoh and protector." Anger flared in the pit of Abby's stomach as she realised that her mother was trying to whisk her fiancé away and leave her alone. As if she where nothing but an unwanted distraction.

"My mother came here to tell me that she thought me nothing more than a whore and that I brought shame upon her family." Abby spoke out in a voice that was surprisingly strong. Yuri and Karolina looked at her in equal shock.

"Daughter, you shouldn't say such things." Karolina smiled nervously. Abby met her mother's gaze head on.

"You are a snake, a poisonous snake. You say nothing but cruel things to me, calling me 'stupid', 'worthless' and 'ugly'." Fresh tears gathered in Abby's eyes. "You have made it clear to me that you don't love me and that you never did. I was nothing but a mistake. A child you never wanted to be born. I've had enough of your hate and I don't want to see you ever again."

"Is this true?" Yuri asked Karolina in shock. He stared at Karolina as if he couldn't believe any mother would think such things about her own daughter.

"Of course not," Karolina gasped looking flustered. Her face was turning that blotchy red colour again.

"Stop lying, you do nothing but lie. I want you to leave!" Abby stepped towards her mother strengthened by Yuri's presence beside her. "And I don't want you or my father or my brothers at _my _wedding!"

"Daughter –"

"Leave!" Abby shouted.

"I think you should go Mrs Caz." Yuri spoke up. Karolina twitched and gasped like a beached fish. But she couldn't ignore a command from the Maoh. With a strained smile that showed too many teeth, Karolina curtsied to Yuri before turning and walking out of the room. Her movements were stiff and jerky like a puppet whose master was still learning the art of manipulation. Abby watched until she was gone before she sank into a nearby chair and buried her face in her hands.

There was a long silence but Abby knew that Yuri was still in the room with her. The room seemed much bigger now that her mother was gone and Abby wasn't sure how she felt. She was finally rid of the mother who hated and cursed her since she was growing inside of her. But she was truly alone now. She had cut herself off from her only family. What if her mother's words had been true? What if she was nothing to Yuri? She didn't think she could bare it.

"Abby, are you alright?" Yuri repeated his earlier question. Abby dropped her hands into her lap and Yuri gasped out loud. "My God look at your hands!" Yuri dropped to his knees and grabbed Abby's hands in his. Her palms were bleeding from where her nails had cut the skin.

"I apologise for my most unseemly behaviour Yuri. Please forgive my rudeness. I didn't intend to cause such a scene with my mother." Abby kept her gaze to the floor. _He hates me now, _she thought quietly. _ Now he must believe as my mother does that I am not worthy. _Abby bit her lip as she tried not to start crying again.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Yuri said still holding Abby's hands. "We need to get these cuts cleaned or they will become infected." Yuri paused and reached out to tilt Abby's head towards him. "Did your mother really say those things to you?" Yuri stared into Abby's eyes as if he could glean the answers from there. Abby nodded but didn't trust herself to speak. "But, how could any mother speak of her child in such a way?" The disgust and horror in Yuri's voice made Abby drop her head again.

"I did not meet my parents' expectations of me. I have been nothing but a burden to them."

"Don't speak like that!" Yuri snapped making Abby jump and raise her gaze to Yuri's in surprise. "Abby, you are not worthless or stupid and you're certainly not ugly. I can't understand how anyone could view their child in such a hateful way, but you mustn't listen to them."

"I was unwanted," Abby whispered. "My parents did not want another child after my third brother was born but my mother became pregnant with me. If I had been a boy I don't think my parents would have minded too much, but they never wanted a daughter. I wasn't wanted and so I wasn't loved."

"I'm sorry Abby, I'm so sorry you had parents like that." Yuri whispered squeezing Abby's hands gently.

"I swear to you Yuri, I will never treat our child that way." Abby promised her voice growing hard. "No matter if they are a boy or a girl, I shall never not give them all my love." Abby smiled at Yuri through her tears. "After all, this is a child created by our love right? How can our child be anything but loved?" Yuri twitched and for a moment he looked guilty. "No one will harm our child Yuri. I shall stand between them and the world. I would rip the stars from the sky or stop the oceans to protect them from harm." Abby tightened her hands into fists as anger replaced the pain in her chest.

"Abby I –" Yuri cut himself off. Abby drew his hands to her mouth and kissed his knuckles.

"I don't need anyone but you, Yuri. I have no need for anyone's love but yours." Abby whispered. Yuri looked pained for a moment but Abby couldn't understand why. Maybe he was just upset on her behalf over what had transpired between her and her mother? Abby smiled and kissed Yuri's hands again. Such a gentle, loving and kind man she was to marry.

"Abby…" Yuri drew breath to speak but stopped. He sighed heavily and gently drawing his hands from her lips he stood up. "Come on, we should get your hands looked at."

"Very well," Abby smiled. "Oh, but what about my wedding dress? It is ruined?" Abby quickly snatched her bloodied hands away from the delicate silks and cotton. If she got blood on her dress it would never come out.

"It's ok I don't think any blood has stained it." Yuri paused as if something just occurred to him then he blushed crimson.

"What's wrong Yuri?"

"Um, you just said that this is your wedding dress." Yuri said looking embarrassed.

"Yes, do you like it?" Abby asked eagerly. When Yuri didn't say anything her face fell. "It's not yet complete so I'm sure you'll like it once it is ready."

"Oh no, I like it but I guess I shouldn't have seen you in it right?" Yuri ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Why ever not?" Abby asked in confusion.

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding gown before the wedding?" Yuri asked.

"I've never heard of such a thing." Abby frowned in confusion.

"Well where I come from its considered bad luck, I guess that superstition doesn't exist here." Yuri shrugged. Abby rose to her feet as Yuri offered her a hand up.

"I would say that you coming in here when you did and seeing me in my dress brought me good luck." Abby smiled and kissed Yuri's cheek. "Thank you, my King, for coming to my rescue." Yuri blushed and looked awkward.

"I heard raised voices as I was walking past. I was worried someone was hurting you."

"I was being hurt, but I am safe now I am with you." Abby kissed Yuri on the lips and leaned into the contact. Before the kiss could deepen into anything significant the door flew open and the seamstress marched into the room.

"Really, who did that woman think she was? Ordering me about like a – oh my goodness!" The seamstress spotted Yuri jerking away from Abby his cheeks scarlet. "Your Majesty, I didn't know you were in here."

"That's alright," Yuri coughed, "I was just leaving." Yuri paused then glanced at Sophia who had followed the seamstress into the room. "Abby has hurt her hands, could you get someone to take a look at them?"

"Of course Your Majesty," Sophia curtsied.

"What have you done to yourself My Lady?" The seamstress bustled over to Abby and took her hands in hers. "Good heavens, how did you manage this? At least you didn't spoil your dress. Come over here and let's bind those cuts before we take off your dress." As the seamstress fussed over Abby, she noticed Yuri step away and walk towards the door. As he drew level with Sophia he paused.

"It's Sophia isn't it?" Yuri asked

"Yes Your Majesty," Sophia nodded.

"Please take care of Abby she's had," Yuri paused, clearly searching for the right word, "an unpleasant confrontation with her mother."

"I shall," Sophia smiled and curtsied again. Abby felt her own lips curve upwards as she watched her fiancé walk out of the door. What need did she have for her parents or siblings when she had the love of that man? He would give her all the love she could ever ask for. Abby let Sophia and the seamstress fuss over her hands with warm water and strips of cloth. At that moment Abby didn't think she would mind too much if Yuri truly was marrying her because of their child. He would still be hers and hers alone. That was enough for now.

**:-:**

As Yuri lay in bed that night staring up at the ceiling he thought about the argument between Abby and her mother. He couldn't believe that a mother would say such cruel things to her own child. What mother would call her child worthless or unwanted? What parent could make their child believe she was nothing but a burden? For the first time in his life he found himself grateful for his mother. She might be eccentric, she might embarrass him terribly at times but she loved him completely.

Thinking of his mother reminded him that he had yet to tell her he was getting married. He hadn't even told his parents or his brother that he was going to be a father. Yuri grimaced. He could make up excuses about being too busy or worried about the time shift between Earth and Shinmakoku, but the truth was simply that he was afraid. Afraid of having his parents look at him with that same disappointment that his friends had. He didn't want another lecture about being responsible nor have more people yell at him. Conrad still hadn't forgiven him and Yuri missed being able to talk to the older man about anything and everything. He didn't want the same awkward silences and stilted conversations with his parents or older brother.

Yuri scrubbed his hands over his face. There was another reason why he didn't want to talk to his parents about his situation. He didn't want to admit the reason even to himself as it was such a terrible thing to think. Abby's argument with her mother had slammed home something for Yuri and made him fitful and restless. What if he looked at Abby's child the same way Abby's mother looked at her? Yuri felt his chest tighten with a mixture of guilt and self-loathing but there was no denying the truth. He didn't want to be a father. He didn't want to marry Abby. The child that grew inside Abby was unwanted.

Yuri bolted out of bed and stumbled over to the basin to splash his face with cold water from the jug. What if he became a male Karolina? Sneering at Abby's child with disdain and pushing them away. The thought horrified him. His stomach clenched and for a moment Yuri thought he was going to be sick. He bent over the basin and breathed deeply in and out through his nose. Once the queasy feeling in his stomach eased Yuri pushed himself upright, bracing his hands against the table.

Abby had said that she was an unwanted child and as such she was unloved. Those she should have been able to depend on no matter what had pushed her aside. She grew up in a house full of hatred and misplaced anger. It was no wonder she had latched onto him when he showed her kindness all those weeks ago. She had mentioned before that her father would hit her in one of his drunken rages, but he hadn't understood the full extent of what she'd been through. Yuri felt his heart contract painfully in his chest with sympathy for Abby's unhappy home life. But he was marrying her out of a sense of duty, nothing more. And he knew if Abby ever found out it would kill her.

Abby craved someone to look at her and see _her_. She needed someone to love her and tell her that she was special. He could say the words but he wouldn't mean them. At least, not in the way she wanted. He liked her well enough and would have enjoyed being friends with her, giving her a safe haven to run to when her life became too much. But he had no desire to be her husband or the father of her child.

Yuri stared at the mirror before him but in the weak candle light he could only see a fuzzy dark outline of his face. He was a dick. If anyone in this world was worthless it was him. Abby loved him and he wanted nothing more than to run away to somewhere no one could find him. In a sense he was using her. He'd always hated guys who fooled around with girls they didn't love when the girl in question loved the guy. He'd thought those guys the lowest form of humanity. To now be one of them, however noble his reasons, made him feel sick. He was protecting Abby and her child by marrying her, but he was also damning Abby to a loveless marriage and her child to a life without the love of a father. How could he do this?

Yuri dropped his head onto his arms and tried to fight the urge to throw things and cry. The answer to all this was simple: learn to love Abby and be a father to her child. He just wished it was that easy. Abby should be an easy person to love. How hard could it be to love someone when they already loved you? The image of Wolfram's face came unbidden to Yuri's mind. He flinched, his features twisting as if someone had pinched him. Wolfram was a different issue all together. He was a guy and Yuri wasn't gay. He couldn't change a fundamental part of his genetic make-up just to please Wolfram. He shouldn't have to. Right?

Yuri had a feeling his mother would tell him that love transcended gender, or words to that effect. If love was truly blind then gender would be irrelevant. Wolfram was certainly a good looking man, no one could deny that. With his thick blonde hair and brilliant green eyes he was the perfect catch. Not that Yuri thought of Wolfram that way since he wasn't gay. He just admired Wolfram's good looks and physical excellence. It didn't mean he _liked _Wolfram.

Yuri groaned and fisted his hands in his hair. Whatever his feelings towards Wolfram may be there was no point in thinking about him. He was to marry Abby and he seriously doubted Wolfram would ever forgive him. He had certainly left fast enough. He'd barely been home two days before he left for the Bielefeld lands taking Greta with him. Yuri missed Greta terribly but he wouldn't have stopped her from leaving even if he could have. Greta had thought Wolfram dead only to have him miraculously returned to her. It was perfectly understandable that she'd want to spend time with him.

Thinking of Wolfram made Yuri think of Casper. He scowled and felt his chest tighten in a way he didn't understand. Yuri didn't know why but he didn't like the guy. The logical part of him knew he had no reason to mistrust or dislike Casper, but he did so anyway. He wanted to know what Casper was up to, following Wolfram around like some devoted servant. It had gotten to the point that wherever Wolfram was, Casper was sure to be found. What was his deal? Why did Wolfram put up with it? What was their relationship?

Abby had hinted that maybe Wolfram and Casper were lovers. Yuri gritted his teeth and tightened his jaw until it hurt. The idea of that guy putting his hands on Wolfram made him angry. Of course it was because Wolfram was his friend and he didn't want some asshole taking advantage of him. Wolfram would be feeling vulnerable because their break up and maybe Casper was using this to his advantage? Casper was a good looking guy, Yuri would bet he flashed his pretty purple eyes and got whatever and whoever he wanted. Yuri hated pretty boys like him.

_God, are you really so full of yourself to think that you breaking up with Wolfram would reduce him to a sobbing mess that some country hick could take advantage of? _The voice in Yuri's head reminded him of his alter ego, the true Maoh. Yuri bit lip hard enough to draw blood. The voice had a point. Wolfram was headstrong, stubborn, proud and intelligent. It was hard to picture him allowing anyone to force him to do anything he didn't want to do. But, the image in his head of Wolfram and Casper like _that _made his stomach clench. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

A thought suddenly occurred to Yuri. Maybe the reason for Greta refusing to return earlier was Casper's idea? Was he pouring poison in his daughter's ear while she was with him? Greta's refusal to return had stung. At the time Yuri had thought it was early teenage rebellion but now he wondered if there wasn't something more sinister at work. At least he had received a letter from Greta to confirm that she would return home within a couple of days. But Yuri hadn't heard anything from Wolfram about his intentions.

Cold dread crept in Yuri's stomach and sat there like a lead weight. What if Wolfram stayed away for good? Yuri wasn't sure how he felt about the idea of Wolfram never coming back. He would miss him that much was certain. But, if Wolfram wasn't around then he wouldn't be reminded every day of how he had completely and utterly failed someone he once called his friend. Then again maybe that should be his punishment. To be constantly reminded of his failures to make sure he never made them again. But if Wolfram wasn't here, then where would he go? Back to Casper's father's stud with the ever perfect Casper in tow?

Yuri crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over his head. In the darkness he lay there listening to the sound of his breathing and tried not to think about how cold and empty his bed was. He closed his eyes as he forced himself not to picture how his life could have been if he had just chosen the right person.

**-:-**

(Bielefeld lands – three days later)

The quiet and peace of the countryside was shattered by the sound of galloping hooves. Forest creatures rushed for cover as a horse and rider bolted out of a corpse of trees and thundered down the forest track. Dust and soil flew into the air, kicked up by the horse's hooves, accompanied by the sound of pounding hooves and gasps for breath. Hard on the heels of the first horse another horse and rider appeared. Bent over the saddle the second rider urged his horse to go faster. The dappled sunlight glinted off the sweating hides of the golden and bay horses as they raced beneath the trees. The first rider glanced over his shoulder and saw the second catching up. He turned his gaze back to the track and nudged his horse with his knees. The plucky mare stretched her legs out and picked up speed.

Wolfram grinned as the wind rushed through his blonde locks making his eyes water. He had missed this, the excitement and thrill of the chase. After weeks of hard training it was nice to get away from everything and do something for the sheer pleasure of it. He sat deep in the saddle and reined his mare back in as a tight bend in the track came closer. They sailed around the turn as if on wings and regained the lost speed down the straight narrow track. Wolfram glanced over his shoulder again to see Casper right behind him. Wolfram wondered if he looked as wild as Casper did, all failing hooves and wind-blown hair, and decided that he must. The thought made his grin widen even further. What had started out as a quiet ride in the countryside had quickly turned into a fierce race.

The end of the path was coming into view as the trees thinned out and a wide plain came into sight. Planted in the middle of the plain was a lone oak tree. In the forest Wolfram had had the advantage as the track was too narrow for Casper to overtake, but once out on the plain it was anyone's game. Wolfram tightened the reins but he didn't ask for that final burst of speed just yet. Tree roots broke through the ground threatening to trip the horses and low hanging branches reached out to unseat the unwary rider.

Wolfram burst out of the forest and into the sunlight in an explosion of sound and movement. The bright light made Wolfram squint and for a few precious seconds he was blinded. After some rapid blinking Wolfram cleared his eyesight and pointed his mare's head at the oak tree. Wolfram could remember coming out here as a child with his Uncle who would tell him the story of how his father, Wolfram's grandfather, planted the tree on the day that Wolfram's father was born. And when they were young, Waltorana and his brother had carved their initials into the trunk. In a way, being here made Wolfram feel closer to his father. Knowing that although his father was gone, this tree still stood as proof that he had lived.

Wolfram didn't have long to admire the view however as Casper's fiery bay stallion was already catching up to them. Wolfram bent over his mare's neck and asked for everything she had. His mare responded with enthusiasm as she tossed her head with a fierce snort of challenge. Wolfram's heart raced in his chest as the oak tree drew ever nearer while Casper inched ever closer. Wolfram sneaked a side-ways glance to see Casper's face set with determination and concentration. His violet eyes burned with the light of challenge and his strong hands held the reins tight with complete confidence. He sat relaxed and easy in the saddle as if he were simply an extension of his horse.

Casper must have sensed Wolfram looking at him as he glanced to the side and locked eyes with him. Wolfram felt his heart summersault in his chest and he quickly focussed on the finishing line of his and Casper's impromptu race. He tried to ignore the way his cheeks flushed as he sensed Casper's gaze on him.

Casper's stallion drew level with Wolfram's mare just as the two flew over the narrow stream that bubbled up underneath the tree's roots and meandered lazily down the plain towards a large lake. Wolfram sat up in the saddle laughing as he gently drew his mare back from her wild gallop. His blood was fizzing in his veins and he felt more alive than he had in years. It had been far too long since he'd had a gallop simply for the sure joy of it. Yuri had hated doing anything more than a trot. Wolfram patted his mare's neck as she dropped back into a canter.

"That was great!" Casper laughed as he drew rein next to Wolfram. "Man, this guy sure likes to run." Casper patted the stallion's proudly arching neck.

"You did really well to keep control of him," Wolfram commented honestly, "most of our stable hands find it difficult to keep him in check."

"He is a handful," Casper admitted. He turned the stallion back towards the oak tree and Wolfram settled beside him. They kept the horses in a gentle trot to cool them down after their long run. "I wouldn't want someone who wasn't experienced to ride him. It would be dangerous for them both."

"Unlike you, who can handle anything any horse throws at him?" Wolfram commented cheekily. Casper shot him a good-natured frown.

"Hey I've been working with fiery horses since before I was walking, if I couldn't handle them by now there'd be no hope for me." Wolfram laughed. "I can remember the first time I fell off a horse." Casper smiled at the memory. "I can't remember how old I was but I was pretty young as my mother was still alive. She took me into this field where this tiny pony was grazing. I remember thinking the pony was huge at the time but she would probably only come up to my hip now. Anyway, my mum puts me in the saddle and gently leads this pony around the field and I just," Casper made a sliding motion with his hand, "fell off. My mum started laughing as she stopped the pony and walked over to pick me up and brush me off. I remember I started to complain, saying I didn't want to ride anymore.

"My mother just smiled at me and said, 'if we never fall, we never learn to pick ourselves back up.' She puts me back into the saddle saying, 'it's easy to just give up when things get difficult but if we never try we'll never succeed.' Then she starts the pony walking again. I fell off three times that day but each time I got back on that horse without complaint and by the end of the day I could sit in the saddle without falling." Casper's lips curved into a sad smile.

"Your mother was a wise woman," Wolfram smiled. "I wish I could have met her."

"She would have loved you." Casper laughed turning his gaze to Wolfram's. "She was a practical woman but she also had a wicked sense of humour."

"Give me an example," Wolfram grinned.

"She once told me that I had to be very careful when walking around at night as there were wild Troglodytes roaming the hills."

"Wild what?" Wolfram asked laughing.

"Troglodytes, yes I know they don't exist but I was like, ten or something, I didn't know my mother made them up." Casper defended himself with dignity but the smile threatening to break out across his face somewhat ruined the effort. "So, she said to beware of the Troglodytes because they snatch naughty children who are wandering around after their bed time. As a curious child I decided to go out one night and look for these Troglodytes."

"Uh huh," Wolfram grinned. He had a feeling he knew where this was heading.

"So I'm wandering around the stud in the dark and this shape just leaps out at me from the bushes with this huge roar. I screamed so loud I woke up the farm hands who were watching the mares in the far fields." Casper started laughing. "I turned and I ran all the way back to my bedroom and hid under the bed. I found out that morning that the 'Troglodyte' was in fact my mother with a shawl on her head." Wolfram laughed so hard his stomach started to hurt. "She scared me half to death!"

"Serves you right," Wolfram chuckled as he wiped tears of laughter out of his eyes. "By the way, I totally won our race." Wolfram pointed out.

"No you didn't, it was a draw."

"Yes I did," Wolfram protested. "My mare was already jumping over the stream when your stallion caught up to us."

"No we jumped as one, I distinctly remember it." Casper nodded.

"Are you calling me a liar Casper Falken?" Wolfram challenged.

"Not at all," Casper was trying not to grin, "I just think you're suffering from selective memory loss."

"What does that mean?"

"It's rather like selective deafness only instead of pretending you can't hear someone you're pretending you can't remember things."

"I think you're suffering from delusions of grandeur." Wolfram replied making Casper snort.

"Your Uncle would certainly say so. Given that I'm trying to seduce you so I can have my wicked way with you." Casper grinned and Wolfram blushed.

"My Uncle needs to realise that I don't need him protecting me. I am perfectly capable of fending off unwanted attention."

"You're not making any effort to get rid of me." Casper pointed out with a smile.

"Your attentions are not unwanted." Wolfram replied. Casper looked surprised as if he wasn't sure what to make of that. Wolfram kept his eyes forward and let the statement hang between them for a moment. It was true though, he didn't mind Casper's attention. It was almost addicting to be with someone who genuinely wanted to be with you. After four years of running around after Yuri only to be constantly told to go away, Wolfram craved Casper's companionship. The way Casper's eyes would light up and the way he would smile when he saw him never ceased to make Wolfram's heart beat just a little bit faster in his chest.

"Well, I'm glad one of the Bielefeld Lords is fond of me." Casper said eventually. He had that funny look on his face again. Wolfram glanced at him with a light frown. He'd had a similar look when Greta left, like something was bothering him but he couldn't talk about it. It annoyed Wolfram sometimes the way Casper was happy to discuss other people's feelings but would refuse to talk about his own. In that respect Wolfram guessed that Casper was more like his father than he wanted to admit.

"My Uncle would like you if he stopped being a suspicious judgemental ass." Wolfram said evenly making Casper snort.

"And you've never judged a person before I take it?" Casper arched an eyebrow and Wolfram pouted.

"Well…of course I have but that's normal behaviour for someone in my position." Wolfram defended himself. The fact that he would have most likely treated Casper the same way his Uncle was doing before he met Yuri made him feel guilty. He was certainly more accepting of others now than he used to be. But Casper brought out that side of him as well. He didn't feel an overbearing need to prove himself when he was with Casper. He could let down his walls and relax.

"Of course it is," Casper sounded sarcastic but he was smiling. Wolfram huffed but didn't respond. Casper chuckled and let the subject drop. "Have you heard from Greta?" Casper skilfully, but obviously, changed the subject to safer topics of discussion.

"Yes I received a letter from her this morning. She reached Shinmakoku safe and sound yesterday afternoon. Apparently her new flower girl dress is a pale pink and she loves it." Wolfram smiled.

"I'm sure she will look beautiful in it." Casper agreed with a nod.

"I hope she's going to be ok. I would have liked to have talked with her about the issues she was having regarding the wedding." Wolfram sighed. "I didn't like leaving her after she admitted to worrying so much about it."

"Greta is a very tough little girl, I'm sure she'll be ok." Casper smiled fondly. "It's only natural for a child to be concerned when her parents break up and marry other people. You have done all you can to show her that you still love her. And that's really all you can do."

"Your father never considered remarrying?" Wolfram asked curiously.

"No, in fact he made a point of stating that he would never remarry after my mother died. But he had been in love with my mother for many years before he asked her to marry him. They were childhood sweethearts I think. My father thought he was unworthy of her because he came from a relatively poor family. My mother had many wealthy suitors asking for her hand. She turned them all down waiting for my father to ask her." Casper smiled wistfully.

"How romantic," Wolfram sighed feeling a little wistful himself. He would have done anything for a love like that. To have the one he loved turn down everyone else because they only wanted him.

"I think my mother was starting to get a little impatient with my father at one point." Casper chuckled. "It's all very well building up your business to make a comfortable life for the one you love, but if you take too long with it the person you love may well get tired of waiting."

"What happened?"

"From what I've been told, my mother basically said to my father that if he didn't want to marry her then he should tell her so she could move on. My father's friend Simms, you met him at the stud, yelled at my father for being an idiot and told him not to lose my mother over his pride. My father got the message and ran after my mother and proposed right there and then."

"And obviously she said yes otherwise you wouldn't be here." Wolfram grinned and Casper inclined his head.

"And what a great loss my not being here would be." Casper grinned.

"You wouldn't have been there to save me for a start." Wolfram said quietly. Casper's smile vanished and he looked closely at Wolfram.

"Are you still having nightmares about that?" Wolfram nodded but didn't trust himself to speak. He may be comfortable with Casper but he still hated to show such weakness. The phantoms of his nightmares seemed so insubstantial in the hard light of day. "They can't hurt you any more Wolfram. I promise they'll never lay a hand on you ever again."

"I know," Wolfram tried to smile but he couldn't make his muscles complete the action. "Thank you Casper." The light mood from before was completely ruined now. His horse had even dropped back into a walk without Wolfram noticing.

"Wolfram," Casper reined back his stallion and Wolfram stopped as well. "You don't need to thank me for looking out for you."

"I've always been self-sufficient before, I never needed anyone to look out for me." Wolfram admitted softly with a shrug. "I don't really know what to do or say."

"There's nothing wrong with being self-sufficient but there's also nothing wrong with needing support. And I don't think that it's true that no one has been looking out for you. Your family cares about you very much. I've always wanted an older brother," Casper admitted with a self-conscience smile.

"Well you can share mine if you want." Wolfram offered. Casper laughed and shook his head. He jumped lightly out of the saddle and took a hold of Wolfram's horse's reins. Wolfram also dismounted looking at Casper in silent question.

"We should give the horses a drink and a rest." Casper said by way of an explanation. Wolfram looked around and noticed for the first time that they had stopped next to the oak tree.

"Oh, good idea," Wolfram stepped away and let Casper lead the horses to the stream. Both drank nosily for several minutes before Casper tied them to a low hanging branch. Casper sat down heavily on a patch of grass out in the sunlight and patted the ground next to him without looking at Wolfram. Wolfram smiled and sat down next to Casper and titled his face towards the sun. "I had forgotten how peaceful it was out here."

"Wolfram, are you alright?" Casper asked gently. Wolfram glanced at Casper and frowned in confusion. "You mentioned that you're still having nightmares about the bandits." Casper explained. "Are you still afraid?"

"I'm not scared!" Wolfram snapped. "They're just dreams."

"I wasn't suggesting that you were scared, although I wouldn't judge you at all if you were." Casper said patiently. "What I asked is if you're still afraid? Afraid that they will come for you and take you away again." Wolfram's shoulders slumped and he drew his knees to his chest. He thought back to a few days ago just before he had the confrontation with his Uncle about Casper. The memory of what was done to him had made him shake and tremble like a child frightened by a thunderstorm.

"I know that they can't touch me here." Wolfram replied.

"That wasn't what I asked you." Casper moved closer. "How often do you have the nightmares?"

"I only have them every now and again. Not as often as I did when I first remembered." Wolfram turned his face away from Casper. "I'm fine."

"No, you're really not." Casper sounded worried. "Maybe your doctor can give you something to help you sleep?"

"I don't need a doctor!" Wolfram turned to face Casper not realising just how close Casper was. It wasn't a kiss so much as their lips crashed against each other. Casper's violet eyes went wide in surprise and Wolfram froze. Casper hesitated then he reached up and gently cupped the back of Wolfram's head as he shifted his lips against Wolfram's so they were kissing properly. Wolfram found himself leaning into the contact and closing his eyes before he even thought to do so.

Casper's lips were soft and warm and the hand against Wolfram's cheek was gentle. The feeling of the rough skin on Casper's palm against the sensitive skin of his face made Wolfram gasp. Fire seared through his veins making Wolfram's heart pound. He was hot; burning up inside and the only balm was Casper's touch. Wolfram wanted to feel more, to touch and taste. He gently nipped at Casper's bottom lip. Getting the message, Casper opened his mouth and let Wolfram deepen the kiss further. Breathing through his nose, Wolfram's head started to spin as Casper kissed him back with a passion that made everything else fade away until it was just the two of them.

_Yuri never would have kissed me like this. _The thought interrupted the passion thrumming through Wolfram's blood. He didn't want to think about Yuri right now but he couldn't help but wonder if kissing Yuri would have been like this. Abby knew how Yuri kissed, what he felt like and what he looked like when he was lost in his desire. Casper suddenly pulled back and Wolfram opened his eyes in confused surprise to see Casper's were still shut and his lips were pressed together in a thin line.

"I can't," Casper breathed. He jumped to his feet making Wolfram recoil in surprise.

"What? I don't…" all the blood seemed to have left his brain making it difficult for Wolfram to think clearly. He desperately pushed away the lingering desire that was fogging his mind and focussed on Casper. His shoulders were tight and his hands kept clenching and unclenching. "Casper, what's wrong? Is this because of what my Uncle said?" Waltorana had threatened to make Casper 'regret it' if he ever made advances on him. That kiss could certainly be described as an advance.

"No, this has nothing to do with him." Casper was breathless. His lips were kiss swollen and despite everything the sight of them sent a thrill of desire down Wolfram's spine. He forced his mind to the problem at hand with difficultly.

"I don't understand what the problem is." Wolfram said in confusion. Casper paused, the tension radiating off him in waves. Then he sighed heavily and sat down slowly.

"I owe you an explanation."

"You sure do," Wolfram tried not to sound hurt but he couldn't help it. Casper took a deep breath.

"I've told you that I had a lover many years ago, right?" Wolfram nodded. Casper had been giving out bits of information about his past lover over the past three months but Wolfram still didn't know the whole story. He knew that Casper's ex left him for another and he knew it hurt Casper deeply. Wolfram had been wondering whom that lover was but there hadn't been a good time to bring it up. As Casper's face tightened with a mixture of pain and regret, Wolfram wondered if it was fair to make Casper talk about a subject that clearly upset him. "I was in my forties when I met him." Casper began staring out over the plain as he lost himself in his memories. "His name was Askel and he was the son of one of my father's stable hands. Usually my father doesn't like his workers to bring their families along but Askel's mother had divorced his father so there wasn't anywhere else for Askel to live. Since Askel's father was only going to be there for the foaling season, my father agreed to let Askel stay on the stud too.

"Askel was a few years older than me but unlike me he'd already had a lover. I was only just starting to figure out who I was and what I liked. Askel starting flirting within weeks of arriving at the stud and I have to admit, I liked it. We started sneaking out together as he didn't want my father to find out in case he fired Askel's father or something." Casper paused and took a deep breath. "We got pretty serious really fast and I realised I was falling madly in love with him. But when I told him I loved him, he just smiled and nodded at me, as if he was indulging me or something. I guess that should have been my first clue about what was going on but I was ignorant and in love, a really bad combination.

"The foals were born and soon I was so busy running around looking after them I didn't have much time for Askel. We sneaked stolen moments of passion here and there but not as much as we used to. Askel was kept busy too as my father didn't believe in having people on the stud who didn't pull their weight. One night we were both tired from a long day, but it had been so long since we'd been together we snuck into the hay loft to have some time alone. In the middle of making love he starts whispering this name. I thought I was imaging it at first, or maybe I had misheard him, but that name definitely wasn't mine. I asked him about it afterwards but he denied it and stomped off.

"It wasn't until the season was winding down when I found out what was really going on. A woman came to the stud with her son looking for Askel and his father. I was curious so I snuck into the house to listen in on the conversation. It turned out that Askel and this woman's son had been lovers until the mother found out and broke it up. She had believed that Askel wasn't good enough for her son or some similar nonsense. She had come looking for Askel to apologise and to say that her son had convinced her that he wanted nothing more than to be with Askel. She wanted to know if Askel could forgive her and if he wanted to live with them. Askel didn't even hesitate, he said yes.

"I followed Askel back to the accommodation he was sharing with his father and cornered him in his room. I begged him to stay with me. I told him I loved him and we had something special together. I told him I didn't care about the other guy and all I wanted was to be with him. I remember he just shook his head and told me that he'd never stopped loving this other boy. It was then I realised that the name Askel once whispered in my ear while he was inside me was this other boy's name. Basically, every time we were together it was this other boy he was thinking of."

"That bastard, how dare he use you like that?!" Wolfram exploded in anger. He had kept silent throughout Casper's monologue but his anger caused him to speak out. Casper shrugged with a bland smile.

"He thought he could never have the one he wanted so he found a replacement." Casper laughed humourlessly. "I can't say I took the break-up very well. I stopped going to work and spent all day locked up in my room. I couldn't sleep and wouldn't eat properly. I was rude and snapped at everyone, my father and I had some pretty impressive yelling matches I can tell you. Then one night Simms literally kicked my bedroom door in and dragged me outside. There was a foal in difficulty and he 'needed' my help. I didn't want to go but once we got out to the field and I saw the poor thing tangled up in some wire, I forgot all about Askel. I forgot to be sad and miserable and I helped Simms cut the foal free then take him and his mother to the stables to treat the wounds. The sun was rising once I headed back to bed and I'd been up for ten hours straight. I collapsed on my bed and slept for the whole day. After that I stopped being angry, resentful, miserable and bitter and started healing."

"That's a terrible story." Wolfram shook his head. "I can't believe he used you like that."

"It hurt and it took a long time for me to move on from him." Casper paused and Wolfram saw that look on his face again but this time he seemed to be bracing himself for something. "Wolfram, I have feelings for you. Very strong feelings that scare me witless at times," Casper turned back to face Wolfram with an almost desperate expression on his face. "But I can't be a substitute. Not again."

"Substitute?" Wolfram couldn't breathe again but this time it wasn't desire cutting off his air. Horror washed over him as he realised where Casper was going with this. "Casper you're not a substitute for anyone." Casper shook his head sadly.

"Are you telling me that you're not in love the Maoh anymore?" Wolfram jerked back although there was no judgement in Casper's eyes, only a sad understanding.

"I –" Wolfram opened his mouth but nothing came out. Casper shook his head and looked away as if that were all the confirmation he needed. "I'm not using you as a substitute, Casper! In fact I'm insulted you would even think I'm capable of such a thing!" Wolfram snapped as heat rose in his cheeks. Wolfram jumped to his feet and Casper slowly stood up to meet his heated gaze.

"If the Maoh were to come riding out here tomorrow and tell you that his marriage to Abby was off, and begging for your forgiveness, would you turn him away?" Casper looked into Wolfram's eyes and into his very soul. "Could you turn him away, the man you've loved for so long and whose love you've always wanted in return, and chose me instead?"

"Yuri never loved me in the whole four years we were together! He would never do what you're suggesting so the argument is invalid!" Wolfram protested. There was a pressure building behind his eyes but Wolfram refused to believe that he would cry over this.

"The argument is valid because it has happened to me before." Casper looked away. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to be used? Do you know how it feels to love someone, to be with them, only to find out they were always thinking of another? To know they would walk away without a second's hesitation once the one they truly loved came for them?"

"Yuri left me!" Wolfram yelled. "He found his replacement within weeks! Don't lecture me on what it feels like to be replaced!"

"But he believed you dead," Casper pointed out not unkindly. "You never had sex with him while he pictured another person in his bed with him." Wolfram flinched back at Casper's words.

"Why are you saying this to me? I don't think of him when we're together."

"You thought about him while you were kissing me." Wolfram stared at Casper in shock. "I felt it in the way you kissed me. Please don't lie to me Wolfram, I deserve better than that."

"Casper…I don't…." Wolfram couldn't think of anything to say. Casper reached out and gently placed a hand against Wolfram's cheek.

"It's ok Wolfram, I know you're not doing it on purpose but I can't be with you if you love someone else. I can't hold you if I'm always wondering who it is you're thinking of. I know it's selfish but if I give away my heart I need to know I'm going to get yours in return. I can't share you with someone else. I've been down that road before and I promised myself I would never do it again." Casper looked as miserable as Wolfram felt. Wolfram pressed his lips together to stop them from shaking. He wanted to say that Yuri meant nothing to him, but the words wouldn't come. He couldn't look into those violet eyes and say that Casper was the only one in his heart.

"I should go now," Casper dropped his hand and turned back to his horse. For a panicked moment Wolfram thought Casper was going to leave the Bielefeld lands altogether. He didn't want things to end like this between them. "I will see you back at your Uncle's home." Casper added as he vaulted lightly into the saddle.

"Casper, I have feelings for you." Wolfram blurted out. Casper turned his violet eyes back to Wolfram and smiled sadly.

"I know you do, and it's killing me to walk away from you like this. But you have to make a decision Wolfram. Who do you want more?" Casper turned his horse's head back towards the forest and set off in a brisk trot. Wolfram watched Casper leave without speaking or moving. He wanted to scream at Casper to come back and yell at him for being so unfair. Hadn't he lost enough? His emotions raged inside him so fast even Wolfram wasn't sure what he felt anymore.

Wolfram sat back down as Casper vanished into the forest. Why had it all gone wrong? The day had started out so well then it had all gone to hell. Wolfram buried his face in his hands and tried not to scream and cry. Damn Yuri and damn himself. Why did he still love Yuri? Why couldn't he turn his back on the double black and move on? Why couldn't he forget about him or stop thinking and wondering what his life could have been like if Yuri had only loved him. Why did Yuri have to come between him and Casper even though they weren't together anymore? Wolfram wanted to hate Yuri, he wanted to scream and curse his name until he went blue in the face, but he couldn't. He still loved the useless wimp. But he didn't want to love him any longer, he wanted to be free.

*End Chapter*

I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree, I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace, Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day, I just want your reviews for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is your review!

And if you don't celebrate Christmas, it's my birthday on the 28th *hint hint nudge nudge*

Anonymous reviews are under moderation. I reserve the right to delete any review I wish. I expect no different from any other author.

Don't forget to check out Serena-Neko's artwork! She's an amazing artist, seriously.


End file.
